Secreto a voces
by Nikol-Lion'Lamb
Summary: -Eso no es verdad, Isabella- susurró él con voz fría, podría decir incluso algo dolida ¿Por qué? Ni idea. Ella era la que debería sentirse así al sentir su muy próximo rechazo.  Lo había hecho, se lo había dicho todo…ahora a afrontar las consecuencias. BxE AxJ RxE Ooc. Risas, llantos, amor y sorpresas a montón.
1. Prologo A tiempo

_**Los personajes son de la admirable Stephanie Meyer. La trama es mía y yo solo los manipulo a mi antojo ;) **_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mmm...¿qué decir? xD Bueno pues...ésta historia ha rondado mi cabeza durante meses e.e' Quizás la tenía en mente antes de "De una simple atracción a un gran amor" (Léanla, está en mi perfil :D) Y al fin me decidí a publicarla. *-* Hahaha Espero la lean y me digan que les parece ;) (Lean más abajo xD) <em>**

* * *

><p><em>"Se habrán dicho muchas cosas, se habrán escrito muchos libros, pero mientras tu corazón no sienta nada, sabrás del amor verdadero."<em>

_**Prologo**_

-¡Alice, basta!- grito Bella al ver que su mejor amiga seguía revolviendo en su armario.

-Bella, debes estar perfecta, quizás no vuelvas a tener una oportunidad como esta- rebatió Alice un tanto enfadada.

Isabella Swan llevaba dos años enamorada de un chico. Y no cualquiera, sino el guapo y sexy hermano de Alice. Capitán del equipo de futbol, el más deseado del instituto, inteligente, tierno, cariñoso, en teoría, perfecto.

Pero Isabella sabía muy bien que un chico como él jamás se fijaría en una chica como ella. La chica que vivía metida en la biblioteca, la nerd, con un cuerpo normal, nada del otro mundo como las chicas con las que él solía salir, todo lo contrario a él.

Como mejor amiga de su hermana, Bella ha tenido que soportar ver como él se alistaba para salir con sus "amigas", imaginando que se preparaba para verla a ella, pero no era así. Y había una pregunta que siempre rondaba en su cabeza ¿Ella tendría algún tipo de oportunidad con él? Ella conocía la respuesta. No. Ni una sola oportunidad.

-¡Perfecto!- chillo Alice cuando encontró la ropa en la que metería a Bella-. Bella, date un baño rápido ¡ahora!

Bella con mucha desgana se levanto de su cómoda cama y se metió al baño para dejar de escuchar a Alice y relajarse un poco, si eso era posible.

En apenas dos horas empezaría la fiesta de cumpleaños de Emmett, y con la presión que Alice y Rose habían puesto toda la semana para que asistiera, ella decidió-por evitarse más gritos- ir a la fiesta y lo mejor de todo estaban a vísperas de graduarse, el momento era ideal.

Para decir la verdad…

* * *

><p>Holaaa! xD Sí, soy yo dando lata por aquí :P<p>

Miren, esta historia surgió en mi mente hace mucho pero no me atrevía a publicarla. Han de pensar que es más de lo mismo, pero yo...no soy un persona muy normal e.e' Estoy media loca así que...le podré mi toque! haha ok ya xD

Pronto subiré cap. de mi otro fic :) Así que si quieren, den una vueltita por ahí y léanlo! :D

Espero que me digan que les parece, aquí pongo más a flote...mmm...mi personalidad xD Y también la personalidad de cualquier adolescente, así que léanla y me dicen qué tal xD Ojala les guste y me dejen un Review! :3 Se los agradeceria de corazón, esos son los que me dan aliento para seguir adelante con mis locuras ^^ xD

¡Ah! Se me olvidaba xD Si me llega la inspiración suficiente, escribiré algo por Halloween! xD

No las molesto más...xD Se las quiere *-*'

**Me dejan uno por favor? *Ojitos de cachorro al estilo Alice Cullen* xD**

**v *-***


	2. Malas Pasadas

__**Los personajes son de la admirable Stephanie Meyer. La trama es mía y yo solo los manipulo a mi antojo ;)**__

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** _Aquí está el primer cap. y obvio espero que les guste y me den la opinión de el, así podre saber si vale la pena seguir esforzándome o no. Entre más RR haya, yo escribo más rápido ya que me inspiran :33 _

_Jijiji Ahora lean y me dicen! _

* * *

><p><em>"El dolor es inevitable, el sufrimiento es opcional"<em>

* * *

><p>¡Aquí vamos! Pensé mientras me levantaba de un salto de mi muy cómoda cama. Otro día empezaba hoy. Ni sabía que me esperaba hoy pero de una vez por todas me fui preparando mentalmente para todo tipo de cosas estúpidas por parte de las perras del colegio hacia mí, Isabella Marie Swan. Aunque yo contaba con Alice, mi mejor amiga, y ella era de temer si se metían con la gente que quería, eso era un gran punto a mi favor.<p>

Llevábamos de amigas apenas un año, y yo ya no sabría cómo vivir si ella me faltara algún momento. Sí, la pixie era indispensable para mí, no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero sí que lo era y ella lo sabía.

¿Sabían que yo tengo una coordinación terrible? Jum. Ahora lo saben. No podía caminar por una superficie plana sin sufrir alguna clase de accidente. En fin, Alice me ayudaba a que por lo menos controlara un poco eso. No pregunten cómo...

-¡Bella, cariño, despiértate o se te hará tarde!-gritó Renee, mi madre. Puff. Les aseguro que cuando ella gritaba era imposible dormir, suerte que ya estaba despierta. Tomé una corta pero relajante ducha y me dispuse a vestirme.

Mmm. Por cierto, Alice dejaba mi ropa lista todas las noches antes de irse, estuviéramos en clases o no, la duendecilla vivía metida en mi casa. Me puse la ropa interior, hasta me obligaba a usar Victoria's Secret, decía que uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar. Pequeña duende pervertida. Que ella y Jasper se la pasen haciendo perversiones no significaba que yo haría lo mismo.

Mi vestimenta de hoy consistía en una blusa color carmín con un pequeño cinturón negro en la cintura, unos jeans ajustados de color negro, un pequeño abrigo negro y obviamente unos tacones del color de la blusa. Al insistía en que usara zapatos de por lo menos 10 cm alto, como la odiaba por eso, perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces había parado en la enfermería solo por ese tipo de zapatos. Me vestí con prisa y después de lavar mis dientes, baje corriendo a la cocina para desayunar. Allí estaban mi hermano, mi mamá y... ¡Oh por Dios! ¡¿Qué demonios hacía él aquí? Mataría al estúpido de Jasper.

Sin decir una sola palabra hale a mi "querido" hermanito hacía la sala de estar.

-¡Jasper Swan! Te lo había pedido. ¿Por qué carajos está aquí?-pregunté en voz baja. A pesar de que no quisiera que estuviera en mi casa, no era tan descortés. Sonrió traviesamente y topo la punta de mi nariz.

-Por ti, mi querida Bells- dijo soltando una carcajada y comenzó a mover sugestivamente sus cejas-. Ahora...yo me pregunto qué será eso tan importante que quiere decirte.

-¿Qué demonios...- estaba en un jodido shock. Qué mierda quería ese idiota conmigo. Mmm...Sí, suelto un montón de maldiciones o insultos por minuto. Esperen un segundo...Jasper estaba demasiado bromista...eso no era algo bueno.

Me miró levantando una ceja y rió al ver mi shock. Golpee "suavemente" su cabeza.

-¡Hey, Bells! ¿Por qué me golpeas?-preguntó fingiendo estar ofendido. Comencé a caminar por la habitación como león enjaulado, escuchando de fondo la risa de Jazz...eso ahora no importaba, luego me vengaría de él.

¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Qué hacía en mi casa? ¿Qué era lo que quería conmigo ahora? Pensé que ya estaba todo dicho entre nosotros dos.

Mientras pensaba todas esas cosas, escuché como alguien se aclaraba la garganta a mis espaldas. Busqué con la mirada los ojos azules de mi hermano, pero solo me encontré con unos de color...jade.

_¡Oh, mierda! _

Edward me miraba fijamente y notablemente divertido, en su rostro había una sonrisa burlona y su ceja derecha estaba levemente levantada. Y Jasper...ni señales del idiota que tengo de hermano. Me aclaré la garganta antes hablar:

-¿Qué quieres?- al demonio con la cortesía. Estaba nerviosa y que mejor forma que ocultarlo que la ira.

-Linda forma de recibir a tu amigo, hermosa- dijo de forma irónica acercándose a mí. Si este imbécil no me decía ya a lo que había venido terminaría golpeándolo-. ¿Qué no simplemente puedo visitar a mi amiga?

_WTF!_

-¿Desde cuándo idiota Cullen y yo somos amigos?- no lo soporté y se lo solté. Este idiota me hartaba con solo dos palabras salidas de sus labios con su hermosa voz... ¡Cállate!

-¡Wow! Isabella ¿Qué es lo que yo, este humilde servidor, te ha hecho para merecer este tipo de trato?-preguntó "dolido". ¡Bastardo! Lo odiaba tanto...bueno, en realidad no...

-Ya cálmate, tarado que estoy hablando muy enserio. Pensé que entre tú y yo ya no había nada de qué hablar- dije haciendo una mueca al recordar nuestra última conversación...deje esos pensamientos fuera de mi mente por ahora.

-Bells...-susurró mirándome de manera rara, al momento en que mis ojos se posaron en los suyos él desvió la mirada. Edward era muy raro en verdad-. Hum...yo quería pedirte disculpas por eso y...amm-se aclaró la garganta y me miro de soslayo-, ya que estoy aquí quizás quisieras ir conmigo al instituto...

Lo miré con las cejas levantadas antes de largarme a reír como si no hubiera un mañana...no podía creer que me dijera esas babosadas...

-Ok, Cullen... ¿Estás bien?-pregunté tocando su frente y simulando preocupación. Él frunció el ceño, tomó mi mano y la entrelazó a la suya sonriendo de lado.

-Mejor que nunca...-soltó una carcajada cuando solté su mano como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa al tacto.

-Humm gracias pero con mi monovolumen voy bastante bien, Eddie- dije con voz dulce, casi y vomito al escucharme, pero obtuve lo que quería, un gruñido por llamarlo así.

Salí de la casa tomando mi abrigo y sin prestarle la más mínima atención al chico de cabellos cobrizos que venía atrás de mí. Me subí con la cabeza en alto pero no contaba con que ese estúpido monovolumen no quisiera encender... ¡Mierda, mierda y mierda! Mi monovolumen no podía haber escogido mejor momento que este para morir.

Y como no...Edward veía todo desde afuera mientras se reía de mí...

Me bajé del auto y caminé a la casa pasando por su lado sin hacerle el más mínimo caso, le pediría a Jasper que me llevará...Mmm…definitivamente hoy no era mi día, miré de reojo a donde siempre él suele dejar su vehículo, pero ahí ya no había absolutamente nada…esto me olía a plan. Pero como no, la testaruda Bella Swan no iría a ningún lado con ese idiota, así que no iría a clases…

-¡Hey, Bella! Anda, ven conmigo-dijo Edward interrumpiendo mi marcha al pararse delante de mí. Alcé la mirada y en sus ojos vi la alegría de la victoria, se equivocaba, él no ganaría. Me sacudí del agarre de sus manos en mis hombros y seguí caminando a la casa.

De un momento a otro dejaron de resonar mis tacones al caminar y mis pies se despegaron del suelo ¡Edward me había cargado!

-¡Edward Anthony Cullen, bájame en este mismo momento! ¡Sabes muy bien qué es eso lo que te conviene! –él solo se reía de mi pataleta mientras me metía a la fuerza a su volvo dije que no quería ir contigo-susurré ahora más calmada y un poco indignada.

-Y yo que quería que vengas conmigo, acostúmbrate, nena, siempre obtengo lo que quiero-masculló en voz baja sin mirarme. No había entendido del todo eso.

No veía la razón lógica para que él me dijera eso, todo el mundo lo sabía y yo no era la excepción. Edward Cullen, el más codiciado del Instituto de Forks, inteligente, deportista…mmm tierno, todo lo que cualquier chica podía querer, pero que ninguna podía tener. Por alguna rara razón él nunca en los dos años que tenemos de conocernos había tenido una novia fija, salía con una y otra, cada mes cambiaba de chica…Su hermana una vez de pura equivocación me soltó que él estaba enamorado de una chica, que según él, no era merecida por él. También me dijo que es ante la chica que su mega ego se le baja, que ella es perfecta para él y que él haría cualquier cosa por tenerla pero que no podía. A veces pensaba que no se le escapó de accidente. Ahora, la pregunta más importante era quien era esa misteriosa chica que había logrado moverle el piso al más mujeriego de Forks.

-Bella, ya llegamos-dijo Edward en voz baja cortando el hilo de mis confusos pensamientos. Cuando me giré para verlo pude notar lo muy cerca de mí que él estaba. Abrí los ojos como platos y técnicamente baje del auto volando.

Mmm…una cosa que olvidaba decirles, Edward era mi mejor amigo fuera del colegio, era lo mejor de lo mejor conmigo puertas para afuera de aquí. Pero llegábamos aquí…y simplemente era como si no nos conociéramos y nos evitábamos los dos, cuando él me buscaba yo lo evitaba, cuando yo lo buscaba él me evadía…y la verdad aun no sé por qué.

Caminé por los pasillos lentamente hasta llegar a mi destino, la sala de Matemáticas, esa era mi primera clase; después de soltar un largo y profundo suspiro, entré al salón, algunos alumnos ya estaban ahí. Minutos después de haberme sentado en mi pupitre, sentí como alguien se sentaba a mi lado, el olor lo reconocí de inmediato.

-Hola-dije en un susurro sin levantar la mirada de mi cuaderno de apuntes donde me encontraba garabateando un sinfín de cosas que llegaban a mi cabeza.

-Hola, niña-respondió esa bella voz mientras me arrebataba el cuaderno de las manos. Oí un resoplido cuando ella vio todo lo que estaba dibujando y escribiendo-. Nena, cuándo rayos piensas superarlo o decírselo.

-Las cosas no son así de simples, no todo es cuestión de llegar y decirle de golpe "Hey, me gustas o estoy enamorada de ti"-_eso no sería nada normal_, pensé mientras me acomodaba en mi banca y le quitaba el cuaderno de las manos.

-Tengo una noticia para ti-dijo riendo suavemente, mejor dicho, traviesamente. Eso tampoco era nada bueno. La miré y en su cara había una enorme sonrisa tipo Colgate.

-¿Qué noticia, Rosalie Hale?-pregunté con desgano, sabiendo que algo malo venía.

-La fiesta de Emmett, nena, esa es tu oportunidad-lo último lo dijo muy bajo pero logre oírla. ¿Fiesta, qué fiesta? ¿Oportunidad? Odiaba con toda mi alma que se pusiera a hablar en claves.

-No tengo la más mínima y jodida idea de que rayos me hablas-musité entre dientes, comencé a masajear suavemente mi cuello, el estrés uno de estos días me mataría.

-Hum. Mejor olvídalo, Bella-sacó su celular y tecleó un texto para alguien que igualmente no tenía idea y ni me importaba. Cullen había acabado con mi buen humor.

Rememoremos, sí, lo odiaba como nunca odié a nadie, a la vez que estaba locamente enamorada de él y sí, también dije que era mi mejor amigo, pero es que la charla, esa última charla que tuvimos no la disfrutamos ninguno de los dos, así que llevábamos unas dos semanas sin siquiera dirigírnosla palabra y ahora él llegaba de golpe a mi casa como si no hubiera pasado nada.

No creo poder olvidar lo doloroso que fue eso para mí.

_Flashback…_

Al fin eran hora de saber qué era eso tan importante que Edward tenía que decirme. El día lunes en la mañana me dijo que el viernes- osea hoy- en la tarde vendría a mi casa porque tenía algo muy importante que decirme, y he esperado toda la jodida semana para eso, no quiso decirme absolutamente nada y desde ese día me evitaba a toda costa. Esto estaba comenzando a asustarme pero bueno, el día había llegado. Así que con ese pensamiento optimista salí de la práctica del club de teatro-nadie aparte de los que conformaban el grupo sabían que yo estaba ahí-, junto a Alice. Nos encaminamos al estacionamiento conversando, aunque por algún motivo yo estaba muy nerviosa ¿Sexto sentido? quizás. Como nada pasaba desapercibido por Alice, ella me pregunto:

-Bella podrías de una vez por todas decirme qué rayos te pasa. Te noto como que MUY nerviosa- se paró delante de mí impidiéndome el paso. No sabía que decirle ya que ni yo sabía por qué estaba así.

-Hum. La verdad es que ni yo lo sé-susurré con la mirada baja-. El lunes tu hermano dijo que quería hablar conmigo, que tenía algo importante que decirme y lo haría hoy...tal vez eso me tenga así- la miré directo a sus verdes ojos, los cuales estaban abiertos como platos, se veía en verdad muy sorprendida. Qué raro.

-Wow... ¿el momento ya llego?-susurró para sí misma. Me miró y la comisura de su labio se elevó en una sonrisa ladina-. Bells, no creo que debas estar así, de seguro es alguna tontería, ya sabes, conoces a mi hermano-rió nerviosa y siguió caminando a mayor velocidad.

Igualé su paso con la intención de tan solo caminar a nuestros respectivos autos pero la curiosidad me ganó.

- ¿Qué crees que sea? ¿Por qué te pusiste nerviosa?- pregunté todo en susurros. En los pasillos solo se escuchaban las voces de los alumnos que salían de alguna clase extracurricular o de detención.

-Mmm...Bella, espera solo un poco más y sabrás eso tan importante. Además yo no sé nada de lo que Ed. te quiera decir.

- Es que esto...-suspiré y abrí la puerta de mi monovolumen-. ¿Sabes qué? Mejor olvidemos el tema, quizás tengas razón-me acerqué a ella y le di un suave beso en la mejilla a manera de despedida-. Nos vemos en la noche ¿verdad? Es que como Rose me dijo que hoy tocaba en mi casa...

-Sí, sí. Nos vemos en la noche para la pijamada de la semana. Te quiero, Bells, nos vemos- sonrió un vez más y se fue dando saltitos como bailarina a su auto. Esta chica sí que tenía energías.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando llegué a casa vi un muy conocido volvo plateado estacionado en la acera. Al momento en que me baje de la camioneta ya tenía a Edward pegado a mí.

-Hola, Bella- me abrazó y tomó mi mano para arrastrarme con él-. Te estaba esperando. Aun sigo preguntándome que tanto hacen los viernes en el instituto hasta estas horas-soltó un bufido y me miró parando su verborrea de palabras.

-Hola, Ed. Pues lo que hagamos allí es cosa nuestra-reí mientras soltaba su mano. Cuando perdí aquel contacto con él sentí como si algo faltara en mí-. ¿Qué era eso tan importante que debías decirme?

Lo sé, a veces soy muy directa. Él desvió la vista hacia sus pies y volvió a tomar mi mano, se comportaba de manera extraña.

-Acompáñame-susurró y comenzó a caminar hacia el parque que estaba un poco cerca de casa. Yo solo lo seguía pero esto estaba cada vez más raro-. Bien...-suspiró mientras se sentaba en una de las banquitas del lugar. Después que me senté comenzó a hablar-. Bella, tú sabes que te quiero mucho y eres una de las personas más importantes para mí. Y pues eso tan importante que quería decirte es que...- el sonido de la bocina de un auto lo interrumpió bruscamente.

Giramos a ver quién era y valla sorpresa, Jacob, mi otro mejor amigo estaba ahí en uno de los autos de su padre. Bajó del mismo y comenzó a acercarse con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. ¡Fuck! Ellos no podían estar a menos de 100 metros de distancia sin discutir.

-¡Hey, Bells!- besó mi mejilla a lo que yo sonreí-. Oh, blancucho- dijo refiriéndose a mi acompañante. Escuche un gruñido de su parte.

-¿Qué quieres aquí, chucho?-masculló las palabras con verdadera molestia. Ok. Aquí íbamos...

-Yo venía por ella, no por ti, blancucho- respondió Jake con una sonrisa petulante en su rostro-. ¿Nos vamos? - susurró en mi dirección. A qué carajos se refería con...!oh, santa mierda¡ Le había prometido que saldría con él hoy...ahora estaba en problemas.

Mis ojos estaban completamente abiertos al recordar eso, no sabía que mierda haría ahora, no quería problemas con ninguno de los dos, pero esto se lo había prometido a Jacob hace un par de semanas, no podía simplemente desecharlo así porque sí. Tenía que hacerlo…

-Bella, se amable y dime a qué se refiere este perro con eso-la tensa voz de Edward me hizo levantar la vista del suelo.

_Lo siento, Edward…_

-Edward… -susurré mirándolo con las disculpas en los ojos-, tengo que ir con él, lo siento. ¿No podemos hablar en la noche? Yo voy a tu casa y me dices…-su mirada era tan dura y podía apreciar una pisca de dolor en ellos. Dios…esto no era bueno…quería que un estúpido agujero se abriera bajo mis pies y me llevara…

-No, Bella, no hace falta que me digas nada. Se nota que prefieres a ese idiota-musito señalando con desprecio a Jake-, vayan… ¡vayan y diviértanse! Hagan todo lo que quieran, vayan a revolcarse por ahí ¿no es eso lo que ambos quieren? Ve con él, Bella…ve y haz lo que mejor puedes hacer…-susurró con odio en mi dirección. Decir que estaba bien sería una maldita mentira, estaba en un shock total y sentía como mi petición mental anterior se hacía verdad; mi supuesto mejor amigo estaba diciéndome que era una perra…

Sin poder evitarlo una solitaria lagrima se resbalo desde la comisura de mi ojo hasta caer en el piso…me dolió si, y mucho, pero no dejaría que él me tratara así.

-¡Cómo te atreves!-grité dándole la bofetada del siglo. Pero ni eso calmaría un solo grado del dolor que sentía-. ¿Sabes qué, Cullen? Yo no soy el que coquetea con todo lo que tenga pechos, no soy quien se besa con medio mundo…pero sobre todo, no soy yo quien se tira cada semana a una tipa diferente-todo lo dije en voz muy alta, me valía un completo pepino si alguien escuchaba algo al igual que los comentarios que hará después de eso.

-Solo digo la verdad, eso es lo que harás con él ¿no?-ni bien terminó de decir aquello, Jacob le había atinado un fuerte golpe en el estomago y otro en el labio. En otras circunstancias lo habría defendido o algo…pero ahora, por mí si se muriera mejor.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRLE ASÍ, ESTÚPIDO! No le llegas ni a los talones pendejo de mierda- Jacob todo lo decía con una voz que espantaría a cualquiera…_"hasta al más valiente"_ de Forks…

Jake comenzó a halar de mi mano para sacarme de ahí…pero antes escuché un suave susurro de parte de Edward, algo así como "lo sé, y no sabes cómo duele", pero no estaba del todo segura, mi mente no daba para nada en este momento…mi cuerpo estaba aquí pero mi mente estaba muy lejos…varios recuerdos atrás…

_Fin Flashback_

Después de eso Jacob me llevó a casa sin decir ni una sola palabra, y se lo agradecía de todo corazón. Lo malo es que desde ese día no lo he visto, y lo necesitaba mucho.

-Tierra llamando a Bella. Rose aquí, quien allá-decía Rosalie mirándome divertida.

-Lo siento…emm ¿qué pasó?- pregunté mirando al frente y así me di cuenta de que el maestro no estaba-. ¿Y el maestro?

-Ay, Bella-dijo riendo-. Newton vino hace 10 minutos a decirnos que el maestro no podría venir.

-¿En verdad?-pregunté sonriendo levemente-. ¡Genial!

-Sí, bueno. Ahora cuéntame qué andabas pensando para estar tan distraída.

-Bueno…pues no sé qué hacer, Rose. Edward…él es mi problema, desde que discutimos no puedo dejar de pensar…y ahora viene todo fresco y me pide perdón, pero…como si lo que hizo no fuera algo realmente malo. Esto me tiene…cansada-suspiré y puse mi rostro sobre la fría mesa.

-Bella…yo tengo la solución, tú solo espera un poco, hermosa, y veras-dijo ella sonriendo de manera que me dio miedo.

La verdad ahora nada me importaba en lo más mínimo, así que me dejaría llevar por las locas-porque era obvio que Alice estaba incluida en la cosa- de mis amigas y pasaría lo que tenga que pasar. Solo quería dejar de pensar tanto…quería dejar de pensar en _**él**_.

* * *

><p>Ahora si...HOLAAAA! *w*' Cómo estan mis lindas fanfickeras? jijiji Yo estoy...bien! xD<p>

Awww no puedo creer lo cerca que estamos del estreno de la primera parte de Amanecer! Aunque eso me tiene un poco triste porque esta cerca el final, pero bueh...todo tiene un final ¿no?

Jeje Bueno, aquí esta el 1er cap! :D xD jojo sorry, pero la inspiración para este me vino antes que para mi otro fic(el cual espero lean y me dejen un RR :D) jaja

Entre más RR tenga, enserio, lo juro! Más rápido subiré...y les tendré sorpresas! ;) xD A cambio solo pido RR :33 Es un buen trato! ¿verdad? x3

Les quiero mis lindas lectoras! No sean fantasmitas! ;)

_**Me dejáis uno por favooor! *puchero de Alice Cullen***_

_**v**_


	3. Un día GENIAl

_**__**Los personajes son de la admirable Stephanie Meyer. La trama es mía y yo solo los manipulo a mi antojo ;)**__**_

* * *

><p><em>"La amistad nace del corazón y muere persiguiendo un amor"<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un día GE-NI-Al.<strong>_

__**BELLA POV**

Nervios. Sí, esa era la palabra para describir lo que sentía ahora.

Quizás dejar las cosas en manos de Rose y Alice no había sido algo bueno. Ok, de bueno no tenía nada. Aunque tenía algo a mi favor: Se habían aprovechado de mi momento de debilidad.

Ahora estaba en la sala de Biología, apenas la segunda hora, la que para mi _"gran suerte"_ compartía con Edward Cullen, alias: estupido-idiota-tarado-insensible-patan-mujeriego-traidor-maldito-tierno, hermoso... ¡Basta ahí!

-Parece que alguien aquí anda un poco nerviosa -susurró cerca de mi oído, provocándome un leve estremecimiento que supe disimular-o eso creo- muy bien.

Ni siquiera lo miré y comencé a garabatear cosas sin sentido en mi cuaderno, dejando así de tamborilear el lápiz de grafito en la mesa de trabajo que, por desgracia mía, también compartíamos.

-Uff. ¿Ahora no me hablas?-preguntó con la voz llena de incredulidad-. ¡Perfecto! Isabella, no me hables, pero ten por seguro que te haré hablar, solo te estoy advirtiendo. Aunque, ni sé por qué estás así conmigo...

_Maldito descarado..._

-Es que estoy tan loca que simplemente se me ocurrió no hablarte hoy-mi voz destilaba el más puro sarcasmo al hablarle y lo fulminaba con la mirada. A veces me preguntaba por qué me enamoré de alguien como él.

-Tienes razón con lo de loca, no te discuto-sonrió de aquella maldita forma tan suya, en serio tenía ganas de atinarle un buen golpe…y besarle.

Bueno, con su llegada me había distraído por completo de mi nerviosismo causado por mis "mejores amigas". No debía seguir pensando en que estaban tramando, terminaría en un coma nervioso.

-Es mejor que cierres el pico, Cullen-le advertí mientras borraba los garabatos al darme cuenta de lo que había terminado dibujando.

-Vamos, Bella. No te enfades, ya te pedí disculpas- hizo ese puchero que caracterizaba a los hermanos Cullen y _casi_ me derrito ahí mismo, se veía tan lindo y tierno…Pero dije _casi._

-Tres cosas, Edward. La primera: Yo hablo solo si me da ganas, y adivina, ahora no es ese momento. La segunda: Sigo enfadada por lo que me dijiste y eso está difícil que cambie. Y la tercera y última: ¿Como así me estás hablando tú a mí?-terminé desafiándolo con la mirada, era obvio que quería arreglar las cosas con la tonta que era su mejor amiga.

Él medio sonrió y se giró hacia el frente de la clase.

-Tienes razón, gatita, pero lograré que me perdones y me hables como que me llamo Edward Anthony Cullen- reí por su absurdo comentario y deje de prestarle atención.

_**Como si eso fuera posible...**_

Agh...aquí vamos de nuevo con esa vocecita en mi cabeza.

_Hazme un favor y cállate._

_**Solo deja de pensar tonterías y yo desapareceré.**_

_¿Por qué mejor no solo te callas y todos felices?_

_**Porque soy tú, y tú no quieres callarte, por lo tanto yo no me callo, porque tú no te callas ¿entendiste? **_

_Vete al demonio…_

Sentía como alguien me miraba y por eso tuve que volver la vista.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo monos en la cara?-pregunté fulminándolo con la mirada. Edward estaba obteniendo un pase V.I.P a "Mi puño atinara en su cara en el momento menos esperado".

-Nada, nada. Pero te ves hermosa enfadada- me guiñó un ojo mientras sonreía torcidamente.

Tuve que apretar el lápiz con mucha, mucha fuerza para no matarlo ahora mismo, y admitámoslo, para no derretirme, pero sentí que se partió.

_¡Maldito Cullen! _

-Edward…-susurré con voz melosa, ganándome una mirada incrédula de su parte-, no me jodas más, porque en serio, en serio estas ganándote el jodido pase a V.I.P- batí mis pestañas con falsa ternura y saque otro lápiz de mi bolso-. Por cierto, me debes un lápiz, cerebrito- le lancé los restos del lápiz en su cara con una sonrisa inocente.

Casi chillé cuando sentí que Edward me tomaba por la cintura y susurraba en mi odio:

-No juegues conmigo, hermosa, que te aseguro que yo sé jugar mucho, mucho mejor…

_¡Ja! Eso lo veríamos más tarde. _

-Eso lo veremos después, "gatito"-imité su apodo y me solté de su agarré para volver a mi asiento. Escuché como todos soltaban improperios como: "Uuuuhhh", "que dura", "así se hace, preciosa", "te dejo callado, Cullen" y "estúpida que no sabe lo que hace". Agh, nunca faltaban ese par de zorras.

Volví mi vista hacia ellas, solo para mirarlas con superioridad. Por lo menos a mí me tomaba en cuenta y no me ignoraba SIEMPRE. Me ignoraba sí, pero solo en el periodo de clases, a ellas las ignoraba siempre, ¿Eso era algo bueno, verdad?

Solté un suspiro resignado al darme cuenta de cómo eran las cosas en verdad.

-Buenos días, muchachos -saludó el maestro Banner-mi maestro favorito-, ingresando al salón.

Mi mundo se vino al piso cuando explicó que íbamos a realizar una práctica...en parejas. Las diapositivas estaban desordenadas y teníamos que identificar las fases de la mitosis de las células de la punta de la raíz de una cebolla...juntos. Con un solo microscopio...GE-NI-AL.

-¿Las damas primero, compañera?-preguntó Edward.

Alcé la vista y le vi esbozar una sonrisa burlona tan arrebatadora que sólo pude contemplarle como una tonta. Lo que obvio era al estar enamorada de él...Dios...mátame ahora...

-Puedo empezar yo si lo deseas.

La sonrisa de Edward aumentó de tamaño. De seguro se debía estar riendo de mí internamente...idiota.

-No-musité un poco enojada-, yo lo hago.

Esta era una práctica relativamente fácil, ya que había pasado el pasado verano en clases de Biología. Lo sé, toda una nerd. Pero al menos me lucí un poquito.

Coloqué la primera diapositiva bajo el microscopio y ajusté rápidamente el campo de visión del objeto a 40X. Examiné la capa durante un momento.

-Profase- afirmé con seguridad.

-¿Te importa si miro?-me preguntó cuando empezaba a quitar la diapositiva. Me tomó de la mano, asiendo así que una extraña corriente corriera por donde su piel tocaba la mía.

¿Cómo se atrevía?, ¿Dudar de mí?, ¡¿De mí? Había pasado todas las malditas vacaciones sin hacer nada más que estudiar esa una bendita materia, y llega él a dudar de mis capacidades y conocimientos...esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-¡¿Estás dudando de mí?-pregunté dejándole en evidencia mi molestia con él.

-Bueno...en realidad, no de ti, sino de tus conocimientos en Biología, linda-dijo con voz aparentemente "amable".

Grandísimo hijo de...Ok...no iba a insultar a la pobre de Esme, ella era un ángel y no tenía la culpa de que su hijo fuera un maldito y estúpido patán de mierda.

-Escúchame bien, Cullen, que no pienso decirlo dos veces-tomé una bocanada de aire-, que seas un maldito cerebrito de nacimiento no significa que los demás no sepamos, ¿sabías? Porque al menos YO sí sé, así que no me vengas con tu estúpida superioridad...no a mí.

Al terminar de decir todo eso sentía la mirada de todos pegada a nosotros, incluyendo la del maestro Banner...GE-NI-AL. ¿Ya lo había dicho? Geniaaal.

-Me encanta cuando te pones así...gatita- susurró él.

Sonrió de lado y otra vez lo que yo tenía ganas de hacer era golpearlo, y esta vez no me aguantaría. Solté un _fuerte_ puñetazo en su rostro sin importarme mucho todo a nuestro alrededor. Él volvió la vista de manera incrédula hacia mí.

-¡Señorita Swan, Señor Cullen!-gritó ahora Banner de verdad enfadado. Sus dos mejores alumnos peleando...de nuevo...GE-NI-AL.

_¡Mierda!_

Dos espectáculos en un solo día...

-Se van los dos a la dirección...AHORA.

Miré a Edward furibunda, tomé mis cosas y salí de ahí al instante, dando un portazo.

Me importaba una reverenda mierda si Cullen no venía.

Escuché los pasos apresurados de quien yo suponía era Edward y decidí esconderme para que él fuera antes. Entré en uno de los pequeños armarios de servicio y apagué la luz, quedándome en completa oscuridad.

-¡Caray! ¿Cuándo es que se va a dar cuenta? Ya no puedo más con esto, es tan...tan ciega...-Edward soltaba maldición tras maldición y su voz era de total frustración.

Bueno, eso no era lo más importante ahora, sino descubrir a quién y qué se refería él. Como dije antes, en su aterciopelada voz era notoria la frustración. Y pues bueno...yo era MUY curiosa.

Una vibración en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón me alertó de la llegada de un mensaje.

**"Bells, sé que te mandaron a la dirección con mi hermano y te escondiste en un armario de servicio. En vez de ir allí, sal al patio delantero. Rose y yo te esperamos ahí. ¡Hazlo ya! Tqm. Alice ^^"**

No tenía la más mínima idea de cómo la duende se había enterado de esto, pero era mejor que le hiciera caso. Ver a un Cullen enfadado no era lindo, y menos a Alice, créanme.

Salí con el máximo cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido.

Me encontraba a apenas unos cuantos pasos de la puerta principal del colegio cuando sentí una cálida mano sujetarme del brazo evitando así, que pudiera salir.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa imbe...-callé abruptamente el montón de insultos que estaban por salir de mi boca.

-¿Isabella, a dónde se supone que vas?-preguntó con voz firme y al parecer un tanto enfadada.

-Eh...bueno, yo...es que veras, lo que pasa es que...-tartamudee nerviosa ante su profunda mirada inquisidora.

-Deja de balbucear y habla claro.

-Eh... ¡Mira!-grité emocionada.

Dudaba seriamente que me hiciera caso, pero contra todo pronóstico, se dio la vuelta soltando el agarre de su mano en mi brazo y ahí aproveche para correr afuera. Donde como había dicho Alice se encontraban ella y Rose en el convertible rojo.

-¡ISABELLA!, ¡Ven aquí!, ¡AHORA!

Escuchaba los gritos y los pasos apresurados a mis espaldas mientras me montaba en el convertible.

-Isabella, le diré a Charlie que te saltaste las clases-amenazó con voz calmada.

-Tranquilo, Jazz, tu sabes que a papá no le importa eso si es que mantengo mi buen promedio-grité guiñándole un ojo.

Reí al ver su cara de asombro ante mi comportamiento nada común.

-_**Au revoir, mon amour!-**_gritó esta vez Alice riendo y mandándole un beso volado.

La rubia piso a fondo el acelerador y salimos a una velocidad increíble del estacionamiento escolar. Cosa normal en todos nosotros, conducir a altas velocidades. ¿Qué? Éramos jóvenes, podíamos hacerlo, es más, teníamos el derecho de hacerlo.

_**Puff. Isabella rebelde ha vuelto.**_

_Parece que hoy solo te dedicas a molestarme. Cállate._

Yo aún seguía sin entender el por qué de que técnicamente me secuestraran en horas de instituto. Bueno, no me preocupaba por las notas si eso es lo que piensan. Los maestros-no tengo ni idea de la razón- me adoraban. Así que eso era lo menos importante. ¿Qué cómo Alice supo donde estaba y que había pasado? Tampoco lo sabía, eso sería un misterio siempre para mí. Ella parecía saberlo todo, al igual que su hermano…

_**¡Céntrate, Bella!**_

Esta vez sí le hice caso a mi voz interna y me decidí por hablar y romper el silencio que se había concentrado en el lujoso auto:

-Bien…Ahora. ¿Pueden decirme a qué se debe todo esto?-pregunté aún sonriendo al recordar la cara de mi hermano.

Las dos se miraron cómplices con una sonrisa picara y mi baje de mi nube risueña. Ahora lo entendía todo. El plan o lo que sea que ellas iban a hacer, había comenzado.

-Belly Bells, cariño, nos vamos de compras-exclamó Alice ahora emocionada.

¿De compras? ¿Y esto a que se debía?

_**Otro cambio de look, tal vez.**_

_¿Tú crees?_

_**Estoy casi segura, querida.**_

_Mmm pero si apenas hace…_

¡Esperen! ¿Estaba hablando conmigo misma? Dios…sí que estaba loca.

-Emm… ¿Por qué? –pregunté un poco atontada aún por mi reciente conversación mental.

-¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Tienes que verte fantástica!

-¿Fantástica? –Ok, lo admito, mi cerebro hoy no estaba trabajando al 100 %

Alice suspiró y se volteó del asiento del copiloto para mirarme exasperada.

-Bella, solo faltan cinco días para la fiesta de mi primo –sonrió-. Tienes que verte genial.

Bufé.

No podía hacer nada más.

Emmett McCarty era el sobrino adorado de Esme y Carlisle. Rosalie llevaba tiempo pillada por el oso, y él de ella, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada aún. Cosa que me era muy extraña ya que al menos Rose era una mujer fuerte y segura de sí misma, si quería algo, lo conseguía. Pero con Emm ella era totalmente distinta. Su genio y toda ella daban un giro de 180 grados en su presencia. En serio no entendía por qué rayos ellos aún no estaban juntos. Emmett por su parte, sería capaz de dar la vida por ella, y ya lo había demostrado millones de veces, pero tampoco era capaz de hacer algo conciso…

-¿Bella? –la voz de mi mejor amiga me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Este…Sí, qué pasa.

-Nada. ¿En qué pensabas? Ya casi llegamos-soltó todo de golpe y me sorprendió mucho lo último que dijo.

Mire por la ventanilla del BMW y así pude darme cuenta de que ya estábamos dando vueltas en las calles de Port Angeles en busca de un sitio para estacionar el auto. Un viaje de una hora podía ser reducido a uno de 20 minutos por Rosalie.

-Wow. Vaya que han sido rápidas ¿Tienen urgencia?-pregunté riendo.

Nos bajamos del auto casi al mismo tiempo y después de que Rose lo asegurara, comenzamos a caminar hacia las tiendas de la zona. Al fijarme a donde nos dirigíamos comencé a temblar.

.

.

.

Llevábamos alrededor de dos horas caminando como locas que hasta podía sentir que mis pies iban a sangrar en cualquier momento, y una infinidad de bolsas, estaba cansada. Me habían hecho probarme infinidad de cosas en apenas tan poco tiempo. Estaba también sorprendida.

Miré la hora en mi amadísimo iPhone, regalo de mis padres al cumplir los 17, y note que aun faltaban dos horas para que terminara el horario escolar.

Hice un recordatorio mental de las materias que tocaban ahora y serían Literatura y Gimnasia. Las cuales, para mi suerte o desgracia, compartía con Alice y Rose.

-Chicas, ya hemos comprado lo suficiente por hoy y no quiero saltarme más clases, sería mejor volver. ¿No creen? –solté todo mirándolas como cachorrito mojado. A veces, muy, muy a veces, funcionaba.

Pensaran que estaba loca por querer volver al instituto cuando podría seguir libre al menos un rato más. Pero es que tenía la necesidad de volver. Sentía que debía hacerlo. En fin.

Se miraron un momento, mientras se lo pensaban. Pero cuando hice un pucherito pareció convencerlas ya que suspiraron y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a donde habíamos dejado el carro de mi rubia amiga.

-Está bien, Bella. Vamos –dijo Rose abriendo el auto.

Una vez el característico _Bip Bip _de la alarma sonó, me subí en el auto mientras ellas dejaban el montón de bolsas en el maletero. Se subieron en el auto casi de inmediato y Rose salió casi volando de ahí.

Alice encendió el estéreo y comenzó a buscar alguna buena emisora radial, mas al parecer ahora mismo no había nada digno de mención. Siguió así por un par de minutos hasta que se lo pensó mejor y regresó su vista hacia mí.

-Dame tu celular –casi me ordenó estirando una mano hacia atrás.

-¿Qué? Pero si tú tienes el mismo.

-Sí, sí. Pero casi se le acaba la batería. Por fi, Bellita.

A que no adivinan. ¡Exacto! Hizo el puchero y le pasé el celular sin decir más nada.

Lo conectó al moderno estéreo del ostentoso auto y busco una canción.

-Te reto, Bella –dijo de pronto Rose.

La miré extrañada y confundida

-¿A qué?

-Quiero que te arrodilles y cuando estemos por llegar al instituto vas cantar el coro de la canción que al te ponga a toda voz. Quiero tu mejor actuación, cariño.

_No es tan difícil…o eso creo._

-Mmm. Ya. Y si lo hago. ¿Yo que ganó con esto?

-Pues…Haré lo que sea que quieras que haga. Todo lo que quieras.

Sonrió mirándome por el espejo retrovisor a lo que yo fruncí el ceño levemente.

-Ok. No sé qué rayos ganas tú. Pero lo hare. Ponle_ play_, Alice -dije riendo.

Comenzó a sonar una de las canciones que me tenían muy pegadas en este momento. Así que sin más comencé a cantarla en voz baja y cuando vi que nos acercábamos…empezó el show.

_**Oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah**_

_**Get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no**_

_**I get a good feeling, yeah**_

_**Oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah**_

_**Get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no**_

_**I get a good feeling, yeah**_

Hice lo que la rubia había dicho y me puse de rodillas mientras la cantaba a todo pulmón, simulando ser una estrella en su mejor concierto. Iba ya casi por el final cuando el auto ingreso al instituto, así que solo tenía que cantarla un par de veces más y terminaría. A cambio podría hacer lo que se me antojase con Rosalie.

Cerré los ojos y seguí cantando ajena a todo lo que no fuera _**Good Feeling**_.

_**I get a good feeling, yeah…**_

Terminé de cantarla y abrí lentamente los ojos notando las miradas de la gente sobre el descapotable de mi segunda mejor amiga. Ya solo llamaba la atención, aún más con una loca cantando a todo volumen.

Definitivamente hoy no era mi día. ¿Acaso me había levantado con el pie izquierdo? La verdad no lo recodaba, pero lo más probable era que así debí hacerlo.

Los silbidos y risitas juguetonas no se hicieron esperar por lo que cuando la música terminó totalmente de sonar y el auto paro del todo, mi cara estaba más roja que un tomate maduro.

_**Recuerda que lo que ganas es aún mejor…lo que quieras hacer de Rose, podrás. **_

_Al fin algo a lo que le aciertas de verdad. Estoy sorprendida._

_**Lo sé, lo sé. Soy genial. **_

_¡Clarooo! Eres yo._

Bufé.

En verdad creo que visitaría a un especialista.

-Te mataré, Rosalie Hale. Puedes ir preparando tu funeral –musite fulminándola con la mirada, aunque ella parecía muy fresca.

-Ha valido la pena, créeme –susurró mirando sobre su hombro mientras caminábamos a la cafetería, habíamos llegado justo a la hora del almuerzo, ¡mi día estaba tan genial! Nótese que soy fan número uno del sarcasmo.

-Bella, tienes bonita voz –dijo Tyler pasando a mi lado mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

Mi sonrojo fue casi inmediato.

-Isabella, no nos habías contado antes de tus dotes artísticas –gritó Eric desde su taquilla. En este momento mi cara de seguro había descubierto incluso una nueva gama de rojo.

_**Tranquila, Bella. No te abalances a su cuello ahora, recuerda que la venganza es un plato que se come frio, y es dulce.**_

_¡Así como un helado!_

_**Sí, como un helado, pequeña Bella de 5 años.**_

_¡Hey! ¿Ahora yo qué hice?_

_**Nada, solo concéntrate**_

Llegamos a la cafetería de la misma forma, con un montón de gritos en mi dirección, ninguno grosero, pero muy estúpidos sí.

Compramos la comida, pagamos y nos encaminamos a la mesa de siempre, donde como es habitual estaban los chicos.

Esperen… ¿Qué hacía Edward en la mesa?

Él siempre se sentaba con el montón de idiotas populares. O sea, los deportistas y las animadoras. Emm, a diferencia de su primo, a pesar de ser uno de los mejores deportistas del colegio, siempre andaba con nosotros por sobre todas las cosas.

-Pero si miren nomás quienes son. Las chicas más lindas y sexys del Forks High School –soltó casi gritando mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Rose.

Nos reímos ante su comentario y pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como la rubia se sonrojaba levemente por su acción. Reí aún más.

Rosalie se sentó a lado derecho de Emmett y Alice corrió a sentarse en el regazo de su novio, o sea, mi hermano.

-Lo sabemos, cariño, lo sabemos –dije mientras dejaba la bandeja de comida en la mesa. Hice mi cabello a un lado teatralmente como toda una diva y pestañe coquetamente-. Límpiense la baba, mis amores.

-¡Oh, reina mía! Al fin han bajado los ángeles a la tierra o morí y estoy en el cielo –dijo Emmett con voz coqueta, parándose de su silla para correr la mía haciéndose el caballero.

Rompimos a reír todos en la mesa. Incluso vi como hasta Edward reía entre dientes y me guiñaba un ojo.

Hum. Creo que me olvidé mencionarles que estaba sentada justo al lado del epicentro de mis males. Y a mi otro lado Emm.

Se inclinó un poco hacia mí y puso sus labios a la altura de mi oído.

-Lo que dice Emm es verdad, ha bajado un ángel, el más hermoso y sexy, por cierto –susurró con voz supuestamente seductora.

-¡Hey, hey! No coquetees con la futura madre de mis hijos –soltó el oso con tono serio pero su sonrisa burlona lo delataba totalmente.

Reímos.

-Lo siento, Emm, querrás decir de los míos. Porque te informo que amo a los gatos y ella es mía –murmuró lo último pero aún así todos lo escuchamos y lo miraron con los ojos desorbitados y una mueca de desconcierto en el rostro. Él por su parte tenía una sonrisa socarrona enorme en su hermoso rostro. ¡Bella, basta!

-¿Los gatos? –preguntó Jasper muy confundido-. ¿Qué tienen que ver los gatos en todo esto?

-Pues que ella es mi gatita –susurró dándome un rápido beso en la sien.

-Cállate ¿Quieres? –musite un poco enfadada en su dirección sin mirarlo. Mi cara debía estar de un color carmín, de nuevo.

Los chicos se nos quedaron viendo raro por un instante hasta que Alice rompió el extraño silencio:

-¿Qué haces aquí, hermanito? –canturreó sentándose entre Jazz y Edward.

-¿Yo? Pues comer, o eso creo –dijo con aburrimiento mientras que con una mano tomaba su lata de Coca-Cola y bebía un sorbo.

_Hum. Pagaría lo que fuera por ser esa lata._

_**¡Bella! No caigas con sus encantos.**_

_Cierto, cierto. Otra vez tienes razón._

-¿Y tus "amigos"? –preguntó ahora Rose haciendo comillas en el aire mientras mordía una manzana.

-Que se jodan –masculló notablemente enfadado y me miró de soslayo.

-Uhh. ¿Qué pasó, bro? –Emmett a pesar de ser su primo lo trataba como si fuera su hermano, igual a la duende.

-Nada –me miró con un extraño brillo en su mirada. Desvió su vista hacia Emmett y le sonrió-. Luego te cuento.

-Bueno, bueno. Así que el oso cumple años –dije tratando de cambiar de tema, por una razón que no lograba entender me sentía un poco incómoda con eso que decía Edward.

-Sip, al fin cumplo 18 años, corazón –sonrió de manera que se le marcaban los hoyuelos –. Y obvio tienen que estar ahí, sí o sí. Y antes de que digas nada, sí, el mensaje era especialmente para ti, Bellita.

-De todas formas iba a ir –dije fulminando a las chicas con la mirada.

-Por cierto… ¿Por qué se saltaron las clases, eh? –Jazz nos miraba inquisitivamente a las tres –. No habrán pensado que lo había olvidado…Bella, creo que le diré a papá que piensas que no le importa si te fugas de clases.

-Jazz, no, no, no puedes hacer algo así –exclamó Alice tanto alterada mirando a los ojo a su novio–. No, porque yo técnicamente la secuestre..y Jazz. No puedes hacer eso –Alice le hizo su típico puchero y a él dejo de importarle todo lo que no fuera Mary Alice Cullen-. Por cierto, Ed. ¿Qué te pasó en el labio?

A Edward se le había hinchado levemente el labio por mi golpe, seguramente.

Y... ¡Hola, sonrojo!

-Mmm es cierto, me golpe con una puerta –sonrió de lado y se giro a mi-. No es justo que solo me castigaran a mí, hermosa, no es justo –Edward puso uno de sus dedos en su barbilla simulando pensar, como si eso fuera posible-. Ya sé, serás mi pareja el sábado en la fiesta de Emmett. Sí, eso mismo. Recompénsame, linda, te saque de ese problema y por tu culpa ahora tengo que ser el asistente de Banner una semana.

-¿Mi culpa? Pero si fuiste tú el que empezó todo, Cullen.

Lo miré fijamente y en sus ojos solo había diversión.

-Serás mi pareja, o le diré al jefe Swan que a su perfecta hija la mandaron a dirección, y aún más, se escapo saltándose dos clases.

-Eres un idiota, sí, eso es lo que eres. Y yo sigo enojada, te lo había dicho.

-Bella –suspiró y me miró intensamente a los ojos-, de verdad, en serio, no quería decir eso, solo estaba enojado, perdóname. No quería decir esas cosas, en serio lo siento, me odié toda la semana por eso, y sigo haciéndolo. Perdóname.

Todos lo miramos totalmente en shock. Quién rayos era él y que había hecho con el antiguo Edward.

-Y…aceptas ir conmigo…o no –murmuró mirándome expectante y al parecer se había olvidado que no estábamos solos.

Me aclaré la garganta.

-Es-Esta bien. Lo haré, pero no creas que estas del todo perdonado –lo apunte con mi dedo índice haciendo que el sonriera inmensamente.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, cariño –me guiñó un ojo y se levantó llevándose su bandeja para tirar los restos y luego encaminarse a la salida-. Por cierto –se volteó cuando ya casi estaba en la puerta y me sonrió ladinamente-. Me encanta como cantas.

Sin más salió de la cafetería con su típico andar desgarbado y mi cara era, por enésima vez, un tomate.

Esperen, esperen, esperen ¿Qué he hecho? Acepte ir con él a esa fiesta, Díganme que esto no era cierto y solo estaba en un mal sueño.

_**Sip, si lo hiciste.**_

¡Mierda! Que estúpida he sido. Trágame tierra.

* * *

><p>Holaaaa! :D He vuelto con el segundo cap :'3 Lo se lo se merezco que me den de golpes u_u' si quieren, pueden hacerlo. Sé que me he demorado muchísimo, y lo siento de verdad :c Pero una buena noticia. Salí de vacaciones al fin! Así que ahora si tendré tiempo para escribir y podre subir más seguido c:<p>

En fin, de vuelta al fic. Que les ha parecido? Les ha gustado? Lo odiaron? Aplausos? Tomatazos? Acepto de todo :P Espero que les haya gustado y no las decepcione, y me den su opinión en unos lindos e inspiradores Reviews. Son los que nos motivan a nosotras a seguir escribiendo, no lo olviden :)

Que creen que vaya a pasar en esa fiesta? o que piensan que pasara con Bella a cargo de ese par de amigas suyas? Que creen de Edward? Quieren una amiga como Alice? :P Vamos! Díganme! ^^'

Desde ahora contestare a todos los reviews, así que si tienen una duda, sugerencia, critica o cualquiero otra cosa háganme saber :D Se los agradecería mucho!

Graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas! Muchas gracias por el apoyo que le han dado al fic ^^' De verdad, gracias por las alertas, favoritos y los reviews! Se los agradezco de corazón *-*'

Un beso y un abrazo de oso para ustedes! :*

Nikol.

**_Me dejan uno por favor? :D_**

**_v_**


	4. Tres mensajes y una pelea

__**__**Los personajes son de la admirable Stephanie Meyer. La trama es mía y yo solo los manipulo a mi antojo ;)**__**__

* * *

><p><em>Recomendación musical: <em>

_Too Little Too Late -Jojo ...Es casi obligatorio que la escuchen e.e' Con ella me inspire *u*'_

_Hot n Cold -Katy Perry_

* * *

><p><em>"Ámame cuando menos lo merezca, ya que es cuando más lo necesito."<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>BPOV<em>**

_La televisión a estas horas es un tremendo asco_. Con ese pensamiento apagué el aparato y me levanté del sofá.

El resto de las horas en el instituto pasaron sin mucho que contar, excepto que siguieron molestándome con eso del enorme ridículo que hice con lo del canto. Pasé escondiéndome de Edward y a penas vi a Jasper me le lancé encima, técnicamente, para que me trajera a casa. Aunque claro, Edward no era idiota –no del todo –y se dio cuenta, así que me mandó un mensaje preguntando que me pasaba y donde estaba. Se suponía que como fui con él debía volver con él. Le respondí con una evasiva de que tenía muchas tareas y quería llegar pronto a casa. _**Sí claro…**_

Jasper estaba sentado en el sofá del frente mirándome inquisitivamente. Me estaba volviendo loca.

-Hum. Tengo la ligera impresión de que estas vigilando todo lo que hago, Jazz –murmuré mirándolo con una mueca.

-¿Tú crees? Quizás tengas razón –se levantó y se acercó a mí con una sonrisa –. Lo siento, pero Alice me dijo algo acerca de que viera que no te escaparas –me abrazó y soltó una risita.

Jasper a pesar de ser alguien muy reservado la mayor parte de tiempo, era muy cariñoso conmigo. Y aunque aún quería matarlo por lo de esta mañana, yo a él lo quería mucho también.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Jasper? –pregunté en voz baja, mientras le devolvía el abrazo. Él en seguida supo a que me refería.

-Bueno… Edward casi me lo ruega de rodillas, y créeme que lo hice sufrir. Pero me dio pena y a la final es mi amigo, así que lo ayudé –se separó de mí y me miró con una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa. Se sentó donde yo antes había estado y me jaló para que me sentara con él –. Edward me contó todo lo que pasó ese mismo día.

-¿Tú lo sabías? –pregunté sorprendida. Pensaba que él y Emmett no sabían nada de eso.

-Sí. Y créeme que estuve a poco de romperle la cara –dijo con la mandíbula apretada y luego suspiró para calmarse –. No es que quiera justificarlo, pero lo hizo por celos.

-Yo…Yo no sé…Edward se enojó solo porque me iba a ir con Jake –Ok. Aquí Jasper me había dado en qué pensar ¿Edward estaría celoso de Jake? ¿Por qué?

-Entonces, sí estaba celoso, mi querida Bells –lo miré extrañada a lo que él hizo una mueca que no entendí–, a pesar de todo eres su mejor amiga.

_Ouch…_

Eso sí que dolió. Amistad, eso era todo. Quizás Edward estaba celoso de que pasara más tiempo con Jake que con él. Aunque no había sentido en eso, pasaba la mayor parte con él, a Jacob solo lo veía de vez en cuando. Nunca pensé que Edward fuera de esos amigos celosos.

Suspiré decepcionada. Y me di cuenta de que mi hermano me veía con una extraña curiosidad, como si quisiera descubrir algo.

-Bueno, Jasper, a todas estas parece que sabes más de lo que dices –dije mirándolo intensamente. Jasper era bueno ocultando cosas a todo el mundo, menos a mí, cuando me proponía sacarle algo, siempre lo lograba.

Sonreí con malicia sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Esta vez estás en un error –dijo mirándome a los ojos –. No sé nada que tú no sepas, querida hermana –sonrió ampliamente aunque había algo oculto en esa frase y en su sonrisa.

-Hermanito, eres muy raro, ya te lo había dicho –sonreí con burla y me levante del sofá. Cuando estaba por salir del salón, Jasper me interceptó sonriendo, impidiéndome el paso.

-Lo siento, Bella. Pero Alice me dijo que no te dejara fuera de vista en ningún momento, que no quería que te desaparecieras.

-¿Qué? ¿Y ahora que le pasa a la duende esa? –pregunté alterándome. Esta enana se estaba pasando, poner a mi hermano a seguirme. Hace apenas unos segundos acaba de perdonarlo por lo de esta mañana y ahora me iba a hacer enojar de nuevo.

-Isabella, no insultes a mi novia –dijo mirándome feo.

-Mira, Jazz…-el sonido de mi celular me interrumpió. Lo saqué del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón. Un mensaje.

"**Bella, dile a Jasper que te deje subir un momento a tu cuarto y mira por la ventana. Te ayudare a escapar ;) E"**

Edward siempre ponía esa carita al final de los mensajes.

No tenía idea de que era lo que iba a hacer la duende conmigo, pero tenía un poco de miedo, conociéndola, pero al parecer su hermano si sabía que era lo que iba a hacer. No pierdo nada en ir…creo.

-¿Bella?

-Hum, Solo déjame subir un momentito a mi habitación y luego dejo que sigas haciendo de "guardián" -murmure cansinamente haciendo comillas con los dedos al final. Tenía que fingir frente a Jasper, algo difícil he de decir. _Gracias, Alice, por lo del teatro,_ pensé ocultando una sonrisa.

-Mmm. Está bien, solo para que no te vuelvas a enojar conmigo, pero no te demores.

Ni bien dijo eso corrí escaleras arriba y entre a mi habitación. Me acerqué a la ventana y la abrí de par en par. Y efectivamente ahí estaba mi ángel-demonio de cabello cobrizo.

-Pzz, Edward –llamé su atención en voz baja. Al escuchar mi voz él levantó su vista rápidamente a mí y sonrió torcidamente, como siempre.

Suspiré.

-Hey, gatita. ¿Lista para irnos? –preguntó guiñándome un ojo. Estaba dejando de irritarme ese apodo e incluso me estaba acostumbrando…pero qué digo. Odio que me diga así ¿No?

-No me digas así, Anthony –mascullé matándolo con la mirada, solo lo llamaba por su segundo nombre cuando estaba enojada –. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a bajar? Está muy alto para mí.

Él rió musicalmente y me guiño un ojo de nuevo, a lo que yo rodé los ojos.

-Salta, bonita, yo te atrapó –lo miré como si estuviera totalmente loco, Edward volvió a reír –, vamos, mi gatita, apenas son un par de metros, juró que no te pasará nada, no dejaría que te lastimes. Salta –dijo con voz aterciopelada y mirándome. Arg. En momentos como estos lo odiaba más, se portaba tan lindo conmigo cuando se suponía que yo debía estar enojada. Y lo peor de todo, es que al parecer él sabía el efecto que tenía en mí.

-Está bien, Edward. Pero si algo me pasa juro que me levantaré de mi tumba a matarte –musité sentándome en el marco de la ventana. Lo miré y él ya estaba listo con los brazos abiertos para recibirme –. Ahí voy –y salte con los ojos cerrados.

Justo cuando pensé que iba a morir estampada contra en jardín, sentí unas manos agarrarme fuerte por la cintura. Y los dos caímos juntos al suelo, yo encima de él.

Sentía su respiración un poco agitada contra mi rostro, por lo que lentamente fui abriendo los ojos, para toparme con un par de gemas verdes que tanto me gustaban mirándome intensamente. Estábamos a apenas unos centímetros de distancia, sus labios estaban tan cerca de los míos. Yo me encontraba hipnotizada mirando esos hermosos ojos que solo él tenía, pero cuando sentí que afianzó su agarré en mi cintura y comenzó a acortar el espacio entre nuestros labios, desperté y me senté de golpe, quedando a horcadas sobre su estomago.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunté mirándolo a los ojos. No se me ocurría otra cosa que decir después de ese momento un tanto extraño. Sentía mi cara un poco caliente, obvio, no podía faltar el rubor hoy.

Edward suspiró frustrado, o eso me pareció a mí, y golpeó el suelo con un puño.

-Totalmente bien, Bells –dijo levantando una mano para acariciar mi mejilla despacio, mi rubor aumentó tanto que podía sentir mi cuello arder –. ¿Lista para irnos? –preguntó sonriendo.

-Emm. Sí –sonreí levemente.

-Bueno…sería más fácil si me dejaras levantar, gatita –rió poniendo sus manos en mi cintura. Ahí recordé que estaba sentada encima de él. Rápidamente me levanté haciendo que el riera aun más.

Se levantó, se limpió el pasto al igual que yo y tomó mi mano para jalarme a su auto que estaba estacionado en la casa de alado. Como siempre me abrió la puerta del Volvo y entré sin decir nada.

-Bueno… ¿A dónde quieres ir? –preguntó una vez encendió el auto.

-En realidad, pensaba que tú tenías algo en mente y por eso me sacaste de casa –dije mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí, bueno. Solo lo hice por librarte de lo que mi hermana quería hacer contigo, eso es todo –me miró con una tímida sonrisa. Enarqué una ceja –. Escuché algo acerca de hacerte probar de nuevo toda la ropa y cambiarte de look.

-¿En serio? Alice nunca me dice nada sobre sus alocadas decisiones sobre mí –dije suspirando. Miré por la ventana para darme cuenta de que ya estábamos bastante lejos de casa. Sí Rose conducía rápido, Edward lo hacía al tripe de velocidad.

-Así es la duende –rió un poco –. A mí me gusta cómo te ves ahora –dijo en un susurro pero alcancé a escucharlo y me sonrojé furiosamente.

La última vez que me hice un cambio de look, que no fue hace mucho, lo hice pensando en Edward, él nunca dijo nada al respecto, cosa que me dolió un poco, por lo que pensé que no le gustaba, hasta ahora.

-Emm. ¿A dónde me llevaras? ¿O acaso piensas secuestrarme? –dije en broma para cambiar de tema. Mala idea.

Edward sonrió traviesamente y me miró de reojo.

-Esa es una buena idea, guapa. ¿Qué harías si te secuestro? ¿Sacar las garras? –dijo con voz seductora y al final gruñó. ¡Gruño!

Solté una gran carcajada al oírlo.

-Cálmate, león –volví a reír a lo que él frunció levemente el ceño –, y deja ya de coquetear conmigo que sabes que no te sale –sonreí sin mirarlo. La verdad es que sí le salía y muy bien, pero él no tenía por qué saber eso ¿Verdad?

-Mmm. Yo creo que sí. En fin, si yo soy tu león, tu eres mi oveja –dijo guiñándome. Yo solo rodé los ojos, haciendo como si no me importara, pero por dentro sentía mi corazón latir todo acelerado y las conocidas mariposas en mi estomago.

-Ay, Edward ¿Qué hare contigo, eh?

-Amarme –dijo riendo y yo lo seguí un poco nerviosa. _Si supieras, Edward, si supieras_.

No hablamos más después de eso, por lo que decidí poner música. Abrí el compartimiento donde Edward guardaba sus amados discos y tomé unos que llamaron mucho mi atención.

Lo miré enarcando una ceja y reí a carcajadas.

-¿En serio, Edward? ¿Katy Perry? ¿Tú? –seguí riendo tanto que sentía salir lagrimas de mis ojos. Era increíble que alguien como Edward, que era del tipo que escucha solo "buena música" como él mismo decía, tuviera discos de Katy Perry. A pesar de que ella fuera una de mis cantantes favoritas, Edward vivía diciendo que no era tan buena. El chico es raro, lo sé.

-Eso…Debe ser de Alice, suele dejar sus cosas aquí –rió nervioso a lo que yo reí aún más.

-Edward, sabes bien que Alice nunca dejaría sus amados cd's de Katy Perry botados por ahí –examiné los discos, y me di cuenta de que tenía dos.

-Está bien, lo admito, son míos. De tanta insistencia tuya terminé comprándolos para ver que tal…pero bueno, te los iba a regalar –lo último lo dijo en voz baja. Edward se estaba comportando más raro de lo normal hoy –, puedes llevártelos cuando quieras.

Sonreí mirándolo.

-Emm. Gracias, supongo –reí tontamente y mire por la ventana un momento. Edward al ver mi silencio me quito uno de los discos y lo puso en el reproductor. Después de que él cambiara unas cuantas veces de canciones, comenzó a sonar _"Hot N Cold"._

Era una de mis canciones favoritas y me traía muy buenos recuerdos. Por lo que comencé a cantar en voz baja.

-_**You change your mind like a girl changes clothes**_ –moví mi cabeza al ritmo de la canción – _**Yeah you , PMS like a bitch I would know**_–estiré mi mano y subí el volumen – _**And you overthink always speak cryptically I should know that you're no good for me.**_

Edward me veía entre divertido y nostálgico, quizás recordaba lo mismo que yo.

_**FlashBack**_

-Alice, no lo hare, que vergüenza –dije parándome atrás de Rose para que me ayudara, pero la muy desgraciada se quitó y dejo que Alice siguiera molestándome.

-Vamos, Bells, si eres muy buena en eso, y no te estoy pidiendo que hagas una coreografía ni nada por el estilo, solo cántala. Sí, Bellita, di que sí –comenzó a hacer ojitos e hizo su típico puchero extorsionador. A veces odiaba que la duende pudiera hacerme cambiar de opinión tan rápido.

-¡Alice! A veces en serio aborrezco que hagas eso –casi grité quitándole el micrófono de la mano.

A mi quería amiga Alice, se le ocurrió la fantástica idea –sarcasmo, dulce sarcasmo –de hacer una clase de fiesta -karaoke con todos nuestros compañeros en su casa. Era viernes y sus padres salieron a Seattle una reunión importante de Carlisle y no regresarían hasta mañana en la tarde. Según Alice, el momento era muy bueno para llevar a cabo su plan.

Me acerqué a la pantalla de plasma enorme que los Cullen tenían en su sala y espere a que la enana que tengo por mejor amiga escogiera la canción con la que quería torturarme.

-¡Listo! –gritó Alice haciendo que todos voltearan a vernos. Estaba totalmente segura que lo hacía de adrede.

Después de que la matara con la mirada, comenzó a sonar a todo volumen la pista de una de las canciones más conocidas de Katy Perry.

_Vamos, Bella, tú puedes._

-_**You change your mind like a girl changes clothes**_ _**Yeah you, PMS like a bitch I would know**_–canté moviéndome al ritmo de _Hot N Cold_– _**And you over think always speak cryptically I should know that you're no good for me.**_

Alice y Rose que estaban a mis lados comenzaron a cantar el coro conmigo, tenían micrófonos y todo.

-_**Cause you're hot then you're cold You're yes then you're no You're in and you're out You're up and you're down You're wrong when it's right It's black and it's white We fight, we break up We kiss, we make up You, You don't really want to stay, no You, but you don't really want to go-o You're hot then you're cold You're yes then you're no You're in and you're out You're up and you're down**_

Debía admitirlo, me estaba divirtiendo con la cara que tenían Jasper, Emmett y Edward al vernos. Parecía que nosotros tres estábamos cantando solo y exclusivamente para ellos, dedicándosela.

Cuando estábamos por medio la canción, los chicos se levantaron del sofá en el que estaban y comenzaron a bailar. Eso fue lo último que falto para que todo el mundo estallara en sonoras carcajadas y comenzara a bailar y cantarla también.

Terminamos la canción con una dramática veña. Chocamos las palmas riendo como locas. Después de todo, las ideas de mis amigas no eran siempre tan malas. Y para mi consuelo la mayoría de las personas ahí, estaban ebrias hasta las trancas.

_**Fin FlashBlack**_

-Que buenos tiempos ¿No? –preguntó sacándome de mi recuerdo. Su voz sonaba entre alegre y un poco triste.

Eso fue como hace 6 meses cuando aún éramos solo mejores amigos, nada de sentimientos de por medio. Edward siempre me gustó como algo más que amigo desde hace dos años que lo conozco. Pero me di cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorada hace tan solo unos cuantos meses. Nunca le dije nada porque temía que eso arruinase nuestra amistad, y Edward nunca demostró conmigo algún indicio de que me quisiera como algo más que su mejor amiga.

Pero las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde que descubrí mis sentimientos por él, seguíamos siendo amigos, obviamente, pero ya no podría asegurar que él era mi mejor amigo ahora, no después de las cosas que le escondo por proteger mis sentimientos, no después de que comenzó a comportarse conmigo como con las otras chicas, no después de lo que me dijo ese día de nuestra pelea.

-Bella ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, muy buenos tiempos –murmuré ignorando su reciente pregunta.

Seguimos el camino con la música de Katy Perry un poco más baja y en gran silencio de nuestra parte. Mi celular sonó tres veces, indicándome que me habían llegado tres mensajes al mismo tiempo. Abrí el primero.

"**Sabía que no debía dejarte subir sola -.- Si Alice se enoja conmigo puedes estar segura que me vengaré, Bella. Y dile a Edward que el mensaje también es para él. Jazz"**

Reí al leerlo.

-Edward, Jasper dice que estas en problemas –dije simulando seriedad.

Edward tragó saliva siguiéndome el juego.

-Todo sea por salvar a una bella damisela en apuros –rió y siguió conduciendo.

El segundo decía:

"**Belli Bells, estás en problemas. Alice está furiosa, aún no llegamos a tu casa pero ella está segura que no estás ahí. Por cierto, te esperaremos de ser necesario. Rose :*"**

**-**Bueno, en realidad creo que nuestros hermanos te van a matar –dije sin ver a Edward. Respondí los primeros mensajes. Leí el último mensaje, que era el que menos esperaba.

"**Hola, hermosa ¿Cómo estás? Quiero verte para decirte algo importante :) El viernes paso por ti para ir a una fogata aquí en La Push. Un beso. Jake" **

-Jake –exclamé en voz alta sin querer. Ganándome así una mirada inmediata de Edward, que estacionó el auto a un lado de la carretera.

-Dame el celular, Bella –dijo entre dientes, parecía enfadado.

-¿Qué? Claro que no, es mi celular –dije casi gritando. Para mi suerte Edward había estacionado el auto cerca de un parque.

Abrí la puerta del auto, ya que estaba sin seguro, y baje dando un portazo antes de salir corriendo al parque. Escuché claramente como Edward también bajaba del auto y podía escuchar sus pasos acelerados detrás de mí. Sabía que no tenía oportunidad, por favor, alguien tan descoordinado y lento como yo podría ser alcanzado por un deportista como Edward en cuestión de segundos.

-¡Bella! Bella, espera –grito Edward mientras me agarraba del brazo. Me giré a mirarlo mientras sacudía fuertemente mi brazo para que me soltase.

-¡Esperar nada! –grité fulminándolo con la mirada. Me había cansado de todo esto –. Edward, ya estoy harta de esto ¿Sabes? !Tú me tienes harta! –lo golpeé en el pecho con mi dedo índice mirándolo acusadoramente –. Me tiene hasta la coronilla tu comportamiento hacia mí últimamente, ya no eres el mismo. Te comportas como si fueras mi novio, mi hermano o mi padre, piensas que tienes derechos sobre mí, pero no es así, solo eres mi amigo.

-Tu mejor amigo –masculló enfadado y con las manos en puños.

-¿Mejor amigo? Ya no sé si eres eso…Todo ha cambiado, Edward y lo sabes. No tengo ni la más jodida idea de que mierda te está pasando, en serio, pensé que era la influencia de esos estúpidos que sueles llamar tus amigos pero ya estoy dudando. Nunca he visto a esos idiotas comportarse como tú lo estás haciendo. Un día me ignoras, al otro no me dejas en paz, me insultas y luego te portas bien conmigo. Jacob es mi amigo, puedo estar con él el tiempo que se me de la fregada gana y tú no tienes por qué ponerte así, en serio no te entiendo. ¿Estás celoso? ¿Es eso? ¿De qué? Yo no me comportó así contigo, no sabes lo agobiante que es –estaba tan enojada que sentía las lagrimas de impotencia en mis ojos, listas para derramarse –. ¿Quieres saber una cosa? Prefiero estar con Jacob que contigo…él al menos no se comporta como si fuera un novio celopata –quizás me pasé, pero en este momento eso no me importaba. Preferí darme la vuelta, ver su rostro dolía, parecía como si le hubiera dado un golpe muy fuerte –. Una última cosa... No quiero verte ni hablar contigo, por favor no me busques, yo no lo haré, y no metas a mi hermano y a mis amigos en esto. Necesito tiempo de ti.

Después de decir eso, salí corriendo; a pesar de que le dije que no quería que me buscara, esperé que él me siguiera…no lo hizo. Y eso me dolió mucho más de lo que pensé.

Sabía que esta vez era definitivo, la pelea anterior fue fea, pero no le dije algo tan feo como que prefería estar con Jacob que con él, sabía que eso era algo que le iba a doler, y aunque cueste aceptarlo lo dije con esa intensión. Pero…estaba cansada de Edward, él cambió tanto y se comportaba como un energúmeno si se trataba de Jake o de cualquier otro amigo que pudiera tener. Y lo peor de todo…me odiaba a mi misma porque aunque él estuviera así…yo seguía igual de enamorada…

-¡Bella! –escuché que una voz me llamaba y un claxon, no le hice caso y seguí corriendo mientras lloraba. Nadie podría imaginar el dolor que sentía al tener que tratar de esa forma a la persona que tanto quiero. _Edward se merecía lo que le dije, _pensé tratando de calmarme, pero nada funcionaba.

-¡¿Bella? ¡Dios, estas empapada! –miré al cielo y era verdad, estaba lloviendo y yo no había sentido cuando empezó. Me acerqué corriendo y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas mientras seguía sollozando fuertemente.

-Se acabo, Alice, todo se fue a la mierda.

-Nena, cálmate –Rose se había bajado del auto también y junto con Alice me subieron a la parte de atrás del convertible de la primera.

Se subieron también y después de encender el auto, Alice se giró hacia mí.

-¿Quieres decirnos qué paso, Bella?

Suspiré y traté de no sollozar al hablar.

-Edward ya no es mi amigo, no es nada mío. Le dije un montón de cosas feas y lo peor de todo es que me duele mas no me arrepiento.

No sé qué tipo de pirueta hizo Al que en segundos estuvo abrazándome a pesar de que estaba toda mojada.

-Pero por algo debió ser ¿No? –asentí despacio y seguí llorando. Ella esperó pacientemente a que me calmara.

-Edward me harto y se lo dije, él debería entender que no tiene derechos sobre mí. Quiso quitarme mi celular para ver lo que Jake me había escrito, eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, me cansé de que se comporte tan idiota conmigo. Quiero a mi mejor amigo de vuelta –volví a llorar poniendo mi cabeza en el regazo de Alice.

-Edward es un idiota, le dije que dejara de hacer eso –susurró Alice más para ella que para que la escuchemos.

-¿A mi casa, Alice? –preguntó Rose con la mandíbula apretada. Ella no había dicho nada pero se le nota enojada también.

-Sí, Rose ¿O prefieres ir a tu casa, Bells?

Negué con la cabeza, respirando profundamente tratando de apaciguar los sollozos. Alice pensó que me quede dormida.

-En serio, matare a mi hermano –dijo sacando su celular del bolsillo de su cara chaqueta. Traté de decirle que no hiciera nada, mas no tenía la suficiente fuerza.

-Si quieres ayuda me dices, es un idiota –murmuró Rose.

-¡EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! –gritó cuando supuse su hermano contestó –. ¡Nada de nada! ¿Cómo se te ocurre ponerte así? –silencio en el que supongo él le respondió – tú no entiendes, te dije que se iba a cansar en cualquier momento de eso –silencio otra vez – ¡Edward! Jacob no tiene nada que ver en esto ¡Joder! ¡Bella no es tuya! Tiene derecho a hacer lo que quiera, debes entenderlo de una vez o…–se calló abruptamente y sollozo – No, Edward, no, por favor cálmate, no hagas eso, eso no solo la lastimaría a ella, lo haría con todos –la voz de Alice se escuchaba asustada – ¡EDWARD! Eso no era lo que quería decir. Hermanito, cálmate. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer para arreglar esto –silencio –. No te lo diré por ahora, necesita tiempo –silencio en el que Alice suspiró antes de contestar – Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso, Edward, ninguno de nosotros lo hará, debes aprender a enmendar tus errores solo. Y por favor no has eso, en serio te lo ruego, cálmate o llamaré a mis padres –rió un poco por algo que él le dijo – Lo sé, se supone que te iba a mandar al demonio en todos los idiomas que se me ocurrieran. Te quiero, Ed. No lo olvides, y reduce la jodida velocidad –tras eso colgó y movió suavemente mi hombro.

-Ya llegamos –dijo Rose en voz baja.

-Bella, despierta –susurró Alice moviendo un poco más fuerte mi brazo. Hice como si comenzara a despertar y levanté mi cabeza de sus piernas –. Vamos, baja del auto.

Bajé del auto con la mirada en el suelo, sentía que todo estaba dando vueltas.

-¿Bella? –preguntó un alterado Jasper. Miré al frente para ver los rostros preocupados de Emmett, Jasper y hasta de Lillian, la madre de Rose.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien solo quiero…-todo comenzó a ponerse negro, y la verdad no me sentía con fuerzas para pelear contra la oscuridad, así que me deje arrastrar por ella.

* * *

><p>Holaaa! :D Bueno bueno, volví y con las pilas recargadas(?) Hahahaha Bueno...Que les pareció? Les gusto? Lo odiaron? Haganmelo saber :)<p>

Preguntas, preguntas...Que piensan que va a pasar después de que esa pelea? Creen que siga lo de la fiesta entre este par? Edward hará algo para que Bella lo perdone por comportarse como un novio celoso? Se aceptan apuestas(?) xD Edward lo arregla y luego la caga por tres No? -.-'

Me voy a poner más dedicada con este Fic d= La verdad me gusta la trama que tengo en mente :3

Gracias por su apoyo :3 Agradezco sus favoritos, alertas y Reviews. De verdad gracias, eso es lo que alienta a las escritoras a seguir.

Espero que me dejen un Review diciendome si les gusto, si estuvo malo, si quieren que algo cambie, TODAS las opiniones me sirven para mejorar y que el fic quede mejor. Además, por Review mando adelanto :D

Un beso a todas, y gracias por el apoyo, las adoro *u*

Nikol c:


	5. Una sorpresa en el club

_**_**La mayoría de personajes son de la admirable Stephanie Meyer. La trama es mía y yo solo los manipulo a mi antojo ;)**_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recomendación musical:<strong>_

Bad Day -Daniel Powter

* * *

><p><em>"Deseo ser por lo menos un error en tu vida."<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>BPOV<strong>_

-¿Crees que demore, Al? –escuché una voz pero no supe identificarla.

-No, en un momento despertara –dijo la que parecía ser Alice.

Sentía como si 50 elefantes hubieran pasado por encima de mí, todo el cuerpo me pesaba y no quería abrir los ojos, quería volver a caer en la inconsciencia, pero sabía que tenía que despertar.

-Mira, mira, ya está despertando –dijo Emmett, y por el tono de su voz, supe que estaba sonriendo.

-¿Bella?

Abrí los ojos lentamente.

Alice y Rose estaban sentadas cada una a un lado de mí y los chicos estaban sentados al pie de la cama que reconocí como la de Rosalie.

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunté sentándome lentamente. Al terminar de formular tenía 4 pares de ojos curiosos mirándome.

-Eso es lo que deberíamos preguntar nosotros –musito Jasper un poco preocupado. Al notar la preocupación de mi hermano comencé a recordar lo sucedido. Los tres mensajes, el mensaje de Jake, Edward quiso revisar mi celular, le grité un montón de cosas feas y una en especial que supe que lo lastimaría mucho, me fui, la oscuridad y me desmayé.

Hice una mueca de entre dolor y enfado.

Yo estaba enamorada de él, es verdad, pero no soportaba que nadie se comportara conmigo tan sobreprotector, celoso o algo por el estilo. Desde siempre fui una persona libre y que hacia lo que quería y que de un momento a otro Edward, aun sabiendo cómo soy, se comportara así me altero más de lo que me esperaba…Esta bien, debo aceptarlo, me pasé con lo que le dije…

-Me dejan a solas un momento con mi hermana, por favor –dijo Jasper al ver que yo no decía nada.

Alice me dio una mirada significativa a lo que yo asentí una vez con la cabeza.

-Vamos, chicos, dejemos hablar a los hermanos –Alice comenzó a empujar a Emm y Rose por la puerta. Antes de cerrarla me sonrió como para animarme –. ¡Emmett! Nada de escuchar por la puerta, abajo ahora –gritó y se escuchó un quejido del oso. Sonreí. Emmett era Emmett.

-Ya, enana, no me pegues –el sonido de sus voces se alejaron y al fin miré a Jazz.

-¿Qué hizo ahora? –preguntó sentándose a mi lado y pasando su brazo por mis hombros.

Suspiré y miré al techo.

-¿Es normal que tu mejor amigo quiera controlarte? –pregunté de vuelta.

-Mmm. De solo tu mejor amigo no, pero cuando hay… -se calló de golpe y miró de reojo.

-¿Cuándo hay qué? –fruncí el ceño esperando su respuesta.

-Nada, olvídalo –sonrió –. Mejor dime por qué dices que Edward quiere controlarte.

-Quiso revisar mis mensajes –bufé –, Jacob me escribió y cuando se enteró quiso ver su mensaje ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Qué se cree? ¿Mi padre?

-¿Qué decía Jake? –preguntó ignorando mis últimas preguntas. Mi hermano y Jacob muy buenos amigos desde niños.

-Nada importante, o eso creo. Solo que viene el viernes a verme para llevarme a La Push porque quiere decirme algo. Ahora que recuerdo no le respondí, espera un momento –dije suspirando y sacando mi celular de mi pantalón, al menos no se había dañado con el agua.

"**Hola Jake. Mmm bien ¿Y tú? :o ¿Qué cosa? Jajaja Está bien :) ¿A qué hora pasas por mí? B"**

En cuestión de segundos respondió. Este chico escribía rápido.

"**Bella, sé que algo pasó, nunca te demoras en contestar y ese 'Mmm bien' no te convence ni a ti. Eres mi amiga y me preocupas, el viernes me cuentas qué te pasa. Pasó por ti a eso de las 5 pm. Y dile a tus amigos que están invitados si quieren venir. Jake"**

**- **Jake también los invita a ustedes –sonreí levemente mirando a Jasper.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que Jacob te quiere decir? –entrecerró los ojos y se sentó frente a mí al estilo indio, yo hice lo mismo.

-La verdad no –hice una mueca.

-Bueno…Volviendo al tema ¿Qué hiciste cuando Edward quiso ver tu celular?

Tomé una almohada y me tapé la cara con ella.

-Agh. Bueno…Me bajé del coche, quise alejarme de él y cuando él me alcanzó le grité unas cuantas cosas nada lindas, pero tengo en mi defensa que ¿él no se comportó bien conmigo? –lo último sin querer lo dije a modo de pregunta.

-O sea que Jacob te mandó un mensaje, Edward se enteró, quiso ver que era y te peleaste con él –me miró con un poco de incredulidad –. ¿Solo por eso? Pues la verdad, querida hermana, yo no le veo mucho de malo…

-No es solo eso, Jazz, fue la forma en la que me dijo que le diera el teléfono, la forma en la que se ha comportado conmigo últimamente…ha estado más bipolar que nunca…no sé, Jasper, sé que tú lo has notado también, como estoy casi segura que tú sabes que es lo que demonios le pasa pero ni así te ruegue me lo dirás –suspiré audiblemente mientras me dejaba caer de espaldas sobre las almohadas y volví a tapar mi rostro pero esta vez con mis manos.

-Tienes razón, no te lo diré –rió, tomé una de las miles de almohadas de mi rubia amiga y se la lancé de lleno en la cara.

-Vale, no me digas, pero no me presumas que sabes algo que yo quisiera saber –él volvió a reír y luego de eso nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, el cual yo rompí con un sollozo, al parecer mis sentimientos hoy estaban en estado aleatorio –. Creo que me pasé un poco con Edward, Jazz.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó a la vez que se acercaba más a mí y tomaba mi mano en señal de apoyo –. Le dijiste algo muy malo ¿Verdad? –yo asentí despacio y él suspiró con lo que a mí me pareció preocupación –, ¿Qué cosa exactamente?

-Que…que…-sollocé fuerte mientras me giraba para poner mi cara contra la almohada –. –dije todo muy rápido y en voz muy baja.

-Isabella –musito en tono de advertencia.

-¡Que le dije que prefería estar con Jacob que con él! –casi le grité sollozando.

-¡¿Qué? –esta vez fue su turno de gritar, Jasper al escucharme se levantó de la cama un poco asustado y al parecer también enojado –. ¿Cómo rayos le dijiste eso? ¡Mierda! –era MUY raro ver a Jazz maldiciendo –En verdad te pasaste un poco con eso, Isabella, sabes que eso lo lastimaría –respiró profundo para calmarse al ver mi expresión de miedo –; mira, Bella, sé que Edward hace mal al comportarse de ese modo, y aún más conociéndote, pero algún día lo comprenderás, hermanita.

Jasper sacó su celular y mandó un mensaje. A los pocos segundos Alice apareció en la habitación de Rosalie.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó mientras se acercaba a su novio.

-Necesito ir a verlo, mi hermana se quedara con ustedes esta noche ¿Sí? Ya veré qué le digo a mis padres –se volteó y me miró antes de acercarse –; Bella, nos vemos mañana en el instituto, te quiero, pequeña –besó mi frente antes de ir con Alice para despedirse de ella con un amoroso beso.

-Bueno…supongo que ahora si nos dirás bien lo qué pasó… –el sonido de la puerta abriéndose nuevamente la interrumpió.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! –Emmett técnicamente se me lazó encima para darme uno de esos abrazos asfixiadores típicos de él.

-Oso, me matas –dije entrecortadamente mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

-Perdón –sonrió dejando sus hoyuelos al descubierto –; me tenías preocupado, boba –besó mi mejilla –. ¿Qué sería de mí si tú no estás? Me dejarías solito con este montón de raros –dijo con fingido miedo haciendo que yo riera.

Emmett también era muy cariñoso conmigo y yo obviamente también lo era con él, muchos pensaban que entre nosotros había más que una simple amistad, aunque era muy guapo y toda la cosa, yo solo lo veía como mi hermano oso y el a mí como la hermanita pequeña que debía proteger, aunque no fuera tan mayor a mi decía que él era el hermano mayor.

-Lo sé, lo sé, sin mí te mueres –reí mientras me volvía a sentar en la cama.

-Emm, creo que es hora de que te vayas –dijo Alice jalándolo de la cama.

-¿Qué? ¿Me estás echando? –dijo poniendo carita de perrito abandonado, pero al ver que su prima no le hacía mucho caso, se giró a mirar a Rose que estaba apoyada en el umbral de la puerta– Rose…

-Lo siento, Emm, pero si Al lo dice por algo será –dijo sin mirarlo, ella caería si lo miraba. Alice y yo nos miramos con una sonrisa.

-Vale, trío de brujas –murmuró fingiendo un sollozo. Después volvió a sonreír ampliamente –. Nos vemos mañana, hermosas –se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la frente –. Cuídate, creída –rio y se acercó a abrazar a su prima –. Primita, no tortures mucho a mi Bells –por último se acercó a Rose y la miró sonriendo –. Duerme bien, preciosa –y antes de salir corriendo, le dio un beso fugazmente en la comisura del labio, causando así que Rose se pusiera súper roja y nosotras soltáramos una sonora carcajada.

-Respira, Rosalie –dije riendo. Ella me fulminó con la mirada antes de entrar cerrando la puerta.

-Sí, sí, como sea –se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-¿Por qué Jasper quiso que me quedara aquí? –pregunté mirando a Alice. Ella hizo una mueca y me miró. Tenía la ligera impresión de que algo estaba olvidando, algo que pasó en el auto de Rose pero no recordaba qué.

-Piensa que es mejor que estés con tus amigas en este momento.

-Ok.

-Bueno… ¿Nos dirás bien qué pasó? –preguntó está vez Rose para romper el silencio.

-No tengo ganas ahora, si me disculpan, en verdad quisiera dormir –murmuré suspirando. Estaba bastante cansada tanto física como mentalmente.

Después de eso arreglaron la habitación, digo arreglaron porque no me dejaron topar nada, y nos fuimos a dormir.

Al fin estábamos en viernes, día muy esperado por mí ya que Jacob quería decirme algo y yo tenía curiosidad. De repente, tuve una ligera sensación de Deja Vu, hace tres semanas Edward me dijo lo mismo, pero a la final nunca me dijo nada y las cosas no terminaron bien. Me sentí presa de un breve miedo al pensar que podría pasar lo mismo con Jacob, pero recordé que era Jake, no Edward, no pasaría nada parecido.

La semana había pasado demasiado lento para mí, y la razón tenía un nombre, uno que me hacía suspirar. Sí, Edward Cullen. Me había hecho bastante caso con eso de no _buscarme, _pero no me lo había podido quitar de encima; había dejado una rosa blanca y una nota en mi puerta cada mañana. No mentiré diciendo que no me emocionó, porque sí que lo hizo. Edward no se me había acercado más que una sola vez en la que lo había ignorado totalmente, así que no habíamos hablado, y al menos en las notas que me dejaba no decía nada al respecto. Admito que me tenté a botarlas a la basura, pero cuando mi madre las vio me fue imposible.

_**Flashback**_

El timbre de la casa sonó por tercera vez, y yo ya sabía lo que eso quería decir. Me levanté de la mesa bajo la atenta mirada de Jasper y Renée, mi madre no sabía d las flores ya que había sabido disimular bien y esconderlas en mi habitación antes de que ella las viera.

Recogí la rosa y la nota rápidamente y después de escuchar el sonido de un auto, cerré la puerta, me di la vuelta para salir corriendo a mi habitación, pero no me esperaba ver a mi madre mirándome divertida y con una ceja levantada.

Tragué en seco y estúpidamente escondí la flor detrás de mí.

-Eh…Mamá –sonreí mirando a otro lado, me encontré a mi hermano recostado en el umbral de la cocina, que veía la escena con gesto de burla y diversión.

-Hija –imitó mi tono –. ¿Qué tienes ahí, querida?

-¿Yo? Nada –dije con voz chillona, estaba claro que cuando me ponía nerviosa no sabía mentir.

-Sí, claro –dijo con burla mientras se acercaba a mí espalda y me quitaba las cosas. Vio la rosa y leyó la nota. Agradecí mentalmente que Edward no pusiera su nombre en ellas –. ¡Aww! Qué lindo es este gesto, hija. ¿Quién las manda?

Mi madre al ver mi gesto incómodo mandó a mi hermano terminar su desayuno. Tomó mi mano y técnicamente me arrastró escaleras arriba hacia su habitación.

-Bien, Bella. Dime –dijo una vez cerró la puerta y se sentó a mi lado en su enorme cama.

-Humm ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-Ay, Bella –bufó –. ¿Quién te ha estado dejando flores? ¿Tienes un pretendiente? –preguntó todo muy rápido. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que ella si sabía lo de las flores.

-Bueno… ¿Eso importa? –pregunté mirando mis manos.

-¿A ti te importa? –me preguntó de vuelta. Su mirada me decía que por alguna razón ella ya sabía todo.

-¿Por qué me preguntas si de seguro ya sabes? –suspiré audiblemente –. Vale, son de Edward.

Renée abrió los ojos al máximo y me miró sorprendida.

-No, no, no, mamá, no te imagines cosas –corregí ruborizándome levemente –. Lo que pasa es que tuve una _pequeña _pelea con él y le dije que no me hablará y bueno…creo que me hizo un poco de caso, y ha estado mandándome estas cosas…

-Eso lo supe cuando tu hermano me dijo que no vendrías esa noche ¿Por qué se pelearon? –me interrumpió curiosa. Agh. Estaba cansada de esa pregunta.

-Bueno, eso no importa ahora.

Renée suspiró.

-Hija, sea lo que sea que haya pasado, Edward está tratando de remediarlo porque tú le importas, no olvides eso, ningún hombre que se aprecie un poco hace cosas como estas a menos que la chica sea realmente muy importante para él –mi madre me miró sonriendo y se levantó de la cama –. Anda, acaba de desayudar y te vas con tu hermano, ya que tu no me quieres decir más…cuando me entere de más cosas hablaremos, jovencita –dijo con tono jocoso.

.Vale, mamá –dije cansinamente mientras abría la puerta.

_**Fin Flashback**_

No sabía si debía creerle a mi madre, quizás a Edward yo sí le importaba, pero si era así ¿Por qué su cambio de actitud conmigo? No podía sacarme eso de la cabeza, pero por ahora no le daría más vueltas.

-Bella, camina más rápido, ya sabes cómo es Bennett cuando llegamos tarde –dijo Alice jalándome de la mano.

La maestra Valentine Bennett era la encargada del grupo de teatro en el instituto. A decir verdad era muy joven para ser maestra, no tendría más de 22 años, pero era muy buena en lo que hacía, aparte de guapa. Su piel tenía un bonito bronceado, tenía el cabello tinturado de color rojo intenso, casi hasta las caderas, sus ojos de un suave color miel, una pequeña nariz recta, labios carnosos y tenía un cuerpo muy bien definido, como dije antes, muy guapa. Algunos de los chicos estaban en el grupo solo por la maestra. Ella era muy liberal y toda la cosa, lo único que no le gustaba era la impuntualidad, decía que para una actriz o un actor lo más importante era el tiempo.

Seguí a Alice hasta que llegamos a las grandes puertas del teatro. Entramos casi corriendo y nos acercamos a Valentine que nos miraba con reprobación.

-Chicas, gracias por honrarnos con su presencia, pensé que ya no llegaban –dijo con sarcasmo. Valen, como le gustaba que le dijeran, era un poco exagerada; habíamos llegado apenas 5 minutos tarde.

-Perdón, Valen, solo que mañana es la fiesta de mi primo y necesitaba hablar con él antes de que se fuera… -dejé de escuchar la escusa de Alice en cuanto mencionó la fiesta de Emmett. ¡Joder! Se me había olvidado por completo eso. Ahora sí que no sabía qué hacer, mañana en la noche era la fiesta de Emm y se suponía que yo debía ir con Edward, así también como se suponía que debía decirle lo que siento, según el plan de mis amigas…pero las cosas no estaban como deberían…así que supuse que todo quedaría cancelado, por lo menos para mí; seguiría como estaba hasta ahora, hoy solo pensaría en lo de La Push y mañana ya me preocuparía por la fiesta.

-Bella, ve con Alice –la voz de Bennett me sacó de mi enredo mental.

-Claro, ahora voy –dije sin siquiera mirarla, y corrí hacia donde estaba la enana.

Valentine nos dijo que haríamos una obra en un par de meses a modo de "despedida" ya que los de tercer año nos graduábamos este año, hoy escogeríamos la obra y ella vería que personaje quedaba mejor con cada uno de nosotros.

-Yo opino que hagamos…–comenzó Jessica, alias la perra 1, sí, para mi mala suerte ella también estaba en el club de teatro.

-No, eso no –la interrumpió la maestra antes de que dijera nada –. ¿Qué me dicen ustedes, chicas? –preguntó en nuestra dirección. Alice y yo no pudimos evitar la sonora carcajada que salió de nuestras gargantas. Ni Valentine las soportaba.

-Podría ser "Romeo & Julieta" –dijo Alice mirándome de soslayo. ¡Demonios! La desgraciada algo estaba planeando.

-Es algo muy clásico, pero me parece buena idea –comentó Bennett sonriendo ampliamente. Justo cuando iba a hablar nuevamente, las puertas del teatro se volvieron a abrir, dejando a la vista a un chico extremadamente guapo, a la par de insoportable.

-¡Alice! –susurré a voz de grito, ella me miró como si no supiera nada y se alzó de hombros. Me di la vuelta ligeramente para que no pudiera ver mi rostro, estaba roja, de verdad muy roja, el color de mi cara se debía a la ira y vergüenza en partes iguales.

-Buenas tardes –dijo esa voz aterciopelada, yo seguía sin mirarlo –. Espero no llegar demasiado tarde y haber interrumpido algo –su voz cada vez se escuchaba más cerca, y juro que sentía mis piernas temblar ligeramente.

-¡Oh! No, no te preocupes, querido –respondió la maestra con voz amable –. Chicos, chicos –llamó la atención de todos, aunque ya la tenía –; hoy se nos unirá un nuevo miembro al grupo, espero que sepan hacerlo sentirse cómodo, y por hoy ser su primer día, perdonaremos su retraso, pero no puede volver a pasar –dijo lo último en tono de reproche pero en broma. Para este momento suponía que él ya estaba alado de la maestra. Dios…nunca había detestado tanto esto como ahora.

-Gracias, Valentine. ¿Me perdí de mucho? –sentía que su mirada sobre mí quemaba. Después de esto, Alice podía ir cavando su tumba.

-No, no de mucho; estábamos decidiendo que obra haríamos por la graduación de los de último curso, pero aquí Alice ya nos ha dado una excelente idea. ¿Saben qué? ¡Haremos esa! El romance trágico más conocido será –dijo con emoción. Yo aún no me atrevía a voltearme, pero Valentine arruinó mis planes de no mirar hacia allá –. ¿Bella?

-¿Mande? –dije pero sonó más a una pregunta. Tuve que voltearme y miré directo a Valen.

-Ven, por favor, como la mejor de mi grupo, y no se ofendan, chicas, saben que es cierto, dejaré que tú seas quien ayude a Edward a que se acople mejor. ¿Súper, no? –en el rostro de Edward había una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

_¡Mierda, mierda, mierda y triple mierda! ¿Acaso tú me odias, Dios?_

-Yo…Yo…-tragué en seco –. Valentine, Alice es muchísimo mejor que yo, además es su hermana, yo creo más conveniente que sea ella…

-No, no, no. Nada, de nada. Serás tú y punto, querida Bells –sin darme opción a replica, tomó mi mano y me jaló con ella, se volteó hacia Edward y lo tomó de la mano igual a mí–. Y tengo una idea aún mejor.

Miré a Alice y tenía una sonrisa enorme que hasta daba miedo. Ella sabía lo que Bennett diría.

-¡Edward será Romeo y Bella será Julieta! Ay, qué lindo suena Edward y Bella –suspiró mirándonos. ¿Qué mierda? En algún momento me perdí totalmente de la conversación en curso.

-Valentine…pero, pero…Edward es nuevo y le has dado el papel principal ¿Crees que esté capacitado?–musito en voz alta, un ofendido Mike. En ese momento, a pesar de todo, tuve un instinto de defensa con Edward; quise decirle a Mike que Edward era mucho mejor actuando que él, pero alguien se me adelantó.

-Michael, soy tu maestra y las decisiones que tomo se respetan, si puse a Edward de protagonista es porque sé lo que hago, le hice una prueba antes de dejarlo entrar, y déjame decirte, que es por mucho, mejor actor que tú, querido. No te ofendas, pero es la pura verdad –todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta hasta el suelo después de escucharla, hasta el mismo Edward estaba sorprendido.

Después de unos minutos de silencio todo el teatro se inundó de risas. Y Mike se fue a parar enfurruñado al lado de Jessica. Hasta un poco de pena me dio, pero él siempre trataba de hacerse el importante y eso era muy desagradable.

-Bueno…yo no sé si esté preparada para un papel así de importante –dije mirando de reojo a Edward –. Creo que deberías poner a alguien más…

-Sí, sí, sí, como a mí, por ejemplo –dijo Jessica sonriendo como hiena.

-O a mí –esta vez fue el turno de hablar de la perra 2, Lauren.

-¡Señor! Dame paciencia –dijo mirando al techo –. Ya basta, ya me cansé, lo que dije se hace, Bella ¿Qué te pasa hoy, eh? No pareces muy dispuesta a nada –a nada con Edward, quise decirle –, lo siento, pero si tengo que obligarte, lo haré, tú eres la mejor para este papel, y estoy segura que tú y Edward podrán desempeñar muy bien el papel que les he asignado. El próximo viernes empezamos los ensayos –dijo mirando su reloj –. Bien, muchachos, por ahora, pueden irse temprano, tengo unas cosas importantes que hacer, así que hoy se me van antes, pero la semana próxima los quiero puntuales a todos –una vez Valentine soltó mi mano, técnicamente corrí hacia Alice.

-¡Duende del demonio! ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? No, espera, hago una pregunta aún mejor ¿Qué estás planeado? –la miré lanzándole rayos con la mirada.

-Ey, ey, Bella, cálmate, yo no planeo nada y no sabía nada de que mi hermano le gustara actuar, y aún menos que iba a ingresar al club.

-Sí, claro ¡Son hermanos, viven juntos! –casi grité. Sentimos como la maestra se nos acercaba y nos giramos sonriendo como si nada.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada –dijimos al unísono sin dejar de sonreír.

-Bueno…El lunes te buscaré. No espera, las buscaré, quiero hablar con ustedes, jovencitas –nos dio un abrazo a cada una –. Nos vemos. Adiós clase –gritó lo último y se fue.

Ni bien la maestra salió, corrí a tomar mis cosas y salí volando del lugar. Ni siquiera me despedí de Alice, ya que vi que Edward se estaba acercando a ella. Para suerte mía, Jasper estaba esperándome, mi madre lo había obligado a esperarme porque ya yo no tenía auto. Sí, mi cacharro había muerto de verdad.

-Vámonos –dije una vez me senté en el lugar del copilo y me puse el cinturón. Jasper me miró divertido.

-Hola, Bella. No, no te preocupes, no fue nada esperarte, hermanita –dijo en tono sarcástico.

-Ahora –mi mirada le dio a entender que no estaba bromeando, por lo que encendió el auto y salió rápidamente del aparcamiento del instituto.

-Al parecer no te fue muy bien, hermanita –Jasper rompió el tenso silencio, cuando ya estábamos a solo un par de cuadras de llegar a casa. Mi hermano y Rose eran los únicos que no eran parte del grupo de teatro, y sabía que yo estaba ahí, y bueno, ahora Edward por ser parte del grupo–. ¿Ya te enteraste? –dijo en voz muy baja, pero obvio alcancé a oírlo.

-¿Qué? No me digas, tú sabías lo de Edward –sonó más a una afirmación que una pregunta, Jasper asintió despacio –. Desgraciado infeliz, idiota, tarado. Se supone que eres MI hermano y deberías estar de mi lado –primero lo insulté y luego hice un puchero. Para que enemigos si con mi hermano me basta y sobra.

-Belli Bells, te dije que algún momento lo entenderías, incluso me lo agradecerás, ya veras, hermana –dijo mirándome.

-La vista al frente –ser la hija de un policía te dejaba un poco de paranoia con todo eso de las leyes de tránsito –. Últimamente siento que todo el mundo sabe cosas que yo no y me enteró de todo al final.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, nadie aparte de mí, sabía lo que Edward iba a hacer.

-Pues fíjate que no, no me sirve, porque eres mi hermano y apoyas a otro. Gracias, Jazz –dije enfurruñándome en el asiento –. ¿Sabes qué? Ya no importa, vamos a casa que tengo que hacer tarea y luego alistarme para irnos a La Push.

Todos, excepto Edward, iríamos esta tarde ahí, Alice, a pesar de todo me contó a lejanos rasgos que le dijo que si quería ir, él se había negado diciendo que su presencia me molestaría. Bueno…tal vez le dije a mis amigos que no me hablaran de él, y aunque me cueste reconocerlo me moría de ganas de hablar con él, a pesar de su comportamiento conmigo últimamente yo seguía pillada por él ¿Eso quería decir algo, no? Pero el orgullo era algo que estaba muy presente en mí. Vale…había pasado ya cuatro días de nuestra pelea, si Edward quería hablar conmigo, yo lo escucharía.

Pensando en eso me quedé un poco más tranquila. Ahora solo me preocuparía en lo que Jacob quería decirme. Aunque tenía el ligero presentimiento de que lo que pasaría esta tarde, sería algo importante...

* * *

><p>HOLAAAAA! *u*' Miren mireeeen! Ha pasado apenas una semana y ya estoy por aquí :D Estoy super contenta de los rr y la aceptación que ha tenido el Fic en el capítulo anterior :') casi me pongo a saltar de la emoción xD Hahaha Gracias gracias de verdad! Y para que vean que no miento, si este cap también tiene RR seguiré subiendo capítulo los lunes! n.n' Los Reviews motivan a escribir rápido :3<p>

Y bueno...Que les parecio? Les gusto? Lo odiaron? Todos los comentarios y opiniones son bienvenidos (: Que creen que hara Edward? Por que se metió al grupo de teatro? Sera que todo es un plan? Quien sabe xD Ustedes díganme que piensan ;D

Bueno, gracias por el apoyo a las que me leen y a las que me leen y no dejan rr tambien, gracias c: Espero no defraudarlas n.n'

Con eso me despido ansiando Reviews de su parte :D

Un besotototote xD

Nikol c:


	6. A pesar de todo Te amo

_**_**La mayoría de personajes son de la admirable Stephanie Meyer. La trama es mía y yo solo los manipulo a mi antojo ;)**_**_

* * *

><p><strong>Recomendación Musical:<strong>

Hotmess -Cobra Starship

* * *

><p><em>"El amor, como ciego que es, impide a los amantes ver las divertidas tonterías que cometen."<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>BPOV <em>**

-Supongo que trabajaras aquí en La Push…– deje mi comentario en el aire mientras lo miraba.

-No, en realidad será en el Forks High School –dijo sonriendo ampliamente –. Así que creo que nos veremos bastante.

Miré a Lucas mientras reía y sonreí asintiendo lentamente.

-Así parece, Señor Ferrer –dije riendo.

¿Que quién era Lucas? Simple. Él era la tan famosa e importante noticia de mi mejor amigo. Lucas era rubio y tenía los ojos de un bonito y extraño color gris, su piel era blanca pero bronceada, era alto y musculoso, pero no en exceso…En resumen era una bomba de chico, estaba realmente muy guapo. Ni se imaginan como me quedé cuando me lo presentó.

_**Flashback**_

Jacob llegó a casa a la hora acordada y nos encaminamos todos a la reserva. Los chicos en el Jeep de Emmett y el porsche de Al y, mi mejor amigo y yo en su auto.

El camino fue rápido, en el cual lo pasamos Jake y yo conversando de trivialidades, gracias al cielo y no me preguntó por lo de otro día. Cuando llegamos, ahí estaba la _"manada" _como le llamaban al grupo de chicos de ahí; conformado por: Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul, Sam, Seth y Jacob que estaba conmigo. Pero aparte de ellos, había un chico al que solo le pude ver el cabello, que era rubio, porque estaba de espaldas.

-Bueno, Jake, supongo que ahora por fin me dirás eso tan importante.

-Mmm –se quedó pensando un momento y luego abrió los ojos –. ¡Oh, Claro, claro! ¡Lucas! –gritó mirando al chico rubio –. Te quiero presentar a mi mejor amigo, Bella.

Él chico rubio que supuse sería el tal Lucas, volteó hacia nosotros y sonrió ampliamente corriendo a nuestro encuentro.

-Mira, Lucas, ella es Bella, mi amiga, la chica de la que te hablé –cuando nuestras miradas se conectaron sentí que literalmente la quijada se me caía al piso. El tipo estaba que se partía de lo guapo.

-Así que tú eres la famosa Bella, al fin te conozco, un gusto –dijo estirando su mano hacia mí. La tomé tan pronto hube salido de mi aturdimiento.

-Ho-hola…yo…este…no te conozco pero un gusto –musité tontamente mientras me sonroja. Pero no era para menos, el chico estaba tan lindo que te ponía nerviosa, no tanto como Edward pero guapo en fin.

Él soltó una carcajada y me miró con diversión.

-No te preocupes, para eso tenemos tiempo.

_**Fin Flashback**_

Tenía 20 años y a pesar de su edad se había graduado de la universidad y ahora por lo que me había dicho iba a ser el maestro de remplazo de uno de los maestros del instituto pero no me quiso decir de cual, según él, dejaría que sea una "sorpresa".

Lucas era el mejor amigo de Jake, eran casi como hermanos. Jacob nunca me había contado absolutamente nada sobre su amigo antes; pero ahora me había contado un par de cositas: se conocieron hace tres años aproximadamente en un viaje que Jake y su padre habían hecho a California –recordaba ese viaje –, se llevaron muy bien y desde entonces mantenían la comunicación por teléfono y redes sociales.

-¡Bella! –escuché que una voz me llamaba a los lejos. Giré mi cabeza en su dirección.

Jacob venía corriendo hacia nosotros. Sin siquiera darme cuenta nos habíamos alejado un poco del resto de los chicos de la fogata.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunté frunciendo el ceño. Jake no tenía buena cara.

-Mmm… Alice te busca…ve mientras yo me quedo un rato hablando con Lucas –dijo inseguro. Ok…esto no me gustaba. Ni un poco.

-Vale, nos vemos al rato –murmuré en dirección a Lucas y comencé a acercarme a Alice que me veía sentada en la orilla de la playa. A pesar del típico frío del pueblo hoy estaba corriendo un poco de brisa cálida.

-¿Y qué me dices?... –fue lo último que alcancé a escuchar.

-¿Alice? –ella me miró y sonrió tristemente antes de suspirar y mirar al mar.

Me senté a su lado mirándola un poco preocupada. Pasaron unos minutos y cuando me dispuse romperlo ella se me adelanto.

-El mar es algo tan fuerte e impredecible….nunca sabemos que hay ahí realmente ni que va a pasar con y en él. ¿No lo crees, Bells? –me miró sonriendo levemente a lo que yo asentí lentamente mirándola confundida –. Yo…lo compararía con el amor…

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que estás tratando de decirme algo?

-Esa es una de las cosas que me encantan de ti, Bella, eres muy perspicaz. El punto aquí es otro, eso solo era un comentario –dijo esta vez sonriendo como siempre. Había vuelto la Alice que yo conocía –. Mañana Emm cumple sus deseados 18…

Cuando entendí por donde iba la cosa la me levanté de golpe de la arena y la miré con gesto duro.

-Alice, sé por dónde vas y la verdad es que…–ella no me dejó continuar y se levantó también.

-Basta, Isabella –Sí, se había enojado, me había llamado por mi nombre completo –; ya habíamos hecho un plan y se tiene que llevar a cabo, como ya sabes yo no soy del tipo de personas que inician algo y lo deja a medias sin completar, así que para que no tengas ninguna escusa, esta noche te vienes para mi casa y vamos a pensar bien todo…

-¡Alice! ¿Te volviste a comer galletitas extrañas? –pregunté alterada mirándola como si en cualquier momento le fuera a salir otra cabeza – ¿A tu casa? ¿Al mismo lugar donde vive tu hermano? Además te recuerdo que tenía que ir con él, pero no hemos hablado en toda la semana así que las cosas no están para cumplir tus planes.

-Nuestros planes –corrigió al instante.

-Ag. Bueno, nuestros planes. Y crees que voy a ir a tu casa donde por obvias razones me lo voy a topar, estas muy mal de tu pequeña cabeza.

-Bella, te conozco bien y sé que tú ya no estás enfadada con Edward, solo tienes miedo de que él se disculpe contigo y no puedas negarle nada a ese par de hermosos ojos verdes tan parecidos a los míos.

Iba a cortar su perorata pero el sonido de su celular me ganó. Me indicó con el dedo que le esperara un minuto y se alejo a contestar. La observe mientras hablaba por teléfono y su rostro pasó de la sorpresa a la confusión, de la confusión a la incredulidad, de la incredulidad al enojo y al final a la alegría extrema, que hasta comenzó a dar saltitos mientras terminaba la llamada. Me pregunté con enorme curiosidad con quién había estado hablando y si los Cullen tenían algún serio problema de bipolaridad o personalidad múltiple.

-Bueno, Bella, iremos a tu casa –sonrió enormemente y puedo jurar que incluso podía escuchar los engranes de su cabeza trabajando a toda máquina pensando en un nuevo plan –; ahora son las 7 de la noche…Bien…Bella, ve a casa. Rose y yo iremos en un par de horas, recogemos nuestras cosas cada una en nuestras casa y vamos, hablaremos un poco y mañana nos arreglamos todas en tu casa… ¡Sí! El plan perfecto… ¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Despídete y te vas!

-¡Ay, Alice! Bájale…me quedare un rato más aquí y…

-¡Ahora! –grito fulminándome con la mirada. No me dejó estar ni tres horas en La Push pero era mejor hacerle caso a Alice.

-Cálmate, enana; ya me voy –dije mirándola con rabia. Me alejé de ella refunfuñando una y mil cosas y me acerqué a los chicos para despedirme.

-Pero miren lo que la brisa trajo a nosotros, la hermosa e inigualable Bella Swan –dijo Seth, el menor de los chicos, abrazándome por los hombros. Seth era súper alto, me preguntaba que les daban de comer en la reserva para que crezcan tanto.

Reí mirándolo.

-Ya, ya, Seth, sé que me amas pero no hace falta que los demás se enteren –dije con burla –. En realidad venia a despedirme –fingí un puchero y los miré a todos con cara de perrito mojado.

-¡Noooo! No te vayas, Bells –dijo Quil haciendo una mueca graciosa.

-Lastimosamente la duende maléfico me quiere en mi casa ahora, lo sé, es rara, pero conocen a Alice, es mejor hacerle caso –arrugué la nariz ligeramente y me separé de Seth para despedirme con un beso en la mejilla de todos.

-Nos vemos mañana; ¿Irán a tu fiesta, verdad? –pregunté mirando a Emm.

-Sí, obviamente ya están más que invitados –dijo sonriendo, marcando sus adorables hoyuelos.

-Vale, entonces nos vemos –me despedí de él y me acerqué a Jacob y Lucas que seguían hablando donde los había dejado.

-Hey –dije sonriendo, para llamar su atención.

-Bellita –dijo Jake abrazándome y de paso despeinándome con su manaza.

-¡Jacob! –lo reprendí golpeándolo en el brazo. Acomodé un poco mis cabellos –. Bueno, chicos, yo me voy –dije haciendo una mueca –; la enana técnicamente me está echando de tu playa –miré a Jake con enojo fingido.

-Me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo contigo, Bella –murmuró esta vez Lucas que solo había estado mirando la escena con diversión. Jacob era como otro hermano mío. Lo sé, lo sé, tengo como mil hermanos.

-A mí también, pero cuando conozcas más a Alice te darás cuenta de que es mejor hacer todo lo que ella diga y siempre, escucha bien esto, siempre debes estar de su lado. De lo contrario mejor empieza a rezar. Nunca apuestes en su contra –dije medio en broma medio seria. Y valga la redundancia, Alice era de tener cuidado.

-Así parece… –dijo mirando un punto fijo, seguí su vista y me topé con Al que nos veía con curiosidad y al parecer un poco de enfado. Después añadió con tono jocoso–: creo que no le agrado mucho. Bueno, nos vemos el lunes, señorita Swan.

-Ag. Ahora eres mi maestro –hice una mueca de desagrado fingido. Él solo rió y miró a Jake, hice lo mismo –. Gracias por invitarme, ya sabes que si no fuera por Alice me quedaría mucho más rato –le di un abrazo y besé su mejilla –. Nos vemos pronto, te quiero, lobo –le decía así de cariño por una loca leyenda que tenían los Quileute.

-Y yo a ti cara pálida –reí ante su apodo.

-Adiós –musité y me acerqué a Alice. Fue entonces que recordé que no tenía como regresar a casa. Casi corrí en su dirección con la intención de decirle que como no tenía como irme me quedaría aquí hasta que todos volvieran. Estaba que saltaba de la emoción pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa Alice me bajó de mi nube.

-Toma –dijo entregándome las llaves de un auto con una enorme sonrisa. ¡Demonios! –; Llévate mi auto, ya más luego convenzo a los chicos para volver a Forks, tranquila que iremos a tu casa pronto –me guiño un ojo mientras yo tomaba las llaves frustrada. Nunca nada me salía como quería si Alice estaba de por medio.

-Te odio –la miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Y yo te amo, Bells, ya verás que algún día me agradecerás todo y hasta un altar me has de hacer.

-Sí, claro –musité mientras caminaba hasta su amadísimo porsche amarillo. Quizás podría hacérsele un pequeño rayoncito accidentalmente. No, no me creería nada y me tocaría pagar por eso, lo cual de seguro me costaría un ojo de la cara.

En el momento que estuve en La Push técnicamente me había olvidado de mi dulce tormento, pero ahora volvía a pensar en él. Aún estaba un poco confundida con todo lo que ha estado pasando estos días, pero lo que mi madre me había dicho era muy cierto, en ese momento no le había hecho mucho caso pero ahora le tomaba sentido a sus palabras. Debía significar algo para Edward, sino no se hubiera dado la molestia de venir todas las mañanas dejarme rosas y aquellas notas un tanto cursis y, aunque lo primero que pensé cuando las leí fue que las sacó de internet o le pidió ayuda a alguien, una vez pasado mi enojo me di cuenta de que todo era escrito por él, yo conocía su forma de expresarse muy bien.

Todo se resumía a una cosa: Yo era importante para Edward. De alguna forma era importante y debía aprovechar eso para que quizás de alguna forma él pueda corresponder a mis sentimientos. Mañana le diría mis sentimientos, pero también comenzaría un plan de "conquista" con él. Y quien sabe Edward se enamora de mí y todo sale mejor de lo esperado. Con ese pensamiento optimista comencé a cantar la canción que estaba pasando en la radio.

-_You were a problem child, been grounded your whole life, so now you running wild playing, with them good girls, no that ain't your style _–subí el volumen y seguí cantando aún más fuerte. Esta era una de mis canciones favoritas de "Cobra Starship". Principalmente por su letra – _you think your hot shit, you cool, i love it, i love it, yeah, yeah, stumbling but yeh, you're still looking hella fine_

_keep doing what you're doing and I'ma make you mine. Well, you're a hot mess and im falling for you and i'm like hot damn let me make you my boo, cos you can shake it shake it shake it, yeh you know what to do, you're a hot mess, I'm loving it, hell yes._

Estaba conduciendo con la ventanilla abierta así que cuando aparqué el lujoso auto en la entrada de mi casa, se escuchaba la música a todo volumen y también lo que yo estaba cantando. A que no adivinan…Mi cara se puso totalmente pálida para luego tomar un color rojo carmesí. ¿Ya saben que paso? ¿No? Déjenme les digo.

Detrás de mi casa había un pequeño bosque con un caminito en medio, así que todo el jardín trasero estaba repleto de arboles. Y en este momento de los arboles colgaban unos faritos que indicaban que siguiera en dirección al bosque.

Había rosas blancas regadas por el suelo que iban desde la entrada al jardín hasta el sendero del bosque y seguían por ahí. Decidí seguir ese camino, no tenía idea de que iba la cosa pero si eran rosas y aún más blancas…debía ir por ahí. Y estoy segura que ustedes también se imaginan lo que eso significaba.

Cuando comencé a adentrarme en el sendero vi un pequeño papelito tirado en el suelo. Lo recogí cuando me di cuenta de que era el mismo papel del de las notas de Edward. Lo leí.

_**"Querida, Bella.**_

_**De momento solo te pedire que sigas el camino, porque si encontraste esta nota eso quiere decir que tuve suerte y al menos viste las rosas. Por favor, sigue el camino y recoge las rosas.**_

_**E.C"**_

Mi pulso se aceleró ligeramente al leerla. No era de esas notas cursis y melosas que me había dado esta semana, pero el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo con todo esto significaba más que una nota. Mucho más. Yo era del tipo de personas que creian en los actos más que en las palabras, y Edward lo sabía muy bien.

Recogí las flores a medida que iba avanzando por el senderito. No me adentré mucho cuando encontré un montón de rosas blancas en la mitad del camino. Estaban extrategicamente colocadas que parecía que estaban ahí por accidente y no porque una personas las hubiera puesto, y debajo de estas había algunas hojas decorativas.

Me acerqué caminando despacio y cuando iba a tomar una de las flores...todo pasó muy rápido.

Sentí que todo comenzaba a moverse bajo mis pies y cuando mi mente por fin decidió despertar y pensar, fue demasiado tarde.

Solo alcancé a soltar un grito ahogado mientras esperaba recibir un buen golpe en la caida...pero nunca llegó y, a cambio, sentí como mi cuerpo aterrizaba sobre algo suave y frío, y todas las rosas que tenía en los brazos caían sobre mí.

Con una mueca me senté para poder ver que era eso que había amortiguado mi caída. ¿Rosas? Sí, muchísimas rosas blancas estaban ahí -sin espinas claro-, eso debía haberle salido caro a Edward. Miré todo a mi alrededor y pude darme cuenta que estaba en un agujero de más o menos tres metros de ancho y dos de alto. Y dudaba seriamente que esto lo hubiera empezado hoy.

-!Caray¡ Edward Cullen date por muerto, en cuanto salga de aquí vas a ver -grité encolerizada mientras me ponía de pie. Estaba que cogía las flores y las convertía en armas asesinas para acabar con él.

Escuché como alguien soltaba un suspiro entre cansado y nervioso.

-Bien, no sé cómo hacer esto...pero ya que -en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenía a Edward a mi lado. Para él dos metros de altura no era nada -. Antes que nada quiero que sepas que el fin justifica los medios, Bella. Y yo ya no sabía cómo hacer que me escuches.

-Edward ¿Puedes ir al grano? -musité desesperada. No era muy fan que digamos de los espacios pequeños y peor aún, oscuros. Lo único que alumbraba ese lugar era unos cuantos destellos de luna -. Supongo que entre más rápido digas lo que quieres, más rápido nos iremos.

Suspiré mirando hacia arriba. A pesar de todo, Edward era Edward y su sola presencia me afectaba.

Pasaron unos 5 minutos en los que ninguno dijo nada, solo sentía su intensa mirada sobre mí.

-Bien...Me cansé, Cullen -mascullé entre dientes. Busqué mi celular en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón pero...¡Vaya sorpresa! -sarcasmo, sarcasmito- Mi iPhone no estaba ahí. Debí suponer algo como esto.

-Esto... ¿Bella? -por fin habló Edward mirándome entre divertido y asustado -, tu celular lo tiene mi hermana...y antes que digas nada, ella solo me ayudó con eso -lo miré incrédula y me giré para quedar de espaldas a él. Sí, estaba enojada y mucho, pero los nervios opacaban cualquier otra emoción en mí ¡Iba a estar en este hueco con él hasta quien sabe cuando!

-Entonces esperaremos a que alguien nos saqué, algún momento tendrán que hacerlo -con eso me senté de nuevo en el "colchón" de rosas. Ja. Ya sé lo que deben estar pensando: Esta chica está loca y teniendo semejante chico con ella se pone de testaruda. Lo sé, soy una idiota total. El punto es que tenía un poquito de miedo de escuchar lo que él quería decirme. ¿Y si se había esforzado tanto solo para decirme que ya no quiere ser mi amigo? Quizás así él pensó que me dolería menos. ¿Y si había encontrado a otra mejor amiga? Sería lo más lógico, qué clase de amiga deja a su "mejor amigo" solo tanto tiempo por un testarudo enojo. La respuesta era fácil y sencilla. Yo.

-Lo siento -su dulce y aterciopelada voz me sacó de mi perorata mental. De repente lo sentía más cerca que antes...DEMASIADO cerca -, Bella, yo...de verdad, de verdad lo siento. No sé qué es lo que me está pasando últimamente, pero el simple hecho de que estés de muy amiga con otros chicos...no sé...me enferma, siento que si dejo que pases más con otros que conmigo te voy a perder. Exactamente eso, siento una opresión en el pecho cada vez que temo perderte, Bella. Siento que ahora todo lo que tiene que ver conmigo gira en torno a ti -me tensé ligeramente al escuchar esas palabras. Cualquiera que no conociera a Edward, diría que está enamorado de mí. Él al notar mi tensión se apresuró a añadir-: eres mi mejor amiga -Mmm sí, eso dolió - y te quiero mucho, no sé qué sería de mí si no te tuviera, eres uno de los soportes más importantes de mi vida -y ahí Edward me tomó por los hombros y me hizo girar para quedar frente a él. En sus hermosos ojos pude ver angustia, miedo y hasta dolor. Él limpió suavemente mis lágrimas con sus pulgares, porque sí, en este punto todas sus palabras habían calado hondo en mi corazón y mi alma -. Por favor no te alejes de mí, Bells, te juro que estoy tratando de que mi miedo a perderte se vaya y pueda dejar de comportarme tan celoso contigo...

Y ahí dejé de hacerme la dura y me lancé como desesperada a sus brazos. Lo abracé como si no lo hubiera visto en años y dejé que el llanto saliera. Amaba a Edward, sí, lo amaba, por sobre todas las cosas, con sus defectos y todo me enamoré de él, y si prometía cambiar, yo creería en él.

Ed correspondió a mi abrazo casi al instante, apretándome fuertemente a su fornido pecho. Y me dejó llorar ahí un momento.

-Yo...yo -tomé aire una vez me hube tranquilizado -. Yo también lo siento, No debí comportarme así y gritarte ese montón de cosas feas, de verdad siento si te lastimé, es solo que estaba enojada por tu comportamiento y sé que eso no me justifica pero...

-Shh Shh -puso uno de sus suaves y largos dedos de pianista en mis labios -. Ya pasó, hermosa. Hagamos borrón y cuenta nueva ¿Te parece? -dijo sonriendo como solo él podía.

Asentí efusivamente sonriendo.

-Por supuesto, eso está genial -dije volviéndolo a abrazar.

-Pero antes te quiero hacer una última pregunta -murmuró nervioso. Exhalo aire fuertemente antes de preguntar -. ¿En verdad prefieres a Jacob?

Lo miré seria y asentí.

-Bue-e-Bueno...-masculló haciendo una mueca.

-Idiota -reí golpeándolo suavemente en el brazo -. Eres mi mejor amigo y nadie está por encima de ti...solo mi novio -dije moviendo las cejas.

Edward gruñó.

-Te prohíbo tener novio, Isabella -musitó entre dientes, lo miré enarcando una ceja -...sin presentármelo antes.

Reí poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Entonces... ¿Cómo salimos de aquí? -pregunté después de unos minutos de habernos sentado.

-¿Tan rápido quieres deshacerte de mí? -me preguntó a su vez haciendo el característico puchero Cullen. Tenía que comprobar algún momento si Esme y Carlisle también lo hacían.

-No es eso...pero no creo que vayamos a dormir aquí... ¿O sí?

-Mmm...La idea se me hace tentadora...pero no quiero que te enfermes. Alice traerá a Emmett para que nos ayude.

Estaba segura que él podía trepar esos dos metros, pero si no quería, yo no insistiría.

-¿Cuánto? -le cuestioné mirándolo a los ojos. Me miró confundido, por lo que tomé una rosa y la olí. Desvió la mirada y me ignoró -. Edward...cuánto...

-Bella, déjalo ¿Sí? -su voz se oía desesperada. Lo miré entrecerrando los ojos -. No creo que quieras saberlo...

-Por algo te pregunté.

-Un amigo me debía un favor...no fue tanto, así que no te preocupes.

Suspiré y asentí.

-Emm...Gracias -susurré sonriéndole tierna - nunca nadie había hecho algo como esto por mí y dudo que alguien haga algo parecido -Se acercó a mí y me abrazó de nuevo-. Te quiero, mejor amigo.

-Yo te quiero más..._mejor amiga._

Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos decíamos así...y era agradable pero a la vez doloroso...al menos para mí.

Estuve con Edward metidos en ese hoyo al menos unas doras más hasta que llegaron los chicos. Emmett nos ayudó a salir, más a mí que a su primo. En esas dos horas solo nos "actualizamos" en la vida del otro durante esta semana.

Sentía que las cosas habían cambiado anoche...no tenía ni idea de en qué sentido pero algo ahí cambio entre nuestra relación, o no relación. Solo esperaba que ese cambio fuera para bien…

* * *

><p><em>Holaaa! :D Como estan mis queridas lectoras? Hehehe Quieren escuchar mis razones? e_e' Bueno, primero semana santa no me dio tiempo de nada, luego estuve super ocupada viendo unas ultimas cosas para entrar a clases y luego me fue de viaje -.-' La mayoria del cap lo escribí en el cell d= Hehehe Mmm esta no ha sido una muy buena semana para mi, estoy un poco triste por un cambio que tuve en el cole pero bueeh xd y sé que dije que trataria de publicar los lunes pero no me sera posible u.u' Es mi primer año en bachillerato y con tanto cambio que ha habido aqui en mi pais (Ecuador) este año estara muuuuuuy pesado para nosotros aparte de otros inconvenientes que toy teniendo : Pero aun asi tratare de subir seguido n.n' _

_Bueno, cambiando el tema de mi horrible vida...Que les pareció? Que creen que pasara ahora? Y Lucas? :O Hahaha...en este capítulo él solo hace aparición xD Y me inspire en Matt Lanter para hacer de Lucas *u* en el próximo cap viene la fiesta, al fin...Y vendrán sorpresas! muahaha xD Hehehe espero con ansias saber sus opiniones que me ayudan muchísimo a mejorar :D Y ya saben que por Review mando adelantoooo (88* xD _

_**POR LAS QUE QUEREMOS UN MEJOR AMIGO, ESTÚPIDO, PRÓXIMO NOVIO COMO EDWARD! XD Ame eso Laura! xD**_

_GRACIAS! De verdad gracias por los reviews, las alertas, favoritos y todo eso! De verdad graciaaaaaaaaaaas! *u* Saber que lo que escribo alguien lo lee me hace sentir mucho mejor :'3 De veras hehehe Los reviews son el alimento de las escritoras xD Dan mucha inspiracion :D_

_**Agradecimientos especiales a: janalez, Lau Aliice Cullen M, emmalup (Gracias responder a mi adelantoooo :D), Matiti Cullen Swan**_

_**En mi perfil les dejo mi Facebook y mi Twitter (aunque ni lo uso xD) por si quieren agregarme o seguirme y hablar conmigo :D**_

_No las molesto mas...Y solo digo de que todo lo que he escrito, este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos xD_

_Un besooo_

_Nikol c:_


	7. Un raro día y la maravillosa fiesta

_**__**_**_**La mayoría de personajes son de la admirable Stephanie Meyer. La trama es mía y yo solo los manipulo a mi antojo ;)**_**_**__**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recomendación musical: <strong>_

_Hips don't lie -Shakira (Fiesta)_

* * *

><p><em>PD: Leer nota de abajo...n.n'<em>

* * *

><p><em><em>"Mi cielo es tu cuerpo, mi sueño tu sonrisa, <em>_

__mi droga tus besos, mi obsesión tus caricias, __

__mi camino tu felicidad y mi objetivo... tu amor."__

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un raro día y la "maravillosa" fiesta...<strong>_

_**BPOV**_

Esa era la mancha más interesante e intrigante que mis jóvenes ojos han podido ver hasta hoy, era tan cautivadora y digna de un estudio profundo y muy bien elaborado, era la mancha perfecta, como yo la había nombrado…

¿Qué de qué mancha hablo? Pues de mi muy genial y nueva amiga. La pequeñita y casi imperceptible mancha que estaba en el techo de mi habitación, justo encima de mi cama.

Bueno…por si no se habían dado cuenta estaba usando el más fino y bello de los sarcasmos.

Se suponía que mis dos locas amigas se quedarían a dormir en mi casa, pero cuando les hice la mirada del tigre al salir de ese hueco decidieron que por primera vez en su vida era mejor dejar de lado su curiosidad, al menos de momento. Sabía que ellas tenían una enorme curiosidad por saber qué fue lo que pasó con Edward anoche pero, ellas –sobre todo Alice –en cambio sabían que era mejor darme mi espacio para pensar, además estaba segura de que Alice hasta me tenía miedo en ese momento.

-¡Bella! –el llamado-grito de mi madre me sacó de mis muy "profundos" pensamientos y, cómo no, mi torpeza hizo acto de presencia, se estaba tardando. Me enredé con la pequeña manta con la que me estaba cubriendo las piernas, y de alguna rara forma terminé en el piso con mis zapatos lejos de mí, el cabello hecho un estropajo y estaba segura de que con algún moretón por ahí.

Mi madre al escuchar todo el ruido que había causado con mi caída, vino corriendo a mi habitación.

-¡Rayos! –sisee entre dientes mientras me sentaba en el suelo para tratar zafarme de esa manta.

-Bella, ¿Estás bien? –preguntó mi madre acercándose.

-Sí, sí, ya sabes, los descoordinados tendemos a caernos hasta con el aire –bromee mirándola.

Con ayuda de Renée me levanté del suelo y sobé mi codo, fue quizás el lugar que _acarició _más el suelo.

-Muy graciosa –dijo ella riendo –. Vamos, ya está listo el desayuno, cariño.

Salió y después de calzarme mis cómodas pantuflas bajé también.

Eran apenas las nueve de la mañana pero llevaba despierta al menos unas tres horas. Mmm sí…estaba un poco nerviosa. Hoy sería tal vez un día decisivo y era normal que me sintiera así.

-Hola, familia –Saludé entrando a la cocina. Me acerqué a mi padre y besé su mejilla, hice lo mismo con mi hermano y me senté a su lado. Los únicos desayunos que tenía con Charlie eran los de los fines de semana.

-¿Qué tal tu noche, pequeña? –preguntó mi padre leyendo periódico a la vez que bebía de su taza de café. Digo suya porque mando a hacer una taza que decía: "Jefe Swan. El mejor jefe". Lo sé, mi padre tenía ego y más. Charlie pasaba casi todo el tiempo en la comisaría, y eso que Forks es un pueblo pequeño y sin mucho alboroto.

-Bien…genial, supongo que dormí bien –murmuré. Mi madre me pasó un plato con fruta y una malteada de chocolate antes de sentarse –. Gracias, mamá.

-No suenas muy feliz, Bella –dijo Charlie mirándome por encima de sus gafas de lectura.

Desvié la vista a mi plato. Hasta para mi padre era tan obvio que algo me pasaba.

-No, no es eso, papá. Solo que estoy un poco nerviosa –al decir eso me gané una mirada curiosa de todos –, digo, este es mi último año y…y…

-Y tenemos que ir pensando bien la universidad y todas esas cosas ¿No, Isabella? –Oh, sí. Por eso amaba tanto al tarado de mi hermano.

-Sí, sí, sí, sí. Eso mismo –dije riendo tontamente. Mi madre sonrió mirándome con una ceja levantada, pero al menos mi padre parecía habernos creído. No creo que se tomaría muy bien si le dijera "No, papá, no es eso, solo estoy nerviosa porque hoy tengo que ir a la fiesta de Emmett y mi supuesta pareja, es hijo de uno de tus mejores amigos y aún más, mi mejor amigo y del que estoy totalmente enamorada y hoy le diré lo que siento. Pero aparte de eso no es nada más" Mmm sí, no se lo tomaría nada bien. Apostaría incluso que sería capaz de tomar su arma y dejar a Edward sin descendencia... ustedes entienden.

El desayuno pasó como todos los fines de semana, entre conversaciones locas y graciosas y que haríamos hoy y ese tipo de cosas que uno habla cuando se está en familia. Todo iba normal hasta que el tema del cumpleaños de Emmett salió a flote.

-Así que…Alice y Edward irán –medio preguntó medio afirmó mi padre como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Obvio, Charlie, son sus primos –dijo Jazz riendo.

-Sí, tienes razón…y ¿Edward vendrá a por ti? –mi padre me miró intensamente unos segundos.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué te hace creer eso, papá? Iremos todos juntos…eh…ya sabes.

-Vale… ¿Jasper?...-el sonido del timbre interrumpió a mi padre en medio de la oración.

-Eh…Yo voy –dije al ver que ni mi padre ni mi hermano tenían la mínima intención de levantarse. _Flojos…_

-¿Tú qué haces aquí? –pregunté muy confundida al abrir la puerta.

-Linda forma de saludar, Isabella –dijo con sarcasmo –. ¿Me dejarás pasar? –se estiró como para poder ver detrás de mí.

-Bueno, eso depende de qué quieras –me recargué en el umbral de la puerta y me crucé de brazos mirándolo "desafiante". Anoche estaba tan ida del mundo que tomé la primera pijama que había encontrado. Y era una de una blusa de tiritas y un short…. blanca con puntitos negros y en la parte delantera de la blusa decía "I wanna kiss you" con grandes letras rojas. Ya no dejaría que Al escogiera mi ropa todo el tiempo.

Abrí los ojos como platos mientras sentía el calorcito en las mejillas y trate de taparme con mis brazos, lo que llamó su atención.

-Ay, Bella –dijo riendo escandalosamente –; si quieres besarme solo dímelo, no hace falta que te compres una pijama solo para eso –el muy maldito se burlaba de mí –, aunque no creo que a Edward le guste mucho esa idea –mi rostro se puso totalmente rojo después de escucharlo –. ¿Charlie te deja andar con eso?

-¡Jacob! –exclamé fulminándolo con la mirada. Una vez que él encontraba algo con que molestarte no lo dejaba más –. En primera, no te quiero besar, en segunda Edward no tiene por qué meterse con mi pijama y sí, mi padre me deja andar con esto…-Jake levantó una ceja mirándome incrédulo y tratando de calmar su risa –…en casa. Bueno la pijama me la dio Alice y…. ¡Y eso a ti que!

-Vale, Bella. Creo que la bipolaridad de Cullen se te pega –dijo mirándome raro.

-Ya, ya. Dejemos el tema de mi pijama de lado. ¿A qué viniste? –pregunté tratando de alejar el tema de mi vergonzosa vestimenta.

-Bueno… -se balanceó sobre sus talones pareciendo incómodo –, Alice me mandó aquí a ver que no te escaparás…eh, no sé, dijo algo acerca de que sentía que algo a último minuto te podría hacer cambiar de opinión y…en fin, soy algo así como tu guardián –sonrió con disculpa.

-O mi carcelero –bufé y me hice a un lado para que pudiera pasar –. ¿Quieres desayunar?

Pregunta tonta…

-Claro, amo los desayunos de tu madre –dijo sonriendo como niño pequeño. Cabe mencionar que lo único que mi madre sabe cocinar bien es el desayuno…Renée gustaba mucho de la cocina experimental…y digamos que no le iba muy bien con eso, por lo que era yo quien terminaba cocinando.

Caminamos a la cocina, Jake saludó a todos y se sentó al otro lado de mi hermano. Renée conocía muy bien a mi amigo y en seguida le sirvió a él.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Jake? –preguntó mi madre mirándolo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Pues… –me miró de reojo y sonrió a mi madre inocentemente –, vine a hacerles una visita y a cumplir una misión encargada por madame Alice –todos, menos yo, rieron ante su comentario. No me hacía mucha gracia tener un carcelero.

-Y de seguro esa misión tiene que ver con mi hija ¿No?

-Exactamente, querida Renée.

Volvieron a reír y yo rodé los ojos.

El desayudo acabo después de unos minutos. No sé cómo hacía este chico pero comía por cinco y mantenía un buen cuerpo. Increíble, magnifico, lo sé, lo que muchas personas quisieran.

Cuando me vi caminando a mi habitación a por mi neceser de limpieza, sentí una mano cálida agarrarme del brazo para impedírmelo.

-Bella, esto…mi misión consiste en no dejar que te arregles.

Al escuchar lo miré con lanzándole dagas con los ojos.

-¿Qué? Estás loco si piensas que hare caso a eso.

-Bella…Por favor, se buena y no me metas en problemas, Alice me amenazó con rayar mi auto, no me obligues a encerrarte.

Bufé totalmente molesta. Tenía que ayudar a Jake ya que sabía bien que la duende era capaz de eso y más.

-Bien…entonces ¿Qué hacemos? –pregunté entrando y sentándome en mi adorada camita. Miré al techo hacia Mancha Perfecta y sonreí.

Jacob siguió el rumbo de mi mirada y me miro raro.

-Vale…no sé, lo que tú quieras –se sentó a mi lado y me miró.

-No tengo nada en mente así que… –pasee mi vista por toda mi habitación mientras me acomodaba mejor en la cama – ¿Me pasas mi computadora? –le pregunté sonriendo.

-¿Qué harás, eh? –me pasó mi laptop y luego se volvió a sentar a mi lado.

-Pues no me he pasado por mi _Facebook _hace más de una semana–dije mientras esperaba que se encendiera. Metí la contraseña y espere otro rato.

-Esto…Bella…eh –de repente Jake se escuchaba muy nervioso –, mejor vayamos a jugar alguno de tus tantos juegos de mesa, el que tú quieras –podía decir que hasta miedo tenía su voz.

-Emm, vale, Jake –dije volviendo a apagar la computadora con un suspiro –. Eres muy insistente cuando te lo propones ¿Sabes?

-Ya me lo han dicho antes –musito socarronamente –. Vamos, vamos, vamos –comenzó a empujarme fuera de mi cuarto.

Rodé los ojos, me voltee y le di un golpe en la nuca antes de bajar corriendo las gradas riendo a carcajadas por su cara de desconcierto.

-¡ENANA DEMONIACA! –gritó y escuché sus pasos acelerados al bajar por las gradas también. Tenía que buscar donde esconderme, Jake al ser TAN grande me alcanzaría en cuestión de zancadas. Miré hacia todos lados hasta que encontré el lugar perfecto para esconderme –. Bella, Bellita, sabes que no te puedes esconder de mí, tarde o temprano te encontrare… –seguía canturreando y su voz se escuchaba cada vez más cerca. Debí habérmelo imaginado, con mi amigo me sería completamente inútil esconderme.

-¡Te encontré! –exclamó abriendo la puerta del pequeño cuarto de los abrigos. Grité antes de comenzar a reír como loca por las cosquillas que él estaba haciéndome.

Así pasamos la tarde como dos niños de cinco años, corriendo, saltando, riendo y hasta jugamos uno de esos juegos de mesa que mi querida madre adoraba comprar. ¿Les había contado que todos los domingos hacemos la "Tarde familiar"? Bueno, estos juegos era la actividad favorita de Renée. En algún momento mis padres y mi hermano habían desaparecido de la casa y yo ni me había fijado.

El timbre de la casa comenzó a sonar insistentemente a lo que Jacob suspiró con alivio mirando su reloj. A pesar de que nos habíamos divertido como desde hace mucho no lo hacíamos, había notado a Jacob un poco ido en sus pensamientos y un poco nervioso desde que había querido usar la computadora.

-Emm Voy a ver quién es –musité mirando por la ventana. Vaya…el día se nos había pasado volando.

-OK, aquí espero –me levanté del suelo y caminé con pereza a la puerta.

-¿Alice? –pregunté incrédula. Aún debían de faltar por lo menos unas tres horas para que tengamos que ir.

-Bella, tenemos muy poco tiempo así que muévelo, muévelo –dijo haciéndome a un lado para entrar.

-HOLA, ALICE –dije alto con sarcasmo mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Gracias, Jake. Eres un sol –escuché que ella le agradecía a mi amigo. Entre en el salón para ver algo que no creí poder ver nunca. Alice tenía a un incomodo Jake abrazado del cuello. Sabía que aunque Alice era pequeñita tenía tremendas fuerzas.

Me aclaré la garganta y los miré inquisitivamente.

-Esto…me voy. Mira la hora y yo aún no me preparó, no vemos en la fiesta, chicas –dijo todo rápido mi amigo mientras técnicamente huía de mi casa.

Alice subió a mi habitación y dejó todas sus maravillosas –nótese el sarcasmo – bolsas en mi cama.

-¡Rayos! –la escuché maldecir.

-¿Qué pasó? –le pregunté sentándome en la cama. Tenía la tentación de mirar hacia arriba pero no quería que dos personas en un solo día pensaran que era un espécimen subnormal con problemas mentales…

-Se me ha olvidado una cosilla en casa –respondió mirándome como si eso fuera la mayor tragedia del mundo. Como si le hubieran dicho que quemaron unos Jimmy Choo en perfecto estado…Tragedias al estilo Alice Cullen, eran únicas –; iré a por ellas y vuelvo en un santiamén.

Cogió su costosa cartera y corrió escaleras abajo.

-Vale…-musite acostándome.

-¡ESPERAME DESPIERTA! –gritó antes de que se escuchara el sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

-Mmm…como que me dio un poco de sueño…sólo, sólo descansaré los ojos hasta que ella llegue –me dije a mí misma con una sonrisa maquiavélica. Había considerado la idea de tomar un baño mientras estaba sola en casa, pero molestar un poco a Alice se me hizo una idea muy buena y de repente me sentía demasiado cansada…

Eso fue lo último que proceso mi mente antes de nublarse…

-¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! Próximamente señora de Cullen –chilló Alice, y por su voz supuse que estaba en la puerta. Lo último no debía escucharlo pero lo hice, y fue lo que más me llamó la atención.

-Deja de gritar- murmuré poniéndome una almohada encima de la cabeza –, y deja de decir incoherencias ¿Qué es eso de Próxima señora de Cullen, eh?

-Ya sabes, serás mi cuñadita –canturreó mientras me quitaba la almohada de la cabeza.

-Ag. ¿Cuánto te demoraste? –pregunté bostezando.

¿Acaso Alice se había ruborizado?

-Este…una horita –susurró como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras se acercaba a mi closet.

Solté una risita.

-Yo que pensaba que solo era una "cosilla" –me mofé.

-Deja de burlarte, ya sabes que son cosas necesarias, detalles de último momento –murmuró abriendo las puertas del closet –. ¿Qué hora es?

-Las… –miré el reloj de mi buró – 18:05…

No pude decir nada más por el grito ensordecedor que mi pequeña amiga soltó. Seguido comenzó a buscar algo como loca en mi armario. Parecía que en cualquier momento le daría un infarto.

-¡Alice, basta! –grité desesperada al verla tan alterada buscando alguna cosa. Si me dijera que buscaba sería más fácil.

-Bella, debes estar perfecta, quizás no vuelvas a tener una oportunidad como esta- rebatió Alice un tanto enfadada. Así siguió por un rato más, era imposible querer ayudarla, por lo que me quedé sentada en la cama mirándola-¡Perfecto!- chillo cuando encontró lo que buscaba con tantas ganas. Pude reconocer en sus manos las bolsas de las cosas que habíamos comprado para hoy el otro día. Cuando estuve enojada con Edward y había desistido de todo, las guarde –por no decir lancé con toda mi rabia- en una esquina bien escondida del armario – Bella, date un baño rápido ¡ahora!

Con mucha desgana y suspirando me levanté de mi muy cómoda cama y me metí al baño para dejar de escuchar a Alice y relajarme un poco, si eso era posible. Ok….lo admito, estaba técnicamente sudando de los nervios. Mi comportamiento de total tranquilidad se fue al caño al recordar la ropa en la que me metería y recordar lo que debo hacer…esta noche, arriesgándome a perder a mi mejor amigo…No lo soportaría…

Por un momento me invadió tal pánico que pensé lanzarme de la pequeña ventana del baño con tal de no ir. Pero mi querida amiga llegó justo en ese momento…

_**Vamos, Bella. No seas cobarde**_

_No soy cobarde…sólo pienso fríamente las cosas y pienso en los pro y los contra de todo esto_

_**Claro que no, estas buscando escusas para dejar a Edward**_

_¿Qué? Por supuesto que no. Yo solamente…_

_**Nada de nada, te bañas, te arreglas y ves a ese sexy chico. No quieres que una de esas rubias tontas sin gota de cerebro se quede con él ¿O sí?**_

Esta vez no tuve argumentos para rebatir lo que mi voz interior decía. No quería por nada del mundo a esas perras sobre MI Edward.

Me desvestí lo más rápido que pude y entre a tomar un baño veloz pero relajante a la vez. Salí y, envuelta en una toalla volví a mi habitación.

-Hey, Bella –me saludó Rose mientras se rizaba el cabello.

-¿Qué hay, Rose? –dije acercándome a Alice… Esperen –. ¿En qué momento llegaste? –pregunté desubicada.

La rubia soltó una risita.

-Hace unos diez minutos. Y apúrate que Alice está histérica por lo lenta que eres.

Y hablando de la reina de Roma…la enana apareció con unas tenazas para alizar cabello en las manos.

-Bella, vístete con lo que está en la cama mientras tanto me baño, eres una tortuga ¿Sabías? –murmuró mirándome como si quisiera matarme –. Cuarenta minutos, Bella ¡Cuarenta!

¿QUÉ? Bueno…al parecer el baño o fue tan rápido…

Miré la ropa que estaba en la cama y suspiré.

A la final, la había escogido yo ¿No?

Ya me había vestido antes en la presencia de Rose, así que no me importó mucho que digamos. Me puse la fina ropa interior –antes que se pregunten nada…sip, sí era Victoria Secrets. Contra Alice no se puede – de color negro. Un pantalón jean negro al cuerpo, una blusita de tirantes blanca, una blusa un poco suelta pero con un hombro descubierto de color azul–idea de Alice –, una chaqueta de cuero negro y por último los zapatos…eso era caso aparte. Alice me metería en unas hermosas pero igual de peligrosas –para mí – botas de cuero negro hasta la rodilla y con un tacón de diez centímetros, aunque bueno no era TAN fino, así que tenía más probabilidades de salir ilesa esta noche.

-Oh, Por Dios –susurró Rosalie mirándome con los ojos como platos y una sonrisa igual de grande –. Te ves…te ves…

-¿Fatal, fea, horrible, no me queda?

-¡BELLA!...Te ves espectacular, creo que Edward tendrá que ahuyentar a unos cuantos. Lo matarás cuando te vea, no me mal interpretes, me gustan los chicos y eso no cambiara, pero estás sexy e imponente.

Solté una carcajada al escucharla.

-Estás exagerando –dije.

-Bellita, esta hermosa –gritó Alice entrando al cuarto apurada. Ya venía vestida y todo. Con un legging negro brillante y una blusa larga de color fucsia ajustada en la cintura con un cinturón grueso negro y unos tacones negros, resaltaba la hermosura característica de los Cullen.

-Te ves hermosa, Al –dijimos a la vez Rose y yo.

-Gracias, gracias, Ni que decir de ustedes. Esta radiantes –sonrió.

Miré a Rose y wow...Siempre me preguntaría cómo le hacía para verse tan bien. Enfundada en un Jean blanco, una camiseta escotada de color negro, una chaqueta blanca y unos hermosos aunque altos botines negros. Y ella al parecer ya estaba lista, su largo cabello rubio estaba lacio hasta la mitad y luego caía en hermosos bucles hasta su cintura, un suave maquillaje, y lo que más destacaba era el labial rojo que Alice había decidido todas usaríamos. Para vernos más atractivas había dicho.

Bueno, después de alagarnos entre nosotras, las chicas al ver la hora se desesperaron y me sentaron frente mi peinadora de golpe. Secaron mi cabello y lo alisaron. Y el maquillaje sólo un poco de sombra blanca y negra, rímel, delineador y el labial, lo básico. Alice también alisó su cabello para que no quedara con las puntas para todos lados, se maquillo y estábamos listas.

Debo admitir que los nervios se me había quitado con la locura de mis amigas mientras nos arreglábamos…hasta que sonó el timbre…ahí todo volvió a mí y comencé a caminar como loca por la habitación.

-Ha llegado la hora –dijo Rose con voz siniestra. Parecía que iban a dictar mi sentencia de muerte.

Alice sonrió al ver cómo me puse y corrió a abrirles la puerta.

-Alice, no… –logré susurrar antes de que desapareciera de mi campo de visión.

-Te dejo para que pienses, dos minutos, Bells –diciendo eso, tomó su bolso y salió de mi habitación.

Bien…Bella, no te apresures solo lo veras, aún no le dirás nada, me dije mentalmente tratando de calmarme aunque sea un poco.

-¡Bella! –escuché que me llamaban desde abajo. Bien, era hora. Tomé mi bolso negro y suspiré.

Baje las escaleras con lentitud exagerada, quizás, y mirando el suelo, no quería tener accidentes y quedar como idiota. Estaba por llegar al final cuando una blanca mano apareció en mi campo de visión ofreciéndome ayuda.

Hermoso como siempre estaba mi Dios griego personal, con un Jean negro y una camisa azul se veía hermosamente sexy…ok, no sé de donde saqué eso pero así se veía Edward.

Tomé su mano y sonreí, él sonrió de vuelta y todos mis nervios volaron. El ridículo que quizás haría sería grande, pero por él valdría la pena.

-Te ves excepcionalmente hermosa esta noche, Isabella –murmuró con sus modales de principios de siglo pasado. Eso lo hacía ver aún más hermoso.

-Gracias, tú no estás nada mal –dije mordiéndome el labio a la vez que sentía el calorcito en las mejillas.

-Vamos, Romeo. Emmett no nos esperara toda la noche –mi hermano interrumpió el momento con voz burlona.

-Cállate, Jasper –dijos Edward y yo a la vez. Me sonrojé aún más y él sonrió.

Cerramos la casa, mis padre había ido a la casa de los Hale según mi hermano me había dicho, y partimos rumbo a la fiesta.

-¿Piensas impresionar a algún chico esta noche? –preguntó Edward como quien no quiere la cosa, rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado en el auto.

-Mmm quizás ¿Por qué? –respondí para picarlo.

Quizás fue mi imaginación pero lo escuché gruñir.

-Pues, ya que soy tu acompañante esta noche, no veo correcto que impresiones a alguien que no sea yo, querida Bells –masculló mirándome de soslayo. Se notaba un poco molesto.

-Ya, ya, ya. Cálmate, muchacho. No pienso impresionar a nadie –_que no seas tú_…

Suspiró a la par de aliviado y ¿decepcionado?

-¿A nadie?... ¿Ni a mí? –preguntó forzadamente.

Lo miré sin entender y él esquivó mi mirada.

-Bueno…Tal vez tú sí –dije confundida. Edward a veces era muy raro, insisto.

Sonrió ampliamente y tomó mi mano. Me sorprendí pero no dije nada. Así fuimos el resto del camino, en silencio y escuchando a Debussy de fondo.

-Mira –dijo cuando comenzaba a escucharse la música de la casa de Emm. Miré a donde estaba apuntando y había un montón de autos.

-Wow…no sabía que Emm conocía tanta gente… –al recordar que Emm estaba entre los "populares" me callé y quise retirar mis anteriores palabras, pero ya era tarde.

-Bueno…tú…tú, sabes…

-Sí, no digas nada –respondí y me baje del auto sin esperar a que me abriera la puerta. Comencé a caminar rumbo a la enorme casa hasta que sentí su mano detenerme abrazarme por la cintura.

-Bella, espera. Tú vienes conmigo –dijo con la voz un poco triste. Levanté la mirada y Edward me miraba como esperando algo. Pero al parecer no lo encontró ya que suspiró con pena y soltó mi cintura para tomar solo mi mano. Debía averiguar qué le estaba pasando.

¿Se puede uno embriagar con refresco? Digo embriagar porque ya pase a la etapa "Happy" y sentía que en este momento que nada importaba. Mejor así ni recordaba la razón de mi soledad…

-¿Bailas? –preguntó una voz detrás de mí. Me giré para darle la negativa…pero esta murió antes de salir de mi boca.

-¿Lucas? –grité lanzándome hacia él.

-¿Bebiste, Bella? –preguntó mirándome preocupado.

-Yo…Sólo siente vasos de refresco, aunque estaba un poco amargo ¿Sabes? –reí y Lucas me miró con los ojos como platos. Me quitó el vaso y probó un poco.

-Isabella, por Dios, no sientes el alcohol –dijo más a modo de pregunta –. Estos son cocteles, no refrescos –me miró un momento más y yo seguía riendo, en este momento todo me parecía gracioso. Me abrazó por los hombros y me llevó a uno de los sofás –. Quédate aquí. No te muevas…Voy por un poco de agua.

Diciendo eso me obligó a sentarme y se marchó rumbo a la cocina…o eso creía.

_I never really knew that she could dance like this_

_She makes a man wants to speak Spanish_

_Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa_

_Shakira, Shakira_

_Oh baby when you talk like that_

_You make a woman go mad_

_So be wise and keep on_

_Reading the signs of my body_

No pude evitarlo…Olvidé totalmente a Lucas y me levanté de allí con unas tremendas ganas de bailar. Y, como mandado del cielo, apareció un atractivo chico frente a mí.

-Hey –dije llamando su atención, cuando volteó a verme, me acerqué a él y lo jalé de la mano –. Me encanta esta canción, baila conmigo –él sonrió y caminamos -casi corrimos- al centro de la improvisada pista de baile.

_And I'm on tonight_

_You know my hips don't lie_

_And I'm starting to feel it's right_

_All the attraction, the tension_

_Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

_Hey Girl, I can see your body moving_

_And it's driving me crazy_

_And I didn't have the slightest idea_

_Until I saw you dancing_

Como de seguro sospechan comencé a bailar como Shakira…No lo hacía del todo bien, pero…en ese momento no me importaba.

Al darme cuenta que estaba bailando con un chico del que ni siquiera sabía el nombre, la pequeña parte de cordura que me quedaba en ese momento hizo acto de presencia y me decidí por preguntarle:

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –tuve que alzar la voz por la música. Pero al menos logro escucharme, mientras yo seguía con mi arranque artístico tipo Shakira.

-Di... – antes de que él pudiera completar su nombre, fue apartado bruscamente de mí.

-No te acerques a ella –dijo una voz que yo conocía muy bien con un tono tan duro que incluso a mí me dio un poco de miedo.

-Edward, déjalo –musité cuando me di cuenta que planeaba golpearlo si no se apartaba.

-Ella será quien decida –dijo el chico con tono desafiante. Pero Edward no le tomó mucho asunto, ya que me agarró de la mano para arrástrame fuera de la casa.

La fiesta estaba tan concurrida que incluso había gente fuera de la casa, en el gran jardín había otra pista de baile, luces, bebidas. De todo. En verdad Emm cumplió su promesa de festejar su mayoría de edad por todo lo alto.

-Edward ¿A dónde carajos se supone que me llevas? –pregunté gritando mientras trataba de zafarme de su agarre. Pero fue completamente inútil. En ese momento ya estábamos adentrados en el bosque. Los Cullen y los McCarty vivían cerca y a la vez lejos. Técnicamente en el bosque y ahí las propiedades eran enormes –. ¿Qué te pasa?

De golpe me soltó y se giró a mirarme con un gesto que daba miedo. Se lo veía triste, enojado, dolido, furioso…creo que están entendiendo el punto. Me estaba asustando.

-Eso es lo que yo debería preguntarte a ti, Isabella –dijo con un tono tan afilado –. ¿Qué te está pasando? Dijiste que no estarías con nadie que no fuera yo, dijiste que no impresionarías a nadie esta noche…sólo a mí y no cumpliste. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Dónde rayos esta mi Bella? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Bella, di alguna maldita cosa! –gritó frustrado.

Y todavía más es descarado… ¿Él quería la verdad? Entonces se la daría, y que luego no se ande quejando.

-¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? Entonces tendrás la verdad, cariño –mascullé con falso tono meloso, acercándome a él –. Dime ¿Quién estaba de lo más lindo con Jessica? Dime ¿Quién me "invitó" a esta jodida fiesta para dejarme sola? ¡Vamos, responde! Di alguna maldita cosa –dije repitiendo lo que él había dicho –. Y ¿Quieres saber qué me pasa? Eso es lo más simple del asunto…El estúpido chico del que estoy enamorada me trajo aquí sólo para ver cómo liga con otras… ¿Sabes quién es ese chico? Eres tú…

Me callé inmediatamente al darme cuenta de la tremenda burrada que acaba de hacer, pero ya era muy tarde.

Edward me miraba de una manera tan helada que dolía.

-Eso no es verdad, Isabella- susurró él con voz fría, podría decir incluso algo dolida ¿Por qué? Ni idea. Yo era la que debería sentirme así al sentir mi muy próximo rechazo. Lo había hecho, se lo había dicho todo…ahora a afrontar las consecuencias. Alguien como él jamás me querría de otra forma que no fuera la de una amiga o incluso una hermana. Debí haberlo imaginado.

Aún estaba un poco alterada por la estupidez que había hecho. Así que decidí tomar la decisión cobarde…

-Piensa lo que quiera…A la final, ya no importa –murmuré con el tono de voz más normal que pude y…salí corriendo de ahí. Debía llegar a la fiesta y ver una forma de volver a mi casa, sin molestar a los chicos. Ellos no tenían por qué pagar los platos rotos de lo que acaba de pasar. Era mejor si ni se enteraban…

-¡BELLA! ¡Bella, espera! ¡ISABELLA! –escuché como los gritos de Edward se acercaban, por lo que corrí más rápido. Si por una vez en mi vida lograba huir de él…sería porque los cosmos se alinearon a mi favor o alguna de esas cosas raras.

Entré a la casa corriendo y buscando a alguien que pudiera ayudarme. Y como mandado por los ángeles lo vi sentado donde yo había estado antes.

Estaba comenzando a pensar que la borrachera se me estaba quitando.

-Lucas, Lucas. Por favor sácame de aquí. Necesito que me lleves a casa, te lo ruego –chillé agitada cuando llegué a su lado.

-¡Bella! ¿Pasó algo? ¿Estás bien? Dime algo, por Dios.

-Sólo sácame de aquí rápido, luego te lo explico. Por favor vámonos –dije con la vista nublada. Ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba desahogarme pero no quería hacerlo delante de no sé cuantas personas.

Lucas no dijo más nada pero se quitó su chaqueta y me la puso por los hombros y al fin…salimos de ese lugar.

El auto de Lucas era hermoso…un Mercedes SLS AMG de color rojo, si no fuera por qué estaba un poco desubicada por cómo me sentía, me habría deslumbrado.

Ni bien hubo arrancado, las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por mis ojos. No podía creer lo estúpida que era algunas veces y me odiaba por eso mismo. Era estúpida, inútil; mandé por el caño lo que mis amigas se había esforzado en hacer…las defraudé, me defraudé…y lo defraudé a él también. En una amistad nunca debe meterse el amor, siempre todo acaba mal.

-¿Ahora sí me dirás qué pasó? –preguntó con serenidad cuando ya estábamos bastante lejos de la casa de Emmett –. Estás comenzando a asustarme.

-Siento haberte sacado de la fiesta así, de veras lo siento –dije tratando de calmarme –. Hice una estupidez y temo que por eso pierda a alguien realmente muy importante para mí. Quisiera poder atribuirle esto al alcohol que hay en mi sistema.

-Mmm…Al tal Edward ¿Verdad? –preguntó mirándome. Suspiré y asentí lentamente –. Bueno…quizás sí puedas atribuírselo al alcohol.

-Ya no importa, todo está perdido. Sólo quiero ir a casa y…descansar. Sí, eso es lo que más necesito ahora.

Lucas me miró una vez más antes de apagar el auto con un suspiro.

-Hemos llegado –dijo en voz baja. Se bajó del auto y me abrió la puerta. Me recordó mucho a…Basta, Bella, no seas masoquista.

-Gracias y de verdad lo siento. Te arruiné la fiesta y…

-Calma, Bella. Todo bien, eso es lo que hacen los amigos ¿No? –me sonrió de forma cálida y no pude evitar tratar de devolvérsela, aunque más bien creo que me salió como una patética mueca.

-Así que el lunes te veré –dije cambiando de tema mientras nos sentábamos en las graditas del porche de mi casa.

-Claro, al fin sabrás qué clase te daré –dijo guiñándome. Sabía que estaba tratando de animarme y lo habría logrado de ser por el insistente sonido de mi celular. Sabía muy bien de quién se trataba.

Suspiré.

-Creo que es hora de que descanses –dijo en un murmullo.

-Tienes razón –me levanté del escalón y él hizo lo mismo –. De nuevo, gracias, Te debo una, y una muy grande –dudé un momento en abrazarlo, pero a la final lo hice. Sentía que Lucas sería alguien muy importante en mi vida desde ahora.

-No te preocupes, linda. Nos vemos el lunes y si necesitas con quien hablar ya sabes que para ti estaré disponible veinticuatro-siente –diciendo esto, besó mi frente y lo vi marcharse en su auto.

Entré a casa sin el más mínimo cuidado, sabía que mis padre aún tardarían al menos un par de horas y dudaba que Jasper volviera a casa hoy. Fui a la cocina a beber un poco de agua y después subí. Me alisté para poder, por fin, ir a mi muy cómoda cama…totalmente sola.

Me acosté y miré el techo…ahí estaba mi única e incondicional compañera, la pequeña y casi imperceptible mancha. Al menos sabía que ella no me abandonaría…Eso fue lo último que llegué a pensar antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Ya mañana tendría tiempo para pensar en todo lo demás.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HOLAAAA! *-* ...No me golpeen D: Lo siento, tengo buenas razones para explicarme...Primero el colegio me esta consumiendo, luego, Mi cumputadora se dañó y estuve a punto de perder todos mis archivos...Estuve al borde de un colapso nervioso! ' y estuve medio enferma, no tenía ganas de nada y casi voy a parar internada en el hospital :c Suerte y se me paso...Me he dado tiempos y he estado escribiendo y he aquí el cap. Espero no decepcionarlas...<strong>_

_**Bueno...BASTA DE DRAMAS! e_e' Ya veran que pasa desde ahora c; Que les pareció? Les gusto? Lo odiaron? Que tal Edward? Y Bella? Lucas? *-* Un giró un poco loco ya que se acostumbra a que Bella le diga la verdad y Edward se confiese tambien y así...Yo prometí que mi historia sería distinta :'3 Espero estar lograndolo que les guste :D Dejenme saber que piensan dandole a ese botoncito de abajo del Review, se los agradecere muchisimo, y más ahora, y también como ya saben...por RR hay adelanto c: **_

_**LEs tengo una pregunta importante...Quieren que el Fic sea largo o corto? Si lo quieren corto no pasara de los 12 a 15 capítulos maximo y ya tengo la trama en mente...pero si lo quieren más largo podria ir de los 20 a los 25 mas o menos y eso cambiaria un poco la trama...la cual tambien tengo en mente :P Ustedes deciden n.n'**_

_**Estoy emocionada porque hoy iré a ver Blanca nieves y la leyenda del cazador *-*' **_

_**Quiero recomendarles el fic "Estoy entrenando un papa" de Chikiithaxzz...Es realmente muy gracioso xD Me encanta! **_

_**Si quieren que recomendarme alguien fic también, estare encantada de leerlo n.n'**_

_**GRACIAS MUCHAAAS GRACIAS por su apoyo! De verdad! Gracias por los favoritos, las alertas y los reviews n.n' No se hacen una idea de lo que feliz que me hacen! **_

_**Si quieren hablar conmigo o algo en mi perfil esta mi Face y mi Twitter xD Agreguenme o Siganme *-***_

_**Espero con ansias sus rr c: **_

_**Besitos, Nikol c:**_

_**PD: VIVA ROBSTEN! *-*' Aún no lo puedo creer! Wiii Y eso de que dejen de fumar tambien awww :'D Amo a ese par...**_

_**PD2: LAURA! Amo tus campañas c; Ya sabes que las apoyo todas *-* lml' Queremos un mejor amigo/estúpido/próximo novio & un profesor/futuro-problema-con-Edward/guapo como Lucas...A ver quien se nos une(?) xD**_

_**01-06-12...**_


	8. Un domingo de locos

_**_**__**_**_**La mayoría de personajes son de la admirable Stephanie Meyer. La trama es mía y yo solo los manipulo a mi antojo ;)**_**_**__**_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Por hoy no hay recomendación musical xD<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>"Una hora ganada al amanecer es un tesoro por la tarde." <em>

_San Juan Bosco_

_**BPOV**_

_**Un bosque…no, no era cualquier bosque. Era el bosque "mágico".**_

'_**Cuando necesites pensar o estar sola, este es el lugar perfecto. Es un lugar mágico…aunque tú no lo creas, ayuda a resolver problemas, su paz y tranquilidad…'**_

_**Sí, estaba soñando, seguramente era eso, no había otra explicación. Era uno de esos sueños en los que sabes que estás dormida y soñando. Si no lo fuera no estaría viendo a Marie, mi abuela…**_

'_**Y ¿Por qué?' Una voz que reconocí como mía habló…sólo que era una voz un tanto… ¿infantil? Esa niña era yo con diez años.**_

_**Mi abuela me había llevado a un bosque cerca de Olympia a esa edad, paseamos y jugamos por un lago. La pasamos muy bien. Un poco antes de volver a Forks nos sentamos en unas grandes rocas, mi abuela para descansar y yo para mirar todo una última vez y guardarlo a fuego en mi memoria. Entonces interrumpió el silencio con esa frase "el bosque mágico", a esa edad yo ya no creía en eso…pero algo en aquel bosque me daba ganas de creer…era tan bello, tan puro.**_

'_**Cuando crezcas lo verás, pequeña, incluso yo te ayudaré a resolver tus problemas…ven a este bosque'**_

_**Ven a este bosque…**_

_**Ven a este bosque…**_

_**Ven a este bosque…**_

— El bosque –abrí los ojos de golpe al despertar de aquel revelador sueño, pero tuve que cerrarlos nuevamente. Un agudo dolor en la cabeza me obligo a hacerlo, sentía unas increíbles nauseas y un horrible sabor de boca. Pero ¿Por qué?

De repente imágenes de la fiesta de anoche se agolparon en mi mente y entendí todo…

Gemí de frustración.

Frustración porque ahora ya sabía por qué aquel jodido dolor de cabeza. ¿Resaca? ¿Algún idiota había llenado los refrescos con alcohol?...No…

¡Lucas! Recordaba a Lucas; él me había dicho que eran cocteles…Me bebí cocteles como si fuera refrescos…y para alguien que no está acostumbrada a beber, eso es muchísimo. No digo que sea una santa y no beba nada, pero de un trago o de máximo dos no pasaba nunca.

Pero ahora había otro problema que añadir a la ecuación…no recordaba mucho de la noche anterior. Llegué con Edward a la fiesta, bailamos un par de veces, él se fue con Jessica y yo me acerqué a la mesa de bebidas…luego vi a Lucas y hasta ahí llegaba todo mi recuerdo. ¡Demonios! ¿Qué carajo había hecho anoche?

—Bella, hija. Sé que estás despierta –dijo mi madre entrando a mi habitación, con mi madre las puertas o privacidad no existían. Escuché como dejaba algo en la mesilla de noche. De seguro mi madre fue la que abrió las cortinas de mi habitación –. Bella, despierta, por más que te quedes en la cama el tiempo no se detendrá.

Abrí los ojos lentamente.

—Hola, hija –Renée sonrió, intenté devolverle el gesto pero era simplemente imposible con el dolor de cabeza que me cargaba–. Debe dolerte mucho la cabeza ¿No? –simplemente asentí –. Bebe esto, ayudara a que se quité y las nauseas también.

Me entregó un vaso con agua y un par de pastillas. Sin meditarlo mucho me las bebí de golpe.

— ¿Qué…-carraspee antes de hablar- qué horas son?

—Exactamente –miró su reloj –, las 10:30 de la mañana –respondió sentándose a mi lado en la cama.

— ¡Mamá! ¿Por qué no me dejaste dormir más? –pregunté refunfuñando como niña pequeña.

—La curiosidad me mataba, hija –respondió tranquilamente.

— ¿Ah? No te entiendo, ni siquiera me has regañado por mi estado, estás asustándome –dije medio en broma medio en serio.

— ¿Qué pasó anoche? –ignoró mi comentario y me miró con una ceja enarcada.

—Amm, bueno. Realmente no recuerdo bien. Apenas recuerdo que llegué a la fiesta con Edward y un par de cosas sin importancia. ¿Por qué? –pregunté mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Es que Edward vino hace un par de horas a buscarte y su gesto era de completa mmm…no sé. Preocupación y hasta ansiedad. Como si tuviera que decirte algo de vida o muerte –me miró de reojo antes de hablar –le dije que estabas dormida y se fue, pero con una completa decepción. Y luego vino un chico rubio que se presento como Lucas a preguntar si estabas bien… ¿Algo pasó anoche?

—Ya te digo, Renée. No recuerdo casi nada. Y Lucas es el mejor amigo de Jake y mi nuevo maestro, aunque aún no sé de qué –aclaré al ver las preguntas en su mirada.

—Bueno, Bella, creo que anoche te desataste o algo así, dos chicos guapos vienen a buscarte preocupados después de una fiesta. Ni yo en mis mejores años logré eso –dijo emoción. Yo sólo atiné a reír. No había nadie como mi madre –. Por cierto, Lucas aún sigue aquí, está jugando con el vicioso de tu hermano.

Bufó y se levantó de mi cama.

—Vale, amm bajo en un momento –murmuré destapándome.

—Ok. –sonrió y cruzó el umbral de mi puerta, pero antes que pudiera contar tres entro de nuevo – ¡Ah! Respondiendo a tu inquietud, tu hermano y tu amigo ya me explicaron lo que bebiste. Para el próximo ten más cuidado –sin más salió de mi habitación.

Me levanté e hice la típica rutina de la mañana, sólo que esta vez con un tremendo dolor de cabeza y nauseas.

_Al menos no he vomitado. –pensé alegre._

…_**aún.**_

_Ya te estabas tardando, cállate, hoy no tengo ganas de soportar mi locura._

_**Cállame si puedes, recuerda que soy tú. **_

Deje de escuchar los comentario de mi conciencia molestosa –como yo le llamaba –, al sentir unos leves golpes en la puerta de mi habitación.

—Pase –dije si hacerle mucho caso y seguí peinándome.

—Emm. Hola, Bella –dijo inseguro entrando en mi habitación.

— ¡Lucas! –me levanté del banquito que estaba frente a mi peinadora y técnicamente me tiré encima de él. Ya lo consideraba uno de mis grandes amigos.

— Si así me recibes cada que venga, vendré seguido –rió abrazándome también.

—Puedes venir cada que quieras, ya sabes –sonreí.

Nos levantamos del suelo y le pregunté a qué había venido. Estuvimos hablando un poco de esto y aquello en mi habitación mientras yo seguía peinándome. Hoy había optado por alisarme el cabello.

Cuando mi estomago rugió pidiendo algo de alimento, bajamos.

Estar con Lucas me hacía bien. Tendría casi nada de conocerlo pero era un buen amigo y me sentía bien con él, era como estar con Jake pero de forma diferente…bueno algo así, ni yo lo entendía bien.

En el transcurso de mi desayuno/almuerzo hablamos de trivialidades, pero ahí fue que me di completa cuenta de que beber era lo peor que yo podía hacer, ya que mi estado era parecido al de un zombi, escuchaba sin escuchar y aún me dolía la cabeza, además, sentía que debía preguntarle algo a Lucas pero mi memoria no me facilitaba saber qué.

— ¿Bella?

— ¿Ah? –contesté distraída.

—No estás prestándome atención –murmuró con el ceño fruncido levemente.

—Lo siento –susurré sonrojándome. Y era verdad, en los últimos minutos no tenía conciencia de que rayos me había dicho.

—No te preocupes. Pero dime ¿Qué te pasa? –cuestionó mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Bueno, nada. Es que creo que beber no es para mí. Te juro que no vuelvo a beber en mi vida –bufé.

—Ok, mira hay algo que…

— ¡Bella! Cariño ya vamos a empezar con los juegos ¿Quieres elegir? –entró mi madre en la cocina interrumpiéndolo.

—Yo…-vacilé mirando de soslayo a Lucas.

—Ve tranquila, Bella. Creo que es hora de que me vaya, no quiero molestar –dijo él con una sonrisa amable.

Antes que pudiera contestar mi madre se adelantó, técnicamente gritando:

— ¡NO! Quédate, quizás así ayudes a los hombres a ganar –rió despreocupadamente.

—No quiero ser una molestia –comenzó a levantarse, pero mi mamá se lo impidió, jalándolo de de la mano hacia la sala.

—Nada de nada, hoy eres el invitado especial de los "Juegos Dominicales de los Swan" –musitó con voz "misteriosa" a lo que yo reí. Ella nunca cambiaría y así era genial.

—Mamá, estás asustando a Lucas –dije riendo, mientras los seguía a la sala.

Ahí ya se encontraban mi padre y mi hermano, este último con el entrecejo fruncido y un puchero que suponía debía ser tierno. De seguro porque mi padre le había quitado los controles de su Xbox y los estaba guardando lejos de él.

Reí viéndolo y él me sacó la lengua.

—A veces me cuestiono de verdad si tú eres mi hermano mayor –le di un golpe en la cabeza y me senté a su lado. Y Lucas a mi otro lado.

—No sé si este bien esto, Bella –murmuró en mi dirección.

—Tranquilo, Lucas es solo un juego, a menos que tengas miedo de perder contra nosotras –lo miré con burla.

—No, claro que no –bufó –. Estoy más que listo…pero ¿no haría falta una mujer?

—Sí, es verdad –reí –, pero mi madre y yo podemos ganarles sin necesidad de otra más –le guiñe un ojo.

—Eso ya lo veremos –dijo riendo también.

Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre y por alguna razón sentí nervios al pensar que podía ser Edward. Estaba segura de que debía hablar con él y preguntarle qué pasó anoche pero aún no me sentía lista.

Pero cuando mi madre abrió la puerta dejando ver una pequeña figura…mis nervios no disminuyeron mucho al notar cómo me miraba. Sí, Alice y me miraba de forma inquisitiva y curiosa, como si quisiera saber algo, más yo no tenía idea de qué… ¡Rayos! Necesitaba recordar la noche pasada sí o sí.

—Buenas tardes, Renée, Charlie –dijo de modo educado besando la mejilla de cada uno de ellos. Alice era como otra hija más para mis padres. Miró a mi lado con cierta sorpresa que supo disimular muy bien, sólo que yo ya la conocía lo suficiente para darme cuenta –. Amm Hola, Isabella y…Lucas –dijo lo último con cierta incomodidad y…me había llamado por mi nombre completo, eso no era bueno.

Aún no lograba entender por qué a Alice no le agradaba del todo Lucas, si era un ángel de persona. En verdad me gustaba mucho su forma de ser. Ya me las ingeniaría para hacer que se llevaran bien.

-Hola, Alice.

Me miró y sonrió antes de ir a saludar a Jasper con un casto beso en los labios.

— ¿Cuál es el motivo de que nos honres con tu presencia? –dije con cierto toqué de sarcasmo.

—Mejor ni preguntes, Bella –me susurró Lucas al oído. Lo miré sin entender y él solo se encogió de hombros.

— ¿En verdad quieres saber?

—Eh…no, ya no quiero –le respondí a Alice con cierto miedo. Si Lucas lo decía sería por algo.

—Bueno, quería hacerle una visita a mi novio y a su familia…Espero no llegar en mal momento.

—No, querida. Al contrario llegaste justo a tiempo para ayudarnos a darles una paliza –dijo mi madre riendo.

—Claro, Renée, tú sabes que conmigo ganaremos –le guiño un ojo a mi madre y se sentó a mi lado haciendo espacio entre Jasper y yo –. Más tarde hablaremos –me dijo en voz baja. OK Lo admito tenía miedo…pero, por favor… ¡Es Alice!

— ¡Mamá! Bella está haciendo trampa –se quejó Jasper haciendo un puchero tierno hacia mi madre. Ya saben cómo es esto, los hijos son los niños de mamá mientras las hijas son las princesas de papá. Y en mi caso eso me convenía y desfavorecía en partes iguales.

— ¡Papá! Sabes que no es así, mira a tu hijo que me está molestando –dijo yo fingiendo que iba a comenzar a llorar. ¡Gracias teatro!

—Jasper…

—Bella… – dijeron a la vez mi padre y mi madre en tono de reproche…

_Oh, Oh…Here we go again._

Esto ya era común en nuestra familia, muuuuy común. Mis padres comenzaban a discutir defendiendo a sus hijos –mi madre a Jasper y mi padre a mí – en realidad sus "peleas" eran dignas de ver y ser llevadas a uno de esos programas de videos graciosos…bueno o algo así.

—Sabes que tú has mal educado a ese muchacho y vive molestando a Bella.

— ¿Qué? Claro que no, aquí el que consiente mucho a esa niña malcriándola es otro –mi madre apuntó a mi padre con su "dedo acusador".

—Claro, como si yo fuera la que se derrite porque su hijito le hace un puchero –Charlie hizo un gesto de "Aww" pero en modo de burla…Uy, eso hacia a mi madre ponerse como loca.

—Jasper es un niño bueno de su casa –Alice y yo reímos bajito para no atraer la atención de mi madre hacia nosotras. ¿Jasper niño bueno? ¿Niño? ¿Bueno? JA. Eso es lo último que él podía ser, era un pervertido igual a su novia.

Comencé a reír y mire a Jasper que estaba rojo hasta las orejas.

—Así eres un niño bueno, Jasper –comentó Lucas conteniendo una risa.

Jazz se tapó la cara con ambas manos y gimió bajito. Al parecer Renée no lo estaba ayudando mucho que digamos.

—Ay sí, Ay sí. Ni tú te crees eso, Renée. Debería aprender de Bella que es una de las más altas notas de su curso, una niña de bien, recatada y muy madura, que no hace locuras y que no tendrá novio hasta los treinta años –Alice, Jasper y hasta Lucas me miraron alzando una ceja antes de explotar a reír como si hubieran visto a un mono subido en un mono triciclo y tocando las pandereta…Ok, no más Los Simpson para mí.

—Papá… –susurré totalmente roja.

—Claro pero eso es porque sacó la inteligencia de su madre y de su hermano y porque mi niño bello le ayuda.

—Sabes que es al revés porque Jasper es muy bueno y todo pero no es tan recatado como mi Bella…

Y así siguieron por 30 minutos quizás una hora…y la verdad es que Jasper y yo ya no podíamos con la vergüenza pues comenzaron a argumentar con historias del pasado, unas muuuuy vergonzosas, y Alice y Lucas parecía que les iba a dar un ataque de tanto reír.

—Sabes que Bella no se hizo pipi en la cama hasta los 11 años y luego iba a donde su "mami" a llorar diciendo que un monstruo mojo su cama. Mentira porque a esa edad ya ni creía en los monstruos.

—Claro eso porque Jasper no uso pañal hasta los 8 años al dormir como otras y luego iba donde su "papi" a pedir que la cambien porque ya no alcanzo a llegar al baño. Mentira porque tenía uno en su cuarto.

— ¡Renée! Era una niña.

—Y Jazz también, Charlie.

— ¡Charlie, Renée! ¡Basta! –gritamos al mismo tiempo mi hermano y yo. Esto se estaba pasando de vergonzoso. Estaba segura de que Alice y Lucas no olvidarían esto fácilmente.

—Pero, Bella yo sólo te defendía.

—Bebé, yo sólo quería defenderte también.

—Ok, papá, te lo agradezco pero ya tenemos el punto, de todos modos ganamos el juego. ¡Urra! –chillé patéticamente aún sonrojada.

Cuando comenzaron su discusión, él juego lo estábamos haciendo en parejas. Renée con Jazz y Charlie y yo. Ya que Alice y Lucas no quisieron jugar esta partida.

— ¿Qué? Claro que no. Nosotros ganamos, mamá –dijo mi hermanito, alias el bebé de mamá.

—No, Jasper, sabes que ganamos nosotros por eso comenzaste a chillar como nena.

—Yo no estaba chillando como nena –'chilló' con una voz no muy masculina a lo que yo reí.

— ¿Qué decías?

—Que el juego se acabó –bufó y se fue a su habitación. Sip, mi hermano era muy serio y maduro pero también tenía su lado infantil.

—Iré con él –dijo Alice levantándose del suelo y tratando de ocultar su diversión ante nuestra escena.

Miré a Lucas el cual me miraba con una mueca de total diversión. Gruñí.

—Ok, eso fue extremadamente embarazoso y entiendo si no quieres volver a hablarme.

Para mi sorpresa soltó una carcajada alegre.

—No, Bella, fue muy divertido. En realidad me cayó muy bien tu familia, me recuerda a la mía –suspiró con una mueca nostálgica.

— ¿Los echas de menos?

—Todo el tiempo, pero de momento estoy bien aquí. Necesitaba alejarme.

La curiosidad hervía en mí pero me di cuenta a tiempo de que quizás no sería el mejor momento para preguntarle sobre eso de que necesitaba alejarse.

—Bueno…creo que es apropiado que me va…

— ¿Me acompañas a un sitio? –le pregunté interrumpiéndolo.

—Eso depende a dónde quieras ir.

—Amm sólo será una hora de viaje –susurré mirando el reloj de la pared de la sala. Eran apenas las cuatro de la tarde. Nuestros juegos solían durar más pero como mi hermano se puso en plan infantil, acabaron temprano.

Mis padres apenas vieron que Jasper se fue a su habitación, fueron a la cocina, de seguro a reconciliarse. Conocía a mis padres.

—Bueno, si esto es importante para ti, vamos –sonrió mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta. Tomó su abrigo y se lo puso.

—De verdad, gracias. No te molestaría si no fuera porque no tengo auto ahora –bufé saliendo de la casa.

—No te preocupes, hermosa –dijo abriendo la puerta del copiloto para que me subiera. De nuevo me recordó a Edward… ¿De nuevo?

Sentí una pequeña molestia en mi cabeza. ¿Por qué? Quizás este comenzando a recordar lo que pasó anoche…

Subí al auto despacio ya que aún sentía un poco esa molestia.

—Bien…tú dirás –dijo una vez encendió el auto. Le indiqué por donde ir pero le dije que vaya despacio ya que en mi memoria aún guardaba el recuerdo de cómo llegar, pero la mente es frágil y podría fallar y para no perdernos mejor ir lento.

Después de unos cuantos desvíos conseguimos llegar a la entrada del sendero por donde teníamos que ir.

—Bien, ¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó Lucas mirando a los lados.

—Pues…ahora tenemos que adentrarnos caminando al bosque unos cuantos metros, pero si quieres puedes quedarte aquí.

— ¿Qué? Claro que no, obvio que te acompaño. No te dejare andar por el bosque a estas horas completamente sola –diciendo eso se bajo y abrió mi puerta.

Caminamos en completo silencio hasta llegar al final del sendero. Lucas me miró curioso al ver que terminaba en un gran árbol y atrás de este una montaña. Esto lo alucinaría.

Hice a un lado las hojas que tapaban la entrada del árbol. Y entré ahí.

—Bella ¿Qué demonios haces? –Lucas me siguió a pesar de sus maldiciones.

El árbol no era grande así que con un par de pasos estuve frente al hueco que era la entrada hacía el "bosque mágico" de mi abuela.

—Bienvenido –murmuré sonriendo y recordando el día que mi abuela me trajo.

Es que…esto era simplemente hermoso, era grande, verde, lleno de flores y de vida, tan pacifico…mágico.

—Wow ¿Cómo conoces este lugar? –preguntó él mirando todo embobado.

—Hum. Mi abuela me trajo cuando tenía diez años, no he venido desde entonces pero…me trae buenos recuerdos –sonreí mirando al cielo.

Este bosque se encontraba "oculto" en lo que parecía una especie de cráter dándole así una apariencia redonda y sólo se lo podía ver si conocías la entrada o pasabas con un aeroplano por aquí…bueno, tal vez hasta así sería difícil verlo por los grandes árboles.

—Es muy bello y tranquilo –dijo mirándome de reojo.

—Lo sé –susurré antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la gran roca que aún recordaba de aquel día...

Me senté en ella como cuando era una niña y sonreí, recordando mi infancia, mi abuela y aquella vez que me trajo aquí…y sus palabras.

En una decisión impulsiva había resuelto venir aquí al recordar su frase: _**'Cuando necesites pensar o estar sola, este es el lugar perfecto. Es un lugar mágico…aunque tú no lo creas, ayuda a resolver problemas, su paz y tranquilidad…' **_Ahora más que nunca lo que necesitaba era eso, pensar y reflexionar un poco, así quizás resolver el lio que tenía en mi cabeza y ayudar a recordar la noche anterior.

—Amm, ¿Bella?

—Mmm –dije a modo de contestación.

— ¿Por qué vinimos aquí? –preguntó escrutándome curioso.

—Quiero…pensar y aclarar un poco mi mente –dije — y, bueno, no recuerdo nada de…

—La noche de ayer –completó Lucas con voz seria pero pude notar un poco de diversión en ella.

—Sí, eso mismo –suspiré.

—Justo de eso quería yo hablar contigo –al decir eso se ganó una mirada curiosa de mi parte, esperé que siguiera hablando pero al parecer esperaba que yo dijera algo.

—Ok, ¿Qué sabes tú que yo no?

—Cualquier persona que no haya bebido como tú anoche sabe más que tú –dijo con voz socarrona. Lo miré feo pero él sólo rió.

—Bueno, dime lo que sabes, es importante para mí resolver todo esto.

Lucas empezó a contarme detalladamente lo que él sabía sobre mí la noche pasada. Aunque al principio no me sirvió de nada ya que en resumidas cuentas sólo me dijo que me vio llegar con Edward, me vio beber, bailar con ese chico –del que no sabía su nombre –, y que luego fui hacia él para pedirle que me sacara de ahí.

—Al principio me asuste mucho, Bella. A mi mente vino la posibilidad de que algún idiota haya tratado de propasarse contigo y en tu estado…En serio me asuste.

—Y amm, ¿Tú sabes qué hice anoche? Digo, para que me pusiera así.

—Bueno, no, la verdad así como saber no. Me dijiste que hiciste una estupidez que podría costarte tu amistad con…amm…Edward, sí, con él. Pero te veía muy mal así que no te pregunté –me miró confundido—. Pero estaba casi seguro que cuando llegamos a tu casa estabas sobria…

—O en estado de shock –lo interrumpí pensativa.

—Es posible. ¿En verdad no recuerdas nada?

—No…sólo lo que te dije. Quizás sea mi extraño sistema mental que suprime los sucesos tristes o difíciles, a veces es muy útil, pero en momentos como este lo aborrezco –bufé y me levanté de la roca.

— ¿Ayudó? –preguntó refiriéndose a este viaje.

—Un poco, despejé un poco mi mente pero…necesito un momento –él asintió —, a solas, si no te molesta…

—Oh, uh…Esta bien, pero ten cuidado y sólo tienes un momento porque ya está anocheciendo –murmuró mirando su reloj de pulsera. Me sonrió antes de marcharse.

_Ok, estás sola, es momento de pensar. _

Sé que hice algo malo y que tuvo que ver con Edward, el alcohol me había hecho olvidar qué fue pero estaba consciente de que si mi falta de memoria tenía que ver con el licor ingerido, había la posibilidad de que pronto recordara todo. Eso era lo que más deseaba creer.

En mi cabeza rondaban varias opciones pero no estaba segura de nada aún. Las posibilidades iban desde que lo golpee hasta que le dije algo indebido…Bueno, prefería que fuera lo primero.

Miré al cielo y pude darme cuenta de que ya había oscurecido. Tantee el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón para buscar mi móvil.

—Maldición –había dejado el celular en casa, bueno de todos modos no lo necesitaba realmente.

Comencé a caminar fuera de aquel bosque con la cabeza un poco más clara, estaba segura que pronto vendrían los recuerdos de aquella noche, de todos modos no creo que fuera como que si hubiera matado a alguien.

Miré todo una última vez, sintiendo una especie de Deja Vu. Pero estaba segura de que volvería, no sabía cuándo pero lo haría.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro seguí caminando hasta salir por el árbol. Estaba casi segura de que nadie sabía de este pequeño bosque. Pero también estaba casi segura de que escuché un susurró deseándome suerte. Lo admito, fue aterrador pero luego sentí calma, raro pero sí, una calma tan grande que solo atiné a sonreír y agradecer en voz baja.

Cuando logré salir del bosque divisé a Lucas esperándome fuera de su auto.

—Bella, ya me estabas preocupando, ya es tarde –musitó un poco ansioso.

—Hey, Lucas –reí bajito –, eres un poquito paranoico.

Estoy segura de que noté un suave rubor cubrir su cara.

—Yo…yo, amm lo siento, ya me han dicho eso. Perdón tiendo a preocuparme por todo –rió avergonzado.

Después de asegurarle unas mil veces que no me pasó nada sin él, nos montamos en el auto y partimos camino a Forks. Cuando miré la hora en el reloj del salpicadero, me sorprendí al anotar lo tarde que era ya. Estaríamos llegando a eso de las nueve o diez de la noche, Renée iba a matarme y aún más siendo domingo.

No tenía tareas para mi gran suerte, pero tenía que levantarme temprano, como todos los lunes. Mañana tendría que volver a clases y supongo que me enteraría de qué rayos hice anoche. No podre escapar de Edward por siempre ¿O sí? Sólo esperaba que no sea muy grave.

"_Eso no es verdad, Isabella" _

¿Qué cosa no era verdad? Estaba segura que esa fría voz era la de Edward…pero la cuestión era qué cosa no era verdad. Oh Dios…será que estoy empezando a recordar, quizás lo del bosque si funcionó…

— ¿Quieres escuchar algo de música? –preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Asentí un poco ida aún.

— ¿Qué tipo de música te gusta? –pregunté una vez hubo encendido el estéreo para que yo buscara una emisora a mi gusto o pusiera un disco.

—Humm –pensó haciendo una mueca de inseguridad, lo que me pareció gracioso en un hombre como él –. Bueno, creo que el Indie ¿A ti?

Reí bajito.

—Vaya, al fin conozco alguien a parte de Edward que le guste este tipo de música –hice una mueca al ver que volvía a mencionar a Edward –. A mí también me gusta mucho.

—Genial –sonrió con sinceridad mientras yo seguía buscando una emisora.

_**So, when we found that we could not make sense**__**  
><strong>__**Well, you said that we would still be friends**__**  
><strong>__**But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over**_

Apagué de golpe el radio y lo miré con el ceño fruncido. Al parecer ni a él le caía muy bien.

—Era una buena canción –murmuró sorprendido.

—Sí, lo sé. Lo siento –farfullé sonrojándome. Era su carro y le apagué el estéreo sin preguntarle.

Acerqué mi mano para encenderlo.

—Oh, no, Bella. No te preocupes –sonrió dándome una mirada antes de seguir concentrado en la carretera. Se quedó callado unos minutos antes de hablar con extraña seriedad –. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

Mirándolo confundida asentí a modo de respuesta.

— ¿Qué es exactamente Edward para ti? –lentamente soltó la excelente pregunta. Exacto, no tenía ni jodida idea de la respuesta. Era una muy buena pregunta en un muy mal momento. ¿Qué debía responder? ¿El hermano de mi mejor amiga, primo de Emmett, el chico más guapo que conozco, el idiota que robo mi corazón, el insensible pero hermosamente sexy que es y sería el amor de mi vida?

—Mi mejor amigo…o eso creo que era hasta ayer –respondí a la final un poco incomoda. No porque él me preguntara algo como eso –le tenía confianza- , sino más bien porque me estaba dando cuenta que las veces que he hablado con él de alguna forma siempre terminamos hablando de Edward.

— ¿Cómo lo conociste? –preguntó al cabo de una rato.

Sonreí casi por inercia. Pensar en ese día me ponía de buen humor.

—En realidad es algo muy gracioso –murmuré coloreándome –. Técnicamente le caí encima en su primer día de clases…

_**Flashback**_

Odiaba con todas mis fuerzas a mi hermano cuando decidía ponerse de rebelde y escuchar música hasta altas horas de la noche. No me dejaba dormir y este era el _maravilloso_ resultado de eso. Quedarme dormida en clases, al menos el maestro no se dio cuenta…o si lo vio lo ignoró.

Corría por los pasillos para ver si llegaba a tiempo a la siguiente clase, los mismos ya estaban casi vacios así que tenía que hacerlo rápido. No quería problemas con Varner.

Una cosa que sí me había dado cuenta cuando puse los pies en el estacionamiento fue que todo el mundo veía hacia un auto en especial, un volvo si no me equivoco. De seguro se trataría de un chico o chica nueva, el nuevo juguete en el Instituto de Forks. No le presté mucha atención ya que no era muy sociable y con los Hale y mi hermano tenía suficiente.

Iba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que cuando giré para ir hacia otro pasillo, sentí que chocaba contra algo duro y este caía al suelo y yo encima de él "Ahí vamos de nuevo" pensé enojada. Siempre me accidentaba con todo.

—Ouch –me quejé tratando de levantarme. Pero la _superficie_ comenzó a moverse. Me tensé mientras abría los ojos.

Oh, Dios, no…Creo que hoy no era un buen día para mí…Tenía que justamente caerme encima de ese hermoso adonis de ojos verdes, sólo a Bella Swan le pasaban cosas como esas.

—Mierda…lo-lo siento –chillé levantándome de golpe totalmente roja –. ¿Estás bien?

—No te preocupes –dijo levantándose del suelo con una sonrisa amable.

—De verdad, no fue mi intensión, rayos, venía distraída y no te vi, lo siento mucho de verdad, suele pasarme esto todo el tiempo, soy muy tonta y despistada, siempre trato de ver por donde ando pero ni así lo logro, es que tengo que ser Bella Swan la descoordinada que se choca hasta con los objetos inanimados. ¿En verdad estás bien? Puedo llevarte con la enfermera con lo torpe que soy ella ya es mi amiga y…

—Respira –dijo riendo –. Estoy bien, Bella –su voz…que linda voz tiene este chico. Y mi nombre se escuchaba glorioso saliendo de sus labios. ¡Dios, Bella! ¡Deja de pensar tonterías!

Me sonrojé abruptamente.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –pregunté tontamente. Y para mi sorpresa volvió a reír.

—Tú lo mencionaste en tu pequeño arranqué de histeria, Bella Swan –respondió divertido.

—Ok, mi nombre es Isabella pero todos me dicen Bella –sonreí sonrojándome levemente.

—Edward Cullen.

— ¿Disculpa? –pregunté mirándolo embobada.

—Edward Cullen es mi nombre –dijo estirando su mano hacia mí. La tomé y pude sentir una corriente eléctrica.

—Cullen, el director ya está listo para verte –medio gritó la señora Cope con voz amable.

—Me tengo que ir –dije apresurada recordando el motivo de mi prisa.

—Un gusto, Bella, espero verte luego –sonrió y como para deslumbrarme besó mi mejilla, haciendo que me sonrojara violentamente.

—Lo-lo mismo digo –sin más salí corriendo como si los mil demonios me persiguieran. ¡Varner iba a matarme!

_**Fin Flashback**_

Lucas estaba que se ahogaba de la risa y tengo que admitirlo, hasta yo me reía.

—Vaya, Bella. Eres única con tus presentaciones.

Conversamos de eso y unas cuantas cosas más hasta que llegamos a mi casa.

— ¿Quieres pasar? –dije una vez hube bajado de su hermosos auto. Lucas debía tener dinero y mucho ¿Por qué iba a trabajar de maestro en un pueblo como Forks? Tenía muchas dudas y más adelante las aclararía.

—Amm. No, tengo que irme, ya es tarde…pero bueno…quería decirte que…amm, ya sabes para evitarnos problemas o cualquier habladuría hay que fingir que recién nos conocemos ¿Esta bien?

Mmm tenía razón, con las que sabemos…mejor evitarlo.

—Tienes razón, entonces nos vemos mañana, maestro Ferrer.

—Hasta mañana, señorita Swan – dijo sonriendo. Cerré la puerta y corrí dentro de mi casa escuchando el ruido ligero de su auto perderse por la esquina. Sentía que estaba comenzando a llover. Mi amado Forks…

—Bella, vete a dormir que ya es tarde –dijo mi madre subiendo las escaleras con un vaso de agua. Sí, Renée era muy liberal y relajada para mi suerte y desgracia.

—Okis, mami –dije con voz de niña, mientras corría por las escaleras a mi habitación-

Entré y pude ver mi celular en el suelo, botado al lado de mi cama. Y cuando lo recogí…Pff. 25 llamadas perdida. 5 de Alice, 4 de Jake, 5 de mi hermano, 1 de Rose y…10 de Edward.

Se me revolvió el estomago al ver estas últimas.

Pensé en devolverles las llamadas pero estaba realmente cansada, así que las deje pasar y me tiré a la cama cayendo de golpe en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola! :P Como estan? Espero que bien n.n' Bueno he aqui el cap. :P Espero que les guste y que me dejen un sexy rr en ese espacio de ahi abajo(?) xP hahaha Es importante para mi saber su opinion :) Asi se que lo leen y si les gusta o no, toda opinion es bienvenida; pronto vendra el proximo cap ;) personalmente a mi me gusta hohoho :P Asi que si me dejan un lindo rr ya saben que les mandare su adelanto n.n' Eso nomas, espero que sea de si agrado y gracias por el apoyo. Oh, por cierto el fragmento de canción que ahi puse es de Somebody that I used to know de Gotye :3 esa canción es genial x) <strong>_

_**Besos, Nikolc:**_


	9. Mi BFF

_**_**_**__**_**_**La mayoría de personajes son de la admirable Stephanie Meyer. La trama es mía y yo solo los manipulo a mi antojo ;)**_**_**__**_**_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summer Paradise -Simple Plan &amp; Sean Paul<br>**_

_**Ja sei Namorar -Tribalistas**_

* * *

><p><em>"Aunque no sepa quererte de la forma que a tí te gustaría, <em>

_siempre te querré con toda mi corazón de la mejor forma que sepa."_

_**Mi "BFF"**_

_**BPOV**_

—Chicos, quiero un ensayo de mínimo de 5 páginas sobre la clase de hoy para la próxima semana, a computadora, eso es todo, pueden irse –dijo el maestro a la vez que sonaba la alarma que indicaba la llegada del almuerzo.

Ni bien acabé de guardar mis cosas salí pitando del salón.

Para mi suerte o desgracia no me había topado con Edward. Suerte porque me daba más tiempo para prepararme psicológicamente para lo que tenía que preguntarle y desgracia porque con cada minuto de incertidumbre que pasaba yo me llenaba de más ansiedad y eso no era bueno para mis nervios y de cualquier valiente que se me acercara.

Cambiando de tema, aun no había visto a Lucas...o al señor Ferrer. El chisme del nuevo maestro ya se había expandido por todo el instituto. No encontrabas pasillo o salón en el que no estuvieran hablando de él y de su belleza -en el caso de las chicas-. Entendía muy bien lo deslumbradas que estaría todas, casi igual que yo el día que lo conocí. Lo malo era que aun no me había topado con alguno de mis amigos o conocidos como para preguntarles sobre Lucas, no sería normal que se lo preguntara a alguien que usualmente no le hablo o no conozco.

Luego...mi mente volvió a Edward en el momento en el que cuando me acercaba a la cafetería, luego de dejar mis cosas en mi casillero, escuchara a una chica hablando de él. No mentiré diciendo que no me interesó porque realmente si lo hizo y mucho...pero al parecer estas chicas tenían otros planes ya que cuando me _dispuse_ a escuchar _accidentalmente_ su conversación sin ser notada...el que supuse sería el novio de una de ellas me arruinó el plan ya que se separaron.

—Rayos –maldije bajito mientras me detenía abruptamente frente a la puerta de la cafetería.

Sí...estaba nerviosamente aterrada. No tenía idea de si Edward comería con nosotros hoy también

.

.

.

—Bueno...en realidad no recuerdo nada de lo que hice anoche...lo-lo siento –murmuré sin poder mirarlo. No era del todo cómodo decirle esto y lo peor es que no sabía por qué.

—Yo...amm –tartamudeo de repente nervioso. RARO...hace unos minutos apenas se lo veía realmente muy seguro.

Decidí tentar un poco mi suerte y me fui por el lado de las bromas.

—Ay, pero bueno no es como si te hubiera violado o algo por el estilo –reí tratando de aligerar el ambiente. ¿Qué creen? No funcionó, al contrario hizo que su ceño se frunciera y se pusiera más nervioso.

—Bueno...ya no importa de todos modos –dijo suspirando cansado.

—Edward, no puedes dejarme así con la curiosidad –lloriqueé haciendo un puchero. Casi siempre funcionaba con mi padre y con Edward.

A la final Edward no había comido con nosotros y había vuelto a la mesa de los "populares". Pensaran… ¿No estaba Edward enfadado con ellos? Era lo mismo que yo pensaba, pero ya ven como es esto, cuando se trata de Edward es difícil adivinar si cambia de parecer cada dos por tres.

Y sí, la curiosidad a la final me venció. Además…tenía que hablar con mis amigos o sólo sentarme ahí a esconderme de estar a solas con Edward.

_**Flashback**_

Entré a una velocidad sorprendente tratándose de mí, no compré nada de comer ya que los nervios me revolvían el estómago y si me detenía en la GRAN fila para comprarlo era posible que me encontrara con _ciertos _inconvenientes.

—Hey, Bells –técnicamente gritó Emmett haciendo que varias personas regresaran a vernos. Todos los días me preguntaba cuándo sería capaz de bajarle un poco al tono de su voz, aunque he llegado a pensar que lo hace a propósito.

—Amm Hola –saludé mientras colapsaba contra una de las sillas.

—Bella, parece como si hubieras corrido un maratón –dijo Rose con diversión –. ¿Por qué venias corriendo? ¿Alguien te persigue? ¿Algo que quieras contarn-…?

—Ya deja de atosigar a mi hermana, Rose –Jasper musitó riendo entre dientes. Le agradecí con una media sonrisa.

Di un vistazo rápido a la mesa para ver si tendría que correr a la biblioteca apoyándome en eso de "Tengo un trabajo urgente que no recordé" o algo por el estilo. Respiré un poco más tranquila al ver que él no estaba aquí. Y…Alice tampoco.

— ¿Dónde está Alice? –pregunté curiosa mientras trataba de buscarla con la vista.

—Justo detrás de ti, Belly Bells –susurró en mi oreja haciendo que salté del susto. Tenía que aprender a hacer eso para vengarme.

—Mierda, Alice –chillé poniendo una mano en mi pecho –. Por millonésima vez deja de hacer, por todos los Cielos.

Bufé.

—Ay, Bella, no seas amargada –dijo riendo tranquilamente mientras se sentaba en el regazo de mi hermano. A veces envidiaba el amor que ese par irradiaba.

—Hola, amor –Jasper besó a Al tiernamente. Par de cursis…sólo habían pasado unas horas y parecía que no se hubieran visto por años.

—Así es cuando amas a alguien, Bellita –dijo Alice mirándome con una ceja levantada. O…ella acababa de leer mi mente o lo dije en voz alta. Esperaba que fuera la primera.

—Lo que digas –murmuré sonrojada causando la risa de todos.

Luego se hizo el silencio y lo único que se escuchaba era a Emmett y a Jasper comer. Aunque sentía las miradas sobre mí y los nervios se pusieron aún más fuertes…Estaba pronto de detonarse…y…

— ¡OK, ya me cansé! –chilló Rose enojada –. Sabes que tenemos una conversación mega importante pendiente y has estado evadiéndonos.

Simplemente fingí demencia mientras hacía como si leyera algo muy interesante en mi celular. Aunque sabía que no duraría mucho.

—Uy, Bellita ¿Qué hiciste? –preguntó Emmett con la boca llena de comida.

—Emmett, eres un puerco–dijo Alice con asco en su voz.

—Sí, yo también te quiero, primita –dijo con sarcasmo.

Era mi momento…

— ¿Saben qué? Tengo que irme, amm ya saben me olvidé de hacer un… –piensa, Bella, piensa – resumen de un libro y se me olvido por completo –lo más rápido que pude me levante pero ya debía acostumbrarme a que con mis mejores amigas sería imposible escapar.

—A tu silla, Isabella –la voz que ella usó me indicó que era mejor no llevarle la contra.

—Bien… ¿Dónde está mi hermano? –preguntó Alice esta vez, mientras miraba a Emm.

—Pues dónde crees –dijo bebiendo de su Coca Cola –, volvió a sentarse con ese montón de descerebrados…

—Y perras –añadió Rose mirando sus uñas como si nada. Ese simple gesto me hizo reír. Nunca encontraría alguien como ella.

—Bueno, eso –dijo Emm divertido.

—Qué extraño…pensé que estaban peleados.

Y de nuevo…se hizo el silencio. Tic Toc Tic Toc...Ya…

— ¿Por qué se fue con ellos si estaban peleados? –pregunté yo con ansiedad y nervios.

—Bueno, porque ya todo quedo atrás, palabras textuales de Edward…y además noté que no tenía ganas de estar aquí –Emmett siguió comiendo como si nada mientras Alice, Rose y Yo nos mirábamos.

Busqué entre las mesas la de los "populares" pero ahí no estaba él…debía haberse retirado al baño o algo así.

—Lo del trabajo era en serio –dije levantándome –. Nos vemos al rato –sin darles tiempo a decir nada caminé a pasó rápido fuera de ahí.

_**Fin Flashback**_

Y aquí me encontraba ahora. Me había encaminado a la biblioteca, sabía muy bien que estaría vacía, casi nunca iba nadie y aún peor en horario de almuerzo.

Pero como no todo en la vida es siempre como lo imaginamos y conocemos…Justo cuando yo crucé las puertas, Nadia, una chica latina no muy mayor a mí, que era la encargada de la biblioteca, salió a toda prisa alegando una urgencia y que cuidara la biblioteca mientras ella volvía. Ella me caía bien, así que encogiéndome de hombros, caminé hasta una de las mesas y me senté para leer mi ejemplar de _Orgullo y Prejuicio…de nuevo._

Pero valga la redundancia, Bella Swan y la palabra _suerte_ no van juntas,

Sentí que alguien entraba a la biblioteca pero sólo saqué mi cabeza del libro cuando escuché sus pasos acercándose. Y si aún tienen dudas…sí, era nada menos que Edward Cullen.

Edward cuando se me acercó se veía con tanta determinación en el rostro que me sorprendió mucho. Después de intentar de escapar sin lógicos resultados, me sentó en la silla de nuevo y comenzó el interrogatorio. Pero luego de mi primera respuesta toda esa decisión que él parecía tener desapareció. ¿Y mis nervios? Se fueron de mí al momento de ver lo bello que se veía hoy, sea lo que sea que haya hecho estaba segura que no me separaría de él, sino no me habría buscado.

— ¿Edward, estás bien? –pregunté al notar su repentino silencio. Me pareció haberlo escuchado susurrar "Ni siquiera sé por qué sigo en esto, soy un idiota".

—Sí…sólo, amm tengo que irme…ya viene Nadia.

— ¿Qué? Espera, espera. ¿Tú cómo sabes que ya viene? –lo miré confundida a lo que él sonrió con ironía –. Oh, Dios…Fuiste tú. ¿Acaso estás loco?

—Por ti, nena –dijo guiñándome en broma. Sin embargo mi corazón se emocionó, estúpidos sentimientos y reacciones involuntarias humanas.

—Algún día te cansaras de hacer tantas locuras por tu mejor amiga –dije riendo mirando la mesa.

—Eso… –levantó mi rostro desde mi barbilla. Su simple toque era eléctrico para mí –, eso jamás de los jamases sucederá. Yo siempre seré tu amm… ¿Cómo es eso que Alice dice?

— ¿_BFF_? –lo miré mordiendo mi labio para no largarme a reír con todas mis ganas. ¿Saben por qué? Se sonrojó mientras asentía.

—Sí, bueno eso. Siempre seré tu _BFF –_murmuró rascando cuello, gesto de vergüenza o nervios en el. Dios…cómo conocía a este hombre.

—Cielos, Edward –dije riendo sin soportarlo –. Eso sonó tan gay.

—Lo sé, pero no me importa –dijo riendo también.

—Chicos, chicos es mejor que ya vayan a clases –dijo apresuradamente Nadia mientras entraba.

— ¿Se acabó el descanso? –pregunté tontamente mientras guardaba mi libro en el bolso y me levantaba, Edward hizo lo mismo.

—Sí, si no se van ahora llegaran tarde.

—Oh, bueno. Y gracias por ayudarme –dijo Edward mientras pasaba su brazo por mis hombros. Muy normal de unos mejores amigos.

—De nada, saben que cuentan conmigo –se adentró en su escritorio y dejó de tomarme atención.

—Hasta luego –salimos de ahí caminando a paso lento y aún debíamos que ir a ver nuestros cuadernos, por suerte teníamos clase juntos.

—Edward, si no nos apuramos no llegaremos ni mañana –dije riendo a la vez que me soltaba de su abrazo y caminaba más rápido.

Él me había distraído del tema de la fiesta de Emm, por lo que supuse que lo que haya pasado ahí no fue nada malo realmente, así que lo deje pasar, en algún momento ya recordaría que rayos hice.

.

.

.

— ¿Oíste del maestro nuevo? –preguntó mientras salíamos del salón de biología.

La clase había pasado sin nada que comentar, sólo seguimos analizando un poco más las fases de la mitosis. Esperaba que avanzáramos pronto que lo mismo ya me tenía cansada. Pero el par de estúpidas de Lauren y Jessica no entendían absolutamente así que Banner ha tenido que tener paciencia para explicarles a ellas.

—Mmm ¿Por qué? –le pregunté de vuelta.

—Porque las chicas dicen que es muy joven –murmuró pensativo.

— ¿Es eso malo?

—Realmente no –respondió mientras sacaba una botella de agua de su maleta y bebía de ella.

— ¿Entonces? Ya sabes cómo son las "chicas", deben estar deslumbradas por el nuevo juguete del colegio.

— ¿Cómo sabes? –me miró entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha.

—Amm. Yo…sólo lo sé y ya. Es difícil no saberlo si conoces como son aquí.

—Sí, tienes razón, sólo debe tener algo de bueno y ya las vuelve locas –terminó riendo.

La siguiente hora nos tocaba Literatura y aun no veía a Lucas…En realidad estaba ansiosa por saber que materia nos iba a dar él. Y quería saber que tan bueno era soportando a un montón de locos adolescentes.

— ¡Bella! –escuché como la maestra Bennett me llamaba. Me giré a verla y pude ver que no venía sola, a su lado venía Alice corriendo con una gran sonrisa.

—Hey, Valen, Alice –sonreí caminando hacia ellas y la saludé con un beso en la mejilla.

—Buenos días, maestra –dijo Edward educadamente.

Bennett rió con gracia al ver que anticuado era.

—Vamos, Edward que apenas tengo 22 años, no seas tan formal. Para ustedes soy Valen –guiño mientras pasaba un brazo por nuestros hombros.

— ¿Qué sucede, Valen? –pregunté mirando a Alice que sonreía con emoción.

—Que memoria tienes, chica –rió.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero…si no corremos no llegaremos a la siguiente clase –dije con disculpa tomando la mano de Edward para jalarlo.

— ¡No! Espera, el viernes te dije que quería hablar con ustedes ¿No recuerdas?

—Amm creo que algo recuerdo –murmuré sonrojándome. Al parecer mi memoria en si era un asco total.

—Bueno, creo que yo me voy ¿Te veo al rato? –preguntó Edward zafándose de mi agarré con desgana.

—No, Edward, espera que también tienes que estar. En realidad luego de ver a Bella iba a ir a buscarte –dijo rápidamente Valen tomándolo de la mano.

— ¿Ok? –contestó a modo de pregunta.

—Y… ¿A qué se debe todo esto?

—Verán, tenemos que coordinar todo esto de su última obra de teatro –hizo una mueca de pena –, ustedes dos son los más importante y como es una especie de despedida –sonrió con ganas…esto era muy raro – invitamos a unos cuantos…

Se calló de golpe y nos miraba como esperando que continuáramos su frase…pero ni idea de que quería decirnos.

— ¿Unos cuantos qué? –pregunté yo alerta. Si juntamos a Alice Cullen con Valentine Bennett no salía nada bueno…al menos nada bueno para mí.

—Unos cuantos…

— ¡Caza talentos! –chilló Alice con emoción…Lo sabía, lo sabíaaaaaa. Si para mí era difícil actuar frente a mis compañeros y algunos padres de familia…esto sería aún más, mucho más con unos tipos que podría definir mi futuro.

—Alice… Esto no es un poco extremo –pregunté al borde de los nervios.

—No, claro que no –exclamó un poco enojada diría yo.

—Mira, Bella, ellos solo vendrán aquí, se sentaran y los verán, ustedes ni siquiera sabrán quienes son, no hay por qué ponerse nerviosos ¿Sí? Esto es solo una idea, si pasa bien y sino no importa ¿Ok? Los quiero calmados –Valen nos dio un abrazo al decir todo esto. Por ahora le creería.

—Humm ¿Valen? ¿Eso es todo? Es que creo que Bella está loca por ir a clase de Literatura –Edward que había permanecido en silencio, dijo con un tono que no supe identificar, pero parecía que se reía de mí internamente o algo así.

— ¿Es eso cierto? –preguntó Alice tensa. Ok, esto me huele raro…Alice solo se pone así cuando hay alguna tipa cerca de mi hermano o…cuando hablamos de Lucas. Ninguna de las dos era posible ya que Jazz no estaba por aquí así que me pareció muy extraño.

—No, que va –reí –. Es Edward el que quiere ir a clases.

—Bueno, bueno, no les quito más tiempo, tomen esta es la justificación por llegar tarde –sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura –. Nos vemos al rato, ya hablare otro momento con ustedes. Alice, te espero.

Y sin más se fue casi bailando a quien sabe dónde.

—OK, al rato nos vemos, Al –murmuré ruborizada al notar cómo nos miraba a su hermano y a mí.

—Sabes que no huirás por siempre –susurró entrecerrando los ojos. Tomé la mano de Edward antes de responder y salir corriendo:

—Lo sé, pero haré lo posible.

.

.

.

— ¿De qué hablaba mi hermana? –preguntó Edward entrecortadamente antes de llegar al salón.

—No tengo idea, ya sabes que Alice está loca –reí nerviosa.

Toqué la puerta con la esperanza de que el señor Mason no quisiera contar nuestras cabezas y ponerlas encima de su chimenea…Ok, exagero pero ¿Qué quieren? Tengo 17 años.

La perilla comenzó a moverse suavemente a la final se abrió, dando paso a un deslumbrado salón de clases –y cuando digo esto me refiero exclusivamente a la chicas.

—Perdone, maestro, lo que pasa es que estábamos hablando con otra maestra de algo importante, pero bueno aquí tenemos la justi... –justo ahí levante la mirada para llevarme la sorpresa de las sorpresas.

—Disculpe, lo que Bella quiere decir es que aquí está la justificación del retraso –dijo Edward al notar mi enmudecimiento.

—No se preocupen, hace solo unos minutos que llegue. Tomen asiento –sonrió mirándome una ceja levantada.

—O-Ok –tartamudee caminando a mi lugar de siempre.

Tomé asiento si dejar de mirar al maestro. Esto era simplemente loco.

—Bella, ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Edward en susurró preocupado.

—Sí, sí, disculpa –lo miré y él me miraba con confusión. Le sonreí para calmarlo y a la final creo funcionó ya que me devolvió una arrebatadora sonrisa.

—Bueno –musitó el maestro en voz alta a la vez que volteaba a vernos –. Mi nombre es Lucas Ferrer, y desde el día de hoy seré su maestro de Literatura Inglesa. Espero que nos llevemos bien y no me den problemas –sonrió causando más de un suspiró –. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Al instante hubo más de 10 brazos levantados.

— ¿De dónde viene? –preguntó una chica pelirroja con curiosidad autentica.

—De California –respondió con cortesía.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? –preguntó Jessica descaradamente.

—Bueno… ¿Qué les parece si hacemos un juego? Ustedes se presentan para que yo pueda conocerlos mejor y al final yo hago lo mismo.

Todas las chicas chillaron diciendo que sí y los chicos…bueno no se siquiera había chicos ya que solo se escucharon chillidos de emoción.

Edward a mi lado rió al ver la excitación de todos ante el nuevo maestro.

—Bien, comencemos por las chicas. En orden de lista ¿Vale? –así fue llamando a cada chica y ellas iban presentándose, unas descaradamente hasta quisieron darle el numero de su celular y otras más tímidas apenas le dijeron su nombre y su edad. Ahora era el turno de Jessica y luego me tocaba a mí, desgraciadamente. Aún ni salía de mi estupefacción.

—Gracias, Jess. ¿Bella Swan? –dijo alto y al levantar mi mirada pude ver en su rostro una gran sonrisa. Él ya sabía más de mí de lo que le podría decir en una clase.

—Bue-bueno –me aclaré la garganta y sonreí tratando de actuar como si nada –. Mi nombre es Isabella pero la mayoría me dice Bella, tengo 17 años y he vivido aquí desde que tengo uso de razón. Amm me gusta mucho la literatura inglesa y la música británica también. Me gustan los animales aunque no tengo ninguno. Y amm…no sé que más decir –reí quedito.

—De momento eso está perfecto, Bella –sonrió con ganas y siguió dictando nombres y luego siguió de la misma forma con los chicos. Ahora le tocaba a él.

—Bueno, espero poder recordar todos esos nombres. En fin. Tengo 20 años y soy de California, siempre he vivido ahí hasta ahora que aquí me ofrecieron un buen empleo en el ámbito que más amo, la Literatura. No soy de ese tipo de maestros que los llena de trabajos pero eso sí, que sepan que aquí trabajaran duro –rió –, por favor no me llamen de usted ya que me hacen sentir realmente viejo. Y eso…cualquier duda no duden en consultarla conmigo, en mí pueden encontrar un amigo si ustedes así desean.

Comenzaron a hacerle aun más preguntas, no sólo las chicas, hasta a los chicos les dio curiosidad tener un maestro tan joven como él. Así que podrán imaginarse que no tuvimos ni un minuto de clase, lo que agradecí internamente al saber claramente que no habría aprendido nada.

Es que… ¡Era de locos! Lucas ahora era nada menos que el maestro de una de mis materias favoritas. Ahora simplemente no podía creerlo. Y aun quedaba esa duda en mi cabeza de qué hacía él aquí si al ver su auto y su forma de vestir se notaba que él tenía dinero y sinceramente dudo mucho que necesitara de un sueldo tan básico como el de un maestro normal de Literatura. Sólo esperaría a tener más confianza con él y le sacaría las verdades…y de no funcionar, acudiría a Jake.

Edward había notado mi estado así que comenzó a sacar bromas de algún lado que se suponían debían hacerme reír, pero más que eso quería llorar de lo malos que eran.

—Edward, de verdad, todo menos comediante –dije riendo.

—Debes admitir que son buenos, Bells –dijo mientras salíamos del salón.

A Lucas lo llamaron por lo parlantes unos cuantos minutos antes de terminar la clase por lo que salimos antes, y yo no pude hablar con él. En fin, luego sería.

—Sí, claro, Cullen –sonreí rodando los ojos.

—Vamos, Bella, admítelo –siguió insistiendo mientras caminábamos a nuestros casilleros.

—No molestes, Edward –guardé mis cosas y me giré verlo harta de sus molestosas insistencias.

—Sí, lo haré hasta que lo hagas.

Comencé a picarlo con mi dedo mientras le decía que deje de molestar y, a la final terminó aceptando que esos chistes apestaban.

Mi día pasó sin mucho más que contar, sólo que golpee algunas cabezas con la pelota en Gimnasia, pero nada más, nadie salió herido de gravedad.

A la salida me despedí de todos incluso de Edward, lo que sorprendió a todos menos a Alice que me seguía mirando con los ojos entrecerrados. Me fui con mi hermano y ni bien llegue a casa comí algo y me fui a dormir pensando en todas las cosas locas que pasan en mi vida. Ahora sólo faltaba que me dijeran que Lucas iba a contribuir con la obra de teatro, eso sería muy loco e imposible ya que Valentine no aceptaba ayuda de nadie.

Me desperté ya tarde y acabé unas pocas tareas que tenía antes de cenar e irme a dormir otra vez. Mañana tenía un difícil examen de Cálculo y apenas había estudiado. Pero bueno, Dios me ayude.

Antes de caer rendida en el mundo de los sueños mi teléfono sonó en señal de un mensaje de texto.

"_**Espero que duermas bien, hermosa ;) Besos y sueña conmigo, nena. Tuyo siempre, Edward;)"**_

Edward siempre que tenía ganas de molestarme me mandaba mensajes de ese tipo y, a pesar de saber eran sólo por molestar, mi corazón se emocionaba y sentía las típicas malditas mariposas en el estomago. Estaba pensando seriamente en beber alguna cosa para acabar con ellas. Mientras seguía divagando en estupideces no me di cuenta cuando caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

.

_**¿? POV**_

Sabía que debía actuar rápido, y mucho. La llegada de Lucas había afectado seriamente todos mis planes. No digo que sea una mala persona, al contrario se ve muy buena gente pero de momento sólo arruinaba los planes con Bella. Necesitaría ver la forma de separarlos al menos un poco para que todo siguiera viento en popa pero eso sí, sin dañar a nadie. Yo no era de ese tipo de personas, no, no, no. Sólo debo tener paciencia y ver que hago, ya se me ocurriría algo, siempre se me ocurría algo.

Sólo tenía un objetivo de momento: Evitar que las cosas entre Lucas y Bella se hicieran demasiado fuertes.

* * *

><p>-BFF: Best Friend Forever. Mejor amigoa por siempre. Mas que nada usado x las chicas. Lo pongo por si alguien no sabe su significado n.n'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola holaaaa! :D Espero que les guste el capitulooo :3 les dire que aún no es el momento muahaha pero que les parece esto...a las que me digan quien narra la ultima parte les mandare la mitad del proximo capitulo :P Gracias graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas ! Por el apoyo *-* Estoy super feliz por los favoritos, alertas y obvio los reviews! No saben lo feliz que me hacen cada que veo la alerta del RR o del follow o del favorito, me pongo tan feliz que me apuro en escribir pensando en ustedes :D Ando de lo mas ocupada pero ahi le doy tiempo...ODIO a mi maestro de Literatura :C Yo quiero a LUCAS! xD Hahaha Haganme saber sus opiniones mediante un Review, se aceptan de todo n.n me ayudan a mejorar y ya saben que por rr va adelanto :D <strong>_

_**Besos, Nikolc:**_

_**03-09-12**_


	10. Un acto lo cambia todo¿O no?

_**_**_**__**_**_**La mayoría de personajes son de la admirable Stephanie Meyer. La trama es mía y yo solo los manipulo a mi antojo ;)**_**_**__**_**_**_

* * *

><p><strong>Recomendación musical: <strong>

**Love -Foster the People**

**Pumped up Kicks -Foster the People**

* * *

><p><em>"Si yo fuese el mar, y tu una roca, haría subir la marea, para besar tu boca."<em>

_**BPOV**_

—Un elefante se balanceaba sobre la tela de una araña como veían que resistía fueron a llamar a otro elefante…

_Una hora después…_

—Mil novecientos noventa y nueve elefantes se balanceaban sobre la tela de una araña como veían que resistía fueron a llamar a otro elefante…

— ¿No tenemos algo mejor que hacer? –pregunté casi sin voz.

—Esperaba que lo dijeras –rió pasando su brazo por debajo de mi cabeza.

Eran aproximadamente las tres de la tarde y nos encontrábamos tirados en el verde pasto como los vagos que éramos…Ok, no es verdad. Pero ya que no teníamos nada más que hacer…

Después de dar esa maldita prueba de Cálculo nos habían casi echado del Instituto diciendo que tenían una reunión urgente y que esta requería a todos los maestros y cero de alumnos…Sí, claro, reunión. De seguro la "urgente reunión" no era más que el cumpleaños del director. Pero bueno, al menos nosotros perdimos clases.

Entonces se nos ocurrió la idea de ir a nuestro prado...ahora que las cosas estaban _bien _entre nosotros habíamos podido venir al fin, esto era maravilloso. La última vez que vinimos fue como hace dos meses y en realidad no lo disfrutamos mucho ya que Edward estaba enojado por un estúpido chisme de que me había besado con Newton y yo discutí con el tratando de hacerle entender que eso no era ni por asomo realidad y, cuando ni así entendió comencé a decirle que él no tenía ningún derecho para meterse en mi vida y si yo quería me podía besar con Mike o con cualquiera que me de la regalada gana… Aunque sólo lo dije por la rabia del momento, jamás me besaría con Newton o cualquier otro. El sólo pensarlo me daba escalofríos.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? –pregunté aún mirando el claro cielo. Por raro que parezca hoy había salido el sol aquí en Forks. Quizás contrastaba con la rebosante alegría que Edward irradiaba. Y no me quería decir por qué…

—Por mí me quedaría toda la tarde aquí acostado –murmuró él con voz tranquila. Cuando giré a verlo, pude contemplar a mis anchas su hermoso perfil griego… es que simplemente Edward es perfecto. Con su piel tan pálida como la mía, su recta y perfilada nariz, sus largas y espesas pestañas del mismo color que su cabello…su cabello, ese cabello que se veía tan suave que te daban ganas de pasar horas enredado tus manos en él, sus labios…esos labios rosas que eran mi jodida perdición ya que siempre que los veía tenía ganas de lanzarme a besarlo…

—Una foto te dura más y no me desgastas tanto –volvió a decir Edward abriendo uno de sus ojos verdes… ¡Dios! Qué vergüenza, me le quedé mirando como estúpida.

Me sonrojé furiosamente y bajé la mirada.

—Lo siento –apenas susurré.

— ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? –Edward me miró intensamente y hasta con un poco de miedo e inseguridad en su mirada.

—Perdón, ¿De qué hablas? Creo que perdí el tren.

Suspiró y volvió a mirar al cielo.

—De Lucas.

—Amm, ¿Lucas?

—Sí, de Lucas, ¿Cuándo me lo dirías?

—No entiendo, Edward. Decirte qué cosa sobre Lucas –lo miré confundida mientras me sentaba en el pasto.

—Que ustedes ya lo conocían. Es el amigo de Jacob ¿No? –Edward también se sentó, arrancó una flor y comenzó a deshojarla, pétalo por pétalo. A mi mente vino la loca posibilidad de que estuviera jugando eso del "me quiere, no me quiere…"

—Ah, eso –comencé a jugar con mis manos nerviosamente mientras ordenaba mis ideas de cómo contarle todo. Con la bipolaridad de este chico era mejor buscar bien las palabras con las cuales expresarse para no armar lío –. La verdad no lo consideré del todo importante. Lo conocimos el día viernes que Jake nos invitó a la reserva y tú no quisiste ir. ¿Recuerdas el día en el que peleamos por lo de los mensajes? –el asintió lentamente, aun sin mirarme –, pues lo que decía el mensaje de Jake era que quería decirme algo importante y bueno…eso tan importante resultó ser que quería presentarme a su mejor amigo, Lucas, el cual venía a vivir a Forks y que sería uno de nuestros maestros…

— ¿Por eso ayer tenías tanta prisa en ir a Literatura? –preguntó un poco triste.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Yo ni siquiera sabía qué asignatura nos iba a dar él y el que tenía prisa eras tú, no yo.

—Bueno…tienes razón, lo siento –murmuró avergonzado.

—No te preocupes –sonreí –; Lucas es sólo un gran amigo. Aunque me sorprende que nadie lo viera en la fiesta de Emm.

— ¿Lucas estuvo ahí? –preguntó Edward sorprendido.

—Sip, creo que a tu primo si le agrado, no como a Alice…A todas estas ¿Cómo te enteraste de que ya lo conocía?

—Amm, bueno –se rascó la nuca, nervioso –. Alice me lo dijo, pero no entró en muchos detalles, realmente.

—Ok…No entiendo por qué carajos a Alice no le agrada Lucas, es muy buena persona, ya verás –dije con cierta emoción, lo que llamó la atención de Edward ya que me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Bella? –murmuró mirándome de manera rara. No sé por qué pero eso me intimidó un poco.

—Cla…Claro.

— ¿Te gusta Lucas? Quiero decir, como algo más que un maestro y hasta un amigo.

— ¿Qué? –casi grité mirándolo horrorizada, y luego me volví a recostar en el pasto –. Claro que no, quiero decir es guapo y todo eso, pero creo que no es mi tipo.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál es tu tipo, Bella? –preguntó poniéndose encima de mí y mirándome intensamente.

—Yo…yo, no…no sé –logré decir no sin dificultad, tenerlo _tan_ cerca de mí me estaba aturdiendo y hacia que me fuera casi imposible pensar con coherencia.

— ¿Yo soy de tu tipo? –volvió a preguntar acercando su rostro al mío.

_Tú eres exactamente mi tipo…_

Para este momento respirar se había vuelto toda una hazaña para mí. Sentía que en cualquier momento los labios de Edward se encontrarían con los míos en aquel tan deseado beso, ese beso que detonaría todo, el final de algo y el comienzo de algo mejor, tal vez.

—Anda, Bella, dímelo –murmuró a sólo unos milímetros de mis labios –. ¿Yo soy de tu tipo?

—Tú…tú eres exactamente de mi tipo…–me atreví a murmurar sintiendo mis labios rozar levemente los suyos. Su aroma cada vez me estaba dejando más y más aturdida.

—Eso era todo –creo que lo oí decir antes de sentir del todo sus suaves labios amoldarse con los míos en una dulce caricia…simplemente perfecto, sin prisas, teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo. Sus labios y mis labios encajaban a la perfección, era como si estuvieran hechos para estar juntos…

Sin apenas notarlo enredé una de mis manos en su suave cabello y la otra la puse en su pecho…su corazón y el mío latiendo al mismo compas.

Recordaba haber leído en muchos libros cómo era cuando se besa a la persona que amas, y siempre había deseado sentirlo, pero esto…era por mucho mejor de lo que llegaría a pensar.

_Así es cuando se ama…_

En ese momento las palabras de Alice vinieron a mi mente, haciéndome dar cuenta de cuanta razón tenía ella. Pero debía recordar que quizás él no sintiese nada por mí, quizás sólo fue un arrebato del momento, quizás sólo sentía algo de atracción por mí y eso era todo.

_**Pero quizás puedas convertir esa atracción en algo más…**_

Debía dejar de pensar tanto y sólo disfrutar del momento…sea lo que sea en este momento estaba disfrutando de algo que tal vez no se volvería a repetir.

Cuando sentí que pasaba suavemente su lengua por mi labio inferior…sonó mi celular y el de él también…_Mierda_…

Nos separamos lentamente mirándonos a los ojos y en el momento en el que él abrió la boca para hablar nuestros celulares volvieron a sonar.

Sin pensármelo más atendí de prisa la llamada.

— ¿Diga? –murmuré entrecortada, aún no había recobrado del todo la respiración.

— ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué suenas cansada?

—Oh,…Alice. Pues estaba corriendo, eso es todo –respondí calmándome, de reojo pude ver que Edward también hablaba por teléfono.

—Muy convincente, no te creo, pero en fin. Llamaba para decirte que estamos todos en mi casa, preparamos todo para hacer una tarde de películas y como son los únicos que faltan tienen que traer las bebidas, eso es todo, y que no se tarden, eh.

— ¿Sabes una cosa?...

—En este momento me odias, da igual lo sé

—Me das miedo, en un rato estaremos ahí –sin más colgué y me giré a ver a Edward cerrando la llamada también.

—Creo que tenemos que irnos –murmuré sin mirarlo. Después de todo lo ocurrido simplemente me moría de vergüenza.

—Lo sé…respecto a lo que paso, Bella, yo…

—No, no te preocupes –no soportaría escuchar de sus labios que se había arrepentido, eso me mataría –, sólo fue un arranque del momento, todo está bien, sé que no significó…

—No es eso, Bella –masculló frustrado –. Sólo…sólo…dame tiempo

— ¿Qué? ¿Tiempo para qué? Creo que me volví a perder –murmuré alzando la vista. Edward tenía los ojos cerrados, el ceño levemente fruncido y respiraba despacio. Como si tratara de ordenar sus ideas.

—Sólo eso. Dame tiempo, es todo –abrió los ojos y me sonrió como siempre, a lo que no dudé en responderle –. Tenemos que comprar las bebidas antes de que les dé una "deshidratación", palabras textuales.

—Emmett –dije riendo.

Volvimos al auto como si nada y ya allí conversamos como solíamos en los viejos tiempos. Compramos las bebidas y nos encaminamos a su casa sin mucha prisa, raro en un Cullen.

Sé que Edward no fue claro en lo que quería –realmente no entendí nada –, pero después de ese beso había renacido en mí una gran esperanza. Si aunque sea no le gustara un poco no me habría besado, y si tiempo era lo que necesitaba para que se enamorara de mí…yo le daría todo el que quisiera.

En el camino no dejó de preguntarme de todo, hablamos de cualquier locura, de temas nuevos en nosotros, de absolutamente todo lo que nos fue posible en el camino a su casa. Ya que apenas y me di cuenta cuando llegamos.

—No puedo creer que rápido pasa el tiempo –murmuré luego de que él me abriera la puerta.

—Ni yo no logro creerlo –murmuró con nostalgia –. Ya serán dos años…

En un par de semanas sería el _aniversario _de conocernos. El año pasado lo celebramos comiendo un helado y jugando en un boliche…en el cual perdí, he de decir.

—Muy pronto –murmuré y antes de que pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa la puerta de la gran casa blanca se abrió, mostrando a una enfada Alice, que nos miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, los brazos cruzados y moviendo el pie en gesto de impaciencia.

—Hasta que al fin los señoritos se dignan a llegar –bufó.

—Ya, ya, Alice. Bájale un poco –dijo Edward.

—Nada de Alice ¿Qué esperan? ¡Pasen de una vez! Llevamos años esperándolos –le arrebató las bolsas con las bebidas y algunos dulces a su hermano y entró a la casa dejándonos atrás.

—Creo que tú hermana me da miedo cuando se enoja –dije en voz baja mientras entraba.

—Créeme que a mí me da aun más…

— ¡Escuché eso! Muevan sus traseros a la sala –gritó desde la cocina.

—Como usted mande –dije bajito. Caminamos a la enorme sala de los Cullen y ahí vimos a mi hermano, que estaba sentado mirando algo en su celular, y a Emmett que estaba técnicamente acostado en uno de los sofás.

—Hey, chicos –saludó Edward haciendo con ellos un saludo de manos medio raro…Hombres.

— ¿Por qué tardaron tanto, eh? En qué andaban, pillines –dijo Emmett con una sonrisa pícara. ¿A qué no adivinan? Sí, mi cara se puso como un semáforo.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Ni que él tuviera tanta suerte –dije en modo de broma, aunque para los que me conocían mi rostro me delataba totalmente.

—Ay, sí, ni que tú tuvieras tanta suerte –dijo Edward fingiendo estar ofendido.

— ¡Palomitas! –chilló Rose entrando en la sala. Cuando giré a verla supuse que vendría con un gran tazón a rebozar de palomitas de maíz…pero, ¡Por favor! Eran Rose y Alice, ninguna de ellas tenía idea de cómo hacer palomitas. Así que lo que traía Rosalie en sus manos era nada menos que una funda de maíz para hacer palomitas.

Bufé y se as arrebaté.

—Dámelas –caminé a la cocina con Rose pegada –. Algún día tendrán que aprender a hacer esto.

—Bueno, esperemos que no llegué pronto ese día –rió bajito haciendo que yo a fulminara con la mirada. _Estos se aprovechaban de mi nobleza_.

—Bueno, Bellita, aquí tienes todo. Por tu tardanza tienes que prepararlas –Alice dijo cuando entramos en la cocina.

—Así hubiera llegado media hora antes igual tendría que hacerlas yo. Inútiles –hice un puchero sacando una olla grande.

—No te quejes, sabes que es por el bien de la humanidad –Alice y Rose salieron de la cocina mientras hablaban.

—No era más fácil comprar palomitas para un microondas –bufé buscando el aceite.

—Claro que lo era, pero ya las conoces –Edward entró en la cocina tan sigilosamente que cuando habló solté un chillido –. Lo siento… ¿Te asuste?

—Jum… ¿Qué crees? –dije con una mano en el pecho.

—Creo que eres muy asustadiza –rió –. Bueno, bueno, ya, no me mates con esos bellos ojos, linda. Mejor dime qué buscabas.

—Amm un poco de aceite.

—Aceite, aceite –murmuró abriendo puertas y cerrando puertas de a lacena –. Aceite… ¡Aquí está! Toma.

—Gracias –le sonreí tomando el aceite –. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Los chicos me mandaron a ayudarte –se apoyó en la encimera –, así que…qué puedo hacer por usted, _**Madeimoselle. **_

—Encender la hornilla, _**Monsieur**_ –dije haciendo mi mejor acento francés, aun así no me salió ni la mitad de bien que a él.

Puse a hacer las palomitas, esperando que se hicieran pronto.

Edward de repente se puso a tararear una canción mientras yo buscaba recipientes en los cuales poner las palomitas cuando estuvieran listas. Reconocí al instante la canción que Edward tarareaba y me quedé estática unos momentos antes de comenzar a cantarla:

—_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you'd better__run, better run, outrun my gun_ –me giré a verlo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

—_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you'd better__run, better run, faster than my bullet_ –siguió cantando él mientras me acercara a él jalándome de la cintura. Luego me abrazo desde ahí, lo que me hizo sentir muy, muy confusa, ya que Edward sólo hacía eso en caso sentirse triste o apenado.

—Hey, ¿Qué pasa? –pregunté yo acariciando suavemente su cabeza.

—Nada, eso pasa –se separó de mí sonriendo con pesar –. Creo que mejor revisas esas palomitas.

Confundida y aturdida me alejé de él y me acerqué a la refrigeradora para sacar un poco de mantequilla. Había hecho esto unas cuantas veces, así que antes de que el maíz comenzara a saltar, puse un poco de ella encima de este.

Decidí que para pasar el rato mientras estábamos delegados a la preparación de la comida para las películas, podíamos bailar un poco, y que mejor que esa canción que él me hizo recordar.

Saqué mi iPhone del bolsillo y busqué la canción dejando que _**Foster The People**_, inundara la cocina Cullen. Me giré de nuevo hacia Edward que me veía confundido.

—Baila conmigo, como en los viejos tiempos –casi susurré jalándolo de la camisa para que se parara. Sabía bien que la canción en sí no era muy bailable…pero eso no importaba en este momento. Lo obligué a moverse conmigo al principio, pero luego se soltó…y fue como hace tiempo.

Recordaba muy bien como fue. A penas llevábamos unos cuantos meses de conocernos y esta canción fue lanzada, haciendo que yo, obviamente, quedara muy prendada de ella. Edward cuando le dije que amaba esa canción casi se cae de espaldas. Primero no me creyó, diciendo que muy pocas chicas escuchaban _**Indie Rock,**_ pero como era obvio, yo le dije que yo no era como el resto de chicas y él me dio la razón. Pase un tanto tiempo –y aun lo estoy – traumada con esta canción. Así que un día sin más ni menos Edward vino a mi casa y terminamos haciendo nuestro propio loco cover de la canción…el cual me aseguré de borrar cuando volví en mí. Sería muy vergonzoso que alguien lo viera. Esa fue la primera de muchas locuras nuestras… Él siempre fue especial para mí desde el día en que nos conocimos…sólo que la forma en que lo era, había cambiado.

—Bella, tú siempre serás especial para mí –susurró Edward mirándome sonriendo.

—Y tú lo serás para mí, para siempre.

—Me encanta esta canción. Y no es más que tu culpa pequeña niña –tocó mi nariz con su dedo haciendo que la arrugué instintivamente –. Cuando haces eso con tu nariz te ves muy tierna…

—Foster the People logra cantar de algo como eso con tanto ritmo, nos deja un muy buen mensaje a pesar de todo, y ni hablar de su estilo y voz…

—Y de que Mark Foster está muy besable –dijo imitando la voz chillona de Stanley.

—Edward –dije riendo a carcajadas –. Sabes que no iba a decir eso –golpee con mi puño su hombro y me giré a seguir con las palomitas mientras otra canción comenzaba a sonar.

— ¿Sabes que he estado pensando? –dijo con tono casual.

—No, dime.

—En si ahora ya es el momento de anunciar mi boda con Taylor Swift –su seriedad fue tal, que de no conocerlo a él y de obviamente saber que ella estaba fuera de su alcance, me lo hubiera creído.

— ¿Ah, sí? Supongo que me invitarás a la boda –murmuré siguiéndole el juego.

—Claro, serás la dama de honor –mi mejor amigo tenía una enferma obsesión con Taylor Swift.

—Hey, Edward, creo que eso lo tiene que ver la novia, eh –reí apagando la cocina.

—Amm, bueno, quizás tengas razón.

— ¿Me pasas los tazones?

Me los pasó en completo silencio y me ayudó a poner las palomitas de maíz.

—Abre la boca –dijo cogiendo una palomita y lanzándola al aire. Si, ya, como si yo pudiera hacer eso. Al contrario, cayó justo en mi nariz.

— ¡Edward! Ya crece –le dije con falso enojo mientras tomaba un puñado de palomitas y se lo lanzaba a la cara.

—Ja. Y luego quién debe crecer.

— ¡Los dos! –chilló la menor de los Cullen al ver las palomitas esparcidas por el suelo –. Váyanse de aquí, ya acabaré yo. Jum.

Y en teoría nos echó de la cocina.

—Tu hermana es una pequeña ladilla –bufé.

—Ni que lo digas.

Nos sentamos en uno de los sofás enormes de los Cullen, ignorando a los demás, hasta que llegó Alice con las palomitas y otros más, y empezó la función en el "Cine Cullen"

.

.

.

—Bella –susurraba esa hermosa voz que reconocería a donde fuera –. Despierta, pequeña.

—Un rato más –dije con voz patosa mientras me giraba.

—Bella, tienes que despertarte antes que ellos.

Ni bien dijo eso, abrí los ojos de golpe para ver que todos estaban por el suelo o en los sofás, más dormidos de lo que yo había estado minutos antes.

—Tienes razón –bostecé, estirándome un poco aún sentada en el sofá.

En realidad la película que había escogido esta vez, ¿nos había defraudado totalmente a todos nosotros. Era, sin duda alguna, una de las peores películas que había visto en mi vida, y lo peor que ni sabía el nombre. A los tres minutos ya estaba completamente en el mundo de los sueños.

—Bella, amm, tu celular estaba sonando, por eso también te desperté –dijo con recelo. Busqué entre mis bolsillos y no encontré nada.

— ¿Mi celular? –pregunté en voz baja, no quería que se levantaran y ahora sí iniciaran el verdadero interrogatorio.

—Lo dejaste…en la cocina –sonrió con disculpa mientras me los entregaba, lo que no entendí hasta que se explicó –. Vi que es de Lucas –su voz sonó forzada, sin embargo trato de ocultarlo.

—Tú… ¿Lo leíste?

—No, claro que no. Respeto tu privacidad, Isabella –dijo serio mirándome.

Me levanté del sofá y caminé a la cocina por un poco de agua, y mientras revisaba el mensaje.

"**Hey, Bella. Sé que no debías esperar mi mensaje… Pero, quería contarte algo importante para mí. Mi hermana llega el viernes tarde y me encantaría si me acompañas a recogerla al aeropuerto, me encantaría que se conocieran. Y, por supuesto, Jake también estará ahí. ¿Qué me dices? ¿El viernes a las siete?"**

Dejé el celular de lado mientras me servía el agua, mi garganta estaba reseca. Ya luego le respondería.

Algo que él no me había dicho es que él tenía una hermana, jamás lo había mencionado, quizás no tuvo la oportunidad pero una hermana no es algo que se olvidé así nomás ¿No?

—Bells… Si quieres nos quedamos hasta que despierten o si quieres nos vamos antes de que empiecen…

—Vamos –ni bien lo deje terminar y ya estuve recogiendo cualquier cosa que fuera mía para irnos.

— ¿A tu casa? –preguntó una vez hubo encendido el Volvo. Le respondí con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Aprovechando el silencio que nos inundó decidí contestar al mensaje de Lucas. No pasaría nada malo si iba con él para conocer a su hermana, era sólo una chica, no me iba a matar ni nada ¿No?

"**Claro, llevaré toda la artillería pesada de presentaciones al estilo de Bella Swan ;) ¿Cómo se llama tu hermana? No creo que sea oportuno que me la presentes sin que sepa nada de ella"**

Mañana sería un día normal de clases, por lo que mi mente recordaba. Y también me puse a hacer memoria de si tenía que hacer alguna tarea para mañana, y a mi mente sólo vino una corta tarea de un resumen de un video, lo haría en cuestión de minutos.

—Bella, ¿Harás algo mañana? –preguntó Edward ya a sólo unas cuadras de mi casa.

—Amm, no creo que no, ¿Qué haremos? –pregunté en tono de broma.

—Pues…pensaba en si podíamos ir al cine o a comer un helado, usted decide.

—Mmm, suena tentador. ¿Me estas invitando, no? –pregunté para picarlo un poco más.

—Eso es obvio, yo pagaré todo –rió bajito.

—Sabes que bromeo, Edward. Vamos mañana, pero yo pago mis cosas-

—Nada de nada, te estoy invitando, señorita.

No rezongué más ya que sabía que sería inútil, pero ya mañana vería yo la forma de no dejarlo gastar su dinero en mí.

Las pocas cuadras que quedaban hasta mi casa las pasamos hablando de un trabajo que teníamos que hacer juntos. No era muy largo por lo que quedamos que el miércoles de noche lo haríamos en su casa.

—Gracias por traerme, Edward –sonreí mientras él me abría la puerta de su auto –. ¿Quieres pasar?

—No, tranquila. Mis padres llegaran tarde hoy por lo que debo quedarme con Alice.

—Vaya, ¿Desde cuándo eres el hermano protector y responsable? –dije riendo mientras me acercaba al porche de mi casa.

—Sabes que es natural de mi, guapa –me guiñó un ojo.

—Sí, ya –reí y me di la vuelta para verlo –. Me ha salvado usted del cruel interrogatorio al que su hermana y mi amiga me iban a someter. ¿Cómo podría yo agradecerlo, noble caballero?

—Una sola palabra de agradecimiento de su voz bastaría para pagarme esta y muchas más, que por usted haría. Pero como un noble caballero no tiene permitido aceptar….

—Se lo agradezco de corazón, joven.

—Siempre estaré ahí para salvar a la más bella damisela en apuros –sonrió torcidamente, haciendo que el juego acabara.

—Sigo preguntándome cómo haces para sonreír así –eso salió de mi boca sin mi permiso, sin embargo no me arrepentí, era verdad –. Tengo tarea, nos vemos mañana.

—Claro, descansa –se acercó a mi haciendo que mi corazón desbocara sus latidos, y dejó un suave beso en mi frente.

Me di la vuelta para entrar hasta que su voz llamándome desde el Volvo me obligó a voltear.

—Te olvidaste de decir que este caballero es muy sexy –riendo encendió el auto y partió.

Edward simplemente no tenía comparación de ninguna forma.

Entré a la casa y saludando a mis padres subí a mi habitación a hacer mis tareas. También me excusé de la cena, ya que antes de quedarme dormida en la casa Cullen, había comido unas cuantas palomitas y no tenía más apetito. Acabé mis tareas pasado eso de las nueve y media de la noche. Y a pesar de que me había escusado, había decidido comer algo ya que el hambre volvió a mí.

Antes de bajar a cenar con mis padres y mi hermano –que había llegado a como hace dos horas –, escuché la melodía de mi celular, indicándome la llegada de un mensaje.

¿Sexto sentido? Quizás...pero sentía quesería importante.

"**Tienes mucha razón, Sólo espero que no le 'caigas' encima Jajaja Mi hermana tiene 16 años y creo que se parece a ti y un poco a tu amiga Alice, en partes iguales. De seguro te agradara. Y su nombre es Renesmee…"**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><em>Madeimoselle - Señorita<em>****

**_Monsieur -Señor...en francés, el idioma del amor ;o xD_**

_"Foster the People logra cantar de algo como eso con tanto ritmo, nos deja un muy buen mensaje a pesar de todo, y ni hablar de su estilo y voz…_**"Si buscan en Wikipedia la canción... verán que trata sobre un atentado de un estudiante al colegio, pero si lo ves en otras paginas dice que sobre un atentado de un joven llamado**_ Robert** llevó a cabo una masacre en un centro comercial. Cualquiera de las dos que sea la verdadera, nos lleva a las masacres y si escuchan la cancion...veran que es bastante pegajosa :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaa! :D Aquí Nikol reportándose(?) xD Pues lo dicho e.e' Siento la demora xd apenas y he cogido una computadora :c Buaah' Se suponía que subiría ayer pero me envicié con un libro *-* :c Pronto lo acabo xD Asi que me di un rato y lo subo :) <strong>

**Jjkasjas e.é Sorpresa! :DD Ni yo me lo esperaba, solo salio *o* the first kiss! *coro de aww's* xD Bueno, era necesario e.e´Pero...si creen que eso es todo, mmm nop el próximo cap promete xD Si adivinan uno de los tres datos ocultos que he dejado en este y otros capítulos actualizare este fin de semana mismo :) **

**ME encanto ver que **_participaran** en el mini concurso, como dije en el proximo se explica bien eso e.e Y...Ahora si *-* ME alegrarian la semana con sus rr? :3 Por fitas! Diganme que les parecio, sus opiniones, comentarios, recomendaciones, criticas, whatever, lo aceptare gustosa, me ayudan a mejorar. Las escritoras aqui trabajamos no por dinero, sino por unas palabras suyas :) y en recompensa yo les mando un adelanto.**_

_**Sin escribir testamentos, me retiro a mis aposentos :) xD  
><strong>_

_**Besos & Beijos**__**, Nikolc:**_

_02-10-12_


	11. Iniciando un nuevo plan

_**_**_**_**__**_**_**La mayoría de personajes son de la admirable Stephanie Meyer. La trama es mía y yo solo los manipulo a mi antojo ;)**_**_**__**_**_**_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recomendación musical:<strong>_

_**L.o.v.e -Ashley Simpson**_

_**Friday I'm in Love -The Cure *-*' **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>BPOV<strong>_

Definitivamente esta había sido una de las más largas y raras semanas de mi joven vida. Incluso podría afirmar, sin temor a equivocarme, que en cualquier momento todo esto me superaría y terminaría con un colapso nervioso.

Y ¿Quieren saber por qué?

Muy simple. Primero el lunes con Valentine, luego con Lucas... El miércoles con Edward... Dios, aun no lo supero pero de eso daré mejor explicación después. También estaba la inminente llegada de la hermana de Lucas, y esa era una de las que más nerviosa me tenia, pero confiaba en que se pareciera a su hermano. Sin embargo... ¿han oído del supuesto sexto sentido de las mujeres? Me apuesto a que sí... La vocecita de Mini Bells, mi muy amada conciencia, me susurraba constantemente que los Ferrer armarían revuelo, exactamente igual que los Cullen, en un pueblo tan pequeño como Forks.

Y ahora sí les cuento la última... ¡Maldita sea! Edward –cerebro- corto tiene novia... ¡Oh, sí! Lo leyeron bien, muy bien. Y eso no es lo peor, sino el hecho de que me enterara por el jodido _Facebook_. El muy... desgraciado me besa y luego me entero de que tiene novia. Mi ira era tal que podría matar a cien hombres con tan solo mirarlos, claro, visualizando en sus caras al maldito cobrizo dueño de mi corazón. Pero esto no se quedaría así, eso sí que no. Edward me conocía bastante bien como para saber las dos caras de Bella Swan.

_**Flashback**_

Entré con cuidado en la habitación de Edward, Alice me había dicho que estaba durmiendo, sin embargo no me importo y pasé, molestar a un Edward adormilado era lo más divertido del mundo.

A la hora del almuerzo me había dicho que quería que fuera a su casa en la tarde. Que quería pedirme mi "humilde" opinión acerca de un proyecto que tenía que hacer para una de las clases que no compartíamos. Y yo, como la buena amiga que era, le di un gran sí, y me fui a mi siguiente clase.

Luego de acabar las tareas, emprendí el mini viaje a la casa-mansión Cullen.

Me acerqué a su cama despacio, mirando su inhumana belleza. ¿Sería un vampiro? Recuerdo que locamente ese fue uno de mis pensamientos cuando lo conocí. Sonreí y miré por su habitación antes de molestarlo, pero vi que su portátil estaba encendida encima de su escritorio; y la curiosidad marca Swan salió a flote y me acerqué ahí. ¿Qué creen? El inteligente Edward Cullen había dejado su perfil de Facebook a la vista. Revisé un poco y no vi nada que me impresionara, por lo que decidí dejar de ser metiche y hacer lo que debía desde un principio, o bueno, se suponía que así lo haría, pero al ver la primera publicación del perfil…

_**Tanya Denali:  
>¡Eddie, te amo, mi amor! Muero por ir a verte. <strong>_

Al parecer Edward aun no la veía.

Regresé a mirarlo, luego de nuevo a la computadora y así unas cuantas veces.

No, en este momento no tenía ganas. No le diría nada. Simplemente me levanté el banquito en el que me había sentado sin darme ni cuenta y mirándolo una vez más, salí de esa casa como alma que lleva el diablo.

Desde ahora el juego cambiaba, no iba a llorar como Magdalena, simplemente le daría una cucharada de su propio chocolate.

_**Fin Flashback**_

Ya estábamos en las últimas horas de clases y desde eso no he hablado con él, he ignorado sus mensajes, sus llamadas y lo he estado evitando lo máximo posible. Claro, sin que sea MUY notorio, o eso creía…

—Bien, Bella, por qué estás evitándolo.

—No, no sé a qué te refieres –dije nerviosa.

—Ay, Bells, si te miran bien, se nota que evitas a Edward. Él ha andado preguntando todo el santo día por ti. Y hace unos instantes me ha preguntado a mí, y claro, con mi gran inteligencia le he dicho que no lo evitas, sino que andas ocupada con algo importante que aun no le puedes decir –dijo orgulloso de sí mismo, y sacando pecho.

Reí sin muchas ganas.

—Sí, muy inteligente que qué le voy a decir que era eso taaan importante.

Emmett me miró de una forma que no supe identificar pero sabía que no era nada bueno para mí. Por lo que me levanté lentamente de la banca bajo el árbol en la que estaba sentada.

—Esa cara no me gusta para nada, eh –murmuré alejándome a pasos cortos de él. Que también si había parado. Dios… ¿por qué lo hiciste tan enorme?

—Belly Bells –canturreó. Farfullé un "¿Qué?" mirándolo con recelo –. Alice me contó…

— ¿QUÉ? –grité mirándolo sin color en el rostro…Sin embargo me ignoró.

—…y te ayudaré –terminó sonriendo.

—No te entiendo, Emm –sip, finge demencia, si así, muy bien, Bella.

—No te hagas –frunció los labios.

— ¿Qué te dijo Alice? –caminé de nuevo a la banca y me senté con la cabeza entre las manos. Dios, mataría a esa enana.

—Que estas enamorada de Edward –mi vista se enfoco en su rostro y mis ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas al oírlo –. Bueno, no. Eso todos ya lo sabíamos, menos él. Lo que me contó es lo que viste en su _Facebook_ y lo que piensas hacer.

—Oh, no. Emm, eso sí que no será posible.

— ¿Por qué? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Emmett, simplemente es una locura, si en un caso hipotético yo aceptara esto, Rosalie me mataría… ¡Me mata! –lo miré con los ojos bien abiertos.

— ¿Por qué haría eso ella? –preguntó con tono triste y bajando la mirada –. A ella yo le doy muy igual –suspiró.

—Oh, Emm –lo abracé –, sabes que no es así, tú solo dile lo que sientes y veras que ella sí te corresponde.

—No sé…Nunca ha hecho o dicho algo que me dé a entender que ella siente algo por mí.

—Emmett McCarty, escucha bien. Rosalie Hale esta locamente enamorada de ti, igual que tú de ella. Así que se el macho que todos te creen y díselo –le di un suave golpe en el hombro.

—Enana Loca –despeinó mi cabello, riendo –, por tonteras como esas te quiero. Pero no me atrevería a ser tan lanzado, no con ella, temo que me rechacé, eso me mataría. Si te ayudo mataríamos dos pájaros de un tiro…

—Esto es realmente muy arriesgado, Emm – ya me había cansado de "ocultar" mis sentimientos por Edward –, si las cosas no nos salen bien no solo yo perderé a Edward, tú perderás a Rose.

—El que no arriesga, no gana –hizo una mueca rara con la boca; típico de los Cullen, hacer cosas que no entiendo.

—Emm…fui la última en enterarme –susurré bajito, mirando al suelo.

—Bueno…Creo que no. No sabemos de dónde rayos Edward sacó una novia, ni sabemos quién es… Ay, este primo mío me sacará canas verdes –dijo de forma dramática.

Reí.

—Bien, sí en verdad quieres ayudarme, estás dentro…futuro novio mío –no pude evitar reír a más no poder. Esto era realmente muy bizarro.

—Perfecto, verás que todo saldrá bien, novia –rió y besó mi frente antes de irse.

Sentía que me estaba quitando un peso de encima y ganando unos cuantos a cambio.

.

.

.

Lo había logrado- Había evitado toda la jornada a Edward –sip, Valentine había cancelado sus clases por no sé qué razón –y ahora estaba tranquilamente en mi casita. Lo que si no había podido evitar fue una "carta" que me dejó con Eric. Aun no la había leído y evitaría leerla al menos todo este día.

Aun tenía que ir al aeropuerto a por la hermana de Lucas… ¿Renesmee? Que nombre tan original.

Mientras trataría de no pensar en nada importante mientras hacia un poco de tarea.

.

.

.

—Dios, que nervios…Y si no le agrado, y si me odia, y si se enoja contigo por haber traído a una intrusa y si…

— ¡Bella! Nos estás volviendo locos –dijo Jake molesto y divertido a la vez. Y es que hasta yo había perdido la cuenta de los "Y si…"

—Tranquilos que mi hermana no como gente –rió Lucas bebiendo de su café. Tenía unas ojeras más grandes que las de un vampiro sediento de sangre… Ok, lo siento. Leer tanto romance vampírico me tiene así.

—Te ves cansado –muré saliendo de mi perorata mental. En serio parecía que no hubiera dormido hace días.

—Sí, yo… No he dormido bien estos días. Problemas sin importancia –se encogió de hombros sin mirarme a los ojos.

—Si fueran sin importancia no estarías así –lo miré enarcando una ceja… Pero el maldito tiene suerte.

— ¿Lucas? –una voz dulce llamó la atención de mi amigo.

Nos giramos todos a la vez para ver a una chica muy guapa. Sus facciones eran bastante dulces y sus rizos de color chocolate broncíneo –no sé de dónde salió eso – le daban un aspecto infantil y a la vez sus ojos entre verdes y café dorado le daban un toque maduro y felino… Ella debía ser Renesmee.

— ¡Nessie! –gritó Lucas corriendo a abrasarla. Sip, era ella –. Dios…mira cómo estás, has crecido tanto desde la última vez que te vi en persona.

Lo admito, eso me confundió un poco.

—Y mírate tú, ya eres todo un hombre –rió alegre aun sin soltarlo.

—Hermosa –Lucas la miró con cariño –. ¿Te acuerdas de los amigos de quienes te hablé? –Ella asintió emocionada –, pues… Bella, Renesmee. Renesmee, Bella –no señaló a cada una respectivamente.

Yo estiré mi mano para saludarla, pero contra todo pronóstico, ella me abrazo efusivamente–por no decir se me lanzó encima.

—Bella, eres tan guapa como mi hermano dijo –me sonrojé furiosamente mientras notaba que Lucas hacía lo mismo.

—Eh… Gracias –reí nerviosa –, tu también estas muy guapa.

—Ay, gracias –sonrió y se giró a mirar a Jake… Y pude notar como miraba mi amigo a Renesmee. Como si fuera la cosa más bella que sus ojos hayan visto en la vida, la más maravillosa. Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para decirle que ella sería quien remplazaría a la gravedad y sostendría su mundo. Como si se hubiera imprimado de ella… Ok, debo dejar mi obsesión con los vampiros y los licántropos –. Tú debes ser Jacob ¿Verdad?

—Ssí…–Nunca en mi vida pensé llegar a ver a un Jacob nervioso y tartamudeando.

—Oh, un gusto, Jake – ¿Saben que hizo? Exacto, se le lanzó encima como a mí.

Juró que estaba a punto de morir por aguantar tanta risa, pero la cara de mi amigo era épica.

—Lo mismo digo –sonrió Jake embobado mientras se separaban.

Para gracia mía, Lucas tenía el ceño fruncido y un puchero mientras miraba la escena. Así que hermano celoso… Debí imaginarlo con lo paranoico y sobreprotector que era.

—Te estaré vigilando, Black –susurró a modo que su hermana no lo escuchara.

Esto era realmente hilarante.

—Bueno ¿Y qué esperan, eh? ¿No ayudaran a una pobre y débil chica con sus maletas? –hizo un puchero tierno…casi se parecía a los Cullen.

—Prepárate, chico –dijo Lucas palmeando la espalda de Jake. Se alejaron hacia la zona del equipaje.

— ¡Todas las celestes! Ya sabes hermanito –chilló Renesmee antes de girarse a mí.

—Así que tú eres la nueva conquista de mi hermano –dijo en tono confidencial.

Abrí los ojos como platos.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Claro que no –reí –. Cómo crees, es mi amigo y maestro, entre nosotros no pasa nada.

—Mmm. Cuéntame. A ti te gusta alguien más ¿No? –comenzamos a caminar a la salida.

—Es…complicado.

—Bueno,_ tranqui_, ya me contarás –me guiñó un ojo a lo que yo sonreí tímida.

De pronto…tuve una magnífica idea como solo Bella Swan las puede tener.

—Tengo que hacer una llamada. Dame un segundo –me alejé de ahí y saqué mi celular. Busqué entre los contactos el nombre de mi mejor amiga.

Un tono, dos tonos…

—Dime, Bella –contestó distraída.

— ¿Sabes? Tengo una idea maravillosa.

—Claro, claro, dime.

—Pero necesito que prometas que lo aceptarás sea lo que sea –fruncí el ceño, tenía la sensación de que no me prestaba atención.

—Claro, tú dime, lo que sea por ti.

_Jum…_

—Hace tiempo que llevo pensando, y tú eres mi mejor amiga así que creo que debes ser la primera en saberlo.

—Sigue… –bufé.

— ¿Estás, siquiera, escuchándome?

—Claro, Bells. Soy tu mejor amiga, blah, blah.

— ¡Tengo novio! –chillé enojada.

Al otro lado de la línea se escuchó algo quebrándose, unos cuantos chillidos, entre otros…Ay, Dios, ojala no lo tuviera de nuevo en altavoz.

— ¿Qué fue eso? –pregunté asustada.

—Na…da, mi gato.

—Al, tú no tienes gato.

—Quise decir perro, sí, perro.

—Tampoco tienes perro –bufé de nuevo.

— ¡Ya! No era nada, me tropecé, nada más –gritó de los nervios.

—OK, pero no me pegues.  
>—Explícame AHORA mismo cómo es eso de que tienes novio.<p>

—Quitaste el altavoz –murmuré aburrida.

— ¿Cómo…?

—Yo también soy tu mejor amiga –bostecé -. No te creas eso lo dije solo porque no me prestabas atención –reí.

— ¿Estás segura? –su voz denotaba ansiedad.

—Totalmente, pero hay algo que debo decirte luego. Y solo llamaba para decirte si quieres hacer una pijamada, por la llegada de una amiga.

— ¿Qué amiga? –ahora su voz era resentida. Pequeña celosa…

— ¿No te dije? Mi mejor de mejores amigas vino –chillé conteniendo la risa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que mejor de mejores amigas? –sollozó –. Tú no me quieres,

—Tonta –reí –, yo te amo enana. Es una amiga que quiero que conozcas, nada más.

—Bueno, pijamada en casa de Rose a las ocho.

—OK, OK, hasta la noche.

— ¿Bella?

—Dime…

—Yo también te amo –rió antes de colgar. Ahora me molestaría un buen tiempo con eso.

.

.

.

— ¿Dónde estás viviendo, hermanito? –Renesmee iba sentada en la parte delantera con Lucas, y Jake y yo íbamos casi muriendo en la zona de atrás. Si bien me gustaba la velocidad, nunca había entendido el afán de los chicos al comprar autos carísimos en los que apenas entraba el que conducía…supongo que son cosas más de chicos que jamás entendería.

—En un apartamento cerca de la tienda de los Newton.

Según yo sabía, los apartamentos en esa zona eran MUY escasos y MUY costosos. Así que mi teoría de que Lucas tenía dinero y mucho, seguía en pie.

—Renesmee…respecto a lo del Instituto…ya estás dentro. El lunes empiezas –dijo Lucas como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Wow ¿Tan rápido? –jadeó haciendo una mueca de ansiedad, o eso es lo que me pareció a mí.

—Sí, es que apenas tendré este fin de semana para mostrarte como va esta ciudad –dijo sin despegar sus ojos del camino –. Como los de último año están por graduarse ando más ocupado y además luego tengo que reunirme con Vale…Valentine la maestra de teatro… –se calló de golpe cuando jadee sorprendida.

¡A Lucas le gustaba Valentine!

—Uh, hermanito, tenemos bastante que hablar, eh –rió pícara entes de seguir hablando con nosotros como si nada.

El viaje se me hizo relativamente largo ya que a medio camino comenzó a llover y Lucas tuvo que reducir la velocidad. Además de que los suspiros "enamorados" de Jake me estaban volviendo loca. Estaba comenzando a tener animosidad con el auto de Lucas.

Llegamos al edificio, o mini edificio, donde Lucas vivía. Bajamos, o bueno los chicos bajaron las maletas mientras Ness, como gustaba ser llamada, y yo caminábamos hacia donde Lucas nos había enseñado.

El edificio ya era de por sí bastante elegante, principalmente para ser parte de un pequeño y casi invisible pueblo como Forks. Pero por dentro…ni hablar. Más que apartamento parecía una pequeña –bueno, no tan pequeña–casa de dos pisos dentro de un edificio. Era bastante amplio y lleno de ventanales que si no estuviera tan mal clima estaba segura alumbrarían bastante el lugar.

Y bueno, la decoración, era bonita y elegante, pero se notaba a leguas que necesitaba de la ayuda de una mujer. De seguro la llegada de su hermana cambiaría un poco el clima.

Su sala tenía tres sofás de cuero blando, una mesa de vidrio en el centro, con algunos periódicos encima, y una mesita del teléfono al lado del sofá más grande. Toda la decoración era bastante similar. Todo en toque negro y blanco, minimalistas.

—Pff…al parecer tengo tanto que hacer –balbuceó Renesmee, frunciendo el ceño y poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

Bueno, ya era algo tarde. Mejor se lo decía de una vez.

—Ness, quería decirte algo –ella se giró y asintió en mi dirección como dándome a entender que tenía su atención. Jake y Lucas se fueron a dejar las maletas a alguna habitación en el piso de arriba –. Mira, hace rato estaba hablando con mi mejor amiga y le comenté de ti y bueno…planeamos una pijamada en casa de mi otra mejor amiga para que las puedas conocer y…

—Oh, Bella, eres un encanto –Renesmee me abrazó efusivamente –. Apuesto a que me llevaré muy bien con ellas. ¿Estamos en el mismo año, no? Pues aunque me muero del cansancio por las horas de viaje iremos. Sólo déjame que me dé un baño, me vista y le avise a mi hermano –sin más salió dando saltitos escalera arriba, dejándome sola en la sala.

El hecho de que Renesmee se parecía a Rose y a Alice en partes iguales me aterraba.

Me acerqué a un estante con algunos portarretratos y observé atentamente las fotografías. Pero la que más llamó mi atención fue la de un niño rubio, una niña de cabello castaño cobrizo que estaba jugando con un cachorro de Labrador, pero eso no es lo que llamó mi atención realmente. Sino una niña de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos del mismo color, bastante pálida para ser de California…

— ¿Bella? –la voz de Lucas hizo que diera un salto del susto y lo mirara como si me hubiera atrapado infraganti.

—Esto… ¿Renesmee ya baja? –pregunté sin mirar a sus ojos, evitando que me preguntara lo típico de _¿Qué hacías?_ ¿Qué le decía? Espío tus fotos, sí claro.

—Sí…sólo está preparando su ropa –abrió la boca ligeramente como si fuera a decir algo más pero el grito de Renesmee hizo que los dos volteáramos a verla.

—Lista, Bella. Vamos antes de que… –miró a su hermano y se quedó callada antes de sonreírme con gracia –, te digo luego. Chao, hermanito. Te adoroooo –besó su mejilla y salió corriendo –. Bella no te tardes.

—Bueno –reí mirando la cara de confusión de mi amigo –. Cosas de chicas. Me voy yo también, mañana te devuelvo a tu hermana –sonreí besando su mejilla –. Adiós, y despídeme de Jake.

La salida de Renesmee había sido precipitada y me había dejado fuera de base, por lo que no pude hacer más que seguirla. Y la encontré cerca de la tienda de los Newton, sonriendo bobamente mientras tocaba sus labios. _Mmm…_

— ¿Ness?

—Bella ¿Nos vamos? –preguntó mirándome aún sonriendo tontamente.

—Amm, eso. Si no viste, no tengo auto –sonreí levantando un ceja en su dirección.

—Oh, sí –se sonrojó ligeramente antes de sonreír ampliamente –. Vamos en taxi, ya está.

—Bueno…Rose, no vive exactamente en el pueblo y yo aún tengo que pasar por mi casa… –Mi celular sonó cortando mi protesta. Lo contesté sin siquiera ver quien era –. Aló…

—_Bella_ –canturreó Alice –. _¿Dónde estás?_

—Frente a la tienda de los Newton ¿Por qué? –pregunté con curiosidad.

—_Pues espera, en diez minutos estoy ahí –_canturreó una vez más antes de colgar sin más.

Bufé.

A veces Alice sí me asustaba un poquito con este tipo de cosas.

—Bueno… Alice viene por nosotros en diez minutos –sonreí –. ¿Quieres entrar a dar una vuelta por la tienda por mientras? –pregunté comenzando a caminar a la entrada.

—Claro –respondió mirando por sobre su hombro, como si esperara que alguien la siguiera o algo.

.

.

.

_**Alice POV**_

_Así que nueva amiga _–pensé una vez hube colgado cortado la llamada.

Busqué con la mirada a alguien mi habitación. Sin embargo lo único que pude ver fue uno de mis floreros roto en el suelo y unos cuantos adornos regados por ahí.

Suspiré.

Tenía que dejar esa manía de tener el celular en altavoz.

Me levanté de mi cama y comencé a recoger los restos del florero y a acomodar los adornos en su lugar.

Tenía que pensar rápido.

—Toc, toc, toc –canturreó la conocida voz de mi primo.

—Pasa, Emm –susurré sin dejar lo que hacía.

—Enana –suspiró mientras se lanzaba en mi cama. Lo miré curiosa al escuchar el compungido tono de su voz…

_Oh, Dios…_

—Emmett –chillé mirándolo como si lo fuera a matar. Bueno, ganas no me hacían falta.

— ¿Qué? –se levantó de golpe de mi cama y miró directo a mis ojos…No debió.

Desde niña siempre tuve una especie de talento al poder saber lo que la gente iba a hacer, o hasta ya había hecho algunas veces. Por eso algunas veces decía que podía "ver el futuro".

Y bueno, lo que vi en este momento no fue NADA bueno. Emmett debía estar desesperado o estaba drogado cuando había hecho eso. Mejor dejaría que él me explicara.

—Emmett McCarty, explícame ahora mismo ese jodido trato –lo fulminé con la mirada.

— ¿Cómo…? Acaso… –movió su cabeza como para aclara sus ideas antes de mirarme con decisión –. Lo hago porque creo es lo mejor. Rose no me pela y quizás viendo que…

— ¡Emmett, tú no entiendes! –chillé desesperada –. Rosalie es la mejor amiga de Bella ¿Cómo se vería eso? Rose se enojaría con Bella y además, Edward te matará. Literalmente intentará matarte…tú sabes a lo que me refiero…

—Basta, Alice –nunca en mi vida lo había visto así de serio –. Dudo que Rose sienta algo por mí y sí lo hace esto ayudara a que lo saque a flote, espero y Edward…es un estúpido que no se da cuenta de la gran chica que está perdiendo –suspiró apesadumbrado –. Y si las cosas no salen como esperamos, quizás y pueda tener una relación real con Bella…

Hicimos una mueca a la vez. Todos sabíamos que Emm y Bells eran técnicamente hermanos. Sería incluso un poco enfermo verlos como una pareja.

Había pasado apenas un año desde que volví de mi intercambió en Francia. Fue una de las mejores cosas que he experimentado en la vida. Pero no cambiaria eso por Jasper. Que de no haber venido aquí, no lo habría conocido.

Mi familia se había mudado un año antes a este pequeño pueblo porque a Carlisle le había ofrecido un muy buen puesto en el hospital y mi padre no tardó ni dos días en decidir el venirse aquí. Al principio me enteré de que mi hermano se negaba totalmente moverse de Alaska. Hablé con él un par de veces antes de que él empezara el Instituto y se vivía quejando de absolutamente todo lo que podía acerca del pueblo. Por lo que me sorprendió gratamente cuando una semana después lo llamé y me dijo que no había mejor pueblo para él que el pequeño y húmedo Forks. Siempre me pregunté qué había sido eso que lo cambió así de rápido. Y cuando volví pude descubrirlo al fin. Sus amigos, los que ahora también eran los míos. Se convirtieron en algo demasiado importante para nosotros y cuando conocí a Bella y por tanto a Jasper, supe que era amor.

Unas semanas después Emmett nos dio la noticia de que él y su madre se venían a vivir aquí también. Simplemente no podía pedir más era como mi paraíso personal.

Pero sólo faltaba algo para que este cielo se terminara de formar: Edward y Bella, y Emmett y Rosalie.

—Bien –suspiré mirándolo con cariño –. Espero que les vaya bien y tanto tú como yo sabemos que sería asqueroso que tuvieras una relación real con tu _hermanita._

—Lo sé –sonrió, marcando sus hoyuelos –. Ahora muero de hambre. Me voy, sólo quería contarte esto aunque me ganaste –rió –. Salúdame a las chicas, primita –revolvió mi cabello antes de salir de mi habitación.

Emmet y Bella. Bella y Emmett. No me parecía lo correcto, pero técnicamente yo la había apoyado en esto ¿No? Ahora tendría que apoyarlos a los dos. Además podía ser bastante beneficioso. Sería un problema menos, con novio Lucas no tendría una oportunidad con ella.

¡Qué vida la mía!

—Bueno, Bella es irremediable –suspiré mientras llamaba al celular de mi amiga. Y como sabía, Bella necesitaba transporte. Así que sin más me había ofrecido voluntaria antes que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa en contra.

Bajé las escaleras dando brinquitos.

— ¡Mamá, voy a salir! –grité tomando las llaves de mi amado auto y caminado hacia la puerta. Giré el pomo con cuidado antes de encontrarme con una gran sorpresa detrás de esta…

— ¡Sorpresa! –gritaron cinco voces a la vez y sentí sus miradas azules sobre mí…Oh, Dios…no creía que esto fuera bueno, en lo absoluto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HOLA! xD Como estan? Disculpen la demora :C Bueno el curso de ingles en el que estoy me tiene toda la tarde ocupada u.u English is necessary for me (?) Pss ya me puse en marcha con el otro cap, tenía este listo pero preferia tener el otro algo avanzado antes de publicar este.<strong>_

_**:D Bueno que dicen? Merezco unos lindos y sexys reviews de su parte *o*? Que creen que pase con lo del final? Pss solo les adelantare algo...lo que queda del fic tiene muuuucho que ver con eso(?) xD He pensado en que tendra de 15 a 17, 20 capitulos maximo...maximo de maximos(?) xD Espero que me digan que les parecio :3 El hecho de que ya mañana se estrena Amanecer me tiene feliz pero a la vez muy decaida, sus reviews harían mi día feliz c: **_

_**Perdonen por no mandar adelanto esta vez, pero no tuve tiempo de mandarselos antes de hoy :C por lo que hoy dejare un adelando del proximo aqui.**_

_**Espero que mañana (las que van a preestreno) disfruten de la pelicula, o si no el viernes :3 Amanecer parte dos no es solo el épico final, también es el inicio de una leyenda...**_

_**Cuidense, LAS ADORO *-***_

_**I hope you like n.n **_

_**Kisses, Nikolc:**_

_**Adelanto cap. 11**_

_Me desperté medio aturdida después de mi sueño, si así se le podía definir. Porque bueno, no era un sueño, era más bien un recuerdo de lo lindo que había zanjado el tema con Alice –nótese el sarcasmo –, es verdad que nunca le hablaba así a la gente, mucho menos a Alice. Pero el hecho de discutir eso frente a Renesmee me puso muy tensa, más de lo que me habría puesto si solo hubiéramos estado las dos. Ness me caía de maravilla, pero aún no sentía la confianza necesaria como para que se enterara de mi plan con Emm. Se supone que seríamos novios ante los ojos de todo el Forks High School. Y, ahora, Nessie era parte de ellos. Y viendo su alocada personalidad…si se enteraba, podría meter la pata de lo lindo. No nos convenía ¿no?_

_..._

_ Me desperté temblando. ¿Qué carajos había sido eso? ¿Por qué le grite esas cosas?..._


	12. La decisión

_**_**_**_**_**__**_**_**La mayoría de personajes son de la admirable Stephanie Meyer. La trama es mía y yo solo los manipulo a mi antojo ;)**_**_**__**_**_**_**_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recomendación musical: <strong>_

_**Satellite -The Wanted**_

* * *

><p><em>"El amor es el olvido del yo"<em>

_Henri-Frédéric Amiel_

_**BPOV**_

—_Bells, creo que tenemos que hablar antes de llegar a casa de Rose –Alice estacionó su amado Porsche a un lado de la carretera y casi ignorando a Renesmee que estaba sentada en la parte trasera, revisando algo en su celular._

—_Amm, no sé de qué querrías tú hablar conmigo –tragué los nervios que estaban revolviéndome toda. Era casi obvio, conociendo a Alice, que ya sabía lo de Emmett._

—_Emmett me lo explicó pero sigo sin entender en qué momento se les ocurrió esto –hizo un puchero mirándome –. Si algo sale mal…_

—_Nada saldrá mal, Alice –miré directo al bosque, pensando que podría decirle para que se quedara tranquila –. Es técnicamente un juego, no es como si me fuera a casar con él o algo –reí sin mucho humor –. Después de todo, tú me apoyaste en esto –susurré mirando mis manos._

—_Lo sé, pero…_

—_Pero nada, no hay mejor opción que esa…y ya hablaremos luego…_

—_Pero, Isabella…_

—_Alice, conduce –musité entre dientes sin mirarla. Para sorpresa mía, me hizo caso…_

Me desperté medio aturdida después de mi sueño, si así se le podía definir. Porque bueno, no era un sueño, era más bien un recuerdo de lo lindo que había zanjado el tema con Alice –nótese el sarcasmo –, es verdad que nunca le hablaba así a la gente, mucho menos a Alice. Pero el hecho de discutir eso frente a Renesmee me puso muy tensa, más de lo que me habría puesto si solo hubiéramos estado las dos. Ness me caía de maravilla, pero aún no sentía la confianza necesaria como para que se enterara de mi plan con Emm. Se supone que seríamos novios ante los ojos de todo el Forks High School. Y, ahora, Nessie era parte de ellos. Y viendo su alocada personalidad…si se enteraba, podría meter la pata de lo lindo. No nos convenía ¿no?

Voltee a ver por toda la linda y muy femenina habitación de mi rubia amiga. Ness y yo nos encontrábamos tumbadas en unas improvisadas camas que habíamos hecho en el suelo, mientras Rose y Alice estaban dormidas en la cama de la primera. A decir verdad la cama era lo bastante grande para las tres, pero no iba a dejar a Ness dormir sola en el suelo. Eso sería bastante incomodo.

Para sorpresa mía -una muy grande- mis dos locas se había llevado de maravilla con Renesmee. Era imposible que no se llevaran bien si ella era la perfecta mezcla de ellas dos. Ok...lo admito. Por un minúsculo momento llegué a sentirme un poquitín celosa. Lo sé, boberías. Pero no me culpen, así soy yo y así me han aguantado ¿No?

La noche había pasado demasiado rápido para mi gusto. Porque sabía bien que llegada la hora de dormir...Yo no dormiría nada...me pondría a pensar en todas las cosas que he hecho hoy...típico de Bella Swan. Bueno, tampoco me culpen por eso. Aunque últimamente no hacía más que inmadureces y niñerías. Mi mente era realmente muy madura para mi edad. Mi madre solía decir que yo había nacido con 35 años...

Bueno, es cierto, me fui del tema. Estaba segura que debían ser siquiera las tres de la mañana y yo apenas y había podido pegar un ojo.

Todos los sucesos del último día estaban pasando en mi cabeza como en una película... ¡Mierda! No. Era. Posible...Yo, Isabella Swan, una chica buena, recatada y de su casa -como diría mi papi-, había aceptado cavar su propia tumba...Emmett era mi "novio"... ¡Joder! ¿Cómo acepté eso? Me sentía un poco enferma incluso, solo de pensarlo. Emm era como mi hermano oso y mi mejor amiga estaba jodidamente enamorada de él. _Gracias, Dios..._

El mundo de los sueños me llevó en algún momento de mi perorata mental...

_-¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? Entonces tendrás la verdad, cariño –mascullé con falso tono meloso, acercándome a él –. Dime ¿Quién estaba de lo más lindo con Jessica? Dime ¿Quién me "invitó" a esta jodida fiesta para dejarme sola? ¡Vamos, responde! Di alguna maldita cosa –dije repitiendo lo que él había dicho –. Y ¿Quieres saber qué me pasa? Eso es lo más simple del asunto…_

...

_-¡BELLA! ¡Bella, espera! ¡ISABELLA! –escuché como los gritos de Edward se acercaban, por lo que corrí más rápido. Si por una vez en mi vida lograba huir de él…sería porque los cosmos se alinearon a mi favor o alguna de esas cosas raras._

_..._

Me desperté temblando. ¿Qué carajos había sido eso? ¿Por qué le grite esas cosas? ¿Por qué Edward me llamaba así?

Dios mío... ¿Sería eso parte de mi memoria borrada por el alcohol el día de la fiesta?

Estaba tan confundida...

Miré a mi alrededor y note que las chicas aun seguían durmiendo, pero se podía notar que ya era de día por el sol colándose por las cortinas del cuarto de Rose.

Me levante con mucha pereza y, después de cepillarme los dientes, baje a la cocina. Ahí me encontré con Lilian, la madre de Rose, si veías a Lily podías claramente de donde había sacado tanta belleza.

—Oh, Buenos días, querida –murmuró maternalmente al verme.

—Hola, Lily –saludé besando su mejilla –. ¿Quieres ayuda? –pregunté al ver que preparaba el desayuno. Tal vez sería buena idea que viera un reloj… Naah, luego lo haría.

—No te preocupes, cariño –sonrió cortando lo que parecía tocino –. No te molestes, puedo sola.

—Vamos, déjame ayudarte –dije feliz –, no tengo más nada que hacer y dos manos extras no están de más ¿No?

Sonrió y me dejó ayudarla. Hablé con ella de muchas cosas, ella era técnicamente como una segunda madre para mí. Y la verdad, se parecía mucho a Renee, ya imaginaran.

Se nos pasó el tiempo volando porque luego de un rato el padre de Rose bajó también, charlo con nosotras un rato antes de irse correr un poco. A los Hale le encantaba el deporte, bueno, a Rose no tanto pero era buena en ello.

—No, no, no. Es que tú no has visto a mi hermano cuando se levanta… –la voz burlona de Alice, me indicó que mis amigas estaban viniendo hacia la cocina. Se me revolvió el estómago.

Sip, lo admito. Sabía que aún tenía una conversación pendiente con Alice. Si bien anoche ya habíamos pasado la noche como amigas, las cosas entre nosotras estuvieron muy frías, y eso yo no lo soportaba. Alice era como la hermana que nunca que tuve…y nunca quise pero eso no era lo importante…a ella sí la quería.

— ¡Bells! –chilló Rose abrazándome. Torpemente le devolví el abrazo ¿A qué se debía su repentino ataque de cariño? –. Pensé que ya te habías ido.

—Eh, no, no –hice una mueca, que gracias a Dios pasó inadvertida por mi rubia amiga, sin embargo Alice me miraba con una ceja alzada –. Sólo me levanté temprano…esto, desayunamos y tengo que ir a dejar a Renesmee con Lucas…

Bien, no son tontas. Estaba jodidamente incómoda con toda la situación, quería salir corriendo y ellas lo notaban.

—Pero, Belly, pensé que…

—Lo siento, Rose. Tengo mucho que hacer hoy –hice una mueca de nuevo y me senté a comer. No abrí la boca en todo el desayuno a menos que se dirigieran directamente a mí, y al ser ese el caso mis respuestas se reducían a simples y fríos monosílabos.

—Renesmee, necesito que vayas y te alistes porque tengo que hacer algunas cosas –dije en voz baja mientras Lily, Rose y Alice lavaban la vajilla.

—Bue-eno –me miró indecisa un momento- ¿Bella?

—Dime.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás así desde tu conversación con Al ayer?

—Ness…

—No, bueno, si no me tienes confianza no importa, no me digas –fingió indiferencia, sin embargo yo sí note su voz resentida.

—No, Renesmee, no es eso –suspiré –, es algo largo. En el camino te explico.

Renesmee sólo asintió sin mucha convicción y se fue a preparar para irnos...Yo, al notar que estaba sola y que Alice había dejado de lavar, me escabullí del comer. Bueno…aun no me sentía capaz de pedirle disculpas.

Bueno, desde ese momento todo pasó como un borrón ante mis ojos. Ness y yo nos alistamos y nos fuimos igual de rápido. Luego de despedirnos, claro.

Al notar que no tenía un jodido auto en el que irnos…no tuve más opción.

—Aló –respondió una voz somnolienta.

—Hey, necesito que me vengas a ver a casa de Rose.

—Bella ¿Sabes qué hora es? –preguntó mientras bostezaba y escuchaba cosas cayendo al otro lado de la línea.

—Sip, las 9:30 ¿Algo tarde, no? –pregunté con burla.

—Mierda, Bella, sabes que los fines de semana son los únicos en los que puedo dormir en paz –me lo imaginé poniendo un "tierno" puchero capaz de convencer a muchas, pero no a mí, lastima por él.

—No. Me. Importa –bufé –. De todos modos, ya estás despierto –dije con voz dulce. Ya sabía que lo había convencido pero era divertido molestarlo un poco más.

—Swan, tengo sueño. Si me quedo dormido, mi muerte será tu culpa. ¿Te imaginas un mundo sin mi sexy y atractivo cuerpecito? –su tono de voz se tornó dramático. Típico de él…

—Cállate, idiota –dije riendo –. Sin duda sería uno mejor –tosí para que "disimulara" lo que dije.

— ¿Qué? –bufó –. Enana del demonio, si no sirvo para nada entonces no me llames.

—Aww, no te enojes, además eres el que más cerca esta de casa de Rose.

— ¿Rose? –al parecer eso hizo que dejara de decir estupideces y se pusiera más serio –. ¿Por qué necesitas que vaya?

—Bueno…larga historia.

—Tengo tiempo, cuéntala.

—Diablos, luego si quieres. Ahora, me harías el enorme favor de mover tu enorme trasero aquí. No estoy sola.

— ¿Debería sentir celos? –preguntó en tono de broma.

—Un poco –dije coqueta y reí –. No, idiota, con una amiga.

— ¿Me repites por qué tengo que ir? –preguntó, mientras se oía el ruido de la alarma de su carro siendo desactivada.

—Porque me quieres mucho, así como yo a ti –dije con falsa voz de niña. Bufó –. Y porque eres el que está más cerca.

—Y ¿Edward? Él vive aún más cerca…

—Emm, creo que ya estás hablando incoherencias –Diablos, me tembló la voz cuando él nombro a Edward.

—Bueno, novia, ahí te veo, pequeña.

—Gracias, oso.

—De nada. Eh… ¿Bella? –murmuró "inocente".

—Dime, Emmett –susurré cansada, imaginando que diría.

—Me debes el desayuno –rio antes de colgar.

—Idiota –dije riendo para mí misma.

—Bella…

—Emm, vendrá a vernos en un momento –dije guardando mi celular y mirando a Ness. Saqué una botella de agua que tenía en mi maleta y bebí un corto trago de ella.

—Okay –se quedó pensativa un momento y luego me miró suspicaz –. Dime una cosa… ¿Qué traes con el primo de Al?

Y ahí expulsé todo el trago de agua en la sorprendida cara de Renesmee.

— ¿Qué? –abrí los ojos como platos. _Bravo, Bella, finges demencia a la perfección – _¿A qué te refieres con eso? –reí tratando de ocultar mis nervios.

Ella sólo se limitó a mirarme con los ojos entrecerrados…pero hubiera preferido su intimidante mirada a su sonrisa de "ya sé todo". Mierda…

— ¿Cuándo conoceré a Edward? –preguntó "inocentemente".

—Amm, bueno…eso deberías hablarlo con Alice –murmuré buscando –desesperadamente- con la mirada el Jeep de mi enorme "novio".

¡¿Por qué se demoraba tanto justo hoy?!

—Ya sé que ella es su hermana y todo eso. Pero tú eres su mejor amiga ¿No? Sería menos informal que tú me lo presentes a que Alice lo haga.

—No entiendo tu razonamiento, Ness.

—Bueno, no importa. Me lo presentarás, punto –sonrió con un doble significado que no logre entender.

—Bueno, verás… –justo ahí el Jeep apareció en mi visión. Habría dicho "salvada por la campana" o algo así, si no fuera que la llegada de Emm sólo impidió que lograra darle una negativa a Renesmee.

— Gracias, Emm –farfullé entre dientes.

Emmett bajó del auto y miró a Renesmee sonriendo, para luego mirarme a mí con una ceja levantada. Yo sólo me encogí de hombros.

—Es que aun estoy durmiendo y sueño con diosas –dijo con tono "seductor" que a mí por poco me hace reír. Bueno, dirán: ¿Emmett no está locamente enamorado de Rosalie? Pues sí, lo está. Pero es un coqueto de lo peor. Me preguntaba como tomaría eso Rose cuando estuvieran juntos… Ya podía ver a Emm rogando porque no lo dejara sin descendencia.

— ¿Es este tu _novio_? –me preguntó, mirando divertida a mi amigo. El hecho de que dijera la última palabra, y el tono con que lo dijo, me alertaron de que ella ya sabía todo.

—Bueno…Sí, Emm, Renesmee. Nessie, Emmett –hice las respectivas presentaciones, mirando como el oso besaba la mano de mi amiga como un "caballero". Rodé los ojos.

—Bueno, bellezas, qué puedo hacer por ustedes…

—Bueno, bellezas, nada. Ya sabes para qué te he llamado, así que date prisa –bufé, subiéndome al enorme Jeep, dejando a Emmett con una sonrisa de "esta es mi chica" y a una Renesmee riendo.

.

.

.

Emmett nos dejo a Ness y a mí en nuestras respectivas casas, bueno, miento. Dejo a Renesmee en su casa -aunque técnicamente tuvimos que usar la fuerza para que se quedara. Necesitaba hablar con mi "novio" a solas...y bueno Emm...bueno él solo moría por comer el desayuno de mi madre. Lastima para que mi madre se levantara pasadas las diez de la mañana.

Respiré profundo y entré a mi habitación seguida de Emm.

—Emmett –llame su atención una vez hube echado casi toda la cobardía...casi -. Mira, solo lo sabremos Al, Renesmee, tú y yo...

— ¿De qué hablas, enana? –revolvió mi cabello con una de sus manazas y siguió engullendo una manzana que en algún momento debió robar. O sea, era Emm, mejor conocido como El oso rastreador de comida.

—Dios -bufé teatralmente mirando al cielo...o bueno al techo de mi cuarto. _Saluden a manchitaaa_.

—Oye haces demasiado drama –Emmett dijo, mientras se tiraba en mi cama como preparándose para dormir unas diez horas más. ¿La manzana? Hace ya rato que había desaparecido.

—Drama, drama –con una ira sorprendente para ser yo, alce a mi amigo desde el cuello de su camisa y lo miré de una forma tan fea que hasta lo escuché tragar fuerte.

—Bel-Bells, cálmate.

—Cállate –sisee entre dientes - ¿Cómo carajos quieres que me calme si corremos el riesgo de que todo el mundo se entere de nuestro trato?

—Si lo dices por Ness, estoy seguro que ella no dirá nada. Se ve muy buena gente.

—Eso lo sé, pero no lo digo por ella, lo digo por mi hermano y el resto de personas, incluso nuestro padres deben quedar fuera de esto.

—Eh, ¿Jasper no lo sabrá? –preguntó ahora de verdad sorprendido.

—No, no puede. Tu primo es su mejor amigo y bueno, le dice absolutamente, no sería conveniente ¿No?

Era raro tener que ocultarle algo a mi hermano, a él que me conocía mejor que nadie en el mundo, a él que era una de las personas más importante en mi vida desde que nací, literalmente, mi hermano al que le contaba todo. Bueno ya, mucho drama. Pero es que Jazz estaba empeñado en hacer lo posible para que Ed y yo tengamos algo, al parecer las energías y los propósitos de Alice se pegaban.

—Vale, vale. Lo he pillado –dijo, haciéndome a un lado con delicadeza –. Sólo una cosa, nena. Si Jazz se entera de algo, y no es por mí, tampoco lo negaré.

—Bien, no es eso lo que quería, pero basta con eso de momento -suspiré mientras Emmett me atraía a su cuerpo en un abrazo. En seguida el suelo acudió a mí. No era la primera vez que dormía con Emm. Valga la redundancia, el oso era como otro hermano mayor al que yo quería mucho y, debía admitir que era cómodo como almohada…

— ¿Agua, corneta o pito? –escuché una voz a lo lejos. Debía ser parte de mi imaginación ya que aún sentía que dormía.

—Yo creo que los tres –dijo otra voz que se asemejaba a la de mi madre.

M.I.E.R.D.A.

No tuve tiempo para pensar, cuando sentí la helada y húmeda agua tocar mi cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba un ruido ensordecedor en toda mi habitación.

Las mataría… Mierda, no puedo matar a mi madre ¿O sí? No, creo que no.

Y de nuevo la gravedad estaba en mi contra… Emmett saltó de golpe lejos de la cama al sentir lo mismo que segundos antes había sentido yo, y bueno…yo que estaba tan cómodamente durmiendo encima de mi almohada osi-humana… caí redondita en el suelo. No intenten eso en casa, créanme, duele.

Levanté la cabeza del suelo para poder ver a Emmett saltando como nena y gritando algo como "los zombies-monos acuáticos nos atacan, huyan todos, corran por su vida" ¿Sentido? Claro que no, como dije antes, es Emmett.

—Maldita sea –chillé mientras me levantaba del suelo, sobándome el trasero que, esta vez, había sufrido el mayor impacto del _viaje al centro de la alcoba._

—Hola, Bella –saludó Alice, con su típica voz de soprano.

—NADA –gruñí, mirando a mi madre y a mi amiga sonreír con "inocencia". Emmett seguía corriendo por mi cuarto como si de verdad algo lo persiguiera. Así que lo cogí de la chaqueta e hice que se detuviera. Él comenzó a gritar aún más; si no era a las buenas…

El sonido del impacto de mi mano contra su mejilla retumbo por toda la estancia…Rayos.

—Oh, ¿Emmett? –Pregunté asustada, él no dijo nada, ni se movió, se quedó ahí mirando a la nada – ¿Emm? ¿Estás bien?

—Rayos, no sabía que golpeabas así de bien. Deberías entrar al equipo de boxeo –murmuró dejando que lentamente una sonrisa asomara en su rostro.

Golpee su hombro sin fuerzas.

—Idiota, caso me muero, pensé que te había hecho algo.

—Pff Por favor ¿Tú hacerme algo? No seas ilusa, pequeña –rió mientras yo lo miraba con furia.

Al escuchar un par de risitas detrás de mí, recordé por qué estábamos mojados de pies a cabeza, y con un dolor de cabeza de muerte.

—Me dices ahora mismo por qué entraron a mi cuarto a echarnos agua mientras dormíamos –gruñí a las dos.

—Bueeno –mi madre miró a Emmett y supe que había encontrado cómo escapar –. Quería darle de desayunar a mi oso preferido.

Y con una sonrisa mi madre compró a Emm y se lo llevó a la cocina…_cobarde_.

—Hubiera sido lindo ver qué hubiera pasado de ser Rose o Jazz los que entraran aquí –Alice rompió el incómodo silencio…haciéndolo aún más incómodo. Bueno, esa era la mejor forma para decirme que aún estaba enojada conmigo.

—Bien, lo siento, Alice –murmuré sin mirarla, de pronto mis pies se había vuelto muy interesantes.

—Sientes ¿Qué? No sé de qué hablas, Isabella –su voz dejaba claro que no sería fácil.

—Ay, bueno. Siento como te trate ¿Va? Es que…es solo que… Mierda, no tienes idea de cómo se siente toda esta farsa, es horrible. Los malditos nervios me tiene trepándome por las paredes, me están volviendo loca…no soporto más, simplemente, no lo hago. Y ayer…bueno, el hecho de que Renesmee se pudiera enterar hizo que me pusiera muy nerviosa…y…

—Shh. Bella, respira –Al me miró con una media sonrisa –. Lo siento, también fue mi culpa, yo te sugerí esto y exageré las cosas luego, debería haber entendido cómo te sentías con todo esto y no dejar que un simple "Alice, conduce" con tono nada lindo, me afectara tanto…

—Las dos nos equivocamos y…

—No, tú no, sólo te enervaste y fue mi presión –suspiró, y de repente su rostro se me hizo el más vulnerable del mundo –. Es sólo que…Yo te quiero mucho y a mi hermano lo amo con todo mi corazón. Sé que no es perfecto, pero no merece sufrir. Y si él sale lastimado por mi culpa yo…yo, simplemente no podría soportarlo… –ver a Alice llorar era una de las cosas más duras que debía soportar al ser su amiga. Si bien casi nunca lo hacía, cuando llegaba el momento, sus lagrimas eran como espinas directo a la piel lacerada y ardiendo…No era lindo, créanme.

—Tranquila, Al, entiendo.

—No, no lo haces –sollozó –. Edward es lo más importante en mi vida después de mis padres. Él siempre me ayudó en todo, y lo sigue haciendo y yo sólo quiero ayudarlo devolviéndole así el favor. Pero es que…es tan ciego y ya no sé qué hacer.

—Alice, cálmate. Todo bien. Si veo que Edward de verdad se enoja por lo de Emm te juro que acabo con la farsa y se lo digo yo misma, incluso me le declaro.

—Ese es otro punto. Tú no sabes el gran cariño que le tiene a Emm, son más que sólo primos. Recuerdo que cuando era niña, incluso sentía celos de su relación…a veces, aún lo hago, pero ellos dos son mis hermanos, Emm lo es, siempre lo fue y lo será. No quiero que por una idea mía…

—Alice, tú diste la idea pero no me dijiste con quien llevarla a cabo –hablé con tono fuerte –. Emmett y yo no somos niños. Además, no corro el riesgo de meter a alguien desconocido en esto. Y esto le da una pequeña oportunidad a Emmett con Rose. Lo único que yo espero es que Rosalie no me arranque el cabello.

Lo logré, Alice rió, mirándome con cariño.

—Te quiero, hermanita –me abrazo fuerte.

—Al, no soy tu hermana… –correspondí al abrazo torpemente.

—Es verdad pero es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que lo seas –me guiñó un ojo y se puso sus gafas de marca y saco un delicado pañuelo para simular que limpiaba su nariz.

— Toc Toc ¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó un sonriente Jazz asomando la cabeza por el umbral de mi puerta. Asentí en su dirección sonriendo nerviosa.

Si yo no soportaba ver a Alice llorar…mi hermano se ponía como loco cada vez que la veía mal…Eso, señores y señoras, es amor.

—Claro, ya estás dentro ¿No?

—Cierto –sonrió con socarronería y luego miró a su novia –. Amor, ¿Pasa algo?

—Ah, no. Todo bien. Pero tengo gripe, mejor no te acerques mucho, cariño.

—Mmm, bueno. Mamá me mandó a ver si desayunarían.

—No, hermanito, estamos ocupadas –sin más, me levanté de la cama y lo empujé fuera de mi cuarto, cerrando la puerta con pestillo –. ¡Provecho! –reí un poco ante la cara atónita de mi mejor amiga.

La verdad es que Alice y yo nunca durábamos mucho tiempo peleadas, y es que tampoco peleábamos mucho. Gracias al cielo.

Después de las disculpas y todo eso, nos enfrascamos en más planes para llevar a cabo la misión de: Emmett, Rose y Edward, Bella…Ok, lo sé, nada original, pero ni cabeza no daba para más.

A eso de las tres de la tarde Alice se fue diciendo que tenía algo que hacer, le pregunté sobre ellos pero se puso nerviosa y me dio evasivas, por lo que la deje ir, no la iba a presionar…al menos no ahora.

Era sábado y no tenía ganas de hacer mucho, así que tomé mi amado ejemplar de _Romeo y Julieta_. Técnicamente lo había leído tantas veces que ya me sabía casi todos los diálogos, principalmente los de Julieta. ¿Era actriz, no?

—_Dadme a mi Romeo, y cuando yo muera llevároslo y divididlo en pequeñas estrellas. El rostro del cielo se tornará tan bello que el mundo entero se enamorará de la noche y dejará de adorar al estridente sol _–susurré sonriendo. Nunca nadie superaría el amor de Romeo y Julieta…

Domingo, bueno el domingo no hice nada en especial, tareas y cosas referentes a los estudios. Luego de eso estuve un rato en Facebook, fue ahí cuando me sorprendí realmente al ver una de las solicitudes de amistad…

_**Tanya Denali**_

Y su lado tenía dos tentadores botones…**Aceptar**…y **En otro momento**. Juro que estuve a punto de aplastar el segundo, pero…no lo hice, le di clic al primero. Síp, Facebook te une con tus enemigos.

_A tus amigos cerca…y a tus enemigos aún más cerca._

Revisé un par de fotos de ella…Y Mierda, la tipa era guapísima, no tanto como Rose, pero lo era, eso ni como negarlo.

Mierda… ¿Sería que a Edward le gustan las rubias?

Cerré de golpe la laptop y salí a dar un paseo por el bosque cercano a mi casa. En momentos como este, de verdad amaba Forks.

La verdad no sabía a dónde me dirigía, sólo caminaba tratando de alejarme de mi casa, de la gente y de mis pensamientos. Lastimosamente de estos últimos no pude deshacerme…

Mañana tendría que ir de nuevo al Instituto de Forks. ¿Cuál era el problema? Que sentía que olvidaba o me hacía falta algo. Pero en mi mente hice la lista de las tareas, las tareas de la casa, ropa, etcétera. Pero no había nada fuera de lugar.

Y como era típico de B.S decidí dejar que mi mente suprimiera los sucesos innecesarios.

Pero entonces mi mente decidió, por iniciativa propia, pensar en el cobrizo de ojos verdes.

Edward… ¿Por qué me sentía vacía al pensar en él? No debería, yo nunca debí haberme enamorado de mi mejor amigo. Eso fue lo peor que yo podía haber hecho.

Si bien todo el mundo me decía que tal vez y estos malditos sentimientos era correspondidos. Yo no podía dejar de pensar en su novia…Maldita sea…

La foto de perfil de esa chica era como si la hubieran sacado de alguna revista llena de Photoshop, pero no era así. Su cabello rubio fresa caía en suaves ondas hasta más debajo de su cintura y sus ojos de un azul atrapante someterían a cualquier hombre que se le cruzara, por no hablar de su cuerpo. Sí, mi ego estaba bajando a los suelos solo por una jodida foto.

Si bien sabía que yo era guapa, nunca podría compararme con su novia.

_¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! ¿Qué mierda estás pensando? No planearas echar por la borda todos los jodidos planes que hemos hecho ¿No? Sabes que esto no es sólo por ti, si tu ya no quieres nada al menos piensa en Emm, ya lo metiste es esto, siquiera has que valga la pena…Además yo sé que tú también quieres seguir. Quieres conquistar a Cullen. No vas ponerte así por una tipa que ni conoces. Tú eres su mejor amiga, tienes más oportunidades…_

_**Pero…**_

_N.A.D.A. de peros. Ahora, nos relajaremos y mañana actuaremos como siempre, pero ahora con un acompañante._

Ok, lo sé. Hasta yo extrañaba a mi molesta conciencia. Pero admitámoslo, está vez tenía toda la razón. Iba a llevar esto a cabo.

Por el momento decidí ir a hablar con Alice. No entendía que le pasó ayer para irse así. Obvio no creí nada de lo que dijo así que como su mejor amiga era mi deber saber esas cosas…Bueno eso y que moría de curiosidad.

Volví a casa con prisa, y con algunos rasguños en las manos. ¿Qué? Mi descoordinación seguía presente. Apenas y tomé mi bolso con mi billetera y las llaves del auto y de la casa, y ni bien subí al auto de mi hermano –sí, realmente lo que iba a hacer era robar su coche, pero no era importante eso –, ya estaba volando a la casi mansión Cullen.

.

.

.

El silencio era algo envidiable aquí. Lo único malo es que estaba algo lejos de la ciudad, pero bueno, tenían un gran espacio y una tranquilidad que no se cambia por nada. Era hermoso, simplemente hermoso, vivir por aquí. Y lo sé porque en el pasado me he quedado más de un mes en esta casa.

En el momento en el que mi dedo toco el timbre de la gran casona, me arrepentí. Era domingo, seguramente Edward estaría aquí y aún no estaba lista para hablar con él.

Pero fue demasiado tarde cuando quise huir…la puerta fue abierta lentamente, dejando a la vista a una mujer de unos 40 años con cabello castaño y ojos azules como el cielo. Era realmente hermosa.

Su mirada era curiosa, pero de un momento a otro la comprensión llegó a sus ojos y sonrió abiertamente.

—Hola, ¿deseas algo? –preguntó dulcemente.

—Eh, eh… – ¿Para qué había ido allí? Ah, sí. Alice –. ¿Está Alice en casa? –pregunté ligeramente nerviosa. ¿Quién era esa señora?

—Claro, linda, pasa –sonrió con cortesía y se hizo a un lado para dejarme entrar.

— ¡Alice, cariño! ¡Te buscan! –gritó con voz dulce. Vaya, eso era nuevo. Alguien siendo dulce en la casa de los Cullen. ¿Sarcasmo? Nah, nada que ver.

— ¡Voy! –gritó Alice y se escucharon sus pasos acelerados. Al bajar el último escalón noté que espiaba por toda la estancia y luego me miraba a mí con los ojos como platos. ¿Por qué carajos estaría Alice asustada?

—Be-Bella –jadeó nerviosa. Mierda, esto sólo seguía confirmando mis sospechas de que algo pasaba.

—Al, ¿estás bien? –pregunté mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Bells, eh, ¿Qué haces aquí? –al notar mi cara de "Si quieres me voy" se corrigió y comenzó a hablar a borbotones –. Eh, no. ¡No! No te vayas, Bellita. Vamos a mi habitación ¿Sí? Allí estaremos más cómodas, ya sabes, mi alcoba es grande y hay silloncitos. Además podemos hablar con calma y…

—Alice, pensaba primero saludar a tu madre –murmuré confundida al ver su ataque.

— ¡NO! Lu-luego la saludaras. Ahora, vamos –sin más se agarró de mi brazo y comenzó a jalarme escaleras arriba.

—Un gusto poder conocerte al fin, Bella –dijo la señora cuando pasamos a su lado. ¿Qué carajos?

Bueno, lo dejaría pasar por ahora.

—Alice, me quieres decir qué carajos te pasa. Desde ayer estás así.

— ¿A mí? No nada –comenzó a recoger las revistas que tenía regadas por su cama y por su escritorio. Alice nunca se ponía a arreglar cosas a menos que estuviera muuuuuy aburrida o muuuuuuy nerviosa.

—Ok. Alice, siéntate.

— ¿Qué?

—Que te sientes, ahora –el tono de mi voz no dejó opción a replicas –. Me vas a decir ahora mismo qué te pasa…y de paso quién es esa señora de allí abajo.

—Amm, no tengo nada.

—Alice…

—Es en serio, Bella. Estoy en perfectas condiciones.

—Bueno, supongamos que te creyera. ¿Quién es la señora?

—Bueno…eso ya es un poco más difícil –susurró tan bajo que me pregunté si no lo había imaginado.

—Alice…

—Bueno, ya. Es mi tía, si así lo podemos decir –bufó.

—No me habías dicho que tenías una tía... –susurré, de pronto sintiendo que hablaba con una completa extraña.

—No es exactamente mi tía, o bueno no sé…

—Alice, cariño. Carmen me dijo que Bella estaba aquí… -la puerta de la habitación abriéndose interrumpió a Alice. Esme –. Oh, Bella. Justo a ti te buscaba –sonrió maternalmente a lo que apenas pude corresponder –. Mira nada más. Te ves muy delgada, ¿te estás alimentando bien, corazón? Por cierto, quiero ver a tus padres pronto. Hace más de una semana que no los veo –bufó, dramáticamente. ¿Aun tienen preguntas de dónde salió Alice?

—Hola, Esme –me acerqué a besar su mejilla para no tener que responder a todo lo que había dicho.

—Oh, cariño. Tengo que presentarte a unas personas –sonrió y noté un brillo de emoción en sus ojos. Se agarró de mi brazo igual que su hija momentos antes, y me llevó casi corriendo a la sala.

Ahí había cuatro personas mirándome con una gran sonrisa, dejando ver así sus muy blancos dientes. Carmen, como supuse se llamaría según lo dicho por Esme, también estaba ahí, junto a un señor que a pesar de su edad, también se veía muy guapo. Llevaba el cabello corto y castaño, sus ojos era igual de azules que los de Carmen

—Bella, ellos son Carmen, ya la conociste –señalo a la señora, la cual se acercó a darme un abrazo que me dejo un poco descolocada y apenas y pude corresponder –. Él es su esposo, Eleazar –él señor solo me sonrió de lejos –. Ella es Kate y él es Garrett –presentó a los dos últimos que debía tener más o menos mi edad. Bueno Garrett se veía algo mayor.

Pero por la santa mierda…era todos casi tan guapos como los Cullen. ¿Por qué Dios, por qué? Ahora sí me sentía intrusa y desconocida aquí.

—Un gusto conocerlos a todos –sonreí sin muchas ganas, este era el mejor momento para huir de aquí. Sí, estaba enojada. ¿Por qué Alice no me había dicho algo como eso? –. Ahora tengo que irme. Realmente estoy algo ocupada y...

—No, Bella, no puedes irte ahora –Esme rezongó mirándome mal –. Aún no has comido, de eso estoy segura y he preparado algo que te gusta mucho.

— ¡Bella! No te vayas, por favor –Alice bajó las escaleras de prisa y pude notar sus ojos un poco rojos. ¿Estuvo llorado? Eso hizo que la mirara asustada, sin embargo necesitaba estar un rato sola y pensar.

—Tengo cosas que hacer, lo siento.

No pude decir nada más porque Alice me arrastró –enserio – a su cuarto.

—Mierda, Isabella, ¿puedes dejarme hablar? –gritó cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

—No sé de qué quieres hablar –miré a otro lado, ideando un plan de escape. Se vale soñar…con Alice era imposible escapar ahora.

—Mira, Bella, no te lo dije porque no he pensado en ellos hace mucho. Te lo habría dicho de encontrarlo importante. Pero…no lo creí necesario, no te pongas así.

De pronto un estruendo se escuchó en el piso de abajo.

—No bajes, Bella –dijo Alice, haciendo una mueca.

— ¿Por qué? –pregunté con curiosidad, encaminándome a la puerta.

—Aún no hemos acabado de hablar –dijo sin convicción, acercándose también. La conocía, tenía curiosidad.

Bajamos las gradas –de nuevo – y buscamos que había sido eso.

No veía nada fuera de lo normal así que nos encaminamos a la cocina. Ahí me quedé como una estatua.

¿Qué había hecho tanto ruido? Sigo sin saberlo. ¿Qué me había dejado así? Eso era más difícil de decirlo.

Ante mis ojos se alzaba una de las imágenes más dolorosas que había tenido que soportar en mi jodida vida.

En el suelo había unas cuantas sillas tiradas. Y cerca de la puerta que daba al jardín trasero. Ahí, estaba la maldita causa de mi dolor…

Una chica de cabello rubio fresa hasta la cintura, tenía abrazado fuertemente a Edward…y él. ¿Qué hacía él? Pues la abrazaba igual de fuerte y dejaba besos en el tope de su cabeza…Como si no se hubieran visto hace mucho, como si se quisieran mucho…

"… _**¡Eddie, te amo, mi amor! Muero por ir a verte…"**_

Como si se amaran…

En el mismo segundo en el que los ojos de Edward se toparon con los míos…simplemente corrí de ese lugar, sabiendo que el dolor no se iría pronto y sabiendo que luchar por Edward valía la pena, aunque doliera.

* * *

><p>Holaaaa! Primero que nada lo siento. Lo siento por demorarme un siglo en actualizar, y lo siento por no publicar cuando les dije x.x' Waaa Estoy tan ocupada -.- Y los proximos 6 meses estare así hasta que saque la Suficiencia en Ingles x_x estoy vuelta loca jaksjaks El Colegio tambien me exige e_e ME he preguntado...Algún día acabaré en Fic? xD Eso obvio que si Hahaha<p>

El cap lo tuve casi listo hace mas de dos semanas e_e darle el final fue lo que mas me demoro, pueden creerlo? x_x Espero que les guste :P En serio lo espero y me dejen sus lindos Reviews c: Hay muchas pistas por ahi regadas c:

Bueno...que piensan? :oo EAEAEA Sí, eran los Denali...uuh Que creen que pase ahora? POR QUÉ! Edward, por qué la abrazas u.u hahaha bueno, diganme que piensan c: Principalmente de Edward y Tanya c;

GRACIAS muchas gracias por el apoyo que me dan n.n Cuando empecé con esto nunca esperé llegar a los 42 favoritos y asi :'3 En serio me alegran los días ustedes n.n

Espero que les guste el cap y me digan que piensan n.n

Ademas...FELIZ NAVIDAD! :D Espero que lo pasen así bien lindo con sus familiares y disfruten. c: Está es época de union y asi(? xD OH! Y si no publico nada la proxima semana... FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! :'D GRACIAS por acompañarme este año n.n espero seguir otro mas con ustedes(? De verdad, este fue un año hermoso para mi con respecto a Fanfiction de verdad gracias. Y espero que todos sus anhelos para este proximo año se cumplan c:

Oh, y les dejo algo. Una frase...a ver que piensan c;

_**"Recordar es fácil para el que tiene memoria. olvidarse el difícil para quien tiene corazón."  
><strong>_

_**Gabriel García Márquez.**_

_****_Besos, Nikolc:

22/12/12


	13. Inicio, final, recuerdos Y ahora qué yo?

_**_**_**_**_**_**__**_**_**La mayoría de personajes son de la admirable Stephanie Meyer. La trama es mía y yo solo los manipulo a mi antojo ;)**_**_**__**_**_**_**_**_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Warrant -Foster The People<strong>_

_**This Kiss -Carly Rae Jepsen **_

* * *

><p><em>"Recordar es fácil para el que tiene memoria. Olvidar es difícil para quien tiene corazón."<br>_

_Gabriel García Márquez._

_**BPOV**_

—No sé, Jazz –respondí por enésima vez sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

—Pero, Bella, él me dijo que te preguntara a ti –bufó, desesperado sin dejar de tratar de moverme del suelo. Llevaba más de media hora tumbada en el patio de mi casa.

Al fin era lunes, sí, que rápido pasa el tiempo ¿no? Faltaban apenas 20 minutos para que las clases comenzaran y yo aún no me movía de ahí. Estaba lista, mis cosas estaban listas. Una estruendosa bocina comenzó a sonar…Esperen ¿Una bocina comenzó a sonar?

Me levanté de golpe del suelo, tomando mis cosas y tumbando a mi hermano en el camino.

Caminé apresurada a la parte delantera de la casa y mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían. Estaba decidido…realmente lo estaba.

—Hermosa –sonrió como si no me hubiera visto hace mucho tiempo y como si fuera lo más bello ante sus ojos –. ¿Lista para irnos, amor?

—Eh… –antes de que pudiera decir nada, me jaló a su cuerpo y dejo un sonoro beso en mi frente, dejándome helada. Lo miré interrogante a lo que él sólo abrió los ojos en grande y miró con disimulo atrás de mí.

¡JASPER!

—Ho-hola –murmuró mirándonos raro, incluso con algo de miedo.

—Hola, hermano –se acercó y le dio un abrazo a mi hermano, como si nada. Lo único que Jazz atinó a hacer fue palmear su espalda torpemente.

—No quiero sonar descortés pero… ¿qué haces aquí? –me miró a mí en vez de al aludido. Y su mirada no me gusto nada.

—No te preocupes, hombre –soltó una carcajada y tomó mi mano para darle un beso –. Serás en primero o bueno, segundo en saberlo. Bells es mi novia ahora…

Mi hermano se puso de un color tan rojo que pensé que en cualquier momento explotaría.

—Jasper… ¿Jasper? ¡JAZZ! –grité asustada mirando como comenzaba a ponerse morado.

— ¡¿QUE BELLA Y TÚ QUÉ?! –gritó, haciendo que algunos de los pájaros que estaba en las ramas de los árboles, salieran volando despavoridos.

—Y yo que pensaba que el que peor se lo tomaría iba a ser mi primo –susurró bajito, dirigiéndose solo a mí. Asentí despacio mirando a mi hermano dar vueltas como loco por el jardín delantero de la casa.

—Bella, ¿podemos hablar en privado? –dijo luego de un rato con cara de susto. ¿Qué le pasaba? Sabía que Jazz era celoso pero no tanto.

—Auch, hermano, eso dolió –Emmett fingió que le dolía en corazón a lo que yo sonreí débilmente.

—Lo siento, Emm, pero…

—Pero ahora tenemos clases, nos vemos luego –sin esperar más me subí al enorme auto de mi amigo. Cabe destacar que necesité más de un intento para lograr subir a esa mole mecánica.

Estoy noventa y nueve punto nueve por ciento segura de que escuché a Emm decirle a mi hermano que hablarían luego, eso no era bueno, nadie podía ocultarle cosas a Jasper, debía encontrar la forma de distraer a Emmett durante todo el día.

—Oh, lograste subir, enana –dijo Emmett al subir al auto, evidentemente burlándose de mí y mi estatura.

Agarré su rodilla en forma de pinzas lo más fuerte posible, logrando que soltará un chillido más agudo que el de Alice cuando ve algún nuevo _D&G._

—Mi querido novio –bufé –, te recomendaría que no te metas con mi estatura.

—Uy, chiquita pero peligrosa –dijo en tono de burla mientras sobaba su rodilla una vez lo solté.

—Sabes que sí, principalmente conociendo a Alice –los dos nos miramos y después de temblar ligeramente rompimos a reír.

—Si Alice estuviera aquí…

—…ya nos habría mandado a la mierda –rió Emmett mientras conducía por las vacías calles de Forks. Al parecer hoy la gente había decidido salir tarde o madrugar.

Miré por la ventana para darme cuenta que ya faltaba relativamente muy poco para llegar al Instituto.

—Bella, debemos hablar –Emmett me miró de soslayo mientras seguía conduciendo.

—Eh, dime –murmuré nerviosa. Todos sabemos desde el momento en que tenemos conciencia que cuando una persona te dice "Tenemos que hablar" no trae nada bueno, siempre es algo malo, porque si no fuera un tema normal y corriente la gente podría esperar a hablar, pero si te dice "Tenemos que hablar" está tratando de prepararte para lo que viene…

—Bella, ¿me estás escuchando? –reclamó Emm mirándome algo molesto.

—Lo siento –susurré aun algo ida.

— ¿Dónde estabas? –frunció el ceño.

—Oh, no. Sólo pensaba.

—Bueno –bufó.

—Creo que no estás realmente de buen humor, Emm.

—No es eso…Es que… -golpeó el volante con las manos, lo que me hizo dar un brinco en mi asiento y mirarlo asustada –. Lo siento –respiró hondo –. Tengo miedo –me miró sonriendo con duda –, tú sabes lo que Rosalie es para mí y bueno tengo miedo que esto lo acabe todo.

—Emmett, yo te lo advertí –lo miré – pero si quieres que dejemos esto, tienes que decírmelo ahora, y fingiremos que nada paso, una vez lleguemos al Instituto no habrá vuelta atrás.

—No –su voz ahora era decidida. Dios, estos chicos sí que eran bipolares –. Simplemente actuemos. Eres buena en ello, ¿no?

Lo miré con los ojos como platos.

¡¿CÓMO CARAJOS EMMETT SABÍA ESO?!

— ¡¿Qué?¡-chillé.

— ¡Vamos, Bells! Era muy obvio su "secreto". No se hace nada en el Instituto los días viernes a más del Taller de Valentine.

—Bueno…eso se sale del tema –hice un puchero. No podía creer que supieran lo de los viernes –. ¿Quién más lo sabe?

Emmett comenzó a reír.

—Si vieras tu cara, pequeña –sonrió, marcando sus hoyuelos, una de las cosas que volvía loca a Rose –. En realidad sólo Jazz y yo…

— ¡¿JASPER TE LO DIJO?! –volví a chillar, maquinando mil y un formas de acabar con mi hermano. A lo mejor secuestraba a Alice y no lo dejaba verla por un mes. Sí, esa era una buena opción.

—Eh, no. Jazz no me dijo nada –rió bajito, murmurando bajo su aliento como si recordara algo–. La verdad…esto es muy gracioso –soltó una fuerte carcajada como remarcando lo que dijo y me lanzó una mirada pícara –. El viernes pasado fui a la casa de mis primos en busca de Edward y me lo encontré ensayando los diálogos de Romeo…Dios, tendrías que haberlo visto. Parecía loco hablando sólo. Y bueno cuando vio que lo miraba con una completa cara de "¿Qué carajos?" me explicó todo esto de su taller y esas cosas.

¿Están esperando que ría? Lo siento, no puedo.

Si hace unos momentos había hablado tranquilamente de los planes de "Celos" con Emmett, aún recordaba claramente lo ocurrido el domingo en la tarde-noche.

Edward…y su novia. Era tan difícil usar ese término, pensar en esa palabra con alguien que no fuera yo. Dolía como los mil demonios.

¿Llorar? Un poco…bueno quizás pasé la noche entera llorando como loca…o tal vez rompí un par de cosas…incluso se puede decir que rompí una foto de Edward y yo juntos… ¿Qué? Estaba enojada y triste. _Demándenme. _

Esta mañana había tratado de suprimir esos pensamientos lo máximo posible, pero ahora fracasé totalmente.

Tenía un jodido miedo a que al llegar tuviera el honor de ver a la nueva parejita de Forks. ¿Será que los Denali pensaban quedarse? Si fuera ese el caso era obvio que sus hijas estudiarían aquí. En este pequeño pueblo no había mucho de dónde escoger.

Un profundo dolor de cabeza me sacó de mi _depresión_ mental.

—Mierda –susurré, masajeando mis sienes.

—_Eso no es verdad, Isabella- susurró él con voz fría, podría decir incluso algo dolida ¿Por qué? Ni idea. Yo era la que debería sentirme así al sentir mi muy próximo rechazo…_

¿Rechazo? ¿Qué quería decir eso? Era obvio que la persona que me dijo eso era Edward…pero…Debía averiguar con urgencia qué hice esa noche.

— ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Emmett, mirándome asustado –. Estás más pálida de lo normal.

—Oh, gracias Emmett por recordarme lo blanca que soy –lo miré feo y le saqué la lengua. ¿Madura yo? Sí lo sé…pero con Emm era imposible no comportarse como niño.

Miré por el parabrisas sólo para notar que entrabamos ya al parqueadero del Instituto.

—Emm, ahí hay un espacio –dije, señalando un espacio vacío relativamente cerca de la entrada. Suspiré profundamente una vez el Jeep estuvo estacionado.

—Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala… –giré lentamente mi cabeza para ver a Emmett. Levanté una de mis cejas y lo miré con genuina y completa confusión –. ¿Qué? Vi que eso ayudaba a las mujeres en labor de parto a calmarse. Lo necesito, ¿Ok?

—Emm…

—Eh, ¿y tú? No deberías estar haciéndote un monologo a ti misma para desearte suerte o algo así como rómpete una pierna y…

La sonora carcajada que lancé retumbó por toda la cabina, interrumpiendo a Emmett.

—Jesús, Emm –negué sin dejar de reír –. Esas cosas sólo se ven en las películas…y espera a hacer esos_ procesos_ de respiración para cuando tengas hijos –reí aún más fuerte al mirar su cara de enojo y vergüenza.

—Te recuerdo que la actriz no soy yo.

—Obvio que no. No creo que acepten Julietas enormes y peludas –me burlé de él antes de tomar mis cosas.

—Eres mala con tu novio, Bells –sin darme cuenta Emmett se había bajado del Jeep y abrió mi puerta para ayudarme a bajar a mí.

—Uh, todo un caballero –reí ignorando su anterior comentario.

—Claro, siempre seré así con mi novia aunque ella me maltrate psicológicamente –golpee suavemente su hombro, mirándolo indignada –…y físicamente, también.

—Cállate, grandote –dije riendo, mientras sentía su brazo pasando sobre mis hombros.

¿Incomodarme? Para nada, esto era muy normal entre Emmett y yo. Ahora lo que me revolvía las tripas era la reacción de dos personas…dos personas que nos miraban desde la puerta de ingreso…Oh, oh.

—Emmett…

—Respira, Bells. Todo saldrá bien –besó el topé de mi cabeza y sonrió como de costumbre.

_**Bien, Bella, es tu turno. Respira y metete al papel de Bells, la novia del gigantón aquí a tú lado.**_

—Cariño, ¿crees que Charlie te deje salir esta noche? –preguntó Emmett, mirándome a los ojos.

_Here we go…_

—Claro, oso. Mi padre me deja ir a cualquier parte contigo –reí coqueta –. ¿Dónde iremos?

—Dónde tú quieras –murmuró con voz "seductora" y se acercó a mi oído simulando susurrar palabras cursis y murmuró sólo para que yo oyera–. Lo haces bien, enana, todo saldrá perfecto.

—Mmm, ¿dónde yo quiera? –me abracé de su cuello, sonriendo pícara.

—Donde sea –sonrió marcando sus hoyuelos. Me puse de puntillas y deje un beso en su nariz.

—Lo pensaré, te lo digo a la hora del almuerzo –le guiñé un ojo y tomé su mano para jalarlo a la puerta de ingreso…Sip, donde todos nos miraban con cara de sorpresa…de una sorpresa no muy linda.

¿Qué por qué coquetee tanto con Emm? Primeramente, porque es mi "novio" y segundo…Edward no estaba solo…estaba con ella…con su…No-novia.

—Hey, chicos –casi-grito Emmett, agitando una de sus manos en dirección a ellos. Pero los únicos que le prestaron atención fueron Alice y Jasper…y este último con muy, muy pocas ganas.

—Hola, Emm –Alice corrió a abrazar a su primo, este la alzó el brazos y la giró con él. Ese par sí que se querían.

—Hola, Allie –sonreí, asintiendo una vez en su dirección.

—Hola, Bells –se soltó de su primo y me abrazó a mí, casi dejándome sin aire.

—Al… –murmuré casi sin aire.

—Enana, la estás matando, suelta a mi novia, ahora…

Y en ese justo momento…empezó todo.

Edward y Rose giraron sus cabezas a la vez para mirarnos totalmente anonadados. Tanya soltó un grito ahogado, Jasper hizo una mueca que, a mí que lo conocía tan bien, significaba que estaba por sufrir un grave dolor de cabeza y todos los que estaban alrededor se quedaron estáticos mirándonos. Pero las reacciones de los dos primeros fueron las más importantes.

Rosalie, que parecía haber salido del shock, miró a Emmett con una pena que, juro por todos los Santos, me rompió el corazón y luego me miró a mí con toda la decepción que pudo…y créanme, que eso dolió más que cualquiera de mis caídas.

Y ahora…Edward, mi mejor amigo, el chico del cual estaba totalmente enamorada…miró a Emmett con una rabia tal que casi puedo asegurar que Emmett se encogió ligeramente. Los dos casi-hermanos no podían pelear…simplemente no podían...pero todo pensamiento cuerdo se fue de mi cabeza cuando las hermosas esmeraldas de Edward se posaron en mí, mirándome enojado, decepcionado, dolido…y roto.

_Crash._

Oh, ¿qué fue eso? Y ese dolor en mi pecho, dónde se alojaba mi corazón…Oh, sí. Mi corazón se había roto en millones de pedazos sólo con su penosa mirada.

¿Soportaría eso? Debía hacerlo, tenía que.

—Eh… ¿cómo están? –pregunté en general tratando de no mirar a Edward…o a Rose.

— ¿Novios? –dijo Alice abriendo los ojos de par en par.

—Oh, claro, Al, al fin me decidí –Emmett me miró con una sonrisa cariñosa a lo que no pude evitar responderle.

—Wow…eso es…eso…_C'est génial!*_ -rió, dando ligeros saltitos –. ¡Esto es increíble! Es genial.

—Vaya, ¿crees que es genial, _hermanita_? –el tono gélido que Edward utilizó con su hermana nos alertó a todos. Él nunca la trataba así…a menos que fuera algo de verdad malo o doloroso.

—Edw… –el sonido de la campana interrumpió a Alice y Edward agarró a Rosalie y Tanya con sus manos y se retiró del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo.

Hum, esto no sería fácil.

—Todo fue mejor de lo que esperaba –murmuró Emmett, haciéndome medio sonreír.

—Entonces esperabas llamas y dagas con los ojos, creo que las dagas si las conseguiste –hice una mueca, golpeando su pecho y luego comencé a caminar hacia la clase con Alice.

Oh, esperen. Esa clase no la tenía con ella…la tenía con Rosalie…y nos sentábamos juntas. ¿Dios, me odias?

Me paré de golpe en medio del pasillo, sintiendo que comenzaba a hiperventilar.

—Hey, Bells, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Alice con tono preocupado.

—Sí…só-sólo que hoy es lunes y…y Matemáticas…Rose….y… Mierda –bufé, tratando de respirar.

—Oh, ya veo. Mira te puedo salvar de esta hora pero no de la próxima –hizo una mueca. Pero eso no importaba ahora…de momento no tenía las fuerzas ni agallas para enfrentar a Rose. Haría lo que sea con tal de poder huir de la clase.

—No importa, Alice. Sólo necesito que me salves de esta…al menos de momento. Yo…yo ya veré cómo hago luego. Por favor –hice un puchero, que antes de hacerlo ya sabía no se vería ni la mitad de tierno que en los Cullen, y la miré con ojos de borrego a medio morir.

—Ok, Bella, espérame aquí, en dos minutos estoy contigo…el deber me llama –Alice alisó las inexistentes arrugas de su ropa y se encaminó hacia la Oficina Principal. Demoró ahí menos de un minuto y luego corrió, a dónde yo supuse, el salón de Matemáticas. No pasaron ni cinco minutos y Alice estaba de vuelta sonriéndome.

—Bien, vamos. Estaremos en la biblioteca mientras pasa el primer período.

—Al…

—Mmm…

— ¿Qué hiciste para que te dieran el permiso y así de rápido?

—Nena, una bruja jamás revela sus secretos –me guiñó un ojo y siguió directo a la biblioteca tarareando una pegajosa melodía.

La seguí sin muchas ganas, pensando en todo lo que debía hacer este día para evitar a Rosalie…y a Edward. La verdad estaba aterrorizada de encontrarme con él.

Pasamos la primera hora en la biblioteca, hablando de cualquier cosa mientras yo leía –o trataba de leer – Romeo & Julieta.

Cuando se dio cuenta del libro que estaba leyendo, comenzó a comentarme como iba ella con su papel…Esto sonaría muy… ¿raro? Sí, esa palabra cabría bien aquí. Pero Alice iba a ser mi querida Madre…bueno la Madre de Julieta. Casos y casos ¿no?

Mierda, ¿no había algún tema que no me hiciera pensar en él?

El viernes pasado, Valentine había dejado bastante claro el hecho de que no perderíamos una sola clase más. Por lo tanto, tendríamos que esforzarnos mucho desde este viernes…lo que significaba ver a Edward y hablar con él como si él fuera _mi Romeo…_

—Señorita, Swan, ¿está cómoda?–levanté la cabeza de golpe, al escuchar al maestro.

—Eh, lo siento –murmuré, sonrojándome más que un tomate y volviendo a prestar atención a la clase.

La semana pasó sin muchos contratiempos que contar, a excepción de las miradas asesinas de Edward sobre Emm y yo, y el hecho de que Rosalie simplemente ignoraba totalmente nuestra existencia…o eso parecía.

Hablando de Emmett y yo…La verdad es que no parecíamos novios, _novios…_No nos habíamos dado ni un solo beso ni nada. Sólo nos comportábamos como siempre, como los dos locos amigos de siempre y coqueteando un poquito más que antes. Eso me tenía de un relativamente buen humor.  
>Algo que sí me sorprendió fue que ninguno de las Denali se volvió a parecer desde el día lunes, ni siquiera Tanya y la verdad ese día no la vi…<em>Gracias a Dios<em>.

Era viernes ya y me había despertado con un terrible dolor de estómago…pero no estaba enferma o algo así…Era ese dolor estomacal que te da cuando sientes que algo nada bueno te espera, así me sentía yo. La verdad me la pasé toda la jodida mañana tratando de entender la razón de mi _malestar. _Pero no le encontraba una razón lógica, por lo que decidí dejarlo de lado por lo menos por ahora.

Al llegar al Instituto no vi a Emmett, hoy no había ido a recogerme, pero no le di mucha importancia.

Los viernes a primera hora tenía Matemáticas…_mi gozo en un pozo._

Pasé toda la primera hora tratando de resolver esos jodidos problemas, que lo que parecía era que se enredaban cada vez más. Una vez salí de ahí, técnicamente corrí a la clase de Historia, una de mis materias favoritas…lo malo, la compartía con Jasper…

Ahora sí tendría que soportar una buena…el tema de hoy: _La guerra civil…_

Con el hermano que tenía ya me sabía ese tema del derecho al revés por lo que atiné a ponerme los audífonos y _disfrutar _de la clase.

En los últimos minutos de la clase había comenzado a dormitar por lo que Jazz tuvo que avisarme de que la campana había sonado. Tomé mis cosas y junto a mi hermano nos encaminamos cada uno a nuestra taquilla correspondiente y quedamos de vernos en la cafetería.

Al llegar a mi taquilla me llevé una enorme y de verdad enorme sorpresa.

Ahí, y con unas enormes sonrisas, estaban Emmett…y Rosalie esperándome.

_Oh, por Dios…_

Una enorme sonrisa, casi como la de ellos, apareció en mis labios.

—Chicos…

—Bella, tenemos algo que decirte –murmuró Rose, mirándome con un sorprendente brillo en su mirada…era _ese_ brillo.

—Eh, los escucho, chicos –sonreí, con emoción. No podía ser otra cosa…

—Emmett y yo estamos juntos ahora –soltó de golpe mi rubia amiga, mirándome raro.

—Oh, bueno…

—Sí lo que pasa es que toda la semana Rosie me ha estado ignorando y yo ya no podía soportarlo más por lo que decidí decirle todo hoy porque me estaba volviendo loco su manera tan fría de ser conmigo y bueno ahí ella me golpeó con una fuerza que ni yo conocía y yo la besé porque se veía realmente sexy así de enojada y luego le pedí que sea mi novia y yo no sabía cómo decirte esto porque para que mi Rose me creyera tuve que decirle las cosas y lo del plan y todo eso, y no, no tengo alcohol en mi sistema –Emmett soltó todo de una sola sin pararse una sola vez a respirar. Definitivamente este muchacho era primo de Alice.

—Respira, Emm –reí, notando que me miraba asustado, como si esperara que lo golpee o algo así. _Oso, bobo._

—Es que…

—Miren, chicos –alcé mis manos frente a mí en señal de paz y tratando de hacer que se callen–. Por mí todo bien, ¿sí? Ese era el _plan, _Emmy. Tú ahora estás con Rose y eso me alegra mucho. Ya se tardaban, muchachos –pellizqué las mejillas de mis amigos y luego la de Emmett un poco más fuerte, antes de matarlo con la mirada –. Oh, se me olvidaba. En tu vida me vuelvas a contar las cochinas que hagas con Rose, ¿vale?

—Entendido, jefa –Emmett murmuró, con voz ahogada.

—Muy bien –solté su mejilla y sonreí antes de mirar a Rose con los ojos del gato con botas y hablé con voz de bebé –. _Rose…_

—Tonta –rió, antes de saltar a abrazarme, a lo que yo correspondí con la misma emoción. Al fin…ya extrañaba de verdad mi loca amiga. Antes de separarse de mí susurró en mi oído: —No tienes idea de lo bien que usa esa boca…

— ¡Rosalie! –la empujé suavemente lejos de mí, antes de que las dos rompiéramos a reír por la cara de confusión de mi amigo.

Luego de la emoción inicial…la depresión se dejó caer sobre mí…

Edward…Edward y Tanya.

Moví mi cabeza tratando de dejar esto de lado un momento, debía estar feliz, dos de mis mejores amigos estaban juntos ahora. Se los debía.

Mientras caminábamos a la cafetería mis dos amigos me miraban raro hasta que exploté.

— ¿¡Qué!?

—Nena, Emm y yo estábamos pensado en que podrían seguir con su plan, mientras tanto nosotros mantendríamos las cosas en secreto –Rose murmuró, mirando a otro lado.

—Están locos, entonces –bufé –. Tranquilos, no pasa nada. Yo con que ustedes estén juntos estoy feliz.

Trataron de insistir pero se los negué con una sola mirada. No dejaría que su relación, que después de tanto tiempo habían decidido confesarse, se viera eclipsada por una de mentira, que la verdad siempre estuvo destinada al fracaso por mi lado.

Al entrar a la cafetería mis ojos de inmediato escanearon la sala tratando de encontrarlo. Pero no tuve que buscar mucho ya que él estaba ahí…en la mesa de los más _populares._

¡Hey! ¿Qué quieren? Es el ilustre capitán de Futbol Americano del Instituto de Forks.

Bufé al darme cuenta de las tonterías que estaba pensando.

Al volver a mirar a los chicos pude notar que más de uno miraba a Rose y a Emmett de una manera rara, y luego a mí aún más extrañados. Bueno, Emm era uno de los deportistas era obvio que sus "conquistas" causaran revuelo.

Decidí ignorar todas las miradas inquisidoras del lugar y me puse en la fila para comprar la comida, esperando que mis amigos hicieran lo mismo.

—Wow…Parece que ahora sí que somos la sensación, ¿eh? –Emm bromeó, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Rose, ella al instante rodeo su cintura. Se veían realmente bien juntos.

Sonreí.

—Creo que los Cullen, McCarty, Hale y Swan, siempre hemos estado entre la "sensación" –rodé los ojos mientras simulaba comillas con los dedos.

Reímos y pagamos la comida y luego nos encaminamos a la mesa de siempre. Ahí ya se encontraba Alice, mirando su celular con el seño fruncido. Luego levantó la mirada y buscó algo o alguien con la mirada antes de mirarnos a nosotras y sonreír.

—Chicos, se estaban tardando, la cafetería está ya casi llena –rió, guardando su celular en uno de los bolsillos de su, muy a la moda, blusa.

—Bueno, Al, te presento a la más nueva pareja de Forks –señalé a Rose y Emmett que se sonrojaron, sí, Emmett podía sonrojarse al tratarse de Rose.

—Oh, por Dios, ¿en serio? –chilló, haciendo que más de uno regresará a vernos. No le di importancia, si tanto querían mirar era problema de ellos.

—Sí, enana, al fin tuve las suficientes pe…

— ¡Emmett! –gritamos todas, mirándolo divertidas.

— ¿Qué? Es la verdad –sonrió, haciendo que sus hoyuelos se marcaran y mi rubia amiga suspirara. Ok, me estaba empezando a empalagar…sólo falta que viniera mi hermano a mi consentir a Alice para ponerle la guinda al pastel.

—Jazz dijo que no comería con nosotros hoy –dijo Alice, como leyendo mis pensamientos. La miré extrañada, a lo que ella sólo sonrió. Bueno, Alice era Alice…

Lo más raro era que mi hermano no viniera…él me había dicho que se encontraría aquí conmigo. Bueno, seguro tenía algo importante que hacer, luego le preguntaría.

Comimos mientras hablábamos de cualquier tontería y debo admitirlo…más de una vez mis ojos buscaron al chico de cabello broncíneo, pero no estaba…Simplemente había desaparecido de repente.

La siguiente clase la tenía libre, y para mi suerte y desgracia con Alice, porque Lucas por alguna extraña razón no se presentaría en clase.

Al salir de la cafetería Alice y yo decidimos ir a la Biblioteca a descansar un poco. Por suerte estaba vacía, porque para Alice el significado de "descansar" era ponerse a hablar de todo y todos.

—Ya te digo, Bella. ¿Viste esos zapatos? Eran horribles…me pregunto dónde Stanley compra esas cosas –comenzó mi pequeña amiga, mientras nos sentábamos en una de las mesas más alejadas de la bibliotecaria para no molestarla con nuestra platica.

—Ay, Allie, déjala ya. Que ella se vista como se le dé la gana, a fin de cuentas…la que se ve mal es ella no nosotras –reímos bajito.

Seguimos hablando de cualquier cosa mientras pasaba la primera hora de ese periodo de clases.

—Oh, Bells. Ahora que recuerdo…Estuve hablando con Valentine…

— ¿Cuándo hablaste con ella? –pregunté, ganándome una mirada asesina de su parte por interrumpirla.

—El otro día, pero eso no tiene importancia –rodó los ojos, antes de seguir hablando –. Lo que yo quería decirte es que ella me dijo que estaba pensando en hacer algo diferente luego de la obra de teatro.

—Eh…Algo como qué –pregunté, enarcando una ceja.

—No sé…algo así como un baile o que alguien cante… ¡Tú! Tú podrías cantar y los demás bailarían o harían de coro. ¡Dios! Es una estupenda idea, Bells. Eres una genia. ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Tengo que hablar con Valentine, de seguro amará la idea… –Alice siguió hablando sola, mientras yo suspiraba y miraba al techo. Yo no había ni abierto la boca y ella ya enloqueció y comenzó a armar planes.

De repente tuve que doblarme y sostener mi estomago porque la misma sensación de la mañana había vuelto ahora con más fuerza.

Entonces un miedo enorme me invadió…algo iba a pasar. ¿Saben por qué lo digo? Al mismo momento que yo me moví Alice dejó de hablar y se quedó mirando a la nada…Eso no era buena señal.

—Ay, Dios mío…Allie, ¿qué pasará? –pregunté, temerosa.

—Yo…yo no sé, Bells…pero es algo importante –me miró como tratando de hacerme notar que lo que decía era cierto.

—No sé…Tengo miedo, Alice –murmuré, tratando de calmarme. Estuvimos en silencio hasta que tuvimos que volver cada una a nuestra respectiva clase.

Las últimas horas pasaron como un rayo, incluso la de Gimnasia. Y en todo el día no había vuelto a ver a Edward.

Guardé mis cosas en la taquilla antes de encaminarme al teatro del Instituto.

Iba realmente temprano pero realmente no tenía nada que hacer. Alice me dijo, mediante un mensaje, que me vería ahí en unos minutos.

Abrí las grandes puertas para poder entrar sin siquiera fijarme en si había alguien ahí. Cuando levanté la mirada ahí se encontraban nada más ni nada menos que Valentine y… ¿Lucas?

Abrí los ojos como platos al verlos. No es que estuvieran haciendo algo malo, no nada de eso. Sólo estaban abrazados y a mi parecer Lucas le decía algo al oído a Valentine.

Al notar mi presencia ambos se separaron como si su roce quemara. Yo sólo atiné a sonreír y levantar una de mis cejas.

— ¿Interrumpo? –pregunté descaradamente, tratando de no reír al ver sus caras de terror.

—N-o. No, para nada, Bells, adelante –dijo una animada y a la vez nerviosa Valentine.

—Hola, Bella –dijo Lucas, tratando de no sonreír –. Hace mucho que no te veía, hermosa. Tengo algo importante que halar contigo, así que cuando puedas…

—Esta noche, luego que salga de aquí, ¿va?

—Salgamos, querrás decir –me guiñó un ojos, dejándome confundida.

—Lucas nos ayudará con la obra…ya sabes, es el maestro de Literatura Inglesa y…

—Entiendo –mordí mi labio, mirando al suelo, tratando de que no notaran la diversión en mi rostro.

—Nena, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano? –preguntó Valentine como tratando de cambiar de tema.

—Eh, no tengo nada que hacer –hice una mueca con la boca –. Alice me dijo que la esperara aquí…Así que aquí me tienen –reí bajito, mirando de reojo a Lucas que parecía nervioso.

Yo aún tenía dudas sobre algunas cosas sobre Lucas…pero aún no me había atrevido a hablar de eso con él. Bueno, en la próxima oportunidad que tuviera lo haría.

Pasé unos cuantos minutos hablando con ellos sobre la obra. Y lo que Alice me había dicho en la mañana me fue totalmente confirmado…y mi pequeña amiga ya había hablado con Bennett –sí, yo tampoco sabía en qué momento –, así que ya estaba decidido que se haría…ni siquiera me preguntaron. Simplemente me dijeron 'Tu cantas' y a mí me toca hacerlo. Lo sé, lo sé, mi vida es difícil.

Poco a poco fueron llegando los alumnos de primero. Ellos al ser los menores, por alguna extraña razón, siempre llegaban primero. Luego iban llegando los de segundo…y finalmente los de tercero. Este último era, relativamente, el grupo más grande.

Al ser este nuestro último semestre en preparatoria, muchos se arriesgaron a algo "nuevo" y otros estaban aquí tratando de ganar una nota extra.

Yo aún no tenía muy claro que iba a hacer al salir de aquí. Y ustedes se preguntarán ¿Qué persona normal a punto de ir a la Universidad no tiene en mente qué hará? Bueno, muchas personas.

Había llenado un par de solicitudes a unas cuantas Universidades…pero aún no veía las respuestas. Sí, habían llegado hace algún tiempo…pero aún no las abría.

— ¿Bella? –la voz de la duende me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

—Eh, Alice. Hola –dije, aún algo desubicada.

— ¿Estás bien? –preguntó, mirándome con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Claro, sólo estaba pensando –sonreí, encogiéndome de hombros –. ¿Qué me decías?

—Nada, sólo que Valen dijo que te alistes ya sólo falta mi hermano y empezamos.

Edward llegó luego de un par de minutos…suerte para él que no llegó tarde.

Y mientras se preparaba, o eso creo, yo me escondí de él hasta que empezaran las prácticas.

—Bien, espero que se hayan aprendido y practicado sus diálogos –gritó Valen, sentada en la primera fila.

Y empezamos. Todos con sus guiones en mano y otros practicando lo que ya sabían.

Esperaba ansiosa por ver a Edward representar su papel. Casi no me fije en nada hasta que un chico de segundo –que interpretaba a Benvolio – dijo una parte que bien conocía.

—Hoy madrugas –dijo el chico –no tenía ni idea de su nombre–mirando a Romeo…a Edward

— ¿Tan joven es el día? –preguntó Edward, su aterciopelada voz con un toque de amargura.

—Las nueve apenas son –contestó este chico.

— ¡Horas amargas, cuán lentamente caminar os veo! –musitó _MI _Romeo, mirando al cielo con rabia. Luego de hacer una mueca y suspirar volvió a mirar a Benvolio –lo llamaríamos así hasta que yo supiera el nombre del chico –. ¿No era mi padre quien de aquí partía?

—Sí tal. Pero ¿qué penas hacen largas las horas de Romeo? –el chico, palmeó ligeramente el hombro de Edward.

—De aquello carecer que las acorta –murmuró Edward…Y juro por todos los dioses que conozco y conoceré que en ese momento él dio un rápido vistazo en mi dirección…y mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado.

¡Por todos los Santos! Edward actuaba _demasiado_ bien, definitivamente él era el indicado para el papel.

Todas las escenas fueron pasando con todas las correcciones necesarias que Valentine y Lucas daban. Y esta vez Bennett no se había equivocado. Lucas sí que tenía buenas ideas y ayudó bastante en la práctica.

Para mi suerte o tal vez desgracia. Sólo alcanzamos a practicar las cuatro primeras escenas. Así que aún no había actuado directamente con Edward.

Deje de pensar en eso cuando vi que Lucas venía hacia mí como dejando de lado su máscara de tranquilidad.

—Bella, ¿podemos irnos? –preguntó algo nervioso.

—Lucas, ¿qué pasa? –lo miré enarcando una ceja.

— ¿Recuerdas que debía hablar contigo de algo importante? –Asentí ligeramente –, bien, debe ser pronto, de verdad es importante…principalmente para ti.

—Oh, vale. Me estás asustando –murmuré, frunciendo el ceño –. Déjame le aviso a Alice que me iré contigo, ¿sí?

—Vale, pero se rápida, Bella. Te espero en el estacionamiento –diciendo eso de dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar a la salida. Sin esperar más corrí a buscar a Alice.

Lucas me había devuelto esa extraña sensación en el estomago.

—Alice, al fin te encuentro –murmuré, mirándola a los ojos.

—Oh, Dios, Bella, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó, jalándome de un brazo hasta un rincón algo apartado de los demás que conversaban entre ellos o con Bennett antes de marcharse. Era viernes, muchos debían tener planes.

—Lucas, tengo que irme con él.

— ¿Por qué?

—Dijo que debía decirme algo realmente importante para mí, Allie –suspiré –. Cuando él me dijo eso la sensación volvió. Luego de hablar con él te llamo, ¿Ok?

—Bella, no sé…Bueno, ve, pero me llamas ni bien sepas qué quería decirte –asentí rápidamente y dándole un beso en la mejilla, corrí a despedirme de Valen.

En el camino tomé mis cosas del casillero y técnicamente corrí en dirección del estacionamiento.

—Lucas –musité, respirando entrecortadamente cuando llegué a su lado. No era difícil encontrar su auto. Su lujoso auto.

—Bella, sube –abrió la puerta del coche, mirando a los lados. Él seguía siendo mi maestro y a pesar que sólo era mi amigo, debíamos tener cuidado de cualquiera que pudiera vernos y malinterpretar las cosas.

— ¿A dónde vamos? –pregunté una vez Lucas, encendió el auto.

—A tu casa –dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo –. Tengo algo que enseñarte.

—Puedo saber qué.

—Ah, no –frunció el ceño, mientras aceleraba –. Mejor espera que lleguemos, es…lo mejor.

—Está bien –terminé por aceptar. Al parecer era imposible hacer que me dijera algo ahora.

No dijimos nada en el camino a mi casa y a la verdad ni siquiera hizo falta porque Lucas conducía como un maniático, peor que Edward…

—Hemos llegado –murmuró, mientras abría la puerta para que yo bajará. Le agradecí con la mirada y comencé a caminar a la puerta.

Estaba asustándome, nunca había visto a Lucas tan serio. No había sonreído ni hecho una broma, nada.

Me agaché a coger la llave de repuesto que estaba bajo el típico y ridículo tapete de 'Bienvenida', y luego de abrir la puerta y dejarla en su lugar, entré dejando la puerta abierta.

—Bien, ¿qué pasa? –pregunté, dejando mis cosas en la mesita del recibidor.

—Mmm, ¿no hay nadie?

—Eh, no…se supone que Renée salió de compras con Esme y Jasper…la verdad no sé –sacudí la cabeza y lo vi seria –. Pero eso no importa, ¿Qué es lo que me querías mostrar?

— ¿Tienes un reproductor de vídeo? –preguntó, sacando algo de su chaqueta. Un… ¿Un disco?

—Obvio que sí, Lucas. Ni que estuviéramos en la época de la pandereta –bufé, caminando a la sala –. Aquí hay uno, en mi habitación también hay otro…así que dónde quieras.

—Aquí está bien –se acercó hasta el reproductor y metió el disco. Tomó el mando de la televisión y del reproductor y se sentó a mi lado.

Suspiró.

—Lucas, deja de hacer eso. Me estás volviendo loca. ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿Y ese disco qué tiene que ver?

—Bella, esto puede que sea un poco fuerte para ti. Y me da algo de miedo el mostrártelo pero tengo que hacerlo, es importante para ti. O eso creo…

— ¿Y no me puedes decir qué es? –pregunté, bufando.

—Creo que es mejor que te lo digas tú misma –sin más, le dio _play _a la…grabación.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y todo comenzó a reproducirse en mi cabeza a la vez que en la televisión.

_**Flashback**_

…_Al darme cuenta que estaba bailando con un chico del que ni siquiera sabía el nombre, la pequeña parte de cordura que me quedaba en ese momento hizo acto de presencia y me decidí por preguntarle:_

_-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –tuve que alzar la voz por la música. Pero al menos logro escucharme, mientras yo seguía con mi arranque artístico tipo Shakira._

_-Di... – antes de que él pudiera completar su nombre, fue apartado bruscamente de mí. _

_-No te acerques a ella –dijo una voz que yo conocía muy bien con un tono tan duro que incluso a mí me dio un poco de miedo. _

_-Edward, déjalo –musité cuando me di cuenta que planeaba golpearlo si no se apartaba._

_-Ella será quien decida –dijo el chico con tono desafiante. Pero Edward no le tomó mucho asunto, ya que me agarró de la mano para arrástrame fuera de la casa. _

_La fiesta estaba tan concurrida que incluso había gente fuera de la casa, en el gran jardín había otra pista de baile, luces, bebidas. De todo. En verdad Emm cumplió su promesa de festejar su mayoría de edad por todo lo alto._

_-Edward ¿A dónde carajos se supone que me llevas? –pregunté gritando mientras trataba de zafarme de su agarre. Pero fue completamente inútil. En ese momento ya estábamos adentrados en el bosque. Los Cullen y los McCarty vivían cerca y a la vez lejos. Técnicamente en el bosque y ahí las propiedades eran enormes –. ¿Qué te pasa?_

_De golpe me soltó y se giró a mirarme con un gesto que daba miedo. Se lo veía triste, enojado, dolido, furioso…creo que están entendiendo el punto. Me estaba asustando._

_-Eso es lo que yo debería preguntarte a ti, Isabella –dijo con un tono tan afilado –. ¿Qué te está pasando? Dijiste que no estarías con nadie que no fuera yo, dijiste que no impresionarías a nadie esta noche…sólo a mí y no cumpliste. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Dónde rayos esta mi Bella? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Bella, di alguna maldita cosa! –gritó frustrado._

_Y todavía más es descarado… ¿Él quería la verdad? Entonces se la daría, y que luego no se ande quejando._

_-¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? Entonces tendrás la verdad, cariño –mascullé con falso tono meloso, acercándome a él –. Dime ¿Quién estaba de lo más lindo con Jessica? Dime ¿Quién me "invitó" a esta jodida fiesta para dejarme sola? ¡Vamos, responde! Di alguna maldita cosa –dije repitiendo lo que él había dicho –. Y ¿Quieres saber qué me pasa? Eso es lo más simple del asunto…El estúpido chico del que estoy enamorada me trajo aquí sólo para ver cómo liga con otras… ¿Sabes quién es ese chico? Eres tú…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chan chan chan! *redoble de tambores* (?) xD Ahora Bells sabe la verdad :B<br>_**

**_Bueno esta nota no la haré DEMASIADO larga e.e o eso trataré. _**

**_1) Perdónenme x_x Por Dios, casi tres meses desde que actualicé :c tengo mi razones de peso pero no las llenaré de mis cosas aunque aún así me siento culpable. Pero aquí la recompensa de la espera: El capítulo es más largo que los demás :3_**

**_2) Espero que les guste y me digan su opinión a través de un lindo y sexy Review(?) *0* Ya saben que yo a cambio les dejo un bello adelanto del siguiente capítulo :3 Toda opinión es bien recibida...me ayudan a mejorar y me alegran el día n_n_**

**_3) Cuando el fic llegue a 50 reviews habrá una gran sorpresa xD una que creo que es la más esperada (?) ;3 _**

**_4) GRACIAAAAAS! Por su constante apoyo, sus reviews, alertas y favoritos me alegran la vida...aunque no lo crean. Lo hacen de verdad *-* _**

**_5) No sé:c Creo que bucaré una beta u_u si alguien quiere ser mi beta se lo agradecería :P_**

**_6) Ya saben si desean preguntarme cualquier cosa, háganlo. Aquí, en Facebook o en Twitter n_n...(información en mi perfil)_**

**_7) Si me quieren recomendar un fic*-* lo leo con gusto_**

**_8) Ya no sé que más decir xD Muahaha (?) _**

**_Lo sé u_u dije que iba a hacer la nota corta xD _**

**_Espero que les guste el cap y el fic y me dejen saber que piensan de él :3 _**

**_Besos de colores y sabores(?), Nikolc:_**

**_03-11-12_**


	14. Ojos que no ven ¿corazón que no siente?

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**__**_**_**La mayoría de personajes son de la admirable Stephanie Meyer. La trama es mía y yo solo los manipulo a mi antojo ;)**_**_**__**_**_**_**_**_**_**_

* * *

><p><strong>Recomendación musical: <strong>

**Stay -Rihanna ft. Mikky Ekko**

* * *

><p><em>"La verdad hace abrir las puertas de tu corazón." <em>

_**BPOV**_

—A-Alice…yo no sabía qué hacer –escuché como Lucas hablaba mi pequeña amiga. Pero, ¿qué hacía ella aquí? Y aún más sorprendente, ¿qué hacía hablando con Lucas? ¡LUCAS! Ella no lo podía ni ver.

—Tranquilo, suele pasarle cuando se altera, podríamos decir que las emociones fuertes hacen que colapse –respondió esta vez Alice.

—Umm, ¿Crees que hice mal en enseñarle el vídeo? –preguntó un Lucas ligeramente nervioso.

Y yo aún no tenía ganas de moverme, peor aún de abrir los ojos, aunque estaba sintiendo una ligera molestia en mi cabeza.

—No, no lo creo –se escucharon pasos y luego sentí como una ligera frazada me tapaba –. Era lo que ella necesitaba. Aunque no lo dijera, se notaba que estaba muriendo por saber qué hizo esa noche. Pero no puedo creer que le haya soltado así las cosas a mi hermano –bufó –. Por cierto, gracias por ayudarla ese día. Normalmente Isabella no bebe y cuando lo hace hay alguien con ella…No se le da muy bien el alcohol –quise fruncir el ceño ante eso, pero me aguanté. Era mejor seguir fingiendo, así me enteraba de cosas –. Soy una idiota, ¿cómo la deje sola ese día? Ag. De seguro cuando despierte se enojará conmigo, con justa razón, no debí dejarla botada, menos aún sabiendo que no tolera bien el alcohol y que mi hermano a veces es un idiota…

—Woo, woo. Alice, no seas tan dura contigo misma –dijo Lucas con ese tono conciliador que lograba de verdad calmar a las personas, casi lo podíamos comparar con Jazz –. Cosas así pasan, no es tu culpa. Además lo del alcohol…también fue un accidente, ten eso en cuenta. No es como si porque dejaste a Bella ella se embriago porque quiso… –se quedó callado un momento. Ya me lo imaginaba mirando a la nada, mientras pensaba en algo "importante" –, ¿sabes qué? Yo creo que esa noche el universo entero conspiró para que Bella dijera esas cosas.

Alice rió suavemente.

Esa era su risa cuando estaba comenzando a tomarle confianza a alguien…

—Puede que sí. Ahora entiendo claramente la razón de que mi hermano estuviera algo raro ese fin de semana…y luego se alejó un poco de nosotros de nuevo… ¡Dios! ¿Cómo fui tan ciega?

Cuando me di cuenta que Alice estaba empezando a maquinar cosas, decidí que era buen momento para "despertarme".

Moví ligeramente mi cabeza.

— ¿Bella? –preguntó Lucas en un susurró –. Alice, creo que Bella está despertando

—Oh, voy por un paño húmedo –murmuró Alice, antes de que el eco de sus tacones llegará a mis oídos mientras se alejaba.

—Sé que estás despierta, pequeña –susurró, quitando con delicadeza unos mechones que caían por mi frente –. Puedes fingir todo lo que quieras, pero no hablaré más con Alice así que no tiene lógica –rió bajito, a la vez que yo hacia un puchero, abriendo los ojos y sentándome en el sofá.

—Eres malo.

—Tú eres un _poquito_ obvia, pequeña curiosa.

—Lucas…deja de tratarme como a una niña –pero mi labio inferior sobresaliendo como una niña haciendo un berrinche hizo que él riera.

—No eres una niña, pero…para mí eres pequeña y curiosa –rió, rozando suavemente mi nariz.

—Eso no es justo, Ferrer, tengo sólo tres años menos que tú –bufé.

—Calla, calla, que no quieres que Alice vea esto y lo malinterprete, ¿no? Apenas y me soporta –bufó, divertido.

—Eres tú el que empieza y creo que a Alice ya le estás agradando –reí, recostándome de nuevo. Fue ahí cuando volví a sentir la molestia en mi cabeza.

Llevé mi mano hacia la zona afectada…comprobando que apenas se notaba una ligera _anormalidad, _sí, al parecer me había golpeado la cabeza.

—Ah, eso. Luego de tu mini arranque de desesperación, te desmayaste y no me diste tiempo a agarrarte. Pero al menos logré evitar que el golpe fuera duro.

—Gracias y… ¿_mini arranque de desesperación_?

—Oh, vamos, Isabella, no juegues conmigo, ¿no te acuerdas? –negué ligeramente, un tanto avergonzada. Mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de recordar.

_**Flashback**_

—Oh, por Dios…dime que ese vídeo no es real –murmuré, aguantando las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de mis ojos.

—Tenías que saberlo, Bells.

Me levanté de un solo salto y comencé a dar vueltas por toda la sala. Chillando un montón de cosas ininteligibles y pateando todo lo que estuviera a mi paso…pero al menos las lágrimas no se derramaron.

Mierda…yo le había dicho a Edward que estaba enamorada de él…

Ese vídeo que Lucas me había mostrado iba desde la pelea que Edward –un Edward muy sobrio –tuvo con ese chico –que era guapo pero nunca había visto y no sabía su nombre – hasta donde yo corría dentro de la casa.

Debo agregar que corría en zigzag…algo no muy _sexy._

La persona que hubiera grabado eso tenía una muy buena cámara…Ahí desperté.

¡POR TODOS LOS SANTOS! ¡LE HABÍA DICHO A EDWARD QUE ESTOY ENAMORADA DE ÉL!

De un segundo a otro sólo existía el color negro.

_**Fin Flashback**_

—Lu-Lucas –llamé su atención, abriendo los ojos de golpe. Él me miró interrogante –. ¿De dónde sacaste esa grabación?

—Oh, bueno…la verdad una alumna la tenía y vino a negociar conmigo antes de subirla a internet…Tuve que hacer el trabajo sucio pero…

— ¡Mierda! Lucas, no me digas que te acostas…

— ¡Bella! ¿Có-cómo se te ocurre semejante co-cosa? –medio gritó, totalmente rojo mirando hacia otro lado. Mordí mi labio inferior tratando de no reír. Sabía muy bien que él no era capaz de algo así, pero molestarlo era muy gracioso.

— ¡Bella! Hasta que al fin despiertas –chilló Alice, entrando a la sala y botando el paño húmedo cuando vino a abrazarme –. Nos tenías preocupados.

—Lo siento, tengo que dejar de hacer eso –murmuré, enfurruñada. Siempre terminaba desmayada.

—No te preocupes, mientras tengas a alguien contigo que pueda salvarte todo bien.

—Al, no hables de mí como si fuera una damisela en constante peligro.

—Lo eres –murmuraron los dos, mirando a los lados. Miré a Lucas cuando regresó la vista y articule la palabra _'Traidor_', logrando que él riera.

—Bueno, querida, debo irme….tengo unos asuntos por resolver –murmuró, levantándose grácilmente del sofá y tomando su elegante bolso –- Nos vemos mañana.

Se despidió de nosotros con la mano y corrió fuera de la casa. Definitivamente Alice estaba loca.

—Creo que yo también debería irme y dejarte descansar.

— ¡NO! –chillé, recordando algo de inmediato. Él sabía muchas cosas de mí…era mi turno.

— ¿Qué sucede, Bella?

— ¿Confías en mí? –le contesté con otra pregunta, mirando mis manos.

—Bueno…yo creo que sí, ¿por qué? –preguntó con sospecha, sentándose a en el mismo sofá que yo. Era lo suficientemente grande para los dos si yo recogía un poco mis pies.

—Tú ya sabes técnicamente todo sobre mí…Incluso pasaste aquí un día con mi loca familia….ahora yo…

—…quieres saber sobre qué hago trabajando en un pequeño pueblo pudiendo _disfrutar_ de California, además también creo que quieres saber sobre las fotos que estabas viendo el otro día.

Lo miré sorprendida, a lo que él sonrió ligeramente y suspiró como preparándose mentalmente.

—Lucas…si no quieres hablar de esto yo…

—No, Bella, creo que sería bueno hablarlo con alguien.

— ¿Qué hay de Jake? –pregunté ligeramente confundida.

—Jacob sabe casi todo sobre mí…pero hay cosas que no se las cuentas a un hombre por más amigo que sea –rió, antes de mirarme –. ¿Quieres saber de mí?

—Sí, eso creo.

—Bien…–soltó el aire de golpe –. Adelanté dos años en la preparatoria por lo que me gradué antes e igual de la Universidad, por eso mi edad es relativamente corta para ser maestro. Vengo de una familia "tradicional" en L.A. por lo que siempre he tenido todo a mi alcance. Y te preguntarás por qué he teniéndolo _todo_ en un lugar como California he venido a vivir a un pueblo tan pequeño como Forks –me miró como esperando que dijera algo, pero no sabía que decir y al notar eso él siguió hablando –. Cuando era niño, mi hermana y yo pudimos jugar con un par de niñas. Las recuerdo muy bien…las dos castañas, piel blanca, la una con ojos chocolates y la otra con unos hermosos ojazos azules. Yo tendría más o menos unos ocho años y Renesmee seis igual que una de ellas…la otra era mayor por unos dos años, eso no lo recuerdo bien. Yo…las quería…yo amaba a esa chica. Y aunque era un niño yo de verdad sentía eso por ella a pesar de que era mayor que yo.

»Pensé que ellas eran hermanas, pero no…sólo estaban de vacaciones ahí, cada una con su familia. Pasaron las vacaciones y…ellas desaparecieron. Nunca las olvidé. Cuando crecí conseguí algo de información de las dos y decidí emprender la búsqueda. Cuando mi familia se enteró de que planeaba irme a un pueblo _tan pequeño y sin oportunidades_ pusieron el grito en el cielo. Pero no realmente por eso…sino porque terminé un noviazgo de más de cinco años con la hija de una familia muy importante allá. Pero…es que yo no la amaba, la quería pero no la amaba y no me podía casar con una mujer a quien no le iba a poder dar todo de mí. Además…. ¡Tengo veinte años nada más!

Bufó y apretó el puente de su nariz antes de seguir hablando.

—Logré que se calmaran y me dejaron venir –me miró de reojo –. El dinero para mí no es lo más importante ahora realmente…Además tenía que alejarme de esta chica y su familia. Su padre por poco y me demanda…Pero…Yo sólo quiero encontrar a esas dos chicas.

—Entiendo –carraspeé –. Sólo hay algo que no entiendo… ¿esas dos chicas están aquí en Forks?

—Sí.

—Y, bueno, ¿ya has tenido contacto con ellas?

—Sí, con ambas. Creo todo está yendo mejor de lo que esperaba –rió bajito, como acordándose de algo.

—Esto, Lucas… ¿Puedo saber el nombre de estas chicas? –pregunté con recelo. A lo mejor le molestaría que me metiera tanto en su vida.

—No…por ahora. En un tiempo te aseguro que sabrás _quienes_ son.

Sonrió.

—Está bien, si tú lo dices –mordí mi labio inferior antes de mirarlo –. Gracias por confiar en mí, Lucas.

—Gracias por dejarme confiar en ti –sonrió con cariño.

—Bueno, Lucas, yo sólo tengo una pregunta más…

—Dispara, pequeña –murmuró, mirando por la ventana.

— ¿Quién tenía la grabación?

Lucas hizo una mueca antes de girarse.

— ¿Es importante?

—Para mí sí.

—Vale…Jane Volturi.

— ¿Qué? –abrí los ojos como platos. Esa chica se notaba tan…tranquila. ¿Por qué ahora simplemente nos había seguido a Edward y a mí? Oh, esperen… ¿No será que era una de las tantas enamoradas de Edward?

No entendía nada.

—Bueno, no te sobresaltes –respondió Lucas, con calma –. Ella sabía que tú y yo somos amigos, por lo que aprovecho la oportunidad y me dio el video a cambio de que la ayudará con una nota baja que tuvo con Mason. No hay copias, me aseguré de ello. Ahora cálmate.

—Pero, ¿qué hacía ella siguiéndonos? –farfullé. Esa rubia _Polly Pocket* _no tenía ningún derecho para seguirnos. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿En verdad sería otra de esas nenas enamoradas de Edward?

Eso hizo que algo en mi interior rugiera.

—Oh, eso. No los estaba siguiendo precisamente a ustedes…ella filmó las _"Lo mejor de la fiesta McCarty"…_uno de los amigos de Emmett le pagó por hacerlo y bueno, cuando comenzaste a salir con él, ella pensó que a lo mejor eso era importante. Así que en vez de dárselo a Emm para que viera que su novia estaba enamorada de su primo, negoció conmigo.

Hice una mueca.

Ahora Lucas estaba totalmente seguro de que yo amaba a Edward.

—Tranquila, Bella, no me enteré de nada que no supiera –sonrió de lado –. Pero sé de alguien que no se da cuenta de _muchas_ cosas.

— ¿Estas tratando de decirme algo? –levanté una ceja.

— ¿Dije tu nombre?

—No, pero…

—Entonces, ¿por qué preguntas eso? ¿Te llegó, acaso?

—Ag. Olvídalo –rodé los ojos. Cuando las personas como Lucas o Jazz empezaban con un juego de palabras yo simplemente me rendía, no entendería nada.

—Sí, tu hermano me cae muy bien –murmuró más para sí mismo.

— ¿Jazz?

— ¿Acaso tienes otro? –Lucas enarcó una ceja esta vez.

—No, pero es raro que digas eso. No los había visto hablar.

—No vives pegada a tu hermano o a mí, pequeña –sonrió, guiñándome un ojo.

Le saqué la lengua.

—Bueno, Bells, debo irme –dijo, mirando su celular.

—Oh, claro…–ahí recordé que quería preguntarle algo –. Espera Lucas, tengo una pregunta –Lucas me miró con curiosidad, antes de asentir a modo de invitación –. ¿Por qué Ness no ha ido a clases?

—Ah, eso –murmuró –. Está enferma así que decidí dejar que se le pasará antes de mandarla…Puf. Mi hermana es insoportable cuando se enferma. Preferí librarle al mundo de eso –rió, mientras se levantaba.

—Oh, vale. El mundo te lo agradece, supongo –reí, levantándome también, notando la manta que tenía encima cuando esta se deslizo al sillón.

—Es mi deber –me guiñó de nuevo, antes de caminar a la puerta, conmigo detrás de él –. Bueno, linda, me voy. Cuídate, ¿sí? Y trata de evitar desmayarte tanto.

—No es voluntario, ¿ok? –hice un puchero, abriendo la puerta de mi casa.

Lucas se acercó y besó mi frente con ternura.

Eso removió algo en mi interior, que incluso ganas de llorar me provocó.

—Pronto te darás cuenta de muchas, muchas cosas que cambiaran todo –sonrió antes de salir –. Te quiero, _Jingle Bells_…

.

.

.

Lo último que dijo Lucas me dejó pensando toda la noche. Bueno miento…sí lo hizo pero luego me entretuve con algo más.

Arreglar el desastre que era mi habitación.

Había zapatos por todo el suelo y uno que otro papel…simplemente no lo había notado. Ups.

Recogí y guardé los zapatos, acomodé unos libros que había sacado y no había leído, unos cuadernos que había dejado regados por mi mesa de noche y mi escritorio –sí, tenía uno, pero prefería hacer las tareas en la cama. Como todo buen adolescente.

Me arrodillé para ver debajo de mi cama y pude notar una hoja ahí.

—Oh, por Dios –susurré al notar que era.

_**Flashback.**_

—Hey, Bella –murmuró una voz conocida en mi oído, haciendo que saltará.

—Eh, Hola, Erick –saludé por educación más que por nada.

—Bueno, yo sólo venía a entregarte algo –sonrió, mostrando su aparato dental.

—Y eso es…

—Ten –dijo, estirando el brazo hacía mí. Lo tomé y lo miré esperando una explicación –. Edward me dijo que te le entregará si te veía. Me pagó veinte dólares –su sonrisa se borró de golpe –. Oh, mierda, dijo que no debía mencionar eso.

—Tranquilo –reí, mirando el papel doblado varias veces –. Al rato lo leo, gracias.

—De nada. Hasta luego, Bella –y se alejó de mí, casi al instante, así como había aparecido. Erick a veces era raro.

Guardé el papel en mi maleta.

—Luego lo veré. No debe ser nada importante. Al menos lo evité a él todo el día…

_**Fin Flashback.**_

— ¿Bella?, ¿qué es eso que tienes ahí? –Jasper entró de golpe a mi habitación y me arrebató el papel. No había notado cuando él había entrado.

— ¡Ey! ¡Jasper! Eso es mío, devuélvemelo –estiré mi mano y lo miré enojada.

Me ignoró completamente y comenzó a leer lo que ahí decía…antes que yo lo hiciera. Típico de mi hermano.

—Oh, por Dios –murmuró, mirando la nota con los ojos como platos. Comencé a saltar detrás de él tratando de ver algo, pero mi hermano me pasaba al menos por dos cabezas y no logré mucho.

—Eh, Jasper, qué dice ahí.

—Nada, Bella. Me llevaré esto –dijo, guardando el papel en el bolsillo de su camisa, debajo de su ridículo chaleco de rombos.

Mi hermano a veces se vestía como todo un nerd.

—Pero, pero…ni yo lo había leído –susurré, sin ganas de discutir con él.

—Lo harás, juro que lo harás.

—Bueno, más vale que no sea importante –hice una mueca antes de sentarme en mi cama. Ya había hecho suficiente por hoy.

—Mmm…

—Por cierto, ¿dónde andabas? Ni en el almuerzo te vi.

—Bueno…tenía un trabajo pendiente y ahora en la tarde…yo…estaba con Alice –completó, con cara de orgullo. Ok, Jasper me estaba mintiendo, eso no era bueno.

— ¿Con Alice? –pregunté, mirándolo incrédula.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

— ¿Seguro? –volví a preguntar levantándome y acercándome a él.

—Sí –volvió a decir, esta vez más nervioso.

—Ah, bueno. Entonces no te molestará que llamé a Alice y le pregunté –le dije, tomando mi iPhone que estaba sobre la mesita de noche.

—Eh… ¡NO! No la llames…Yo…

— ¿Sí, Jazz?

—Está bien, estaba con Edward –rodó los ojos.

—Ok, y tanto lío por eso –bufé, sentándome en la cama y poniendo mis manos sobre mi vientre...para calmar las jodidas mariposas…o abejas asesinas.

—Nena, siento que algo te inquieta –mi hermano se sentó a mi lado, pasando uno de sus brazos por mis hombros.

—De hecho sí…Le dije a Edward que estaba enamorada de él.

—Tranquila todo estará bien…Espera, ¿qué? -abrió los ojos en grande y me miró.

—Sí, se lo dije en la fiesta de Emm…no recordaba nada pero hoy Lucas me enseñó un video de Edward y yo…

—Oh, esa pelea –musitó, mirando el techo.

—Espera, ¿cómo sabías de eso?

—Edward no estaba ebrio, ¿sabes? –dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—En realidad, lo imaginé –me mordí el labio incómoda –. No sé cómo lo veré a la cara ahora que sé que él sabe lo que yo siento.

—Lo has hecho bastante bien…bueno exceptuando el hecho de tu_ relación_ con Emmett.

—Tengo la sensación de que Edward ahora me odia por eso…y no sé por qué…

—Quizás siente que su primo le robó algo muy importante.

—Hermanito, ya sabes que Emm y Rose están juntos.

— ¿Qué?

—Oh, vamos, no me vas a decir que no sabías nada.

—En realidad no sabía nada…

—Se ven hermosos juntos –suspiré, soñadoramente, mirando a la nada. Pensando en un muy lejano futuro donde Edward y yo nos veíamos así…Una falsa ilusión para mi débil corazón.

—Verás que tú y él se verán aún mejor –susurró, acariciando mi cabello.

—La he cagado tanto con él –sin darme cuenta, unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaban por mi rostro. Sólo suspiré y sonreí levemente.

—El verdadero amor siempre gana…Y su amor fue amor a primer _choque –_reímos suavemente, sin romper la calma.

—Nunca pensé que querría tanto a alguien.

—_Para todo hay una primera vez y no siempre duele._

—Deja de juntarte con Emmett –reí bajito –. Pues…esta vez sí esta doliendo.

—Hermanita, deben hablar Edward y tú, ser serios el uno con el otro…muchas cosas se entenderán entonces. Y el dolor se irá.

—Gracias por estar siempre, Jazz –lo abracé fuertemente.

—Te amo, enana, siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré –besó, mi frente y sonrió.

Mis padres llegaron un poco después y como hace mucho no hacíamos, cenamos todos en familia. Extrañaba tanto esto…lo extrañaría siempre.

.

.

.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hola, Isabella, ¿dónde quedó tu educación? ¿Me harás hablar aquí en la puerta? –preguntó, mirándome con una ceja enarcada.

No contesté, simplemente me hice a un lado y caminé hacia la sala.

—Bueno, ¿feliz?

—Mucho –sonrió.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? –repetí, sentándome a lo indio en el sillón grande.

—Quería hablar contigo, cariño –dijo con cara de pena, sentándose a mi lado –. Las cosas han cambiado mucho últimamente y no sé…como que desde antes de su "plan" ya las cosas entre nosotros habían cambiado. No quiero eso. Extraño nuestra amistad –hizo un puchero, y pude notar pequeñas lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

—Rose, ¿vino _Andrés_? –pregunté, levantando una ceja.

— ¡Bella!

—Es que estás más sentimental que de costumbre –reí, acercándome a ella, y abrazándola por los hombros.

—No es eso –suspiró –. Pero es que es la verdad, estuve hablando con Alice y ella me dijo que también se había dado cuenta de que nuestra amistad se había enfriado. Ninguna de nosotras queremos eso, ¿verdad? –negué despacio –. Bueno…¡Es viernes! Hemos dejado de lado nuestra pijama semanal ya mucho tiempo. ¿Qué te parece volver a hacerlas? ¿Qué tal hoy?

—Dime una cosa, Rosalie –ella me miró expectante esperando a que hablará –. Ya está todo preparado, ¿no es así?

Rosalie sólo sonrió ampliamente.

—Mi par de locas –reí, levantándome del sofá –. Déjame tomar mis cosas y nos vamos.

.

.

.

Decir que fue una buena noche…es decir poco, muy poco.

Nos actualizamos en todo, absolutamente todo. La habitación de Rose era lo suficientemente grande para que pudiéramos hacer diferentes actividades, de esas que se hacen en las pijamadas…De momento les diré que las partes_ dolorosas_ ya habían pasado.

—Bueno, mientras se nos secan las uñas, pensemos en qué será lo siguiente en la lista de nuestra pijamada –rió, Alice soplando sus finas uñas de color _salmón. _

—Bells, ¿cómo Lucas consiguió la grabación? –preguntó Rose, mirándome con genuina curiosidad.

—Eso…eso es algo raro –murmuré, bebiendo un poco de mi cappuccino. La madre de Rosalie era adicta a todo tipo de café, por lo que los Hale tenían a su disposición una hermosa y maravillosa maquina de café. Donde podías hacer TODO tipo de café. Y, al ser las mejores amigas de Rosalie…nosotras también teníamos esa máquina a nuestra disposición. _Oh, sí…_

— ¿Bella? –Rose agitó su mano frente mis ojos. Ups, lo siento, me desvié.

—Lo siento –me sonrojé ligeramente –. Pues Lucas me dijo que _Jane_ se lo había dado a cambio de algo.

— ¿¡Jane!? –preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo, abriendo los ojos tanto que pensé que saldrían de sus cuencas –. Pero… ¿Por qué Jane los grabaría a mi hermano y a ti? –exclamó Alice.

—Yo…no lo sé. Lucas me dijo algo acerca de que un amigo de Emm le había pagado para que filmara lo mejor de la fiesta. Pero…una pelea entre dos mejores amigos no creo que fuera algo que llamara mucho la atención realmente…bueno, puede que Edward este entre los populares pero yo no…

—O sea…que Jane oculta algo –susurró Alice, pasando los dedos por su mentón mientras pensaba.

—Eso creo, pero ten en cuenta que no estamos seguras de…

—No importa –me cortó, Alice sonriendo de una forma que me estaba asustando –. Yo me encargaré de eso.

Eso sonaba a plan…

.

.

.

—Ho-hola –murmuré, totalmente nerviosa.

—_Bella_ –murmuró mi nombre en un susurro, como si tratara de acariciarlo con la voz –. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Este…eh…sí –susurré, haciéndome a un lado y dejándolo pasar.

—Espero no interrumpir alguna cosa –dijo, dándose la vuelta para mirarme. Me perdí un momento en sus ojos antes de contestar.

—No, no. Aún es…temprano –murmuré mirando un reloj que estaba colgando en una pared de la sala. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, no era _tan_ temprano. Tenía que comprarme un reloj de pulsera.

Él levantó una ceja y sonrió levemente.

—Bella, necesitaba verte –dijo de repente, acercándose a mí…y sorprendentemente me abrazo con tanta fuerza que sentí mis costillas dolor, pero no dije nada…ese dolor era hermoso porque valía la pena –. Te he extrañado tanto…

—Y…yo a ti –apenas logré murmurar, correspondiendo a su abrazo.

—Pequeña…perdóname por haberme alejado así de ti –dijo, besando mi frente –. Sólo estaba algo celoso de mi primo…es sólo que él logró…

—Edward, ¿sabes que todo era mentira? –pregunté de golpe sin darme cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

_**Oh, mierda. Por favor díganme que no volví a meter la pata. **_

—Sí. Lo sabía. Alguien me lo dijo, por eso estoy aquí –levanté la mirada y pude notar algo de culpa en sus ojos.

—Jasper –dije, soltándome del todo de su abrazo y sentándome en el sofá.

—No te…

—_No te enojes con él_ –murmuré entre dientes, simulando hablar como Edward –. A ratos siento que mi hermano te quiere más a ti que a mí.

Y sí, un infantil puchero apareció en mi cara, haciendo que él riera.

—Tú hermano te ama, linda –acarició mi mejilla con cariño.

—Edward, te quiero y prométeme que no te alejarás así de nuevo –susurré, escondiendo mi cabeza en el hueco de su garganta. Dios…su delicioso aroma estaba embriagándome.

—No, claro que no. Muy por el contrario…_estaremos más juntos que nunca _–apoyó su cabeza en mi coronilla antes de susurrar: —_Te quiero mucho más, Bells, más de lo que te podrías imaginar…_

* * *

><p><strong>HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *-*<strong>

**Primero que todo... GRACIAS! :D De verdad por todos los reviews de verdad se los agradezco. **

**Disculpen la tardanza. **

**Espero que les guste el capítulo *u* Aquí hay una pequeña-gran pista de algo que pronto se sabrá e.e Si alguien adivina, me lo dicen y quizás un regalito le de! ;D **

**Ya saben que por cada uno de sus hermosos reviews yo les mandó un adelanto antes de publicar el capitulo c: y para las personas que dejan reviews y no tienen cuenta si desean me dejan una dirección e-mail, twitter o algo así para que pueda mandarles el adelanto n.n'**

**_Rocio16 Swan: _**

_Gracias por el review c: Y pues ya vemos que Bella volvió a desmayarse xD muy típico de ella. Espero que te guste el capítulos *-*_

**_Guest _**

_Gracias por el Review n.n En serio? :o de qué personaje no te gusta su actitud? xD Sería bueno saberlo :P Pues sí, cada personaje complementa alguna parte del fic :) Aww me alegra que adores mi fic :'3 En serio, y muchas gracias vecina xD Saludos desde Ecuador_

**Huezitto cullen**

_Gracias por el Review n.n Gracias por recomendarme historias c: sé que son bastante buenas y largas :o cuando tenga tiempo las leeré. Además amo como escribe Laura Atenea :D _

_**GRACIAS A TODAS POR EL APOYO! :3**_

_**Pues qué dicen? Llegamos a los 50 reviews? *-* Dije que habría una sorpresa, qué creen que será? ;3 Si llegamos a los 50 pues lo sabrán *-***_

_**Nos vemos pronto n.n y espero sus comentarios con ansias :3**_

_**Besos, Nikolc:**_

_**04-08-12**_


	15. La otra cara de la moneda

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**__**_**_**La mayoría de personajes son de la admirable Stephanie Meyer. La trama es mía y yo solo los manipulo a mi antojo ;)**_**_**__**_**_**_**_**_**_**_

* * *

><p><em>"En la vida todos tenemos un secreto inconfesable, un arrepentimiento irreversible, un sueño inalcanzable y un amor inolvidable." <em>

_Diego Marchi_

Siempre me he preguntado cómo sería enamorarse. Cómo se sentiría cada vez que vez a esa persona, cómo sería besar a esa persona… ¿Existían las mariposas en el estomago, realmente?

Todas esas dudas asaltaban mi mente cada vez que veía a la gente enamorada. Pero luego recordaba quien era yo. Yo no me enamoraba…

Eso pensaba yo hasta que por alguna jugarreta del destino tuvimos que mudarnos a Forks.

Cuando llegamos a este pequeño pueblo lo único que pasaba por mi mente era que era un pueblo y debía haber pueblerinas lindas…y muy dispuestas a cooperar.

Mis padres me habían educado para ser un caballero y en parte lo era. Pero eso no significaba que no podía…_divertirme._

Y pues sí…era un maldito hasta que llegamos a Forks. Y todo cambió…

Tenía que llegar ella con su falta de coordinación, sus sonrisas, sus sonrojos, su belleza, su inteligencia. Tenía que venir ella y darle un de 180° a mi vida. Tenía que venir ella a alegrarme los días, ella y sólo ella.

Nunca olvidaría el día en el que nos conocimos. No todos los días una hermosa chica cae encima de tuyo, ¿no?

Cuando la vi por primera vez me hice la promesa de que esa hermosa chica sería mía. Pero no siempre las cosas salen como desearíamos. Estos dos últimos años había aprendido que el destino siempre se encargaba de cambiar las cosas a su antojo.

Yo jamás planee enamorarme de esa linda y tierna chica.

Al principio mi plan era salir con ella y disfrutar un poco. Pero conseguir que ella se fijara en mí de esa forma parecía imposible. Estoy seguro que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de mis constantes coqueteos.

Entonces la conocí a fondo y me di cuenta de que jamás podría jugar con los sentimientos de un ángel.

Pero lo que me hizo poner los pies en la tierra, fue conocer a Jasper. Me di cuenta de que él y su hermana eran personas extraordinarias. Jasper rápidamente se convirtió en mi mejor amigo y conocí aún muchas otras cosas de su hermana, unas que ella no me diría. Y, aunque se lo veía muy tranquilo…al enterarse de mis sentimientos con su hermana, amenazó con cortarme _ciertas partes_…Y yo aún quería tener hijos.

Bella era simplemente mi ángel personal.

Sabía que ella no sentía nada por mí, como mencioné antes, nunca se dio cuenta de mis coqueteos. Si no sentía ni siquiera atracción física por mí, ¿cómo rayos iba a sentir algo más?

Yo estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella...

Mis amigos solían decir que debía abrir los ojos, y así notaría que Bella sí sentía lo mismo que yo. Pero realmente yo no creía eso. Bella era perfecta y jamás dio indicios de que sintiera algo por mí.

Estaba decidido a dejarla en paz y seguir sólo como su amigo. En algún momento encontraría a alguien más y esto se acabaría, ¿no? Cada uno seguiría su camino y la amistad no se perdería. Porque prefería tener a Bella como amiga a simplemente no tenerla. No podría vivir en un mundo donde Bella no existiera.

Lo sé, el amor me tiene todo cursi.

Hacía ya poco más de dos años que habíamos venido a Forks. Pero, en realidad, hasta que mi hermana volvió del intercambio en Francia yo no había pensado en hacer nada por ganarme a Bella. Pues sí, tenía que venir mi hermanita la duende a hacer sus planes _"románticos"._

Al principio mi hermana me dijo que era mejor esperar un tiempo para _ponernos en marcha. _Sus palabras, no las mías.

Seguí siendo su amigo, eso era obvio, jamás me podría alejar de ella. Pero no le daba muchas muestras de lo que yo realmente sentía por ella hasta que aparecieron los infaltables celos.

Oh, sí. El monstruo verde de los celos se apoderó de mí.

Un día hace dos meses más o menos, escuché _accidentalmente_ una conversación entre Eric y Tyler –dos chicos que si bien no eran muy amigos míos, no tenía nada en contra de ellos –, una conversación que me dejó un muy mal sabor de boca y que simplemente hizo que las cosas entre Bella y yo comenzaran a cambiar.

_**Flashback**_

Cerré la puerta de mi casillero con mucho desgano. Hoy no había sido un muy buen día que digamos.

Primero, tuve que soportar a la insoportable de Lauren encima de mí desde que llegué en la mañana. Esa chica simplemente no entendía el significado de la palabra _**no**_. Me valía un reverendo pepino que ella fuera la capitana de las porristas.

Segundo, Alice no había dejado de mandarme un montón de mensajes muy extraños. La verdad luego de un rato me harté de contestarle, pero no podía simplemente no hacerlo. Conocía a mi hermana, sabía de lo que era capaz si la _ignoraba._

Tercero, el entrenador Clapp simplemente decidió hacernos entrenar hasta que ni siquiera pudiéramos mover las piernas. A veces ser parte del equipo de Fútbol Americano no era nada fácil. Aún menos ser el mariscal de campo.

Y cuarto, pero el más importante de todos, estaba _loco_ por ver a Bella…No la había visto en todo el jodido día, para mi mala suerte hoy no compartíamos ninguna clase y en el almuerzo estuve ocupado ayudando a Banner a organizar algunas cosas en el laboratorio. Necesitaba verla con urgencia. Si bien en clases no hablábamos casi nunca, verla era como un bálsamo.

Escuché unos pasos acercándose por el pasillo, y dos voces conocidas discutiendo por algo. Sabía que estaba mal escuchar a escondidas pero no importó. _La curiosidad mató al gato._

—Te digo que no es cierto –dijo Eric –, ella jamás aceptaría salir con alguien como Mike. Por favor, sólo mírala. Ella tiene más cerebro que eso.

—Eric, no soy el único que lo dice –respondió Tyler–, todo el Instituto ya lo sabe. Y si no fuera cierto no creo que se hubiera expandido tan rápido la noticia.

—Sabes cómo es Mike. De seguro, umm, Jessica o Lauren empezaron el rumor. Dudo realmente que Bella esté con él de esa forma. Es más, te apuesto cincuenta billetes a que no es verdad.

—Te apuesto cien a que sí lo es, Eric. Bella es guapa y Mike a veces es muy perseverante cuando quiere algo.

Sentía que algo en mi interior estaba hirviendo y en cualquier momento explotaría y de pasó se llevaría la cabeza de Michael Newton en el camino.

¡ESE INFELIZ NO PODÍA ESTAR SALIENDO CON BELLA!

—Hey, chicos –hice mi entrada triunfal, apareciendo frente a ellos. Los dos pegaron un brinco y me miraron algo asustados –. Escuché que tenía una plática interesante. ¿De qué iba?

—Eh, Hola, Edward –murmuró un nervioso Eric. Tyler sólo asintió en mi dirección.

—Y bueno, ¿de qué hablaban? –pregunté mirándolos fijamente. Intimidarlos era sólo para divertirme un poco con sus caras. Realmente sabía que me lo dirían así no hiciera eso. Nadie le niega nada al mariscal de campo. Lo sé, es muy tonto pero a veces debía sacarle ventaja, ¿no?

—Pu-pues…

—Mike y Bella están saliendo –soltó Tyler de golpe, a lo que Eric le dio un codazo en las costillas.

—Ajá, ¿de dónde sacaron eso? –pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

—Mike nos lo dijo –Eric negó con la cabeza mientras ponía su mano en su frente y bufaba bajito. Yo también haría lo mismo si tuviera un amigo así. _Esperen, tengo a Emm._

—Mira, Edward, tú eres el hermano de su mejor amiga, ¿no? –dijo esta vez Eric –. A lo mejor Alice te da más información. Nosotros sólo sabemos lo que Mike nos dijo. Ahora debo irme, nos vemos luego, Edward. Tyler –se despidió y se marchó con paso decidido hacia el estacionamiento. Wow, el chico no era nada tonto.

—Esto… ¿puedo irme ahora, Edward?

—Claro, vete –murmuré, recordando lo dicho por Eric: _**"el hermano de su mejor amiga". **_

Yo no quería ser simplemente el hermano de la mejor amiga…Y ese desdichado de Newton no me iba a arruinar las cosas.

_**Fin Flashback.**_

Recuerdo que esa tarde tuve mi primera pelea de verdad con Bella.

Fui a buscarla a su casa para ir al prado y allí _hablar. _Hablar nada. Lo que hicimos fue gritarnos todo lo que pudimos y la verdad es que cada cosa que decíamos dolía. Y todo en vano, porque al día siguiente Newton me confirmó que todo era una mentira…como Bella lo había asegurado.

Luego de esa pelea las cosas estuvieron tensas por un tiempo. Pero…yo no podía estar mucho tiempo alejado de Bella. Así que como siempre terminé pidiéndole disculpas.

Pensé que las cosas desde ese momento irían mejor. Incluso estaba decidido a decirle todo lo que sentía por ella. Me iba a declarar. Oh, sí. Ese día en el parque iba a empezar todo. Pensaba decirle que la veía como algo más que mi mejor amiga y que quería tratar algo más con ella y que si no funcionaba al menos seguiríamos siendo amigos.

Pero nooo. Nada le sale bien a Edward Cullen si se trata de Bella Swan.

Tenía que llegar Jacob y lograr que ese maldito monstruo verde apareciera de nuevo. Nunca me perdonaría el haberle dicho esas cosas a mi ángel. Ella no merecía nada de eso. Pero simplemente el pensarla con otro que no sea yo me mata. Está matándome.

He hablado cientos de veces con Jacob, y, a pesar de no ser mi persona favorita en el mundo, tampoco es que lo odiara. Siempre y cuando este lejos de Bella. En fin, él siempre me había dado a entender –o eso creía yo – que entre él e Isabella no había nada. Juro que había intentado creer eso, creer que ellos sólo eran amigos, pero hasta que Bella no estuviera conmigo yo no podría ver a ningún chico cerca de ella sin querer matarlo.

Ok, lo sé. Soné muy obsesivo.

Sé muy bien que desde ese momento Bella y yo estuvimos en una especie de cuerda floja. Todo movimiento puede ser crucial. Y aún sabiendo eso no sé qué demonios se me cruzo por la mente esa vez en el prado. ¿Besarla? ¿En serio? Era algo que deseaba desde hace dos jodidos años pero yo no quería que nuestro primer beso fuera de esa forma. Yo quería que nuestro primer beso fuera cuando estuviéramos juntos y con nuestros sentimientos en claro. Pero bueno, de nada servía llorar sobre la leche derramada; los dos lo habíamos disfrutado. Y se preguntaran por qué la besé y no le dije lo que sentía. Bueno, eso es simple: Porque tenía miedo de que ella no sintiera lo mismo.

Otra cosa que me sorprendió mucho fue que mi hermana se enterara sin que Bella o yo se lo hubiéramos dicho. Ali era Ali. Y desde que supo de eso estaba aún más enfocada en sus planes con Bella y conmigo.

Ah, lo olvidaba. El día de la fiesta…A quien engaño… ¡JAMÁS PODRÍA OLVIDAR ESE DÍA! Ese día en el que Bella me dijo que estaba enamorada de mí. En un primer momento me sentí muy emocionado, mi corazón casi sufre un paro. Pero luego me di cuenta de todo. Era una vil mentira. Ella estaba diciendo eso sin saber lo que yo sentía y ella no sabía cuánto dolía. Aunque bueno, si no fuera mentira, ella estaba ebria, de seguro no sabía lo que decía. Y lo comprobé cuando fue a hablar con ella en la biblioteca –Nadia había sido muy amable al ayudarme –; Bella no recordaba nada…absolutamente nada de la fiesta. Nada de lo que ella me había dicho. Pero lo había dicho, ¿no? No podía dejarme vencer tan fácil.

De todos modos, algo que me tuvo de muy mal genio durante días, fue eso de que Emmett y Bella tuvieran algo. Juró que cuando los vi juntos sentí como si me lanzaran un balde de agua helada. Se suponía que Emmett estaba enamorado –perdidamente enamorado –de Rosalie. ¡Por Dios! Emmett y Jasper eran los únicos que no me preocupaban cuando estaban cerca de Bella y que ellos estuvieran juntos fue una alerta en mi interior. Fue como si un reloj de arena comenzara a correr.

—Ho-hola.

—_Bella_ –murmuré su nombre con adoración–. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Este…eh…sí –dejó que pasara mientras ella cerraba la puerta.

—Espero no interrumpir alguna cosa –dije girándome para poder mirar directo a sus hermosos ojos chocolate. Estuve a punto de suspirar como un estúpido enamorado.

—No, no. Aún es…temprano –dijo mirando detrás de mí. Seguramente a algún reloj.

No pude evitar sonreír y mirarla levantando una ceja.

—Bella, necesitaba verte –y bueno, no aguanté mucho más. Técnicamente me lancé encima de ella. Necesitaba un abrazo de ella con urgencia–. Te he extrañado tanto…

—Y…yo a ti –mi corazón se saltó un latido al escucharla.

—Pequeña…perdóname por haberme alejado así de ti –dije, dejando un suave beso en su frente –. Sólo estaba algo celoso de mi primo…es sólo que él logró…

—Edward, ¿sabes que todo era mentira? –preguntó, interrumpiéndome. Siempre era así…

—Sí. Lo sabía. Alguien me lo dijo, por eso estoy aquí –respondí mirándola apenado.

En la mañana mi primo me llamó y me contó toda la verdad. Me dijo lo que planeaba hacer con Rose y la verdad…fue como si me quitaran un peso de encima, uno muy grande. Al principio admito que me sorprendí y enfadé mucho y pensé que él sólo había estado usándola para sacarle celos a Rosalie. Y no le dejé explicar nada. Entonces…como siempre llegó Jazz a _salvar_ todo. Porque luego de las primeras horas no lo soporté más y tuve que decirle lo que mi primo me había dicho. Para enorme mi sorpresa –y estoy seguro que la de muchos –, al siguiente día del inicio de la supuesta relación, Emmett le había dicho todo a Jasper y él había tenido que fingir no saber nada toda la semana. Si Alice se enteraba era capaz de matarlo.

Por irónico que fuera, Jazz me había estado ayudando con su hermana desde siempre y al mismo tiempo me prevenía de lo que era capaz de hacer si lastimaba a su hermana –aún me preguntaba cuando lo haría. Oh, ahora que recuerdo la nota…

—Jasper –murmuró ella, como leyéndome la mente y sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—No te…

—_No te enojes con él_ –farfulló, simulando hablar como yo–. A ratos siento que mi hermano te quiere más a ti que a mí.

—Tú hermano te ama, linda –reí al mirarla toda enfurruñada y con un puchero en sus hermosos labios. No pude evitar acariciar su sonrojada mejilla con mi mano.

—Edward, te quiero y prométeme que no te alejarás así de nuevo –susurró ella sobre mi cuello. Me estremecí ligeramente.

—No, claro que no. Muy por el contrario…_estaremos más juntos que nunca _–apoyé mi cabeza en su coronilla mientras decía eso. Y era totalmente verdad —_Te quiero mucho más, Bells, más de lo que te podrías imaginar…_

Desde ahora todo iba a cambiar entre ella y yo. Yo me aseguraría de eso.

Tenía miles de oportunidades antes de graduarnos.

—Bells…–susurré, logrando que ella mirará en mi dirección. Me acerqué lentamente y dejé un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Todo de ella me llamaba a gritos.

Ella me miró entre sus pestañas y abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo.

— ¡Bells! –gritó una voz, rompiendo del todo el momento. Hoy no era mi día de suerte. Dios, ¿me odias?

Bella bufó casi imperceptiblemente y se separó de mí en el mismo momento en el que Renée entraba al salón.

— ¡Woa, woa! –exclamó, mirándonos divertida.

—Señora Swan –dije, sonriendo de medio lado. Ella sólo rodó los ojos divertida.

—Edward, ¿desde cuándo andas tan formal, eh? –reí entre dientes. Me acerqué a darle un abrazo.

—Tienes razón –besé su mejilla y me separé sonriendo.

—Y, ¿qué hacían, chicos? –preguntó, dejando su bolso en uno de los sofás pequeños.

—Nada, madre –respondió rápido –demasiado rápido –, mirando a su madre de una manera que no supe comprender.

—Sí, claro –rodó lo ojos y me miró ahora a mí con una amplia sonrisa –. ¿Te quedas a comer?

Miré mi reloj. Ya era algo tarde.

—No, lo siento, Renée. Mi madre debe estar frenética por lo tarde que es y porque no le dije a dónde iba, ya sabes –sonreí de lado.

—Oh, entiendo. Pero entonces nos debes una comida con tu presencia, Edward. Te estaremos esperando cuando quieras –en ese momento entró Charlie.

—Jefe Swan –saludé, sonriendo levemente.

—Edward –murmuró, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su esposa.

Si tenía algo a mi favor, era que la familia de Bella me adoraba.

—Bueno debo irme. Nos vemos pronto. Linda noche. Renée. Charlie –asentí en su dirección.

—Buena noche, Edward –respondieron a la par mientras se retiraban a la cocina, supuse yo.

—Te acompaño a la puerta –dijo Bella que había estado sentada e inusualmente callada.

Luego de salir de la casa, cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

—Me alegró mucho que habláramos –sonreí al escucharla, y me acerqué a abrazarla.

—A mí también, mucho –besé su frente y le guiñé un ojo –. ¿Puedo venir mañana a recogerte? –le di mi mejor sonrisa, esa que sabía que la deslumbraba.

—Eh…– ella agitó su cabeza, como tratando de ordenar su mente –. Claro, de todos modos no tengo auto.

_Bella me mataría si supiera…_

Sonreí inocentemente, mirando mi auto.

—Me voy, descansa, guapa.

—Igual, Eddie.

—Bella –dije a modo de advertencia mientras me subía a mi coche.

—Ok, lo siento, Edward –me guiño un ojo antes de entrar a su casa.

Definitivamente las cosas debían ir bien desde ahora.

* * *

><p>HOLAA! *redoble de tambores*¨;D Espero que les gustara, ahora ya sabemos lo que Edward piensa. Es un regalo cortito que prometí que daría si llegabamos a los 50 reviews...y lo logramos! :D GRACIAS A TODAS POR LEERME n.n Y gracias a aquellas que se toman tiempo para dejarme un review :D son muy importantes para mí. Son mi mayor incentivo. Y de verdad gracias n.n<p>

El capítulo normal, ya siguiendo al curso del fic trataré de subirlo en un par de semanas. Entre a clases y eso y el inglés en las tardes me reducen aún más el tiempo :l pero hago lo que puedo por subir lo más pronto posible :)

Si gustan pásense por mis otros fics n.n o siganme en Twitter o Facebook (información en mi perfil)

* * *

><p><strong>Huezito cullen||<strong> Hola! Gracia por el review :D y espero que disfrutaras el regalito. y pues bueno es bastante claro que una de ellas es Bella, ahora la otra pronto la descubriran :D A mi tampoco me gusta que Edward se guarde las cosas pero bueno :L creo que aquí sabemos un poco más. En el fonfo Edward tiene miedo y creo que todos hemos pasado eso no? :P Gracias de nuevo n.n

**brujcullen|| **Hola! Gracias por el Review, me encantaría contestar a todas esas preguntas pero verás que pronto se contestarán solas. Este capítulo no es muy detallado ya que es sólo un regalo pero se pueden saber algunas cosas. ;D la que te puedo responder es la de Carmen. Pues es como la tía de Alice y Ed así que es normal que oyera de ellos c: Bella es la mejor amiga de Alice y Edward -aunque no lo admita en voz alta -esta loco por Bella c: Espero que te haya gusta y gracias por el apoyo.

* * *

><p>GRACIAS A TODAS! :D Besos de mi parte y espero seguir viéndolas por aquí, Nikolc:<p>

**_05-03-12_**


End file.
